The Drabble Box
by Villain84
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles, oneshots, and plot bunnies that have popped into my head. Just a way for me to blow off some creative steam when I need to. Some adoption ideas and challenges attached. Many will stem from Naruto, Rosario Vampire, MLP: FIM, Ice Age, a masked, sword-swinging alchemist, and a trio of World of Warcraft demons, many more. Rated T in case. Check them out!
1. Mizore's Lollipop

Mizore's Lollipop

Premise - _Naruto_ & _Rosario+Vampire_ Crossover. Naruto X Mizore oneshot. Very Fluffy. Possibly some OOC.

* * *

A bright sunny day. A silent, gentle breeze blew through the park. Naruto sat down under a tree, his arms wrapped around the waist of his beautiful girlfriend, Mizore, her head rested up against his chest, her lollipop wiggling in her mouth as she sucked on in.

"Hey, question," Naruto finally spoke up. "Does that lollipop _ever_ get smaller? I mean I never see you without it. Or do you have like a dozen of those or something?"

Mizore reached up and pulled the pale-yellow pop out of her mouth. "Oh, this isn't a lollipop," she answered in an indifferent tone. "It's a gobstopper. Never gets smaller no matter how much you lick or suck on it.

"Then why is it on a stick?"

The girl shrugged before popping it back into her mouth.

"Hey, what flavor is it anyway?"

This caused the girl to smirk, though Naruto could not see it at first. She pulled the pop out again and turned around on her knees to face him. "You wanna find out?" She smiled before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He opened his teeth to let her tongue in. It explored his mouth as he tasted sweet butterscotch.

After a few moments, she pulled back to see his smiling face.

"Tasty," he remarked, licking his gums inside his mouth.

"Yeah. It is." She licked her lips as she leaned back against him into his arms again. She placed her hands on his to make him hug her in closer.

He nuzzled his head against the back of her neck, into her light purple hair, tickling her slightly and making her giggle.

The two continued to stare off into the beautiful bright blue sky, smelling the wonderful summer smell. How long they sat their, they did not know. They lost count.


	2. Kisame's Haircut

**Title:** Kisame's Haircut

**Premise:** _Naruto_. Itachi and Kisame go to a barber shop one day, but things don't go too well for poor Kisame. Humor, slight crack. Not ItaKisa romance, just friendship.

**Personal Notes:** This idea came to me, naturally, as I was getting my hair cut one day. I thought of maybe using this as an omake for one of my constructed stories, _The Akatsuki's Hunt for the Avatar_, like _Naruto's Merchandise_. I thought I'd just post the idea hear so I would remember to look back later when I find a good chapter to attach it to.

* * *

On a cloudy day over a hidden village in the shinobi nations, Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki had stopped at a barber shop. It was time for their monthly haircuts.

A beautiful young, blonde girl stood beside Itachi as he sat in his chair with a sheet around him, as she gingerly snipped at his hair with a pair of scissors. She was nearly done with him.

Kisame sat just a few chairs down as an older man with a grey beard and bushy hair came up to him.

"Are we ready here, sir?" He asked.

"Sure," Kisame smiled.

"Say, would you like our specialty for the day?" The barber asked.

Kisame shrugged. "Sure, why not. I only get one haircut a month."

"Exactly!" The barber said as he reached for his electric razor. "It is always fun to try new things, if you ask me."

* * *

About ten minutes later, the barber shut off his razor, and brushed down Kisame's head with a brush.

"All done," he said merrily. Kisame opened his eyes.

"Would you like to see?" The barber handed him a mirror. Kisame looked into the mirror, and his eyes widened in horror.

He was completely bald. All of his dark blue hair was gone, exposing his round, shiny blue head!

"EEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kisame screamed bloody murder, nearly shaking the entire neighborhood.

"What did you do to me?" Kisame demanded as he jumped out of his chair.

"Our specialty is buzz-cuts," The barber answered, still smiling under his beard.

"Buzz-cut?" Kisame repeated, still angry as Hell. "I don't want a buzz-cut! I want my money back!" He held out his hand to the barber.

"I'm sorry sir," the barber replied. "Store policy. No refunds."

"Oh, I'll give you a refund!" Kisame snickered as he started a few hand seals.

_Suiton: Senshokukō (Water Style: A Thousand Feeding Sharks)_

* * *

When the dust and debris settled around the destroyed barber shop, Kisame and Itachi had dashed off into an alleyway so nobody would see them. Kisame immediately turned to his partner.

"Aw, Itachi, what am I going to do?" he whined, "I can't go walking around like this!"

Itachi smirked ever so slightly, not just at Kisame's appearance, but because he decided to humor him a little about it. "Kisame," He said calmly, "you have blue skin, sharp teeth, those gill-like markings on your face, and those creepy looking eyes. Are you really _that_ worried about your hair?"

"Dude!" Kisame snapped. He was shaking with hysteria now. "I look like a freakin' goblin! The only things remotly attractive about me are my muscles, height, and hair! You gotta help me out here!"

"I don't know," Itachi replied musingly. He put a finger to his chin as if he were thinking. "I kind of like this look for you. You look more intimidating."

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND WITH ME, ITACHI!" Kisame grabbed his partner's collar and shook him hard.

"WOAH!" Itachi exclaimed. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Calm down!" He gripped Kisame's wrists. After a second, Kisame stopped shaking him, started taking a few deep breaths, and slowly put him down and released him.

"Alright," Itachi panted. "Come on. Let's go see if we can get you a wig."


	3. Astaroth Makes His Deal

**Title:** Astaroth Makes His Deal

**Premise:** _Rosario + Vampire_, _Catherine_, and _World of Warcraft_. Astaroth makes a deal with Moka over Tskune's life. Parody of another one of my favorite scenes from Disney's _Hercules_.

**Personal Notes:** I've been wanting to do a scene like this with Astaroth for a long time now, mostly because his personality is based a lot on Hades. Now, if you didn't know, he's a major villain in my story, _Every Man's Dream and Nightmare_, which is a _Naruto_ story. I thought of doing this scene with Naruto, and Astaroth uses one of the many girls he likes.

And then I started watching _Rosario Vampire_, and thought about doing this with Moka and Tskune. It seemed like a nice drabble, so I went with it. I might do another drabble at some point with Naruto. I don't know. Right now, I've got this one.

* * *

Moka lay down on a bench in the now deserted Yokai Academy weight room. Using her vampire strength, she had bench-pressed eighty pounds for about twenty-six reps. She was trying to hit thirty.

_Twenty-seven... twenty-eight... twenty-nine... thirty!_

After that last rep, she finally pushed the barbell up onto the stand again, and sat up. She wiped some sweat from her white hair and forehead, and rubbed her sore biceps.

"Nice job," A snarky voice suddenly said, catching her off-guard. She turned and faced a creepy-looking goblin-like creature wearing a grey cloak, lying on the set of uneven parallel bars. He had buff-looking arms, sharp teeth, orange-glowing eyes, and white hair. "You ask me, you ought to practice some with the shake weight, huh?"

Moka looked unamused by this creature's joke. He suddenly swung up around and lept all the way to beside the bench.

"Whattup?" He smirked. "Name's Astaroth, mixed fiend, spawn of Zedonius. Hi, how ya doing?" He held out one of his, massive grizzly-looking hands to her, as if she would touch such a thing. She just looked even more disgusted at him.

"What do you want?" she grunted bitterly, trying to show her annoyance. She stood up from the bench.

"Hey-hey," he continued to blabber. He suddenly jumped over and seemed to be floating in the air, lying down as though he were on a lawn chair. "No need to be hostile. I only need a few seconds, and I'm a fast talker." He seemed to ramble on when he spoke, never taking a break. He really was a fast talker. "So I got this deal going on... a-um-sale going on, if you will. And Moka, sweetheart," he gave her a pat on the head. "You just seem to be getting in the way. I know ya don't mean to but-"

"You got the wrong girl." Moka started to walk away.

"Hear me out you little-!" Astaroth hissed as he grabbed Moka by the collar, but he quickly corrected himself and straighted out her sweaty tank-top. "Come on, just... hear me out, 'kay?" He put his arm around her. She wanted to pound in his ugly face so badly for touching her. It took nearly every muscle in her body to resist doing so.

"So I would be eternally grateful if you would just... take a day off from this heroic vampire business. Jeez I mean come on! Fighting monsters, having to save people? Just slow down, take a break, ya know?"

Shaking off his arm, Moka continued to walk away toward the door. "You're out of your mind," She muttered.

"Not so fast," Astaroth continued, grabbing her shoulders again. "Ya see I do have a little leverage that you... _might_ want to know about."

He snapped his fingers, and Tskune suddenly appeared behind him.

"Tskune!" Moka gasped.

"No! Moka don't list-" Before he could finish his sentance, some red-hot chains suddenly appeared and coiled up around him, covering his mouth and tripping him.

Moka ran towards him before she heard Astaroth snap again behind her. Just before she reached him, Tskune disappeared in a small burst of flames. She turned and glared again the the fiend, who continued to smile, this time more menacingly.

"So, _now_ are you listening?" He asked tauntingly. His smile made her sick.

"Let him go!" Moka demanded as she charged at the creature and tried to tackle him. He was faster though, and side-stepped out of the way, making her tumble forward and roll along the floor.

"Alright, here's the tradeoff:" He continued as she got to her feet. "You give up your vampire abilities for about twenty-four hours- say the _next_ twenty-four hours." He snapped again, and Tskune, still in his chains, appeared on one of the benches.

"You do that, and your little boyfriend over there is free as a bird, safe from harm, we have a drink, we dance, kiss, screw around, then we carry-on and go home happy. Whaddaya say? C'mon."

Moka thought about it for a moment. She did not want Tskune to get hurt, or be left alone with this creep. But if he wanted her to give up her vampire powers, it must not have been for good.

"People are going to die within that time-span, aren't they?" She asked.

"Nah!" Astaroth blurted out. "Well- ya know. There's a chance. I mean lots of accidents, there's a bunch of little wars going on..."

Moka continued to glare at him. She knew he was planning something, and she wanted to know what.

"But I mean come on, what do you care? What do ya owe these people?"

He slinked up beside Tskune and grabbed his cheeks. "Isn't Tskune- your little bloody honey bunny- isn't he more important than _they_ are?

"Stop it!"

"Isn't he?"

Moka took a breath and flared her nostrils, trying to show that she was being serious.

"You _have_ to _swear_ to me that he'll be safe from _any_ harm!" She said sternly.

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. I give ya that one," Astaroth answered, rolling his eyes and patting Tskune on the head. Then he started walking back towards her. "Tskune's safe. If anything happens to him, you'll get your powers right back, deal's off, lotta-yadda, that's it. We're done. So how about we shake on it?"

He held out his grey-reptilian hand to her again. She crossed her arms and glared at it for a second, still trying to make up her mind. What was going to happen without her around? What was his plan? Could she trust him to let Tskune go?

"Okay, look-like I really don't have- like- time to back this around," Astaroth spoke up again, urgency in his voice and eyes. "I'm kinda on a schedule here. Got big plans for today- I need an answer _now_! Going once..."

Moka looked back at Tskune. He shook his head, but she could see the fear in his eyes. She knew she would not be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him.

"Going twice..."

"Alright!" She announced, and held out her hand for him.

"YES! WE'RE IN BUSINESS!" Astaroth exclaimed with glee as he grasped Moka's hand in a firm grip. As soon as they touched, blue fire swirled around their hands.

Moka felt some kind of warmth travel up along her arm, and then spread all throughout her body. And then she suddenly felt weaker, lighter. She could feel her vampire blood being sucked out of her. She felt her fangs shrinking, along with her breast and bosom.

Her grip on Astaroth's hand loosened, but he still held her tight. She collapsed to her knees, unable to stand any longer. She felt as though she had just hiked up a tall mountain with no rest.

And suddenly, she felt something itching at her neck, just above her breast bone, but had no idea what it was.

Tskune watched in horror as his beloved's power was drained from her in the heat of the blue flame. Her hair was turning from white to pink, as he had seen in the 'other Moka' created by the Rosary.

At last, Astaroth released Moka's hand, and she fell back, panting heavily. She tried to push herself to her feet. She was dizzy, unbalanced, as though she had been spinning around aimlessly for ten minutes. Her vision was disoriented. The entire world seemed to wobble. It was quickly wearing away though.

"You might feel just a little queasy," Astaroth murmured. "It's kind of natural. Here why don't you... sit DOWN!"

About to turn in the direction of his voice, Moka suddenly saw the barbell she was pressing earlier come flying toward her. Trying to catch it, the handle rammed her in the stomach. She fell back and landed flat on her back.

She tried to push up against it, but it was too heavy all of a sudden. It was proof that her vampire strength was gone.

"Well, this is how it feels to be a whimpy little human," Astaroth mused as he walked over and leaned down over Moka. "Whaddaya think?"

Before Moka could open her mouth to answer, he spoke up again. "Oh, wait! Heh-he! You'll love this, one more thing."

He walked over to Tskune. "Hey, Tskune, buddy," He smiled. "A deal's a deal. You're off the hook!" He snapped, and the chains holding Tskune down disappeared.

"Moka!" Tskune exclaimed when his mouth was free. "Are you okay?"

Moka crawled out from under the barbell, and managed to get to her feet. Her dizziness had worn off mostly by now after that blow, but she was still adjusting to standing without any vampire blood.

Her breastbone was still itchy, so she reached up and felt it. Her fingers brushed something smooth and metal. A familiar feel. She finally recognized it: a Rosary! She tried to look at it, and noticed a fait orange glow, rather than a red one like her old one had.

Her fingers also brushed a leathery-feeling on the rim of the Rosary. She scratched at it, and her finger slipped and poked at her skin. They were threads! the Rosario was stitched into her skin!

"Hey, by the way, Mok," Astaroth spoke on, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Isn't Tskune here an awesome little actor?"

"Hey, let me go!" Tskune's voice grunted.

Moka faced them and saw that Astaroth had his arm wrapped around Tskune's shoulders.

_Wait, 'Actor'?_

"What do you mean, 'actor'?" Moka asked.

"I mean your 'man' here has been working for me, all the time. Duh!"

Moka felt her world shatter with those words. "_Tskune_? Working for _you_?" she repeated.

"Yep." Astaroth smiled. Tskune looked between him and her, eyes wide with horror.

"N-No! Tskune would never do that! You're lying!" Moka snapped.

Astaroth rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah. I'm lying. You caught me."

Moka's mouth hit the floor. She swore she could of fainted. What the Hell was wrong with this guy?

And with that, Astaroth suddenly burst out laughing like a maniac. Tskune ran to Moka's side.

"Oh-yo-you-you actually believed me! WOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Astaroth fell to the floor and started pounding it with his fist. "You-you sh-sh-should have seen your face!"

Moka and Tskune just washed in sheer confusion at the cackling fiend. _This_ was the guy who tricked Moka out of her powers?

And then a new laugh suddenly entered the commotion. They both turned to see the source sitting in one of the lower-body training machines. It was a little grey imp, surrounded in green flames.

"Ha-ha!" The imp smirked. "You just got trolled! That's classic Astaroth for ya!"

"Hey buddy!" A high-pitched voice suddenly barked. The brown fact-bat, Ko, swooped into the room and hovered over the imp. He did not look happy. "I'm suppose to be the annoying, squeaky-voiced, shrimp-sized comedy relief narrator around here!"

"Eh, buzz off!" the imp snorted. He formed a fireball in his hand, and shot it at the bat.

"YEEOOWW!" The bat screamed. "That smarts!" He fluttered away toward the window before the imp could shoot him again. "Okay! The stage is yours! Just don't hit me again! I'm gonna be sore for a month!"

Tskune finally turned back to Moka and took her hands in his.

"Moka," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Moka said nothing. She pulled her hands away. She could not even look him in the eye. She did not know what to say. Of course Tskune did not mean for this to happen. He never would have. And she hated seeing him like this, making him feel guilty.

But every corner of her vampire mind screamed that this _was_ his fault. If he had not been a weak, pitiful human, he would not have gotten captured, and she would not have had to save him.

"Well," Astaroth spoke up again, finally calmed down from his hysterical fit, "gotta fly. There's a whole cosmos up there waiting for me... with hey, my name on it!"

He snapped, and a winged hellhoud suddenly appeared in a cloud of flames. It snarled and foamed formed from its jaws. Fire was in its mouth. A saddle was on its back, which Astaroth mounted.

"Come on, Quiztai!" Astaroth called over to the imp.

"Coming, sir." The imp hopped down from the equipment, and skipped on over to the hellhound, jumping up onto the back behind Astaroth.

As he did, the hound barked, and charged off toward the window. It crashed through, and soared off into the sunset.


	4. The Owls' Barbecue

**Title:** Owl's Barbecue

**Premise:** _Aristocats_ and _Rock-A-Doodle_. The Grand Duke of Owls and his henchmen invite Duchess's kittens to supper. WARNING: Slight Crack, brutally killing kittens. Not for the eyes of the innocent. Featuring a special guest star appearance by Lord Shen.

**Personal Comments:** I remember watching _The Aristocats_ many times as a kid. I think my brother and I both really enjoyed it somehow. But recently, I watched it while interning with a class of third graders. Looking back now, it's a so-so, somewhat weak movie, but my biggest complaint now is that the three little kittens' voices (and characters) are so damn annoying!

And then I thought of how some people say the main character cat from _Rock-A-Doodle_ was pretty annoying (_Nostalgia Critic_), and how the owls wanted to eat him, and so this little drabble popped into my head.

Hey, another thing: Did you notice the guy who played Thomas O'Malley also played the dog (Patou) from _Rock-A-Doodle_ (I knew his voice sounded familiar!). He also plays Baloo in _The Jungle Book_ (which I noticed first), and Little John in Disney's _Robin Hood_.

* * *

High up in the air, Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz were all hanging by their pelts from the beaks of three very large owls. All three little kittens were horrified. Just ten minutes ago, they had watched these fierce beasts peck and claw their momma, madam, Papa O'Malley, their mouse friend Roquefort, and even Scat Cat and his pals to death!

Since then, they were carried off by the owls to who knows where. They had tried to ask questions and whisper to each other, but one pygmy owl, no bigger than they were, had ordered them to shut up, and threatened to stab them with his pocket knife if they did not. Toulouse had already tried to talk back too much, and got stabbed in the left paw as a result. The only noises they made now were sniffles, trying to hold back tears and screams.

Finally, they flew over a seemingly barren swamp land. Below them, the kittens could see a large picnic table down in the marsh on a mudbank. A candle stick was on the table. Sitting in one of the many chairs, they could see a large owl, large than their captivators, wearing a black cape and glancing at a pocket watch.

"Who is that?" Marie whispered.

"Quiet!" The owl holding her grunted through his clenched beak.

"Alright, kitties," The pygmy owl suddenly called out bitterly. The kittens all looked up at him. He was flying backwards, laying back as if on a lawn chair. "Time you all got some answers! Alright guys! One, two, who!"

And suddenly, they all started to descend towards the picnic table. Below them, the large owl looked up, and smiled.

The owls not carrying the kittens suddenly started singing as they swooped down.

_We are the creatures of the night_

_And we have brought you up for dinner._

_There's plenty of food to go around _

_When the food is... you!_

They carelessly dumped the three kittens onto the table. They all gulped at that last note.

"Who? Us?" Berlioz squeaked.

"Yes, you!" One owl snapped back as he shoved an apple into Berlioz's mouth.

Just then, they saw the owls bringing over a large charcoal grill. A few others tossed some charcoals into it. Another owl lit the grill aflame with a lighter. The devilish spark burned in the eyes of the kittens.

_We thought a barbecue would be nice,_

_And we're so pleased that you could join us._

_We're glad you're home,_

_Trick or Treat!_

_Fa la la la la la,_

_How Sweet!_

The head owl leaned over from his seat, again looking at his pocket watch.

"Now's the time, say your prayers," He said. After two seconds of silence from the terrified kittens, he said with an evil smirk, "Time's up!"

Another owl each grabbed up a kitten, and carried them over to the grill.

_La la la la la la,_

_How sweet!_

_Fa la la la la la,_

_Let's eat!_

And with that, they each slapped a kitten into the flaming charcoals of the grill.

Shrieks of horrid pain ripped through the swamp. None of the three kittens have ever known such horrible pain as the burning of their flesh against the coals. They screamed and cried and begged to be saved.

The frantically and desperately tried to scurry out of the grill, but the head owl suddenly appeared before them, now dressed in a white apron, and holding a long, pointy, sharp-looking grill fork.

With the fork, he stabbed each kitten repeatedly. Blood spewed out all over the charcoals, stained the apron, dripped down on the ground.

The head owl cackled as he continued to stab the kittens. The sight of the fresh, juicy meat being cooked just before his eyes, accompanied by the kittens' screaming with their final breaths, all whetted his appetite.

* * *

About half an hour later, the owls were all enjoying the grilled bodies of the kittens.

"Pass the barbecue sauce," one owl grunted. Another one happily passed it.

The Grand Duke was munching on the ribs of Marie until he put them down on his plate for a moment to speak to his men.

"Well done tonight, gentlemen," the Duke announced. "These kittens are quite tasty. My only complaint is were these all the kittens you could catch?"

"Well, Uncle Dukey," Hunch answered. He was munching on Berlioz's leg. "You said that you were in the mood for kittens only. We just killed the parents and left them behind."

"Ah, I see," The Duke muttered. "Well, next time, try to find more, if you can." He took another bite of his ribs. "Excellent choice of Paris, Hunch, I must say," He continued after swallowing. "I always did have a thing for French Cuisine."

"I say, is there any left over?" Said a new voice.

All the owls turned behind the table to face a peacock and a wolf.

"Ah, Lord Shen," The Duke greeted his old friend. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We've heard you gentlemen were having kitten tonight," Shen answered with a smile.

"Yeah. I freakin' love kittens!" The Boss Wolf at Shen's side growled hungrily.

"Oh. I-I'm terribly sorry," The Duke shook his head. "We barely have enough for ourselves. I hope you'll understand."

Shen hung his head in disappointment.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Lord Shen," The Boss Wolf said as he patted his lord's shoulder. "We'll just stop at Taco Bell on the way back to the base."

"Ah, yes." Shen smiled again. "You always know how to cheer me up, Juugo." And with that, the two partners turned and left the owls to their barbecue.

The Grand Duke of Owls went back to munching on his ribs.


	5. Naruto Merchandise

**Title:** Taka and Naruto's Merchandise

**Premise:** After beating Pein, Naruto becomes more popular and famous, and spawns a chain of knick-knacks and accessories. Madara isn't too happy about it. A parody of my favorite scene from Disney's _Hercules_.

**Personal Comments:** This drabble is actually a Naruto Omake I was going to use in one of my actual stories, _The Akatsuki's Hunt for the Avatar_. I just decided to post it here for no particular reason. I also left the bold author's notes in there. Just ignore those if you can.

* * *

**Omake: What happened with the Akatsuki a few days after Naruto beat Pain. See if you can remember what movie this scene is from. The prize is an E-Hug.**

On a mountaintop, overlooking Konoha (what was left of it), Taka and the three remaining Akatsuki were laying around, enjoying the view, as a massive crowd tossed around a certain orange-dressed blonde who had saved them.

Sasuke sat on a rock. Zetsu and Kisame stood along a row of vases with Naruto's face painted on each. The rest of Taka were all sitting around in the back, chatting.

One certain masked man, however, was not enjoying anything he was seeing. He was fuming. He stood crouched over a rock, glaring down at the joyful citizens of Konoha.

"Again!" He spat.

Behind him, White Zetsu picked up a Naruto-branded vase, and tossed it up in the air.

In the blink of an eye, Madara spun around, and launched a fireball at it, shattering it.

"Nice shootin', Rex," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe this guy," Madara growled. He turned from the crowd and started pacing. "I've thrown _everything_ I've got at him, and it doesn't even-" He suddenly paused after hearing a squeaking sound. He turned to face the source of the sound: Juugo, who was wearing Naruto-branded sandals.

"Uh, Juugo, what... are... those?"

"Umm," Juugo was at a loss of words. He took a second to think of a response. "I don't know. I just thought they looked kind of... um... cool?"

The air around Madara started to darken and swerve, and his Sharingan eye glowed hot with burning rage. He was obviously building up some chakra.

"I've got at least a dozen more volumes... to get rid of this punk... before the entire scheme I've been setting up for sixteen years... goes down in flames... and you... are wearing... HIS MERCHANDISE?"

He looked about ready to crush the terrified Juugo in a Space-Time or Kami jutsu, when they suddenly heard a slurping sound. They turned to face Suigetsu, who was sucking on the straw of a Naruto-branded drink bottle.

Suigetsu looked up suddenly when he felt the eyes on him. Feeling a little awkward, he slipped the straw out of his mouth. He glanced up at the guys, trying to figure out what the problem was.

Sensing the impending danger. Karin got up and ran to sit by Sasuke.

Suigetsu glanced back to his bottle. "uhh... thirsty?" He held the bottle out to Madara.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The resulting explosion was so huge and loud, everyone in Konoha stopped cheering for and tossing around Naruto (some girls caught him and held him for a second), to look off in the direction.

Back on the mountain, a rock was scarred by a large burn mark. Suigetsu and Juugo peeled off the mark, groaning in pain, their bodies covered in soot and bruises.

**Author's Comments: **

**So, about the Omake, I have been thinking at one point of using Kisame and Zetsu instead of Suigetsu and Juugo, or maybe Hidan and Deidara, but then I figured it would make Kisame and Zetsu look a little OOC, and Deidara and Hidan are dead at this point.**


	6. Madagascar version of The Room

**Title:** _Madagascar_ Version of _The Room_

**Premsie:** The characters of Madagascar doing a scene from Tommy Wiseau's "masterpiece", _The Room_ but without the bad acting. Uses Characters from _Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted_. Gia bashing, and slight Vitaly bashing.

* * *

Alex stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to the roof open. The trotted out into the sunlight onto the roof. He squeezed his water bottle some more as he thought more about the issue.

"What is up with that chick?" He muttered to himself out loud. "I never hit her! Why would she say I did? I didn't hit her! I'd never hit her! What is her problem?"

Frustration still clouding his mind, he finally chugged the last of his water, and chucked his empty bottle at the waste basket. It hit the side of the brick railing with a _clunk_, and hit the floor beside the basket, and then slowly rolled across the floor.

Alex did not care to pick it up. He swallowed the cool, sweet water in his mouth, and took a deep breath. It calmed him down a little.

He then looked back at the roof. To his shock, he saw Marty and Vitaly sitting at the chess table. They were looking at him awkwardly with confused faces.

"Oh. Hey guys," Alex forced himself to smile at his friends, awkwardly.

"What the heck was that all about?" Marty demanded.

"Oh, sorry." Alex walked over to the table and sat down on one of the seats. "I'm just having a problem with Gia. She's telling everyone hit her for some reason."

Marty and Vitaly's faces both looked even more astonished than before.

"What? That's crazy talk!" Marty sputtered.

"Agreed!" Vitaly added. "You are gentle! You would never do such a thing to her! ...would you?"

"No! Of course not! It's not true, don't even ask!" Alex kind of wanted to get off the topic, so he took another deep breath before he continued. "So, what's new with you guys? What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, we just chatting," Vitaly answered.

"About what?" Alex asked.

"I don't really know," Marty continued. "Vitaly just said he wanted to talk to someone, so we came up here, and he started going on about women, and cheating, and stuff. To me, sounds like he's having some kind of girl troubles too." He lightly punched Alex in the arm. "You're not alone, looks like, Al."

Alex smiled as he rubbed his elbow before he turned back to Vitaly. "So what kind of trouble are you having, Vit?"

Vitaly sighed before he continued. "I just thinking. Do you think women cheat as some men do?"

Alex's eyes wandered about the sky as the thought for a second. "Huh? Well... I don't know." He shrugged. "Probably not. Where did that come from?"

Vitaly grunted as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the edge of the roof. "I don't know. I... Just thoughts." He looked out at the city for a moment before turning back to face his friends.

Alex smiled and lay his head in his arms. "Well, I'm not worried about that stuff. Gia would never do that. She's loyal to me."

"Yeah?" Vitaly said. "Well, just be careful. You never know. So many people in world are strange, untrustworthy." Alex and Marty turned in their seats to face him as he continued. "I use to know one girl. She have six boyfriends, all behind each other backs. And then one day... one boyfriend find out about it, and beat her up so bad, she end up in hospital on Parkhomenko Prospekt.

"Dude, that is seriously messed up!" Marty exclaimed.

"Yes, you can say that again," Vitaly replied.

"Okay," Marty smirked. "That is some seriously messed up stuff!"

Alex smiled a little at Marty's joke. "You know guys, I'm really glad I have you guys for my best friends. And I love Gia so much."

"Aw, thanks man," Marty gave the lion a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes." Vitaly added. "It is always nice to have good friends."

"You know, you guys should get girls soon."

"Ah, you know me. Still looking for that right someone," Marty replied. "Not ready to be tied down just yet."

"Well, you're gonna have to tie the not with someone someday, Marty!" Alex laughed.

While they were focused on each other, Vitaly just looked at his feet.

"Hey, what's wrong, Vitaly?" Alex's bubbly voice sounded, snapping his neck up.

"Well... umm..." Vitaly quickly thought up an answer. "When I think about it, I guess I am still a little sad about my ex."

"Oh, right..." Alex and Marty's cheerfulness died down a little. They felt bad for bringing such bad memories to Vitaly.

"I just cannot figure women out," Vitaly continued as he turned and looked out at the city again. "Some are too smart... some, too stupid... some... just evil."

Alex cocked an eyebrow. Vitaly seemed to be sulking more than usual, he noticed. He got up from his seat and walked over to the edge beside the big tiger.

"Is something bothering you, Vitaly?" He asked.

Vitaly looked up from the city at Alex with a somewhat sad look on his face. He took a deep exhale, and turned away.

"It is nothing," He said as he started walking towards the door.

"Aw, come on, man!" Marty hoped up from his seat and pranced over. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything!"

"Yeah, you can trust us," Alex added. "We won't tell anyone else. We swear."

"Forget it. Don't worry about it. I'll catch up with you guys later." The tiger kept walking until he was through the door, and closed it behind him.


	7. The Regent's Speech

**Titles:** The Regent's Speech or How to Kill a Monster

**Premise:**_ Ninja Gaiden, Rosario + Vampire_. The Regent of the Mask gives a speech and demonstrates to his henchmen his method for killing all monsters. Featuring Quiztai from the demon trio. Based on one of my favorite scenes from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ and also one partially from _The Great Mouse Detective_.

**Personal Notes:** I have imagined a full story in which The Regent of the Mask, a major villain from _Ninja Gaiden 3_, sets off on a quest with the Lords of Alchemy or possibly some monster followers to destroy the realm of monsters, or use something in it to take over the human world, and it's up to the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club (from _Rosatio + Vampire_) to stop him. This would be a good scene for it. I don't think I'm going to write a full said story because I'm occupied with other ones right now.

Another thought that popped into my head would be that the Lords of Alchemy could end up in a war with Fairy Tale. Only issue is that I can't write that idea because Fairy Tale is only in the manga of _Rosario + Vampire_, and up to this point, I have only seen the anime.

* * *

The Regent of the Mask at in his comfy arm chair overlooking the large crowd of his soldiers. He sipped his martini glass through the small opening in his mask over his mouth before setting it down again. And then, he stood up. He raised his hand to silence the men before he started talking.

"My friends," he began, loud enough so that everyone could hear. "We are about to embark on the greatest, most dangerous, most glorious journey... since the Odyssey."

He began to pace around his stage as he continued.

"For years now, monsters have been living among us, blending in, spying on us, waiting for the right times to strike, and then taking us down, one at a time."

There were a few murmurs among the crowd. The Regent let that sink in for a moment. A few dreadful memories from his past flooded back to him; the boogeyman in his closet, the vampires bats in the bell tower of his college, the ogres of the swamp he once lived and fished at, his encounters with the demons of Hell in one time. The mermaids in some lakes he swam in, the old witch lurking in the alleys of his hometown, the dememtor who once attacked him on the train and tried to suck out his soul.

The Regent remembered how he always went to church every Sunday, for it was the only place he felt safe from monsters.

Finally, he continued his speech. "They think that they can sneak up behind us, stab us in the back, and then snatch this world right out of our grip, do they? Well, God gave this world to man! It belongs to man, to us! And no vampire, succubus, boogeyman, zombie, fairy, dragon, goblin, or any other Hell-spawn, can take it from us!"

There was some cheering in the crowd.

"When we leave tomorrow at daybreak to invade the monster realm, you will not only be fighting for the safety of your families, but also for the safety of your race; for your right as a human being!"

More cheering.

"Now true. I know many of you are scared. There is no need to hide it. Monsters are very strong, and very intimidating. Our physique and many of our weapons will not be of much help to us when we face them."

Silence.

"And that is why you have each been given a garlic necklace, a silver knife, and a chain of the many charms of each culture used for protection from demons.

"And after much research, and with the enthusiastic help of our dear friend, Lord Dagra Dai, the other alchemists and I have not only found many weaknesses of each individual monster, but we have also developed a weapon that will harm all monsters."

There were some cheerful murmurs and smiles amongst the crowd. The Regent snapped his fingers. Behind him, Privates Harker and Yeastly together pulled out a large oil drum behind him.

"For centuries, man believed that there was no sheer-fire way to kill a monster- any monster. Those days are over. The Lords of Alchemy have developed a secret formula that eats away at the very life of any monster. We call it... Holy Piss!"

That earned him a few chuckles from the crowd as Harker and Yeastly popped the lid on the drum, revealing a think, yellow, steaming soup.

The Regent snapped his fingers again. "Bring in the demonstration subject."

Private Clauski pushed in a wheely stretcher up onto the stage. Tied to the bed, in chains, was a little fire imp. The alchemists had apparently drained away his fire, making him nearly harmless. He was struggling to get out of the chains.

"Hey, let me out of here!" The imp grunted. "Don't I get to call my lawyer?"

The Regent ignored the imp's pleas, and went on with his speech.

"Each tank has been armed with piss torpedos, and you are have all been armed with piss pellets for your all-purpose guns, as well as piss gas grenades. I suggest you use it sparingly. It is harmless against humans, and if you attack a monster with it, this is what will happen to it."

He snapped again, and Clauski hit a button on the stretcher that released the chains. Before the imp could escape, The Regent reached out in a flash and grabbed him around the neck.

"Aw, come on chief," The imp choked. "I never committed a crime in my life. I'm innocent!"

Again, The Regent acted as though he did not hear a word from the imp's mouth, and carried him over to the drum. A few of the soldiers in the crowd were chuckling and murmuring about how they were finally going to get a show.

"No, no-no-no!" The imp squealed. "Wait, hey! Can we talk about this?" The Regent lifted the imp up over the yellow soup.

"I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" The imp screamed as the Regent plunged him into the soup. He shrieked in pure agony as steam rose up from drum. His body melted and dissolved into a think, dark grey broth, like his fur.

In no less than eight seconds, the imp was just a grey broth mixed in with the piss, creating a dark yellow liquid. The Regent lifted his gauntleted arm, which was now drenched in the liquid. He snapped again, and Harker brought him a towel to wipe his arm with.

"Well then," The Regent said loudly as he wiped up his arm. "I think you all understand the plan. All of you are to report to your barracks now and get a good night's rest. Our mission begins at the crack of dawn. Dismissed!"


	8. Moka Versus The Bogeyman

**Title:** Moka Versus The Bogeyman

**Premise:** _Rosario + Vampire_, _Silent Hill_. Moka fights The Bogeyman from _Silent Hill: Downpour_.

**Personal Comments:** Someone should really write a crossover between _Silent Hill_ and _Rosario Vampire_. I really think that would be cool.

You know, whenever I encountered the Bogeyman in _Downpour_, I thought of "Hush, Hush, Hush, Here Comes the Boogeyman" by Henry Hall. I listened to it while writing this drabble.

* * *

Moka stared back at the towering man in the raincoat and gas mask. He did not seemed scared at all. He was not shaking. He just stood there, staring her down. Of course, it was hard to tell what he was thinking because his face was hidden by his mask. He just stood there, holding his huge cinderblock hammer at the ready.

He just stood there, looking over the white-haired beauty before him.

The dark, empty street of Silent Hill fell even more silent than before. A tumbleweed tumbled across.

"It's time for you to know your place," Moka shouted at him.

His response was to raise his hammer, and bring it down with a loud _Bam!_ A shock rippled though the road, disrupting settled dirt and dust.

The wave nearly hit Moka, but she leapt up and cartwheeled to the left, dodging it.

Next, she summersaulted forth toward the Bogeyman, and kicked for his stomach.

The blow landed, and the giant was pushed back.

He stopped only about three yards from where he stood before. It was not as far as Moka had expected. Her kicks were usually far stronger than that. He should have been launched off into the city, smashing into a building.

The Bogeyman came up towards her, and swung at her with his hammer. This blow struck her in the side, sending her tumbling to the left, down the street.

She rolled back more until she finally came to a stop. She slowly got to her feet, rubbing her sore hip where she had been hit.

As she wobbled, she noticed the Bogeyman was raising his hammer again, bringing it down on the pavement again, making another rumbling shock wave rush toward her.

This wave struck her, upsetting her footing, and sending her falling down to meet the pavement again.

She got to her feet again, this time more quickly than before. The Bogeyman was walking toward her.

She braced herself, hopping back and forth in her stance.

When he was close enough, he swung his hammer from the right. She ducked and hopped to his left, then punched him in the ribs, making him stumble back a foot.

While he stumbled, she brought her leg up, and roundhouse kicked him on his left, slamming him into the pavement.

As he tried to push himself up. She stepped on his back, trying to hold him down, but with one arm, he swiped under her other foot, making her stumble to regain her balance.

With that, he got to his feet, and picked up his hammer again.

Moka leapt at him again, but he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt with his free hand, and held her just a foot from his masked face. He raised his hammer to impale her with the handle end.

Grunting, she struggled against his grip, and finally managed to pry his fingers off of her, and his handle went straight through the thin air as she ducked.

She charged and elbowed him in the ribs, pushing him back.

Regaining his footing, he raised his hammer again, and brought it down on the pavement, but she dodged the blow to the right.

He swung right around on the ground, making a loud, scraping sound, but she hopped over it.

She kicked for his torso again, but he raised the handle of his hammer, blocking it.

He swung horizontally, but she ducked again.

Deciding he need a moment of rest, he smashed the handle into pavement, and a wave of electricity emitted from him, shocking her and pushing her back.

She stumbled and growled as the electricity radiated through her body.

He kneeled and let more electricity come to him, filling his body with more strength.

After a minute later, he stood up again, hammer at the ready, and charged at her. His shoulder struck her,

"Oof!" She yelped as she was sent tumbling back, rolling across the ground. She did one more roll and sprung to her feet, ready for the next attack.

He started walking toward her.

Lightning flashed in the sky, and thunder rumbled.

Just then, she noticed a dumpster to her side, and got an idea. She hopped over to it, grabbed the handles on the side, and gave it a good shoved. It was sent sliding toward the Bogeyman.

He simply swung his hammer, and smashed the metal wrecking ball in the side, sending it tumbling over the fence to the side with a few _thuds_, and spilling trash here and there. And then he simply continued walking towards Moka.

How was she going to kill this guy?

One last idea popped into Moka's head.

She charged at the behemoth. He held his hammer to guard, but instead of striking at him, she grabbed at the hammer handle, and tried to pull it away.

He held on tight tough. They began to spin around as they pulled on it.

Finally, she raised one foot, and kicked him in the groin. He released the hammer and stumbled back, clutching his groin, and groaning in pain.

The hammer was quite heavy. It took Moka a second to raise it, but she finally had it up. The Bogeyman was on his knees now, and he looked up at Moka.

"Know your place!" She shouted as she brought down the hammer on his head.

His head cracked, and turned to dust on the pavement. His lifeless corpse fell over slowly.

Lightning flashed again, thunder rumbled again. Moka took a second to breath as rain started pouring down heavily.

She won. She beat him.

The rain started to wash the dust way, and made her clothes and skin and hair wet. She shivered slightly.

She dropped the heavy hammer.

And then something strange happened. The body of the Bogeyman started to peel away. His body began to turn into little flakes that peeled away, and blew away in the wind.

And with that, Moka turned to go find her friends.


	9. Moka Versus The Regent of the Mask

**Title:** Moka Versus The Regent of the Mask

**Premise:** _Rosario + Vampire_,_ Ninja Gaiden_. Moka is fighting the Regent of the Mask at the cliffside ouside Yokai Academy, and loosing. He curses her with the Grip of Murder like he did for Ryu in the game.

* * *

Moka was breathing heavily. She she had not felt so tired in such a long time. Water was dripping down her body, and she felt her body burning from it. Her nose and eyes burned from the smell of garlic. Her cuts from where the sword had landed burned.

The Regent of the Mask stood before her. His red cloak looked darker under the red moon. In one gauntleted hand, he held his basket sword, the scent of garlic emitting from it. In the other, he held a super soaker gun. Around his neck was a garlic necklace.

She felt to weak to charge and power-kick him. This guy had come for her, and he was well prepared for it.

Finally, she knew what to do. She would make one last desperate attempt to finish him for good.

"Enough of this!" She shouted. "Know your place!"

She sprinted towards him, ignoring the pain from her aching body, and the burns as she came closer to the garlic.

She drew her fangs, and grabbed the Regent by the collar of his cloak, and pulled him in, and sank her fangs into his neck, tasting his delicious blood. Her strength was returning quickly as she sucked with all her might. She knew she was weakening him as she did so. She would either suck out his soul, or suck so much blood he would die from blood loss.

What she did not know was that she just made The Regent's job a lot easier for him.

He dropped his sword and his water gun, and grabbed the sides of her head with both hands, and whispered something.

_Nano-Secto-Maktou-Mano-Tuao!_

She suddenly felt her brain burning even more, and pulled away from him, pushing him away. She felt a sharp, searing pain raise up through her fangs, and cut into her brain, like knives. She gripped her head and knealt down, gritting her teeth.

"Open your eyes, Moka Akashiya!" She heard The Regent cackled.

She felt blood toiling and turning in her head. Blood vain seemed to pop and pulse and bloat in her head. At last the pain became too great, and she screamed loud enough to be heard all through the woods.

She faced the floor when she was done screaming, and breathed more heavily, now with more fatigue than ever.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see The Regent walking up closer to her.

"So, how does it feel to suffer as your blood-deprived victims?" The alchemist asked.

Moka looked up at the white mask under the red hood, anger and frustration filled her blood-red eyes, and she bared her teeth at him. She wanted to tear his face to pieces.

To add insult to injury, The Regent raised his leg, and kicked her in the chest, pushing her down and laying her down on the ground.

"Well, that is all the play time my schedule allows, my dear," He said as he turned around. "Until next time."


	10. Dagra Dai Is Sad

**Title:** Dagra Dai is Sad

**Premise:** Ninja Gaiden, Demon trio. Infernal Priest Dagra Dai is having a bad day. His faithful minions, Quiztai the imp and Astaroth the incubus, try to cheer him up.

**Personal Comments:** I was having a bad day, so this popped into my head.

* * *

In some dark rocky mountain in Hell, Dagra Dai sat on a rock, looking pretty glum.

Astaroth, Helkath, and Quiztai noticed this and went over to talk to their master, or rather, Quiztai and Astaroth did. Helkath, not wanting to be bothered, just hovered away.

"Hey, Dagra, Master, boss, how ya doing?" Astaroth asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what's the matter, sir?" Quiztai asked.

Dagra looked up from his hands, his yellow, soulless eyes looking back at his henchmen.

"I'm just having a bad day, boys." He answered. "I feel like life moves too fast. I started a forum on my blog, and nobody has responded yet. I looked around on the rest of the website, and pretty much nobody answers to the forums on that website anymore. It really is quite depressing."

"Yeah. That _does_ sound depressing," Astaroth nodded.

"And then there was this party I was suppose to go to, a going away party for a friend, but then it was raining, so the party was cancelled."

"That also sucks," Quiztai retorted.

"Then I was playing _Soul Calibur 5_ for a while, but without Xbox live, and only doing quick battles, it got boring after a while, and I felt lonely, missing other people and leader-boards and versus mode. And then when I think about it, that game has been out for five months! Even if I get live set up again, will anyone be on to play it with me?"

"I'm sure there will be _some_ people," Astaroth said. "I mean, _Soul Calibur 4_ was popular for a long time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Dagra Dai smiled for a brief moment before he went on about his problems. "And then I think about my fan fiction stories. I haven't updated my good ones in a long time, but I just don't feel like writing them today. I want to get some more stupid drabbles done! But today, I don't even feel like working on those drabbles!" He started to weep, his face in his hands again. "And these franchises just keep coming out with new episodes, and I'm falling behind more every day, it seems!"

Astaroth patted him on the back. Quiztai started speaking. "Well, sir, you know, maybe deep down, you feel like writing for one of your other stories besides your drabbles or _Naruto_ stories. What about that _Regular Show_ story that's due for an update? That's been popping into your mind lately, hasn't it?"

Dagra Dai started to smile again. "Yeah. That sounds good. I think I'll work on that. But not right at this moment. I'm still a little upset."

"Well then, I'll have Helkath get you a drink," Astaroth said. "And we'll put on some anime for you to watch. That always cheers you up! And you just sit right here and enjoy the evening!"

Quiztai brought Dagra Dai his laptop while Astaroth spoke, and placed it in Dagra's lap, as he opened it up.

"Would you like _Rosario Vampire_, or _Naruto_?" Quiztai asked as he held up the remote for him.

Dagra Dai smiled and thought about which to watch. He felt better already.


	11. Free Ramen For Naruto

**Title:** Free Ramen For Naruto!

**Premise:** Naruto. AU modern world. Naruto and Gamakichi are sent on an errand to the waste treatment center when Choji calls them with some urgent news. Based on a favorite scene of mine from _The Simpsons Movie_.

* * *

Naruto sat in the driver's seat of his pick-up truck, grunting as he waited for the traffic to move forward.

"Hey, Naruto?" Gamakichi asked from the passenger's seat.

"What?" Naruto groaned.

"How long do we have to sit here?"

"Until this stupid line gets through and we can dump _your_ crap!" Naruto snapped back, gesturing the "Toad Crap" silo strapped to the roof.

"Hey, it's not _all_ my fault!" Gamakichi snapped back. "Pooping is totally natural! All animals do it! Blame whoever made nature like that!"

Naruto huffed. "Yeah. Sorry. I know it's a bitch that Hinata wanted us to do this, but-" He was suddenly caught off by his phone ringing, playing "Wind" by Akeboshi. He frantically looked around the pockets and glove compartment for his phone, before he listened for a moment and heard it coming from Gamakichi's stomach.

Naruto glared at him as he rolled it out from his tongue. Naruto swiped it away. Amazingly, there wasn't any spit or mucus on the phone. Naruto brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked

"Naruto!" Choji's voice answered, almost shouting over a loud crowd in the background. "Hey! Okay, so I got some good news and bad news. The bad news is that Ichiraku's is going out of business."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. He nearly dropped his phone. The world seemed to freeze around him.

"Please tell me you're joking," he managed to squeak.

"No. I'm sorry man."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto so loud that it would make Darth Vader look subtle. After a moment, he brought the phone back to his ear and tried to keep talking. "Please, Choji! Tell me the good news before I have a heart attack!" He blurted.

"Alright. Good news is all day, they're giving away free ramen! You gotta get down here for it!"

Naruto felt his spirits rise, and a grin came to his face. "HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!" He squealed giddily. He glanced back at the line. "Okay, there's just this one thing I gotta take care of, then I'll be right there."

"Well, ya better hurry. It's going fast!" Choji said tauntingly as he hung up.

"GRRRRRR!" Naruto grunted as he glanced at his watch, then at the line again. It still had not moved an inch.

"What was that all about Naruto?" Gamakichi asked.

Ignoring the frog, Naruto thought of what to do. He still had some space. He had not gone past the fence yet. He could still pull out of line and go somewhere else. Still, Hinata wanted him to dump the waste. He had to get that done... unless he...

"No, Naruto!" Jiraiya's voice shouted. A little miniture Jiraiya appeared on Naruto's right shoulder. "You promised Hinata you would do this for her. I thought you never go back on your word, right?"

"No, don't listen to him!" Orochimaru's snakey voice hissed as he appeared on Naruto's left shoulder. "You want that ramen, don't you? And this is your last chance to experience Ichirakus! Aren't you going to miss that delicious taste?"

Naruto glanced between the two figures for a moment. Finally, he shrugged and said, "Yeah. Screw it. I'm going with the ramen."

He shifted the truck into reverse, and furiously pulled out of the line, and dashed off down the road toward the lake.

"Woah! Naruto, where are we going?" Gamakichi screamed as they bolted down the road.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Naruto drove them off the road and down a small hill towards the lake. They crashed through and drove over dozens of signs all saying "NO DUMPING". At one point, he hit Danzo, who was carrying a sign saying "YOU SUCK!"

They finally crashed through a wall of concrete barriers, and parked right up at the edge of the lake.

Naruto leapt out of the truck, cut the ropes, and pushed the silo off into the water.

As the silo sank down into the water, the entire lake suddenly started to bubble a sickly green. When the bubbles cleared, the water turned black, and the bright red face of Satan appeared in the middle.

"EVIL!" He hissed before vanishing as quickly as he came.

"Oh boy," Naruto muttered under his breath. He knew he just did something really bad. He frantically jumped back into the rear seat of the truck.

"Drive, drive drive!" He hissed to Gamakichi.

"Dude, I'm a frog!" Gamakichi snapped back.

"Oh, right." Naruto hopped out of the rear seats, back into the driver's seat, and slammed on the gas, speeding away as fast as they could. Naruto started hyperventilating as they did so. He knew this was going to come back and haunt him.

"Dude, you okay?" Gamakichi asked.

Naruto forced himself to calm down. "Yeah... I'm fine... Okay. Ramen Time!"


	12. The Regent's Secret Weapon

**Title:** The Regent's Secret Weapon

**Premise:** _Rosario + Vampire,_ Regent of the Mask, Demon trio. The Regent of the Mask has kidnapped Tskune, planning on using him for his master plan, so Moka and the rest of the Newspaper Club rushes to his rescue. However, when they get to his lab, he has a little surprise there, waiting for him. Slight Crack

**Personal Comments:** If you read "The Regent's Speech", I thought of a story about The Regent of The Mask and the Lords of Alchemy kidnap Tskune, planning to use his ghoul power to raise The Goddess, like in _Ninja Gaiden 3_, replace Canna with Tskune, and instead of calling it The Goddess, it's called The Emperor.

Again, I probably will not write this story, but this would still be a good scene for it. I don't think I'm going to write a full said story because I'm occupied with other ones right now. I might post it in some places as a challenge, maybe.

Also, in this drabble, The Regent has an army of demons working for him. In that army is the demon trio mentioned in the summary of this story. In case you haven't caught on yet, the trio includes Quiztai the imp, Helkath the voidwalker, and Astaroth the incubus. And they all serve The Regent in this drabble.

Oh, and Moka and Tskune are an item in this drabble.

* * *

The gang all ran faster through the brightly-lit laboratory. All around them, on the two-story high walls, there were several container cells holding all kinds of deformed monsters.

At the head of the line, Moka, with her rosary gone, lead the way. Behind her was Kurumu, then Mizore, then Kokoa, and taking up the rear was Ruby and Yukari.

Gin had also come to help save Tskune, but they had run into a gang of Alchemists outside the building, and so he volunteered to stay behind and fight them, allowing the girls to push on through to save Tskune. All they could do now was pray for him.

Just then, a bunch of horrible, deformed beasts that were behind the walls crashed through the glass that was holding them back. Moka managed to kicked them away at the front. Any that got to the side were either sliced by Mizore's ice fingers, or whacked by Kokoa's mace.

A few dementors slammed through the door they had entered and flew toward them, but Yukari and Ruby managed to blast them away with a combined Petronus charm.

At last, they made it to the end of the hallway, and through a set of automatic doors. They entered a large room, about three stories high, with a large valve in the roof.

The first thing they noticed though was a railing up a floor, two sets of stairs leading from the ground up to it, that surrounded what looked like a large sphere of water. In the middle of that sphere was another, much smaller yellow sphere. In the middle of that sphere, lying down on his back was-

"Tskune!" Kurumu cried. She ran towards the stairs to try and get to him.

"No! Wait!" Moka called after her.

After a second, Kurumu stopped in her tracks. She saw what Moka had seen before her, and had stopped just before it.

All around the stairs up to the railing, there was a ring of tiny little crackers. The other girls walked up and looked at the crackers, noticing little crucifix imprints on them.

"Communion wafers," Yukari grunted. "We can't walk over these things."

"Damnit!" Kokoa hissed.

Just then, they heard some footsteps along the railing. They looked up and saw red-hooded figure, known as The Regent of the Mask, walking across toward the egg from the door on the right side. Behind him was a muscular blue ghost; Helkath the voidwalker. Behind Helkath hopped a little, grey, flaming goat-like creature; Quiztai the fire imp.

Moka noticed The Regent cradling a small black bundle in his arms, but was not to concerned with what it was.

"Ah, ladies!" The Regent called down musingly. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Wow, sir, you're always so calm and suave in any situation!" Quiztai said boastfully. "I really like that about you."

Moka sniffed the air. She suddenly felt her eyes and nose burning. She looked over at Kokoa, who started clutching her face. She was obviously feeling the same sensation. This smell was all too familiar. Moka looked up at the Regent, noticing the thing around his neck that was causing the smell.

"A garlic necklace," Moka observed, "haven't seen one of those in a while." She tried not to show her pain.

"Yeah, ya don't see a lot of those things in vampire media anymore, do ya?" Quiztai added.

"Well, between this necklace," The Regent continued, "my silver sword, and my super-soaker, I'd say I have nothing to fear from you vampire trash!"

"Don't you talk down to us vampires that way, you pitiful little bastard!" Kokoa yelled at him.

"What are you doing with Tskune here?" Mizore managed to speak up and ask.

"Ah... The modern alchemist makes the dreams of Gods come true, my dear," The Regent answered happily. "I am about to bring about the birth of a new world. And in order to do that, I'm in need... of a ghoul." He gestured to Tskune in the center of the sphere.

"Our dear friend Tskune here is in the embryo of the egg of a God. Soon enough, when all preparations are made, he will be the seed that gives birth to a new God! When that time comes, my dears, I think you'll see what I'm getting at."

"That time is NOT coming!" Moka snapped at him. "We've beaten your men, and now we're taking Tskune back, and then we will show you your-"

"OH MY GOD!" Yukari suddenly screamed, startling everyone.

"What? What?" Moka demanded, bolting to a stance.

"HE'S GOT A PUPPY!" Yukari squealed. She pointed up to at the Regent.

The girls looked up at the Regent where Yukari was pointed. Sure enough, the little black bundle in his arms stirred a little in the Regent's arms, and raised a little puppy dog head. It was a little black schipperke.

Moka wanted to slap herself in the forehead and faint for Yukari's embarrassing outburst, but the adorable puppy's face made her forget all about that. She just melted away and smiled at the little thing.

"OH MY GOD! A PUPPY!" Kokoa shrieked, clasping her hands.

"PUPPY!" Ruby screamed.

"PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY!" All the girls started chanting with glee.

The dog must have sensed the audience he was not getting, for he squirmed his way out of the Regent's arms, and hopped down, and then walked over across the railing and down the stairs.

"Awww! Look at him run!" Kurumu cooed. "Look at his little legs!"

"Come here! Come here boy!" Yukari called out sweetly. She kneeled down and patted her knees.

The puppy ran right up to her, and pushed himself up on her legs. She stroked his fur when she suddenly thought of something. She turned back to the Regent.

"Oh, wait! He_ is_ a boy, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's a boy," Quiztai answered. "His name is Remus!"

"Oh, okay!" Yukari turned back to the puppy and smiled. Remus seemed to smiled back, opening his mouth to a grin and panting the ways dogs do.

Moka reached down to pet him too. "He's so soft!" she whispered.

"Let me hold him for a sec!" Kurumu snatched Remus up and cradled him in her arms. "Oh, he _is_ really soft!" She cooed.

"He's adorable!" Ruby rubbed his back.

"Arf!" Remus yelped softly. He looked around at the five adoring faces, staring back at them with his big black, doll-like eyes.

"Rub him on the belly," Quiztai called down to them, "that's where he likes it the most."

"And under the neck!" The Regent added.

Kurumu set him down, and reached under to rub Remus's tummy. He rolled over in delight, pawing and licking at her hand.

"Awww," the girls awed in chorus. They all reached down to pet him more.

Up on the railing, the villains watched.

What did the Regent think of this? These ladies being more interested in his dog than their friend and his scheme? How his dog was basking in their attention? It was hard to say. His face was still covered by his mask. He just continued to watch them.

Quiztai began to sulk. "How come nobody thinks _I'm_ that cute?" He grumbled.

The Regent turned to the imp. "Quiztai, you_ are_ that cute!" He said reassuringly. "The thing is you are just on fire, so nobody can pet you without getting burnt."

"Oh, right." Quiztai still looked glum.

"This is stupid!" Helkath muttered ghastly.

"Well, they are teenage girls, Helkath," The Regent said to him. "Monster teenage girls, yes, but teenage girls none-the-less."

"Why did you decide to get a puppy anyway?" Helkath continued.

"Why, because _many_ evil genius have evil pets, of course!"

"Then why did you not get an_ evil_ pet, like a creepy cat, or a trash-talking parrot, or a bat or owl? Something that is actually EVIL! Does that thing look evil to you?" He pointed down to Remus.

"I've just always had a thing for dogs," The Regent shrugged.

Back with the girls, Kokoa had picked up Remus, and was holding him under his arms, facing her, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Oh, you little munchkin!" Kokoa squeaked. "I could just eat you up!" She rubbed her nose against Remus's.

"Don't even think about it, vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She grabbed Remus from Kokoa's hands.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Kokoa whined.

"No way! You don't get to hold him any more!" Kurumu snorted as she cradled Remus in her arms again. "Don't you worry," She whispered to Remus as though he were an infant, "she's not gonna hurt you!"

"He's like a little wolf," Mizore whispered as she rubbed him around the collar.

Yukari reached up to pet him too.

"Hey, how old is he?" Moka asked The Regent.

"In human months, he is one year, three months and twenty-four days old."

"Hey, can I try something?" Ruby took Remus next, holding him under his arms again, but facing away from her. "Who watches _The Big Bang Theory_?"

"Oh! I love that show!" Yukari squeaked.

"Yeah, me too!" Said Kurumu.

"Yeah. It's an okay show," Mizore smiled.

"Well, Remus, do you know what you are?" Ruby waving Remus's arms as though he were dancing. "You're zazzy!"

All the girls laughed as they remembered that line from the show.

Back up on the railing, a new demon walked in through the door. A scaly, muscular man with horns. It was Astaroth, the mixed fiend. In one large, grotesque hand, he held a black berry, with an ear piece in his ear.

"Yo, boss," He said, waltzing up to the Regent. "It's your buddy Amon. He says he wants to meet up with you for lunch sometime. He says he wants to catch up with you, and he wants help destroying his nemisis, Avatar Korra."

The Regent turned to him and said, "Tell him I'll call him back later."

"You got it," Astaroth said as he relayed the message to Amon into the phone before hanging up. Then he turned back to the Regent. "Oh, and by the way, The Jack of Blades called, and he's suing you on monday for ripping off his image."

"That bastard," The Regent grunted. "He just can't take a hint! There are only so many designs for villains that people can come up with!"

Astaroth looked down at the girls all hugging Remus.

"Hello, what do we have here?" He asked musingly.

"It seems the girls I told you about have taken an interest in Remus," The Regent answered.

"Well, I can't really say I blame them," Astaroth said rolling his eyes, "I mean Remus _is_ adorable."

Inside his egg, Tskune was hearing everything going on outside. _I'm doomed!_ he thought.

Astaroth suddenly felt the black berry vibrate in his hand. He looked down at it. It said that it was time to go.

"Hey, boss," he whispered to the Regent, "our ride's here."

The Regent looked up at the roof. Sure enough, the big valve was opening, letting in the sunlight, and revealing a helicopter, its blades droning loudly. The noise caused the girls to turn away from Remus for a minute, and at the helicopter.

A claw reached down from the helicopter, and three fingers tightened around the egg.

"Well, ladies," The Regent shouted over the droning as he climbed onto a finger, "I've enjoyed your visit, but it's time to leave." Helkath climbed up onto another finger while Astaroth and Quiztai shared the last one.

"Oh, that's right..." Moka stated monotonously. "We came here to save Tskune... didn't we..."

All the girls suddenly started to regain their seriousness.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Kurumu shouted. She spread her wings from her back, and launched out toward the claw, but she was soon shot down by a barrage of fireballs from Astaroth and Quiztai.

Mizore and Yukari rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. All the girls watched helplessly as The Regent took Tskune away again.

"Oh, don't look so glum, girls," The Regent called down cheerfully. "Since you all love him so much, I'll let you play with my dog a little while longer."

The girls all smiled as they turned back to Remus, still cradled in Ruby's arms. They all crowded around him some more, petting him and letting him lick and sniff their hands.

"Remus!" The Regent suddenly cried as he was about to leave the ceiling.

The Dog's head snapped towards his master.

"Passcode: Prometheus!"

As those words passed the Regent's lips, Remus seemed to freeze up. His eyes suddenly shrank and changed. They looked more like the eyes of a cat or a snake. He began to squirm and struggle, and bite until Ruby was forced to put him down.

The girls all gathered around to see what was happening to the poor dog.

Remus began to grow. His skin was pierced as bones poked through. Some skin was ripped, revealing muscle. His fangs and teeth grew. His fur became more spiky. Foam formed at his mouth. The nails on his paws became beastly claws. By the end of the transformation, he was the size of an elephant.

"What is this?" Moka demanded.

"I have done some experiments on Remus, you see," The Regent answered. "I came up with this formula that can turn dogs into... well... that."

"That's barbaric!" Mizore snapped.

"Don't fret," The Regent added. "I've done it in the most painless ways possible."

Helkath glanced down at the monster that was once Remus. He was impressed and surprised.

"Well, look at that, Helkath," Quiztai called over to him. "I guess Remus is more evil than you thought he was."

"I... was not expecting this," Helkath simply shrugged for an answer.

"All of you have fun now!" The Regent shouted at last as the egg finally left the hole, and the valve closed up again.

The monster faced Moka. She bared her teeth at it, and readied herself to attack. The drooling monster reared back its head, and let out a deep roar that shook the entire room. Drool splattered all over the floor and walls.


	13. Sasuke Versus The Regent of the Mask

**Title:** Sasuke vs The Regent of the Mask

**Premise:** _Naruto, _The Regent of the Mask. Sasuke battles The Regent of the Mask in a sword fight. Plus, he's about to pay for all of his crimes.

* * *

Sasuke kicked the door down and entered the wide, dimly-lit office. He saw a tall man in a red cloak at the desk. He was holding a man in a suit by the throat in one hand, and held a long, gleaming basket sword in the other.

"No! Please!" The suited man pleaded. "Just-ARRRGHHHH!"

The hooded man payed him to attention, and mercilessly plunged his sword through his stomach. He twisted the handle, killing the man. Withdrawing his blade, he threw the corpse to the side, and finally spoke.

"I've been waiting for you, Avenger." He spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, drawing his Sword of Kusanagi and holding it at the ready.

The hooded man turned around, showing his face... or rather not. He was wearing a white mask that reminded Sasuke of European Opera.

"Let's dispense with the introductions, and get strait to the killing, shall we?" The man asked musingly. He held his sword at the ready in a fencing pose.

And suddenly, his voice became stern and commanding.

"Come, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke's sharingan eyes glowed. He blinked, activating them. As soon as he opened them, the man was directly in front of him, his sword raised about to strike.

Sasuke managed do slide away to the right, dodging the swing.

Feeding some lightening chakra to his own sword, Sasuke lashed at the man.

But in a red blur, the man dodged to the side, and just as quickly sped back to Sasuke, slashing his sword again.

Sasuke ducked another strike, and slid past the man. He swung his sword as he dashed past the man. The blow landed, cutting the man slightly on the ribs, cutting though his cloak and armor he must have been wearing under.

_This guy is fast,_ Sasuke thought.

Jumping off the wall, he bounced back toward the man, his sword poised to slice his head off.

The man was turning around. Sasuke threw his blow.

_Clang!_

To Sasuke's shock, the man had raised his sword, and parried Sasuke's!

_Impossible!_ Sasuke thought in horror. _No normal blade can parry mine!_

"Ah, what fun, eh? Sasuke Uchiha!" The Regent hissed mockingly as he pressed down on Sasuke's blade. Sparks were flying from the friction.

Sasuke shook his head and pushed his confusion to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on this fight.

"RRRRAAAGGH!" Sasuke pushed against the man's strength, and shoved him back. His guard broken, Sasuke delivered a knee-kick to the man's chest, sending him back.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke slammed his hand to the ground, sending a wave of lightening toward the man. The sparks hit him head on, making his body convulse and vibrate.

Having stunned his opponent, Sasuke launched at him, and swung his sword again, cutting the man all over his body, until finally-

The man caught Sasuke, grabbing his shirt, and then stabbing him through his lower body.

Sasuke screamed as the burning pain shot through him. It hurt just as much as the man withdrew his blade, and roundhouse-kicked him, sending him tumbling back.

Trying to ignore the pain, Sasuke got to his feet, teeth clenched.

The man came at him again, swinging his sword gracefully, but with the strength of a machine.

Sasuke managed to dodge and parry most blows, but a few cut through his arms and body.

The fierce fight continued until finally Sasuke and the man locked blades once again. They pushed against each other, trying to get the upper hand over the other.

Finally, Sasuke pushed through, broke the man's guard, and then kicked him hard in the chest again, this time sending him flying and crashing out the window.

Wanting to finish this bastard, Sasuke jumped out after him, landing in the courtyard, in the rain.

He was surprised to find the man had gotten to his feet so quickly.

"Come now!" The man cried in an cheerful tone. "The curtain is about to rise on the second act!"

Sasuke dashed at him again.

The battle continued for another ten minutes. Dashing, cutting, grabbing, slicing, dodging, parrying, sparks flying, casting jutsu. The man soon started throwing orbs of glowing blood at Sasuke. They were so evenly matched.

Finally, Sasuke grew tired of the man, and decided to go in for the kill. He was tired and wounded, and he could tell the man was not much better.

Sasuke leapt at the man, his sword aiming for this heart, but the man tried to block, and deflected it so that it merely hit him below the lungs.

The man grunted in pain, before he grasped Sasuke's wrist, and whispered something strange.

_Nano-Secto-Maktou-Mano-Tuao!_

Before the man could do anything else, Sasuke pulled out his blade, and kicked the man to the ground. He then took a second to breathe, thinking he won.

He suddenly felt his arm start to shake. He looked down, and saw that the blood on his sword was starting to dissolve it. It was as though the blood were eating away at the blade.

"Open your eyes, Sasuke Uchiha!" The masked man hissed.

Sasuke tried to drop the sword, but he could not. It was as though his fingers were glued around it.

Finally, the blade was eaten away fully, and then the handle, and finally the blood seemed to come to Sasuke's hand. A burning sensation filled his fingers, and the moved up to his hand, then his wrist, until it finally stopped at his elbow.

It felt as though his arm was on fire. Sasuke grunted in pain, trying to hold it in. But the searing became worse and worse, until he finally screamed. He held gripped his wrist with his free hand, trying to keep it together, but it still burned.

He collapsed to his knees. After another minute, the pain died down. His arm was still pulsating in a blood-red aura. He swore he heard voices in his head too; screaming and pleading. He felt like he heard these voices before.

His vision became blurry, but he could see the masked man coming toward him.

"So," Sasuke heard him say, "How does it feel to suffer as all of your victims?"

Sasuke did not answer. He still did not understand. He could still barely focus on the image of the masked man.

Just then, looked at the man's feet, and noticed his sword lying there, unguarded.

Sasuke lunged for it, grabbing the handle, and swung at the man with the last of his strength.

Apparently though, his reflexes were slowed, for the masked man was able to dodge the attack, and before Sasuke knew it, he was laying down, the man's boot holding the sword down by the tip of the blade.

"You know something?" The man continued. "We are both steeped in the blood of our countless victims, my boy. Farewell, until we meet again."

And without another word, the man suddenly vanished into thin air, as though he were a mirage.

"Damn you!" Sasuke muttered under his breath.


	14. Prologue of a Kung Fu Horror Story

**Personal Comments:** This was actually the prologue of a _Kung Fu Panda_ horror story that popped into my head a while ago. In it, the ghost of this warrior known as "The Arm Hunter" travels around China, killing off Kung Fu masters, and it's up to Po to stop him. It's suppose to follow a story similar to Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.

I've just been really busy so that I couldn't get to this story. If anyone wants to try out this story as a **challenge**, either leave a review or send me a PM saying so, and I will set down some guidelines for you.

* * *

Once, there was mysterious ninja warrior with no name. He was rumored to carry a Katana sword forged in the fires of the mighty volcano, Mount Diyu, and leather armor so black that he was invisible in the shadows of the night. His silhouette could only be seen, on rare occasions, at night in the moonlight, or in broad daylight for short glimpses.

He seemed to take no sides with anyone, and was never seen out in public. He traveled all over China, prowling the night, seeking potential enemies and worthy foes. He seemed to pray on the kind, pure, and noble-hearted, and was fond of those said to be Kung Fu masters.

Such people would be found dead at morning, and both of their arms chopped off. The killer seemed to take them from his victims as a prize. This became the killer's mark, and how he earned the title, The Arm Hunter.

For years, the Hunter's reign of terror reigned, dozens upon dozens of heroes and warriors being found dead, the murderous marks of the fiend's blade where their arms once were.

Nobody knew who he was, where he was from, or even what animal he was. Some even believed he was just a myth or a ghost story. Before long, even the greatest of warriors were afraid to go out at night because of him.

Finally, a group of brave and powerful Kung Fu warriors decided to stop the hunter before more lives would fall by his blade. They set out on his trail, and after what many say was months, they finally caught him. Deciding not to let him live and give him a chance to continue his slaughter, they first cut off both of his arms before they cut off his head.

But some say that before he was beheaded, the hunter prayed, or whispered a curse, saying that he would return one day and have his revenge, and then nobody would be safe from him.


	15. Equestria Belongs To Trolls

**Possible Titles:** Equestria Belongs to Trolls, Equestria Under The Trolls. Imagine a thumb Pressing Down a Face. [I'm sure there's some other better ones]

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_, _A Troll In Central Park_. Queen Gnorga and her troll army had conquered Equestria, and turned it into a dystopian world where friendship is taboo. Based on George Orwell's _Ninteen Eighty-Four_, one of my favorite books ever.

"If you want a vision of the future, Twilight, imagine a thumb pressing down a human face forever."

**Personal Comments: **If you have never seen _A Troll In Central Park_, it's an okay movie. A lot of people think it's stupid. It is stupid, I'll admit it has it's flaws, but it's a guilty pleasure of mine. Gnorga is an awesome villain! You can find the full movie on YouTube, or for the short version, watch the_ Nostalgia Critic_ review of it.

Yes, I am somewhat of a brony. So many of my friends on this site like MLP: FIM, that I just couldn't help but look into it. It's okay in my book.

This is another big idea that popped into my head a while ago for a big story, but I've still got too much on my plate to get to it. If anyone would like to take on this story as a challenge, leave me a review or shoot me a private message saying so, and I'll set some guidelines for you. This also mentions a war before Gnorga took over Equestia. Feel free to write about the war too, perhaps make the ponies win if you want. Again, just let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Another cold day, cloudy summer day in New Llort. Twilight Sparkle had become use to the chilling days in the city by this point. She walked through the streets toward the town plaza for the morning greeting as she did everyday, her hooves pressing down on the hard, dry soil as she did so.

She could still remember days when these roads were once either freshly-cut grass, or well-paved, soft dirt trails. She also remembered once when instead of these crumbling stone huts, she and the other ponies would live in elegant, nicely decorated cottages, where they could hang their laundry outside and grow beautiful gardens. Now, such acts of civilization were forbidden.

She remembered when the sun would shine brightly overhead almost every day, barely a cloud in the sky, birds filling the air with sweet song, and the beautiful night sky was no different in its clarity and beauty. Now, almost every day seemed to bring the chance of rain, and many days did rain, practically three days a week.

She saw a couple of fat, hidious troll watchmen pass her by, spears in their hands. She knew to keep a straight frown as she passed them by, not that she had any reason to smile.

She, like many other ponies, had memorized the uncanny rhyme that demonstrated the norm of behavior in the Kingdom of Trolls.

_In my kingdom,_

_No flower shall grow,_

_No face shall smile,_

_No star shall glow._

_No heart shall care,_

_No word be true,_

_No rule be fair,_

_I promise you!_

It had been easy to memorize this poem, not just because it was catchy, but also because plaques and posters with it had been posted all over the city, and every morning, at the end of each morning greeting, everyone was made to recite it, as though it were an oath.

To her side, she noticed the building that was the clothing shop of her once-old friend, Rarity. Once before, Rarity had resided there, crafting the most beautiful and elegant dresses and suits. Now, her job had become simply to cut out and sew together crude, wooly shirts that the ponies were forced to wear, as though they were dogs.

As she kept glancing over the hut, she suddenly bumped into someone else.

"Hey!" Shouted an angry, western voice. "Watch where you're going!"

Twilight turned over her shoulder to watch the orange form of her old friend, Apple Jack walk away.

She knew it was not worth arguing back to her, or apologizing, so she simply turned again, and continued on her way.

Each class of ponie was given a certain color. The dumbies, for instance, the lowest class that did all the hard laboring, were forced to wear white shirts. Apple Jack and her family were members of this class.

The smarties, such as Twilight, got to wear colored shirts. The color depended on what department you worked for. Twilight's was blue, for she worked for the cataloging department. That department was responsible for rewriting history books to benefit Queen Gnorga's image, as Twilight had been assigned, or publishing newspapers.

Each shirt had a number printed on it. Each pony was referred to by others by that number. Twilight's number was _93_. She had gotten use to everyone calling her 93, but she never called herself that. She still remembered her true name.

Soon, Twilight passed by other miserable-looking ponies heading in the same direction she was. She knew she was getting close to the plaza.

She soon passed by the thing that chilled the bones of every pony every day; a statue of who was once Princess Celestia. She had remembered the fierce war that Celestia had fought to keep Equestria from falling into Gnorga's clutches. Everyone did, for it had still only been six months since the war ended and Equestria fell.

Celestia and Gnorga had fought each other face-to-face. It was a close battle, but in the end, Gnorga's magic proved to be the stronger of the two. With her enchanted black thumb, she turned Celestia into stone. That stone statue had since then been placed in the center of Ponyville as a reminder to anyone who dared defy Gnorga.

At last, she made it to the town plaza, a large open space in the middle of the city. An enormous crystal had been placed up on a stage at the front of the crowd. After another few minutes of waiting, other ponies had arrived, all lined up, eyes locked on the crystal. Twilight was in the middle of the crowd, closer to the front.

Finally, a big fat troll in a pink shirt, with a chubby face and fangs, came up onto the stage. A spear was in his hand. He was known as BT. He cleared his throat and faced the crowd.

"Good morning, ponies!" BT's deep voice shouted as he kept on his big stupid smile.

"Good morning, BT!" The ponies all answere in unison, as though they were a third grade class greeting their teacher.

"And now, let's put our hooves together for your beloved Queen, Gaaaaaaaaa-norga!" He shouted as though he were announcing the arrival of the home team in a football game.

Everyone put on smiles as the crystal began to glow red. Twilight did the same, but she knew they were all fake. At least, she hopped they were all fake.

As BT stepped down, the image on the crystal began to clear up. On the crystal was the familiar sight of a chubby little creature in a purple fur coat sitting before a beauty mirror. In the mirror's reflection was short, chubby frog-like face with lipstick and eye-liner. The creature was powdering her face with a skunk, when she glanced over and seemed to notice the crowd. Then she turned around and faced everyone.

"Good morning, by darlings!" She smiled in that croaky voice everyone knew.

"Good morning your grotesqueness!" Everyone smiled and shouted with glee.

"Are we all ready for another sickening day in our beloved kingdom?"

"YES! WE LOVE OUR KINGDOM! AND WE LOVE YOU!"

"Wonderful!" Gnorga put a finger to her lip. "Now, I don't think we have anything special going on today, or within the next few days so just keep doing what you're doing. You're all doing a wonderful job! You're all making me so happy!"

"Hey, cutie-cats!" called out a raspy, yet sweet man's voice, causing Gnorga to scowl, "Did you finish the onion bagels? I can't find any in the bread cabinet!" It was Gnorga's bumbling, surprisingly kind-hearted husband, King Llort.

"No! We still have plenty! Use your eyes, you imbecile!"

"I don't see them!"

"Then ask the servants, Llort! Now shut up! I'm giving the morning greetings!"

"Oh, sorry my dear!"

"Just shut up!"

Twilight Sparkle had to hold in her laughter. Laughter was punished by dip. She had seen so many poor ponies tortured that way. She could not stand it if it happened to her. She bit her lip and stepped on one hoof with the other. If she so much as smiled, she was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry about that, everyone," Gnorga turned back to the crowd, smiling again. "Okay, then... so yeah. I don't think there's really anything to mention today. Just keep up the good work. Oh, now let's say the oath quick!"

Gnorga put one hand to her chest, and all ponies raised one hoof as though heiling her. They all spoke the oath in the chorus that everyone was use to by now.

_In this kingdom,_

_No flower shall grow,_

_No face shall smile,_

_No star shall glow._

_No heart shall care,_

_No word be true,_

_No rule be-_

"ENOUGH!" Screamed a voice from the crowd. Everyone's eyes turned to face the voice. The source had risen from the crowd in a streak of rainbow trail. It stopped above in the air. It was a blue pony that Twilight knew as Rainbow Dash. In her hooves, she held a long metal hammer. "I'm sick of this! We hate you! We want you out of here!"

"Who the Devil is this?" Gnorga hissed. She first looked confused, but then anger flared in her eyes as Rainbow spoke.

"I am Rainbow Dash! And I won't stand for what you are doing to Equestria any more!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gnorga hissed. "Who do you think you are, talking to your queen like that?"

"You're no queen! You're just a big bully!"

"Guards! Arrest this little prick!"

Sure enough, a squadron of troll watchers came rushing in from the streets. Whips and spears were in their hands. With the spears, they lashed out at Rainbow, trying to crasp onto ther legs, and tried to stab her by throwing their spears at her, but she dodged all of them.

A few whips landed, but she either wrenched herself free of the grasp or endured the pain of the lash.

Twilight was scared. She wanted to tell her friend to calm down, to stop and get a grip, but she knew if she did, she would be in the same boat. She had to keep her mouth shut for her own sake.

"GET HER! GET HER!" Gnorga snapped.

"Just shut up already!" Rainbow rushed toward the crystal, spun around, and flung the mallet at it, shattering the crystal int hundreds of little pieces. A cold gust of wind and steam blew through the audience, making many shield their eyes. The crystal glowed for a moment, but soon dimmed out.

"Come on everyone!" Rainbow announced in front of the crowd. "This is Ponyville! And you are all the ponies of Equestria! We deserve better than this! Many of you were once my friends! We are still friends! I know it! So why are we still living like this? If we all just band together again, we can-"

She never got to finish her sentence. Thunder clouds swirled and roared above, and a stroke of purple lightening blasted down, striking Rianbow, and sending her tumbling down to the ground, smoldering.

As she tried to get to her feet, the dozens of troll watchmen all jumped her, tackling her. She tried to kick off as many as she could, but eventually, they all wounded her enough, and had her tackled, and in chains.

"Take her to the palace!" snorted one troll with a grey face and long ears. "She will face trial!"

As the trolls pulled away a screaming, shouting, name-calling Rainbow, the other ponies just watched indifferently, as they had been this entire incident. Another bolt of lightning struke down, hitting the crystal this time, and pulling in the pieces back together like a magnet.

In a matter of moments, the crystal was in one piece again, as though it were never smashed, and the images of a frustrated-looking Gnorga appeared. She was taking a few deep breaths.

"Well then," She grunted. "I trust there will be no further interruptions?"

"NO YOUR GROTESQUENESS!" The ponies all cried, shaking their heads.

"Good then! Now get back to work!" And with that, the image in the crystal faded away into a red mist. And with that, the crowd began to disperse, heading off toward their daily jobs.

Twilight walked toward the large stone building where the activities of the cateloging department took place.

She wanted to feel bad for Rainbow. She had some points in what she was saying-

NO! Twilight could not afford to think that way. Gnorga was a goddess. Rainbow had made her own foolish choice in defying her. She chose her own fate. She would bet taken before Gnorga, and turned into stone for her actions. She chose this fate for herself, and there was nothing Twilight could or should do to help her.


	16. Scariest Nostalgic Moments Doug Missed

**Title:** Scariest Nostalgic Moments Doug Missed

**Premise:** Nostalgia Critic. Some moments that I think Doug forgot to mention on his Top 11 Scariest Nostalgic Moments that I think would have been worth mentioning. Monologue format. Some strong language.

**Personal Comments:** Here are some scary movie moments from my childhood that I think Doug should have mentioned in his _Top 11 Scariest Nostalgic Moments_ list. Now, I know Doug picked out his own ones, and I totally respect that. I'm just putting in my own opinion here.

Some of Doug's picks I agree with, even though some of the movies he picked I had not seen. I still think some of his picks were very scary when I saw them, and some of the ones I hadn't seen were pretty scary. The moments that I agreeed with include:

-The Wicked Witch of the West

-The Tunnel Scene from _Willie Wonka And The Chocolate Factory_

-Snake from _BeetleJuice_

-_Ghost Busters_

-The Child Catcher from _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

-Large Marge

-Judge Doom

And you know something? You know how he keeps thinking that that one moment from _Care Bears in Wonderland_ was scary? I've always wanted to scream at him, "That's not scary! That just looks like something from _Invader Zim_!" and then I'd say "but granted, _Invader Zim_ was pretty scary at times," and as you'll see, I talk about that part more below.

And also, the order of which I put these moments is not exactly the order of which I think they are scariest.

* * *

The car chase scene from "101 Dalmations"

This scene is pretty well done, you have to admit. The colors, the animation, the actions of the characters, and the music all fit in pretty well, and it all leads up to this.

(Show's Cruella's Psychotic face)

JESUS! That face! I mean, the eyes, the teeth, the wrinkles, the eyes, the blind fury, the eyes, the idea that it looks like she's coming right at you... the eyes! It's just there for a second, but... it just really catches us off guard, and the rest of the scene leads up to it perfectly. And because the scene goes by so fast, it doesn't just scare us, it scares us on a subconscious level.

Now, if you pay attention to Cruella throughout the movie, you'll notice that as the plot progresses, she gets angrier, scarier, and more psychotic, and this chase scene is when her maddness reaches its peak, as you can see. It's probably from the pressure and stress she feels from her scheme and how tough it is to keep it going.

Cruella DeVille. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will.

The Horned King from "The Black Cauldron"

Now true, _The Black Cauldron_ is often considered one of _Disney's_ worst films, but the part of it that everyone remembers, besides the annoying talking sheep dog, is the villain. God Lord is this guy scary! He's tall, dark, he looks like a rotting corpse, he's got John Hurt's voice... he's just really creepy.

He seemed to be a mixture of every monster we knew; he was part skeleton, part zombie, part goblin, part devil, and part evil ruler.

I think one of the things that makes him so scary is how mysterious he looks at times. We never really get a clear shot of his face, so that when we DO get to see his face, he scares the crap out of us.

"Where is it? Show Me, Show Me.." (His scary face scares Taran.)

Yeah, that makes _perfect _sense! Just sneak up behind the kid who's about to tell you how to win, and make a scary face at him!

And he always moves and walks around and talks slowly, putting a lot of suspense and atmostphere into whatever scene he's in.

It's also pretty scary when he's about to use the Black Cauldron's power to raise his army of the dead, and that army is pretty damn scary too! I mean just look at them!

Now, pretty much every _Disney_ villain has their own scary moments, some more than others, and you might notice that many of those villains show their scariest side at the climax or final battle of the film. The Horned King is one of the few that is scary throughout the entire movie! And as mentioned before, he actually does get scarier at the end when he gets so angry his eyes turn red!

"Now, Pig keeper! You shall die!"

You know you're fucked when this guy talks to you like that!

And good lord! Even his death is scary because it's so gruesome!

Charlie's nightmare from "All Dogs Go To Heaven"

Do you remember this scene from Don Bluth's classic? Well basically, because Charlie's escaped from Heaven, and hasn't made anything to atone for his bad life, he's can't go back to Heaven, so he gets this nightmare where he takes a ride, literally through Hell, as a taste of what is in store for him there.

And it's another one of those things that just sort of pops out. It starts off with Charlie sleeping peacefully, when suddenly the watch opens up, we hear that eerie "You can never come baclk," and suddenly _BAM! _Everything goes freaking insane!

You got Charlie flying through the dark clouds, getting sucked into this giant tornado, drifting on a boat on a river of freaking lava, facing all these dark, creepy-as-shit monsters that just pop out and attack him, and ending with him sinking into the lava before the pups all wake him up.

And the whole scene is only about two minutes long. Everything seems to rush by so fast, and it ends unresolved, it seems, and then it's never brought up again. Which would normally make it a... _Big Lipped Aligator Moment_!.. Ironically in the movie with the original moment.

_Invader Zim_

Just, _Invader Zim_. This whole cartoon was creepy. A lot of scenes in some episodes, or some episodes total, seemed to use elements from horror movies. Like what about that episode where Zim was stealing organs from all the kids in the school?

Or how about the episode where Zim got that new friend, I think his name was Keef, and he pulled out his eyes and replaced them with new ones?

Or what about that part where Sizz-Lorr was trying to catch Zim and bring him back to the kitchen?

Or those creepy-ass babies from that one episode?

And of course there's the Halloween special where Dib goes to that other realm and confronts all those creepy-ass versions of all the characters.

And let's not forget the teacher who lurks in the shadows, moves around like a ghost, and so clearly hates the kids. Or Dib's sister, Gaz, with her short temper and how she always wants to kill Dib. Don't forget the episode where she haunted that kid who stole her _gameboy_!

With its creepy music, bazaar monsters and aliens, and all the other crazy and creepy shit that goes down, there's no denying it: _Invader Zim_ is one creepy-ass nicktoon, and also one awesome one!

_Jaws_

You'd be surprised how many people have seen this movie as children! The terrifying story of a giant killer shark hunting down the unlucky beach goers scared us just as much as many kids as adults.

And because kids are younger and more gullible, they are easier to traumatize. It's no wonder so many people were afraid to go back into the water after this movie!

And it's not just all in the killing or the bloodshed. We never actually the shark until the end of the film, making us all plead to see just how big and scary-looking this monster was. It made the shark all more terrifying when we actually got to see it.

And like Man from _Bambi_, just the threat and mere presence of the shark is frightening.

And the shark wasn't the only scary part of this movie. Remember that prank that those little kids pulled at the middle point? You could call that the "psyche shark attack."

Oh, and let's not forget Robert Shaw's famous monologue in the cabin. Maybe kids were kinda bored during that part, but it was pretty gripping for the adults.

"Sometimes that shark looks right at ya. Right into your eyes. And the thing about a shark is he's got lifeless eyes. Black eyes. Like a doll's eyes. When he comes at ya, he doesn't even seem to be livin'... 'til he bites ya, and those black eyes roll over white and then... ah then you hear that terrible high-pitched screamin'."

Stop it! I'm going to have nightmares!

_Jaws_. Dare to see it before you go swimming.

The nightmare clown from "The Brave Little Toaster"

_The Brave Little Toaster_ had a lot of scary moments, but nothing in it compares to this one part near the middle when the toaster has a dream about having toast with his human master. It suddenly starts off scary when a cloud of smoke snatches the master away, and then a fire starts, and then all of a sudden...

(The Clown pops up)

GAAAH! WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?

That height, those devil horns, that super sinister grin, how his only line is simply... "Run!". It's like he's the embodiment of pure evil, Satan if he put on make-up. This guy makes Pennywise from _IT_ look cute!

Another scary thing about him is that he was probably one of the last things we would have expected to see in this movie. _Why_ would a toaster even dream about a clown?

He chases the toaster through the house, perfectly syncing in with the music and the red, smoking background, reminiscent of Hell.

And then he laughs a creepy-ass laugh as the Toaster suddenly starts hanging over a bathtub before falling to his death and waking up.

And after the Toaster wakes up, he never brings it up again. There's no clown in the movie before or after this, making this another- _Big Lipped Aligator Moment!_

"RUN!"

I'm Running!

Ursula from "The Little Mermaid"

For the most part, _The Little Mermaid_ is a very bright, colorful, cheery adventure, but the villain, Ursula the sea witch, scared the crap out of me! And I don't think I'm the only one there!

She had everything we thought of when we thought of witches; pale skin, creepy looks, magic, sadism, that dialect. Throw in some black sea monster tentacles onto that, and you're left with a pretty damn scary character.

I could barely look at the screen during her scenes I was so terrified of her. Her voice scared me; she scared me because she looked so big.

One thing that always scared me was how many times the camera got in really close to her scary faceface, and in a scary lighting and colors I might add! A lot of times in this movie, I thought she was going to eat me!

Her lair was scary, dark on the inside, looking like a giant fish skeleton on the outside, and with those creepy merfolk turned into weeds.

Good Lord! Even her human form is scary! You can totally tell she's plotting something, just look at that grin! And watch her in the bathroom!

And if the happy Urusula scared you, she terrified you when she got angry! After all the animals beat her up at the wedding scene, I was afraid of what she was going to do next.

When you kill her pet eels, and she gives you _this_ look, you know shit just got real!

I think the scariest parts for her, at least in my opinion, were during her villain song, when she's whipping up that potion, and all the colors flash around her, making her look scarier as they flash, and as she keeps being loud, and gets faster, pressuring Ariel to make her choice. Actually, she's scary every time she uses her magic.

And then of course, like many _Disney_ villains, she's especially at the final battle, when she transforms into a giant, seventy-foot high monster, with that deep, thunderous voice, using the triton, using all these dark colors during a storm, trying to kill Ariel.

And like The Horned King, even her death keeps you hiding under the covers, when she flashes under the lightning and you can see her skeleton.

Ursula. You do NOT want her to be part of your world.


	17. Demons Singing The Big Bang Theory

**Title:** Demons Singing Big Bang Theory

**Premise:** Demon Trio. Astaroth (fiend), Helkath (voidwalker), Quiztai (imp), and a Dementor sing _The Big Bang Theory_ theme song. Crack. I do NOT own this song, nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

All four demons sat around in Astaroth's apartment, all standing up in stance, waiting for him to press "start on the remote.

"Alright, you guys ready to go again?" the fiend asked with a smirk.

"Come on, dude!" Quiztai snapped giddily, "let's just go already!"

"Yes!" Helkath hissed raspily, "I am actually having fun with this!"

Mor'du, the dementor simply hovered beside Helkath.

At last, Astaroth clicked the button on the remote, and dropped it down. The song started booming from the TV surround sound.

Astaroth started singing the first notes:

_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,_

_Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..._

Everyone held their breaths for the last line, as the music sped up, and they all started dancing.

**Astaroth:**

_The Earth began to cool,_

_The autotrophs began to drool,_

_Neanderthals developed tools,_

_We built a wall (_**_Others:_**_ we built the pyramids),_

_Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,_

_That all started with the big bang! (HEY!)_

**Helkath** and the dementor took it up from there, swaying together as they sang. Astaroth continued to wave his fingers as though he were conducting an orchestra.

_"A-Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,_

_As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song._

_A fraction of a second and the elements were made._

**_Astaroth:_**_ The bipeds stood up straight,_

_The dinosaurs all met their fate, (_**_Quiztai:_**_ Ka-Boom!)_

_They tried to leap but they were late_

_And they all died (_**_Others:_**_ they burnt their asses off)_

**_Astaroth and Quiztai:_**_ The oceans and pangea_

_See ya wouldn't wanna be ya_

_Set in motion by the same big bang!_

_It all started with the big (_**_ALL:_**_ BANG!)_

Everyone_ li_ned up in a chorusline_, _arms and shoulderslocked, and sangtogether_._

**All:** _It's expanding ever outward but one day_

_It will cause the stars to go the other way,_

_Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it wont be heard_

_Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!_

Quiztai slid across the table, playing a rockin' solo on a mini electric guitar, his fingers dancing feverishly across the strings. The other guys raised their bear glasses and cheered him on.

"Rock on, Quiz!" Astaroth screamed, taking a sip of his beer.

In the room next door, The Regent of the Mask was holding his little dog, Remus in his arms, doing a kind of waltz with him.

Dagra Dai was in his office, snapping his fingers.

The rest of the dorm was not enjoying the loud music so much. Some were getting very annoyed.

Finally, Quiztai finished his solo, and spun up to his feet and continued the song.

**Quiztai:** _Australopithecus_

_Would really have been sick of us_

_Debating how we're here there, catching deer (_**_All:_**_ we're catching viruses)_

**_All:_**_ Religion or astronomy, Encarta, Deuteronomy_

_It all started with the big bang!_

**_Helkath:_**_ Music_

**_Quiztai:_**_ and mythology,_

**_Mor'du:_**_ Einstein_

**_Astaroth:_**_ and astrology_

_It all started with the big bang!_

_(_**_Quiztai:_**_ Everybody now!)_

**_All:_**_ It all started with the big BANG!_

Everyone held that last note for a moment, and then they all fell over laughing.

"GOD!" Quiztai panted, "I love that show!"

"And we got the song perfect this time!" Astaroth chuckled. "We should do this for the school talent show!"

"That... is an excellent... idea!" Helkath blurted out in between laughs.

Suddenly, as their laughs died down, they heard a loud knock at the door.

Astaroth got to his feet and waddled over to the door, opening it.

Kurumu stood at the front of the line, holding a torch. Behind her stood a long line of monsters, all holding pitchforks and torches.

"Shut the Hell up, you douche monkies!" Kurumu bellowed. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"And some of us are trying to do our homework!" Mizore added behind her.

"That does not concern us!" Helkath bellowed.

"Crucify these assholes!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Look, people, we're just having fun here," Quiztai squeaked up, trying to sound calm.

"GET 'EM!" Another person screamed.

The room flooded with angry monsters. Helkath started punching off a few intruders, but they were coming in too fast.

Then, Astaroth and Quiztai conjured fire, and created a barrier between themselves and the attackers, burning many alive.

Finally, Mor'du, started sucking in as hard as he could, sucking out people's souls like a tornado.

Before long, the mob was defeated, but the apartment building was a mess.


	18. Joker feels Meloncholly

**Title:** Mel-On-Cholly Joker

**Premise:** _Batman_. Joker had killed Batman recently, and after turning Gotham into his and the other criminals' playground, he has become bored, not having his old playmate. Based on _Megamind_. Some Joker X Harley fluff. Slight OOC.

* * *

Joker sat down in his large arm chair in the mayor's office, dressed in his purple polka-dot pajamas . The office was loaded with money and gold bricks and jewels, and all sorts of priceless items, but he barely noticed them anymore. His head was still on the desk, still staring at the bobble head of... some guy in a suit with a white moustache. Who the Hell was this guy again?

Oh well, it didn't matter.

Joker took his index finger and tapped the little man on the head for the ump-teenth time now, making the head bob up and down again.

"Why do you keep nodding at me like that?" Joker asked him. "I bet deep down inside, you don't want to say 'yes'. Maybe you'd rather shake your head and say 'no'." Joker's head leaned in closer to the bobble head.

"You know, I bet that's what your problem is. I bet deep down, you're hiding something; you are holding in some personal thoughts, maybe some sort of... deep pain you're in. And... and you just don't want to show that to anyone. So that's why you keep nodding; to hide that pain and keep it all bottled in. It makes things so much simpler! I know exactly how you feel, my friend. Lately, I've been smiling and laughing a lot, when deep down, I almost wanna cry. ...What sort of pain are _you_ hiding?"

Before the bobble head could "answer", Harley burst into the room through the door, decorated in the fancy necklace and earrings they had stolen. She was holding that long, fancy egyptian scepter too, and holding it like a microphone stand to her mouth.

"'CAUSE PUDDIN' YOU'RE A FIIIII-REWORK!" She sang.

"Hey Hey Hey Hey!" Her lover snapped. "Not now, Harley! I'm having an intriguing conversation with... whoever the Hell _this_ guy is." Groaning, he turned his chair around and looked out the window at Gotham City.

He heard Harley's footsteps as she came closer to the desk.

"Is- Is something wrong, Mr. J?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Just look at it..." Joker sighed. "We have _everything_... and yet it feels like we have nothing. It's just too easy being the bad guy now. I mean we finally did it Harley, didn't we?"

"Well, I mean you did it puddin'. You were the boss, it was all your plan, ya know?" She still tried to sound optimistic.

"Yeah. Right... And now without him, it's... boring."

"Oh, I see. Ya miss your little play mate, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm... Well, ya know, we're still fighting gang wars with Penguin and Ra's and Black Mask. You're having fun fighting _them_ for control of the city, ain't ya?"

A smile cracked across Joker's face as he remembered how he made the thugs of these bad guys squirm, but that smile did not stay long.

"Well, yeah. But none of them could ever replace Bats. They're just... not the same as him."

"I think I see what ya mean there," She nodded. "Ya wanna talk more about it at that French place tonight?"

Joker exhaled before answering. "Ya know, Harley, I'm just not in the mode for going out tonight. I need some alone time."

"Ya mean ya don't wanna talk about it anymore?"

"No thanks," he answered, a little bitterness in that last word. He calmed himself before continuing. "You're free tonight."

"You sure you'll be okay if I leave you alone then?" She took a few steps back from the desk.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Well... okay, just remember I'm always around if ya need someone to talk to."

She took out her cellphone and Joker heard her dialing some numbers on it as she started walking out of the room.

"Hey Ivy!" She squeaked cheerfully into the phone. "I was thinking. How about you, me and Kitty meet up at that sub place. Let's just go out tonight, ya know? A girl's night-"

And Joker could not hear much else of what she said. He looked out Gotham Central Park, where he knew somewhere was a statue dedicated to his old playmate. He thought maybe he would pay that statue a visit. He pushed himself out of his chair to get his purple jacket on.


	19. Thunder Strike's Plan

**Title:** Thunder Strike's Plan

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. With the Canterlot guards mobilizing to move a large village of gnomes to a safer location from an iminent volcano eruption, Thunder Strike (my OC) plots to murder Princess Celestia. Based on a scene from _The Secret of NIMH_.

**Personal Comments:** Jenner was an awesome villain! A MLP: FIM version of him just popped into my mind a moment ago. Imagine a similar situation from Secret of NIMH happening between MLP characters.

Twilight Sparkle = Mrs. Brisby  
Shining Armor = Justin  
Princess Celestia = Nicodemus  
Thunder Strike (OC) = Jenner  
Ink Blot (OC) = Sullivan

* * *

Princess Celestia trotted out of her throne room, Twilight Sparkle at her side. They both had smiles on their faces. Everything seemed to be coming together. All the unicorns in Canterlot were coming together to help save The City of Gnomes from the eruption of Mount Hooverist. It seemed nothing would go wrong.

But of course, things were about to go to Hell. They were unaware of the red eyes of a certain power-hungry unicorn watching them with amusement from behind a marble pillar.

This unicorn had dark-brown fur and a short, black mane. On his body, he wore a fine black vest with gold rims, and a short cape with a fluffy white rim. The cape hid his cutie mark, which was a total mystery to everyone, even his closest friends.

His name was Thunder Strike. He served as both a guard and a politician in Canterlot. He was one of the most respected and loved ponies in the city. But that of course was because nobody saw his dark side.

Beside him was his assistant, and probably his best friend, Ink Blot. Blot was a short, grey earth pony with a white mane, green eyes and wore a dark goldish-colored vest, which held a few ink stains. His cutie mark was a fountain pen in a tub of ink.

He chuckled as he watched Celestia and Twilight walk away through the hall, evil thoughts filling his mind.

"Why do you keep laughing like that sir?" Blot asked nervously.

Thunder turned and grinned wickedly at his friend and whispered "With Celestia out of the way, what's stopping us from taking over?"

"Thunder, I keep saying, you _can't_ kill Celestia!" Blot whispered back. He knew Thunder's true face. He had seen it many times, but he never thought of it as a real threat, and he wanted to keep Thunder around, and was afraid nobody would believe him if he spoke of it, and he was afraid of Thunder hurting him, so he kept quiet about it.

"Still not taste for blood, eh?" Thunder chuckled as he flicked Blot's nose with his hoof, much to Blot's annoyance. "The spirits of this kingdom really have gotten to you, haven't they? You value the lives and bonds with others too much."

"What if we're discovered?" Blot rubbed his nose.

"Listen." Thunder's eyes swept the room quick to make sure nobody was listening. When he was sure nobody was listening, he put one foreleg around Blot and continued in a more hushed tone. "In order to move the City of Gnomes, every unicorn must combine their magic to lift that huge mass of stone. In the moving, what if two or three unicorns should be incapacitated or distracted, and the city should fall?"

"Cause an accident?" Blot asked as Thunder pulled away from him.

"Of course! We just have to subtly make some unicorns loose their footing, make them loose their focus, and the weight of the city will crush her bones!"

Blot scratched his head. "It's risky. And what if we kill other innocent bystanders?"

"Horseshoe with them! Of course that would be unfortunate, but it would be worth it. Once rid of Celestia, the moving plans will die. We can stay here as long as we like!"

"B-But, what about the other guards? What about Shining Armor?"

"Leave him to me... to me... to me..."

"Why are you repeating it like that?"

"Because it just sounds so creepy and sinister."

"Well, it works. You're giving me the creeps."


	20. The Regent Plotting

**Title:** The Regent Plotting

**Premise:** _Rosario+Vampire_, The Regent of the Mask. While Tsukune and his friends celebrate the end of Capu2, they are unaware of the villain watching them.

**Personal Comments:** I just finished watching Capu2 of _Rosario Vampire_. It was pretty good, if goofy. I wonder if they're going to do a third season. I'll probably start reading the manga soon. And then this new drabble featuring the Regent of the Mask (from my previous drabbles, not an OC, A villain from _Ninja Gaiden_) popped into my head.

* * *

Tsukune and all his friends danced around the auditorium, celebrating Moka's return. Tsukune had just beaten Moka and Kokoa's father, and was just enjoying the moment. All were rejoicing, laughing, smiling together, having a good time.

But little did they know that they were being watched on a dozen TV screens in a dark room. In a desk in that dark room sat a red-hooded man wearing a white opera mask. A little schipperke rested on his lap.

"Go on, Aono," The masked man said musingly as he stroked the dog's back. "Dance, dance the day away. Without question, you have earned it. Do you not agree, Remus?"

The little dog raised his head and panted joyfully.

"Of course, we all know too well from history that peace only exists for a fleeting moment before tragedy and violence breaks out," The masked man continued. "In the end, we will purge the world of this monster scum. They will be no challenge for my brain, my powers, my technology, or my forces."

"Arf!" Remus yelped.

The masked man knew what it meant when Remus yelped. "Ah, you hungry, my friend?"

"Arf! Arf!" Remus squeaked again.

"Not a problem," The masked man chuckled. "I'll call in for kibbles to be brought right up to you! And soon enough, you'll have a nice tasty vampire to much down on."

One TV was showing Tsukune and Moka salsa dancing together. The masked man eyed the happy couple hungrily. With lightning reflexes, he pulled a small dagger from his sleeve, caught it in his fingers, threw it at the screen.

The blade sliced right into the screen right into Moka's face. The screen cracked, and turned to static.

The masked man quietly chuckled wickedly to himself. But just then, he thought of something else.

"Oh dear," he whispered to Remus. "It seems I went a little overboard here. Now we'll have to buy a new TV. Curses!"

Remus whimpered in response.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Remus," the man sighed. "Let's order you some lunch!" He reached for the phone on the table.


	21. Konoha's Reckoning

**Title:** Konoha's Reckoning

**Premise:** Naruto. Sasuke and his allies return to destroy Konoha. Sasuke decides to use Bane's already epic line from _The Dark Knight Rises_. Character death and violence.

**Personal Comments:** You know, I was talking with some Batman fans the other day, and they were talking about how Bane is Batman's equal, not just in combat but in will power and mental strength. That came as quite a shock to me. Usually when I think of Batman's equal, the first villain that comes to mind is Joker. Before this, I just thought of Bane as a criminal who uses steroids to go berserk and causes massive distraction, not the kind of clever terrorist that it looks like he is in the new movie.

What's an even bigger shock is that I heard Bane doesn't use his venom steroids in _Dark Knight Rises_! I felt like my whole world was turned upside down. I could not imagine Bane without his steroids! It was crazy! It's hard to believe that he was suppose to be more well known for his tactical mind and will power than his steroids.

Well anyway, I'm going to see _Dark Knight Rises_ in a few hours after I post this drabble. Maybe I won't care. I bet it's going to be epic whether Bane gets his steroids or not!

Back to this drabble, Bane being Batman's equal reminded me of Sasuke as Naruto's equal. And you see how Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha similar to how Bane wants to destroy Gotham. I was playing _Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations_ earlier (Pretty good game. I think I liked _Ultimate Ninja Storm 2_ better for some reason though) today, lo and behold, this idea popped into my mind!

* * *

The blade cut into Shikamaru's side. Along with the slicing pain, he felt the lightening surge through his body once again.

He looked to his sides. Choji and Ino had both been beaten down by the white-haired shinobi with the large sword, the the orange-haired monster. All three intruders wore Akatsuki cloaks.

The one that Shikamaru was fighting, the one wearing a black gas mask over his mouth reached down and grabbed Shikamaru by the collar, and lifted him up so that they were at eye level.

Shikamaru could not think of a new strategy or plan. Each one he had figured out for dealing with these guys had failed. As he looked into the red eyes, his mind went even more blank. He was hurt. Exhausted. Blood was seeping through a bigger wound he had received earlier. He could only thing to ask-

"Who... who are you?" He managed to ask through his clenched teeth.

"I'm konoha's reckoning," The hooded man replied, calm and cool.

For a moment, Shikamaru recognized that voice. "Sasuke?"

"Ah, long time no see, Shikamaru," Sasuke hissed back, some amusement in his voice.

More blood seeped from Shikamaru's wound. He grunted in pain. "Damn it!" He hissed.

He glared into Sasuke's red sharingan eyes and spat out, "The sixth hokage will stop you!"

Before another word came out, Sasuke brought his sword out and rammed it right through Shikamaru's heart. The blade popped out the other side. Almost instantly, the light left Shikamaru's eyes.

After a moment, Sasuke pulled his blade out, and threw the corpse to the side.

"I'm not worried about _him_," Sasuke spat. "I'm well prepared for whatever _he_ can throw at me! His punishment will be more severe than death!"

"Actually, Sasuke," Suigetsu called over. "It's 'must' be more severe. Not 'will' be more severe."

"Whatever!" Sasuke growled back. "You get the point right? 'Will' just works better in this context! It's the same message! One tiny word doesn't make a difference!"

"Right okay," Suigetsu answered apathetically, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm down, and continued on calmly. "The point is I'm ready to face Naruto. I'll destroy him this time no matter what!"

"But of course," Tobi called out as he entered the scene from a vortex, "You want to make him watch Konaha crumble, don't you?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered without turning around. "And then when Konoha is ashes, he will have my permission to die."


	22. Dumb Rainbow X Soarin Drabble

**Possible Titles:** A Dumb Rainbow Dash X Soarin Drabble; Colts Don't Know What They Did.

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic_. A little drabble based on this one joke on _Family Guy_, being done by MLP characters. Kind of crack-ish. Semi-High School Fic. OOC Dashie.

**Personal Comments:** I absolutely love this pairing (even if this drabble may not show it). I really think there has been some small hints dropped of romantic tension between the two. I plan on making them an item in one of my stories. And I think it would be awesome if they hook up on the actual show at some point.

So I was just watching _Family Guy_ clips earlier today, when I stumbled on one of my favorites, and so this drabble popped into my head.

You know, I did not understand why the girl reacted the way she did at first, but then I read some of the comments, and found out that she wanted to walk to class with the boy, and was really depressed that he said "Yeah, I'll see you there."

At the end, you can think of Rainbow flying away instead of falling to her death.

* * *

Soarin' was just putting some books away his locker. He had History next period, so he was not going to need too much. The hall was not jostling, shoulder-to-shoulder traffic like usual, much to his delight. It was not totally empty of course. The halls were never empty.

He also liked History because it was one of the two classes he had with Rainbow Dash. Man, was that mare cute!

Speak of the angel, as shut his locker door, to find Rainbow waiting right there, leaning up against the locker next to his. Her best friend, Pinkie Pie, stood at her side.

"Hey Soarin," She purred at him. "You on your way to history?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there," He smiled back.

And then suddenly, she sniffled. Her eyes got bigger and her mouth trembled. She suddenly burst out into tears, wailing her heart out.

Soarin shook his head. Why was she crying? What did he do? He barely said two words.

He raised his hoof and started to say something, but she dropped her books and turned and bolted down the hall. At the end of the hall, she jumped and crashed through the window. Her screaming continued for a while as she fell.

Everyone in the hall had seen it. A dozen wide, horrified eyes looked back at Soarin, who was still as confused as Hell.

"You're awful!" Pinkie snapped at him before she turned sharply and stomped away.

Down the hall, two more colts, Thunder Strike and Ink Blot, had seen the whole thing, but they were quietly laughing about it.

"That's us colt's for you, eh Thunder?" Blot winked.

"Yep." Thunder answered. "We never know what we did!"


	23. MLP version of Ted's Thunder Song

**Possible Titles:** A Dumb Rainbow Dash X Soarin Drabble; Soarin Singing The Thunder Song

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic_. A thunder storm interrupts a make-out session for Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Good thing Soarin's got a little friend to help him get through this. Crack. Censored version of Thunder Song from _Ted_.

**Personal Comments:** I absolutely love this pairing (even if this drabble may not show it). I really think there has been some small hints dropped of romantic tension between the two. I plan on making them an item in one of my stories. And I think it would be awesome if they hook up on the actual show at some point.

So I was listening to the infamous Thunder Song from _Ted_, and this idea popped into my head. I do NOT own this song.

* * *

"I love you Dashie, ya know that?" Soarin whispered to his lover.

"I love you too," She smiled back.

No point in delaying it any longer. He rolled over on top of her and brought his muzzle down to hers, pressing their lips together. Before long, the were locked in a tongue war too. He wrapped his forelegs around her neck while she hugged his torso and pulled him down lower.

The slight pitter-patter of rain could be heard outside.

But suddenly, a loud roll of thunder boomed and echoed through the sky outside, shaking the house. Soarin jumped. He rolled off to his side of his bed again.

Rainbow was really pissed that her lover just pulled away like that. And now look at him; he was trembling.

"You gotta be kidding me!" She hissed. "A grown colt, _and_ a wonderbolt, and you're scared of a little thunder?"

"It's a long story," He whimpered.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in dashed a little blue dragon, no bigger than Spike. It was Fido, Soarin's best friend. He crawled up into the bed, and snuck up under the covers in between Soarin' and Rainbow.

"Thunder buddies for life, eh right Soar?" The little dragon whimpered.

"Hay yeah!" Soarin nodded.

"Alright, come on, let's sing the thunder song."

"Right."

_When you hear the sound of thunder,_

_Don't you get to scared._

_Just grab your thunder buddy,_

_and say these magic words._

_Screw you Thunder!_

_You can go to Hell!_

_You can't get me Thunder_

_'cause you're just God's farts! *Ptt!_

"Oh, for the love of Celestia," Rainbow muttered as she turned over to go to sleep.


	24. MLP version of Master of the Seas

**Possible Titles:** Master of the Seas; MLP Version, Thunder Strike Singing, Thunder Strike Villain Song Trial

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._ My OC, Thunder Strike, and his associates captures the mane six to torture them by doing the most evil thing they can think of... SINGING! Slight Songfic. Song: "Master of the Seas" from_ Ice Age: Continential Drift_. I do NOT own this song or profit from this story.

**Personal Comments:** In one of my MLP stories, there's one chapter where my OC villain, Thunder Strike, and a bunch of his friends are trying to think of a good villain song, so they take a bunch of classic villain songs and customize the lyrics a bit. One of the songs they sing is "Master of the Seas" from _Ice Age 4_.

I thought that was an awesome villain song! Very catchy. I don't even mind that it was in an Ice Age movie (since it was pirates singing it, and it was the only song in the movie).

Thunder Strike in a nutshell: He's a corrupt guard on the Canterlot Royal Guard Force who wants to kill Celestia and take her throne. This is like a warm-up for the actual chapter (which actually isn't going to come up for a long time).

You know, I would not be surprised if in the canon, if they eventually came up with some pirate themed characters or an episode. I can see that happening. Maybe we will see such a thing in Season 3. I wonder what kind of song they would sing in that episode...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes She saw that she was on the deck of a ship. A bunch of other ponies, dressed as pirates, were on the deck laughing and dancing together, and snacking on apples and carrots. There was also a huge pile of carrots and apples and other treats at the bow. She recognized Trixie among them.

Twilight tried to move, but she could not. She found out that she was tied to the mast.

"Huh? What the hay?" She grunted.

"Twilight!" Rarity's voice whispered. "My word, is that you?"

"Rarity?"

"I'm right next to you!"

"Girls? Well doggone it, am I happy to hear your voices!" Apple Jack's voice from the other side whispered.

"What is going on? Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, you guys are awake!" Pinkie Pie's voice squeaked loudly.

"Pinkie! Not so loud!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

The first three looked up to see Pinkie and Rainbow tied together on an outward-pointing mast.

Finally, they looked down and saw Fluttershy tied to a final large mast.

"Hey, look, they're awake!" One of the other pirate poinies called over.

"Someone tell the captain!" Another sneered.

As Twilight looked them over, she started to recognize them. She noticed that they were all unicorns. In fact, she had seen them as guards of the palace in Canterlot. What were they doing here? Why were they doing this?

Her questions were about to be answered. A bolt of lightning struck the deck right before her (making Rarity yelp in fear), and suddenly appeared a brown-furred unicorn with red eyes, a black mane, and wearing a pirate captain's hat and red coat.

"Mornin' my dear!" He said. "Did you sleep well?"

Twilight was shocked. She knew this colt. "Thunder Strike?"

"In the fur, babe!"

Twilight became furious, so did Rarity and Apple Jack.

"What is going on here? What are you doing?" Twilight Demanded.

"Yes, I demand some explanation!" Rarity added.

"Hi Thunder Strike!" Pinkie Pie squeaked. "Why are you all dressed as pirates? Are you guys pirates now?"

"You all seem lost, scared, confused," Thunder continued. "Allow me to explain."

"You let me out of these ropes and _I'll_ explain something to _you_!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

Thunder Strike slid over to his crew, and pointed to one.

"Divine Light!" He barked gleefully, "Play us on!"

"Aye-Aye, sir!" One unicorn pulled out an accordion and started playing it with his magic to a bouncy tune. The other pony pirates started dancing around to it.

"Alright!" Smirked another unicorn named Metal Jacket. "Finally, time for a villain song!"

"Yeah! Finally some screen time!" Snarled Fire Bolt.

"Don't get carried away, guys," Ink Blot stammered.

And so the song began.

**Thunder:** Here you are on a boat

You're adrift, your afloat

One might even say you're stuck.

Well I'm not one to gloat,

But I would like to note

That you're in luck!

You've been saved by the Bane who rules these islands,

So forget about your friends and husbands!

First mare introduce me to them pleeeeeeeaaase!

**Trixie:** Aye-Aye, Captain Strike!

He's a big and scary,

**Fire Bolt:** Elegant and hairy,

**Triumph:** Fear inspiring,

**Metal Jacket:** Years to retiring,

**Thundering Ox:** Looting, stealing,

**Ink Blot:** Cold, unfeeling,

**Crew:** Undisputed Master of the Seas!

**Fluttershy:** Oh, Jeez!

**Thunder:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Thunder:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Thunder:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Thunder:** Okay, okay.

**Storm Break:** (Brief Flute Solo)

**Thunder:** I'm a pirate pony pioneer,

And these are my brave buccaneers,

All of whom were once lost souls like you!

**Crew:** It's true!

**Storm Break:** He rescued us!

**Triumph:** He saved our hides!

**Ink Blot:** For that we owe our lives to Strike!

And assuming he doesn't kill you,

**Crew:** You will owe him toooooo!

**Thunder:** (Speaking) Kill them? What me? No, no way! Not these beautiful little creatures. (He rubs a hoof against Rarity's face)

**Rarity:** Ugh! Mind your boundries, will you?

**Thunder:** Alright, back to the song.

(Singing Again)

Here we are on a ship,

Moving at quite a clip

Toward the ever-setting sun.

**Trixie:** Come along on the trip.

**Divine Light:** That's hint.

**Metal Jacket:** That's a tip.

**Fire Bolt:** That sounds like fun!

**Thunder and Trixie:**

In a world that's going under,

To survive you must learn to plunder.

**Thunder:** Luckily that's my field of expertiiiiiiise!

**Blot:** He's the best!

**Divine Light and Triumph:** He's a robbing, thieving-

**Twilight:** We really should be leaving.

**Thundering Ox:** Weapon throwin'-

**Apple Jack:** We gotta get goin'.

**Metal Jacket:** Pinkie slaying-

**Pinkie:** Wish we could be staying.

**Crew:** Undisputed, uncontested,

Pony-suited-

**Thunder:** Yeah, you guessed it!

**Whole Crew:** Master of the seeeeaaaas!

**Rainbow:** Oh, please!

**Thunder:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Thunder:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Thunder:** That's who?

**Crew:** It's you!

**Thunder:** Just testing, I knew.

It's Meeeee!

"Great song, sir!" Metal Jacket sneered. The song was over. By now, Ink Blot and Trixie were holding up Thunder Strike as though they were his throne. The rest of the crew was standing back in a chorus.

"So what do you think, ladies?" Thunder Strike asked as he stood up.

The mane six were silent for a moment, but then Pinkie Pie started clapping.

"Whoo! Great song!" She cheered.

After another moment, Twilight spoke up. "_That's_ your villain song? _That's_ the song you're going to be singing for your big bad guy debut?"

"Nah," Thunder answered. "I just can't decided on one song to sing, so I'm gonna sing a dozen. I just thought I'd give this one a test-run.

"Why?" Ink Blot asked. "You don't like it?"

"No no!" Twilight shook her head. "It's not that."

"It was really catchy in Ice Age 4," Apple Jack added.

"I thought you guys were pretty good," Fluttershy said. "All the lines were divided up pretty well, and the choreography was flashy. The only thing is your crew... well nobody knows anything about them yet."

"Don't you worry about that!" Metal Jacket nodded. "The readers will learn more about us soon enough."

"And for your plot, wouldn't you say _Be Prepared_ would be a more fitting song for you to sing?" Rarity asked. "I mean, it's about killing a monarch and taking the throne. Isn't that what your plan is in the long run?"

"Yes, it is," Blot nodded. "That is actually another one of the songs we were gonna sing."

"Or how about this?" Rainbow Dash said. "Why don't you come up with your OWN villain song instead of ripping off others?"

"Rainbow Dash, my dear," Thunder answered, "We all know Villain84 isn't talented or clever enough to write an original song."

"Hey, Trixie, why are you even here?" Twilight asked.

"Thunder needed a female here so he could appropriatly use the 'first mare' pun." Trixie answered.

"But Villain84 hasn't even seen you yet. How does he know how to use you?" Rainbow asked.

"He doesn't." Trixie replied. "He hasn't even decided if he's going to use me in the final cut of the chapter, or in the story at all."

"Um... You know," Fluttershy whispered. "Compared to 'This Day Aria', this song is pretty lame."

"She's right." Twilight added. "Chrysalis' song was just so much more threatening and evil somehow."

"She does have a point Thunder," Blot nodded. "You have to give Chrysalis credit for a threatening villain song."

Thunder Strike gritted his teeth and started trembling in anger.

"I am so sick of bronies talking about Chrysalis!" He spat. "She's half the villain Discord is!"

"But Chrysalis actually did things," Twilight said. "All Discord ever did was play his mind games with ponies." She rolled her eyes as she remembered how annoying those games were.

"But then why was Discord so popular with the fans?" Thunder demanded. "Why were so many memes made up around him?"

"Because his appearance is ludicrous!" Rarity snapped. "He's a joke!"

"SHUT UP!" Thunder shrieked. His horn glowed with trembling rage. Dark storm clouds formed in the skies above. And suddenly, a great bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens, accompanied by a clap of thunder, and struck the boat, disintegrating it and everyone on it.


	25. MLP: Soarin and the Sirens

**Title:** Soarin and the Sirens

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Soarin, Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, and Spike are out on a ship, en route towards Ponyville, when they come across some gorgeous looking mares. But are things as they seem? Based on a scene from _Ice Age: Continental Drift_.

**Personal Comments:** I'm not really a big fan of Spike and Rarity being paired up. A baby dragon and a pony (and one of my favs on this show)? It just doesn't seem to mesh. I'd rather see Prince Blueblood change, and then Rarity give him a second chance. I'm a big fan of Soarin' Dash though!

And you know, I wonder if in season 3, there will be an episode where the mane six go out to sea, and there are some pirates or sea monsters and things. That would be cool!

When I saw the movie, I feel like they did not really use the siren scene to the best extent they could have. Maybe it could have gone longer and gotten more dangerous. But to be fair, maybe if it did go on for longer, it might have gotten silly. Maybe they used it for the right amount of time before it dragged on.

I'm also not big on yaoi. I just thought I'd go along with that joke from the movie where Sid and Diego kissed, and at the same time give something to you yaoi fangirls.

* * *

Shining Armor sat on the bow of the ship and looked stared off into the darkness. The sea continued to stretch on for miles under the dark, starry night sky. Earlier that day, he Big Mac, Spike, Soarin, and Granny Smith had all fought hard in a battle at Captain Blackbuck's port, and they mad successfully given him the slip, and were now on their way back to Equestria. They may have lost Prince Blueblood in a storm the day before, and they were all quite sad about it, even if he was still sort of a prick. The other guys were up by the steering wheel, having some cider.

Armor was eager to return home. He missed Twily, his two kids, and most of all, he missed his beautiful wife, Cadence. How was she doing in this time? Did she still miss him? Was she managing her princess duties and the kids okay? Did she need him?

Armor huffed and glared down at the water as he kept wishing he could be there for her right now.

When he looked up again, he saw a mist rolling in up ahead from the starboard bow. He looked deeper into the mist when he saw the figure of an alicorn climbing up and looking out from a rock.

"Shining Armor!" The figure echoed wispily like the wind. It was a beautiful voice, one Armor could recognize anywhere.

"C-Cadence?" He asked.

"There you are!" The figure continued. "I missed you so much!" By this time, the mist had cleared, and Cadence's form was revealed.

At the sight of her beautiful form, which somehow looked sexier than usual, Armor smiled at her like a perv. "Hey, honey! I'm home," he purred.

* * *

"Hey, Armor!" Mac called out to his friend. "You okay over there?" He and Spike got up to go check on him, and stood beside him. He paid them no attention though.

"Woah!" Big Mac gasped when another shadow appeared alongside Cadence. "She's perdy!"

"Big Mac!" A new, beautiful yellow pony with a silky mane blowing in the wind. "I just love your legs. You must work out a lot!"

"Eeeyup!" Mac nodded. He flexed his arms.

"Helloo, Spike!" A third Shadow whispered lustfully at the dragon. Rarity's form was revealed, her hair worn longer than usual. "I never really appreciated how handsome you are! I dumped my last boyfriend to come see you!"

Spike could only stare back at the mare of his dream and smile as she came closer.

Granny trotted up herself to see all the commotion. She was greeted by a hunky brown stallion. He wore a golden necklace around his neck, and his dark brown mane flowed in the wind.

"Granny," He whispered confidently, "Come to me, Granny!"

He wrinkled his face, and suddenly a sexy mustache appeared.

"Well, hello!" Granny smiled at him.

"The wrinklier the raisen, the sweeter the fruit," The stallion recited.

"Granny likey! Granny likey very much!" She eyed the stallion with goo-goo eyes. She felt so young suddenly.

* * *

Up at the wheel, Soarin looked down at his friends who were all staring off the bow at the rocks. He could see four figures, but not too well against the mist.

"Hey, guys!" He called over. "What's goin' on over there! We should be paying... attention?" He was cut off when he started hearing his name being called by a familiar voice, and then he was greeted by a sudden new sight.

On another rock, Rainbow Dash appeared, along with their daughter, Jet Stream.

"Soarin'?" Rainbow called out. "We're over here, Soarin!"

"Rainbow?" Soarin asked as he blinked.

"This way, Daddy!" Jet Stream added. "I really need you!"

Shaking his head, overjoyed at the sight of his wife and daughter right there, Soarin leapt back to the wheel. "I know, honey. Stay there, I'm coming."

He pulled at the rudder, and steered the ship towards the rocks.

"You were right, Soarin," Rainbow smiled. "You're always right!"

"Aw, come on, I'm not..." Before Soarin' could finish, he remembered something. "Wait a minute. Rainbow would never say that!"

"Soarin?" Rainbow echoed again. "Soarin!" Her voice seemed to turn more demonic, much deeper and darker, like a demon's. And her form flickered for a moment.

That spilled the beans. Soarin got it.

"No!" He cried. "They're not real! They-they're monsters! They're sirens!" He tried to say it loud so that his friends could hear him.

He yanked fur from his mane (ouch) and stuffed it into his ears so he could not hear. "Don't listen to them!" He tried to think of a song to drown out the seductive voice chanting his name.

"Uhh... Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!"

And that was when the illusion was broken for him. The two forms of his beloved ones shifted into their true forms: Two devilish creatures that seemed half-horse and half-fish. They hissed from their mouths lined with jagged shark teeth, their glassy, pupil-less eyes stared back at him like dead corpses. It scared the crap out of Soarin.

Suddenly, the boat rammed something hard, and a loud cracking sound was heard.

Soarin looked over the sides, and saw the rocks scratching the ship, trying to breach the wood. He also saw his four friends staring back at the four sirens trying to snag them. They were still in the trance.

"No!" He screamed. "Don't! They may look real, but they're not! They're trying to destroy the ship!"

Shining Armor was oblivious to his friend's words. He kept staring back at "Cadence".

"Come on, big guy," She whispered lustfully. "Swim with me." She leaned in closer to him.

"Big Mac!" The blonde pony siren cooed. "How about a nice, shiny apple?"

"I'd love one!" Mac leaned in closer to kiss her.

"Mac! No!" Soarin screamed. He knew the best way to get them out of danger. He rushed back to the rudder wheel, and pulled with all his might in the opposite direction, flapping his wings like a motor for power to push harder.

Armor, Mac, Spike, and Granny were all really close to the sirens how. Any second now, and they would be snatched up.

Soarin pushed harder until finally, the boat took a sharp turn, and steered port, away from the rocks.

The turn was so sharp, the boys and Granny were all flung back, and hit the railing, away from the sirens.

Armor hit the railing first, and then Mac smashed right into him, their lips touching. Their eyes still closed, they thought they were kissing the sirens.

Finally, they escaped the rocks.

The sirens called out after their snack, but it was fruitless. They got away.

And that was when Mac and Armor woke up from their trance, and pulled away from each other awkwardly.

"Um... why are we kissing?" Armor asked.

"I dunno," Mac shrugged. "Cuz cruises are romantic, I guess?"

"How about we never speak of this again?"

"Eeyup. Works for me."

"Phew!" Soarin panted. "Another second, and we'd have been bucked! I totally saved you guys!"

"Yeah," Armor panted. "Thanks. Good job!"

Big Mac then snuck up to the side, and leaned over and looked back at the sirens, and mouthed "Call me". Spike came up and did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on a deserted island in the middle of the sea, Prince Blueblood was sitting down, talking to a soccer ball with a pony's face drawn on it.


	26. Obito's Thoughts

**Title:** Obito's thoughts

**Premise:**_ Naruto_. Obito discusses with Kakuzu and Villain84 aka Andrew his current thoughts on Naruto and Villain84's stories. OOC, slight crack, a lot of fourth wall jokes.

**Personal Notes:** So even though I'm like way behind in the anime (just finished the Kake Summet Arc), I couldn't help myself and I peak on the wiki for spoilers, just to keep up to date. And I looked up last night and found out that Tobi's identity has been revealed: It is in fact Obito Uchiha! The majority of the fans were right! And here to represent my thoughts on it here tonight are Obito, Kakuzu, and myself!

* * *

In a dark cave, Obito, Kakuzu and a pale man in a black hooded cloak all sat around at a small table.

"So, it's finally happened," Kakuzu started. "The world knows the true identity of the masked man."

"Yep. Looks like it," Replied the masked man once called Tobi, now revealed to be Obito. He still wore his iconic orange mask for some reason.

"You know what?" Andrew began. "I'm not sure what brought this up. I don't know if Kishimoto was planning to do this all along, or if he just got lazy (like a lot of fans say he has been), and just decided to go with what the fans want."

"Well, what do you think?" Obito asked.

"I'm going with the former," Andrew answered. "I mean I still think he's doing a good job with the series. And we have seen him give Obito some good motivation for this; with Kakashi failing to protect Rin, and how he wants to bring up a world of illusion to hide from the cruel reality he lives in."

"Sounds kind of like you," Kakuzu chuckled. "You hide from reality via fanfiction. In fact, as you write this, you should be getting ready for your biology class."

"It does kind of make sense that Obito was Tobi all along once you think about it," Andrew continued. "Many fans had pointed out how it is possible before, and presented many theories about it. I don't feel like bringing them up here."

"You know, for all we know," Kakuzu added, "You're probably a little late on finding this out. This information could have been out for months, considering how long it's been since the last time you checked the Wiki."

"So clearly," Obito continued, "with this sudden revelation, the gears in your head are turning, got your mind set on _Naruto_ right now, right?"

"Yeah. They are," Andrew answered.

"Let's talk about your Naruto fanfics right now," Obito continued. "First off, in _The Akatsuki's Hunt for the Avatar_, you have my character as the real Madara Uchiha. How does this revelation affect that?"

"Well, when I started the story, we still didn't know who Tobi really was. And I think it's okay to leave it as Madara. I'm too lazy to really change anything anyway. I'm sure not too many people will mind. I'll leave an author's note commenting on it in my next chapter."

"And what about that omake you were working on?" Kakuzu asked. "The one where you have us all sit down playing cards, satirizing Tobi's identity? What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know yet," Andrew replied. "I mean I know now that we know Tobi's identity, it is kind of pointless. But I did have some good thoughts for it going. I might still do it eventually in the story."

"When do you think you're going to get back to _Akatsuki's Hunt_?" Obito asked. "That and _Every Man's Dream and Nightmare_. You really put a lot of time and effort and thought into those stories so far, and you've had some really good ideas for how you're going to execute them!"

"Plus," Kakuzu added, "Those are some of your most popular stories! It's been so long since you've updated them. Your fans and readers are growing restless, impatient, and disappointed! You don't want them to be like that, do you?"

"No!" Andrew exclaimed. "I don't want them to be like that! It's just that I just can't focus enough on them or find the time for them! I'm busy with my stuff here at college..."

"Which mostly keeps you so busy because you keep procrastinating!" Obito interjected.

"Yes," Andrew muttered before continuing. "I know. I'm have that horrible habit. The other issue is that right now, I can't focus that much on_ Naruto_. Right now, my fan fiction obsession is mostly with _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_!"

"UGH!" Obito and Kakuzu exclaimed in unison, both clearly irritated.

"It's a good show," Andrew whined. "Plus, with the third season just around the corner, (I assume), it's hard not to think about it and come up with ideas for it! So I'm fixated on writing that other story I got: _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_."

"Why would you focus on that one?" Obito demanded. "It's one of your LEAST popular stories!"

"And you haven't even been updating it that much!" Kakuzu added.

"I know!" Andrew snapped back, frustrated by Kakuzu's comment. "It's just so hard to focus when I'm doing my homework, ya know?"

"Dude," Obito huffed. "You really got to get your head in gear and think long and hard about what's important here."

"I know," Andrew grunted.

"Kind of a weak ending for this drabble," Kakuzu commented.

"I know," Andrew replied. "I just couldn't think of a better one. That last think I said is the last thing I could think. I think I've gotten out all the thoughts I wanted to express here."

Just then, Discord swooped into the cave, Queen Chrysalis beside him. They swooped up Andrew and carried him off, leaving Obito and Kakuzu.

As they flew, Chrysalis was singing her song, "This Day Aria", getting it stuck in Andrew's head yet again, as it had many other times.


	27. Twilight Sparkle Vs Captain Blackbuck

**Title:** Twilight Sparkle Versus Captain Blackbuck

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. After their voyage, Twilight Sparkle and her friends end up locked in a final battle with Captain Black Buck and his crew. The end of this epic face-off. Based on the Final Battle from Ice Age: Continental Drift.

**Personal Comments:** So as you might have seen in some of my previous drabbles, I would like it if eventually on the show, Twilight and her friends face off against a gang of rogue pirate ponies, and their leader would be named "Captain Blackbuck", an obvious reference to Captain Blackbeard.

There's some other themes I put into this story that I would like to see in other villains on the show, such as:

-A set of six villains who are the polar opposites / matches for the mane six, just as Captain Gutt and his crew were for Manny and his heard.

-A villain who doesn't know the wonders of friendship and bonds and just uses his servants and allies as tools.

-A villain who maybe is an earth pony, who is frustrated at being the least special of the three races, and is trying to get the Earth Ponies to the top by bringing down the unicorns and pegasi. This introduces a theme of racism. I don't know if the show has done anything like this yet.

I kind of like that theme I mentioned earlier, about a hero meeting his match with a villain, and being locked in a battle of wits with him. This was in _Ice Age 4_ between Captain Gutt and Manny. You can see this setup in many other films and franchises and things, I'm sure you've noticed. I just don't feel like mentioning them all right now.

I just LOVED Captain Gutt in that movie! He's my Avatar right now. He's just such a bastard! And again, I like how he and his crew were kind of a match for Manny and his herd. And I think they had a rockin' villain song, "Master of the Seas." I really thought he was a better villain than the ones from the previous two films. Best one since Soto from the first one, actually. But for some reason, I didn't really like how Shira was his first mate. She just didn't really seem to fit the bill. I think Raz (the kangaroo) should have been first mate! She was in charge of all the weapons, and was pretty competent I think.

I've actually been thinking of a crossover between MLP and Ice Age in which Gutt and his crew somehow get teleported to Equestria, cause a flood somehow, and fight off the ponies in order to find their way back home.

You know, the funny part about me liking the fourth Ice Age movie is that I didn't like the third one, mostly because it focused on Buck more than the main characters, where as this one just went back to the original trio of just Manny, Sid and Diego, and left out everyone else (for the most part). That is the way Ice age should have been all along. And it's funny how most people didn't like the fourth one but liked the third one.

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

For Twilight Sparkle, things had just gone from bad to worse. After a long, tiring journey with her friends around the flooded Equestira, she had finally managed to make it back. They had fought storms, sea monsters, and of course the relentless Captain Blackbuck.

They were just on the verge of returning, pulling into the peninsula, only to find Blackbuck and his crew had beaten them to the punch, and taken Cadence and her son, Anthem hostage to try to turn them in.

A massive ship battle broke out on board of their own ship, and Blackbuck's ship, the _Tartarus Runner_.

Above the chaos, a two-way dogfight was happening. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were facing off against Gilda and Bullet Nose.

Bullet and Rainbow locked glares as the fight began. Bullet spoke, his voice muffled by his weird-looking mask. "Now, I will break you!"

"Out of the way, face-hugger!" Gilda snorted. "She's mine."

"But their punishment must be more severe than shredding for what they did to us."

Gilda chose to ignore him and cracked her knuckles instead.

The fight was grueling and difficult. After so many days at sea with little to eat, little time to sleep, and so much fighting, Twilight and her friends were all exhausted.

Finally, The heros were all cornered, backed up against their side of the ship.

Twilight quickly scanned over her friends. They were all there it looked like. Hurt and tired, but alive. Apple Jack, Rainbow (though she and Spitfire were wounded by their sky battle and could barely stand up now without each other's support), Pinkie, Rarity, Spike, Shining Armor, Big Mac, Blueblood, Soarin, Spitfire, Derpy... wait, where's Fluttershy?

"Apple Jack," She turned to her friend, "Where's Fluttershy?"

"I think she fell overboard."

"What?" Twilight's eyes widened in horror. She wanted to morn the loss of her friend, but she knew that would have to wait. She had to worry about herself first, and everyone still alive.

She turned back and glared at the smiling, laughing faces of her enemies and counted them over. Some faces she knew, some she and her friends faced in the past, like Trixie, Gilda, Spot and Fido the diamond dogs and the Flim Flam brothers. All of them were dressed in new pirate attire.

And of course there were those she did not know. One was a brown stallion she now knew as Thunder Strike, who proved to be stronger than Shining Armor. There was also a grey colt named Metal Jacket, one black Pegasus named Bullet Nose, who wore an odd gas mask for some reason, and a few other ponies. All were dressed in the ragged, dirty pirate clothes Blackbuck had given them, and some armed with swords, knives, and firearms.

Finally, up pushed a large black-furred earth pony with a short grey beard and a brown captain's hat, a black vest, and a golden tooth when he grinned that menacing smile. On his flank, his cutie mark; the jolly roger. He had discarded his black coat so he would be lighter in the fight. Now exposed was his belt which held his two swords and two pistols. On his front hooves were two silver gauntlets that had extending robotic claws that he used to grab hold of things. This he had stolen from a famous inventor named Ratchet, according to his backstory. He also wore a gold-chained necklace around his neck, holding a shiny emerald. This emerald protected him from any kind of unicorn magic.

This was the ringleader himself; Captain Blackbuck.

With one front leg, he held the infant son of Shining Armor and Cadence: Anthem, a tiny little filly with white fur like his father, and a mane like his mother's. He was crying, being held by the strange, scary, rough colt, who cackled menacingly at his imminent victory.

Shining Armor saw his son crying, and stared daggers at Blackbuck. He tried to shoot him with his magic, but it was deflected by the necklace's power, as if Blackbuck were being kept safe inside a bubble.

Armor tried to charge him, but all the pirates held up their guns and swords, protecting their leader.

Twilight was just as scared for her nephew's life, and just as furious at Blackbuck, ready to tear him apart.

"Let my son go!" Armor demanded. "He has nothing to do with his!"

"I told you before mate," Blackbuck growled. "You, your sister, and all your friends destroyed everything I had. Time I returned the favor! I'm gonna take everything you once held dear, crush it and make you watch!"

"Then," Bullet Nose added, "You'll have our permission to die!"

"Exactly!" Blackbuck nodded. "But you know what? Since you asked nicely, I think I _will_ let the lad go!" He started gently bouncing Anthem up and down on his hoof. "You should have been more specific on _where_ though!" And before any pony could do anything else, Blackbuck pulled back, and threw little Anthem far out into the water off the edge of the boat.

"NO!" Armor and Twilight shrieked in unison as their little one went sailing through the air, rushing to meet the water.

But just as the water was about to consume him, a glossy tentacle shot from the water and caught the young prince. Several more tentacles rose from the water, and the mass of dark green flesh approached the ship.

Everyone looked away from each other and stared at the awesome, surprising sight.

On one tentacle, was the one and only Fluttershy!

"Way ta go! Frank!" She cheered for the mass of tentacles.

The heros began to smile as they pieced it together. It was the Cracken they had encountered yesterday! Had Fluttershy tamed it? It's name was Frank?

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie screamed gleeflully. "What have you done this time?"

Everyone else started laughing and cheering for Fluttershy as the cracken handed little Anthem back to his father.

The pirates on the other hand, were horrified.

"Oh, horseshoe!" Flim muttered.

"Well, we're bucked!" Flam added.

"Sick 'em, boy!" Fluttershy cried. And with that, Frank's tentacles dove for the pirates, grabbing them, crushing them, pushing them into the water.

During this mayhem, Shining Armor and Twilight heard Cadence scream in horror, and looked over to the deck of Blackbuck's ship. The rock wall above them was collapsing. One rock landed right next to the rock Cadence was tied to.. Another earthquake was about to happen.

After handing Anthem to Pinkie to hold, Armor and Twilight rushed for the edge of the boat to rescue her. Before they could reach the edge, however, Blackbuck pushed past them, and cut the lines, pushing the boat back. It was over now. They could not get across and reach the boat.

Cadence was alone with Blackbuck, unable to move or use her magic.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with your sister, girl!" Blackbuck smirked at Twilight. He slowly walked towards Cadence, a sword in his clawed hoof.

"Armor!" Cadence screamed.

"Cadence!" Armor screamed back. He did not know what to do. He was powerless now to save his wife.

Twilight was just as scared. She frantically looked around for a way to get over there before she finally saw it: A long rope hanging from the mast. She knew what to do. She had seen Apple Jack and Pinkie do it plenty of times. She ran towards the rope, jumped up, and grabbed it in her mouth.

"Twily, what are you doing?" Armor asked before he saw what she was doing.

Twilight swung around the mast, until she felt she had enough momentum. Waited for the right moment,

_One, two three..._

And let go. She flung towards the Tartarus Runner, summersaulting through the air.

Blackbuck had gotten to Cadence. He raised his sword to impale her, just as Twilight's hooves slammed into him, knocking him back, sending him sliding into the wall.

He dropped his sword. Twilight raised it with her magic.

"You okay?" She asked her scared sister-in-law.

"Yeah, I am now," She nodded. "Nice hit!"

"Thanks!" Twilight bowed as she cut the ropes holding Cadence tied down.

Across the gap, Shining Armor sighed in relief.

When she was loose, Cadence spread her wings and prepared to take off.

"Let's go!" She said as Twilight leapt into her front legs. They held tight to each other as she took off. Just in time too. The earthquake was shaking the rock wall, and the large rocks were starting to crumble. Soon, they would smash the ship.

"No!" Blackbuck leapt up and grabbed hold of Twilight's hind leg, trying to pull her back down. "You're not getting away that easy!"

Cadence tried to take off, but Blackbuck was pulling them both down together.

At last, he pried Twilight from her grip, and the two fell down and hit the deck, Blackbuck pinning her down on top.

"I'm not through with you yet," He grimaced.

"Twilight!" Cadence cried as she hovered back down to help.

Twilight decided she would save Cadence, even if she could not save herself.

"Get out of here!" She snapped.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Go!" Twilight used her magic to charm Cadence, and 'threw' her back over to the safety of the hero ship beside Shining Armor, just as her other friend had dealt with the pirates and had come over to try to help.

Finally, the rocks came down. One hit one side of the ship, which somehow made it act like a teeter-totter, and flung the side of the ship that Twilight and Blackbuck were on high up into the air.

"Twilight!" A chorus of voices cried as they saw their friend go flying off into danger.

* * *

At last, with a hard bump that threw Blackbuck off of Twilight, they landed on the slanted side of the rock wall. The platform went sliding down the slope, past row of sharp rocks and dirt and dead trees.

"Your precious friends can't help you now, Twilight!" Blackbuck snarled as he got to his hooves. He pulled out his second sword and leapt at Twilight, trying to slice her in two.

She quickly dodged to the side, then rolled to avoid a kick. She used her magic to pick up his first sword, the one she used to cut Cadence free, and thrust it at him.

He parried it, and began to dance with it, trying to get to her. Whenever he came close, she would dodge again and move to the side.

At one point, he pulled out a knife from his belt, and started to fight using that too, dual weilding it with the sword. He was so agile, graceful, skilled, unyielding, he would never let her get away.

She could not keep up or keep predicting his movements. At one point, he even got so close to her, he sliced off the top part of her mane, she could feel the air before her eye being cut.

She could occasionally get through to him and possibly kick him, but it was clear he had the upper hand, even though they were very evenly matched. And as long as he wore that dang necklace, her magic could not touch him.

At some times, she tried using her magic to lift rocks from the side, and threw them at him, but he dodge them with ease.

It was also hard keeping balance on the shifty, shaking platform speeding down the slope.

Eventually, Blackbuck whipped out his pistol, and fired three shots.

Her fear kicked in as the sound rang from the gun, and Twilight's magic caught the bullets inches before they shot through her face.

Thinking fast, she pushed them right back at the captain. But like the rocks, he was dodged them matrix-style.

"You know what I hate about you unicorns the most?" He snapped "You think you're just SO special with your magic! You think you're so much better than the rest us!"

He lashed out again, but Twilight dodged it.

"Unicorns with their magic and Pegesai with their flying! And no pony cares about the dumb old earth ponies. Nothin' special about them, eh? Well, it's time for a change! It's our turn to rule! We are smart, strong, hard-working creatures! We deserve this land more than you!"

"All ponies are equal!" Twilight snapped back. "The land is shared by all three species! We all live in this world in balance, love and harmony!"

"Is that so?" Blackbuck chuckled. "Tell me: What other Happy-Land lies and tales has Celestia filled your head with?"

"Don't you DARE talk about Princess Celestia like that!" Twilight charged forward in blind furry, blade in levitation. Parrying his sword and knife until they fell from his hand, and pinned him to the ground. She was about to stab him, but hesitated for a moment.

She stalled a second too long. Blackbuck's claws gripped her front hooves hard, cutting into them. In pain, she was forced to loosen up, and he managed to push her off of him, just as the platform hit another hard bump.

Blackbuck decided that without his swords, and his guns being inaffective against her, it was time for a change of tactics. As soon as he got to his feet, he leapt up into the air, and grabbed ahold of one of the rocks above. They were curved and pointed and aligned so that they formed a kind of canopy.

He leapt and swung between them with his claws.

Twilight dropped the sword for a moment, and her horned glowed hot. Magic beams shot out at the rocks, trying to hit the captain, or at least make him fall so that she could loose him.

But he was too quick and agile. He dodged every shot she threw with little effort.

Finally, he was close enough. He swung up, did a cartwheel, and dove down towards Twilight, kicking her in the stomach, and sending her sliding down, right to the edge of the platform.

She managed to stop herself from slipping off the edge though. She grunted as she got to her feet, her stomach hurting.

She looked behind her. A ramp was coming up, a rise in the slope, that would fling them off into a wall. She had to finish this fight before then.

"I told ya before, lass!" Blackbuck sneared. "No pony messes with the Master of the Seas!" He picked up a large log, and prepared to smash Twilight with it.

Twilight got to her hooves, a stern look on her face. That was enough. Time to end this. She had a plan. "And I told_ you_ before, Captain!" She snapped back. "No pony messes with my friends or family!"

Using her magic she grabbed up another large rock, made it seem like it was coming toward Blackbuck, who dodged it. She raised the rock up behind her, and plunged it down into the front of the platform, levering it up, and sending herself and Blackbuck into the air.

Blackbuck screamed and dropped the log as he went flying. His hat also fell off his head.

Still airborne, Twilight grabbed the log with her magic, and the hat landed on her head.

"Catchphrase!" She exclaimed as she swung with all her remaining strength, striking the captain, and sending him flying off into a dark chasm in the rock wall, howling in pain as he flew.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. She beat him. She was exhausted though. She had no strenght to do anything else. All she could do now was hope she would land safely in the water instead of crashing into the rocks.

At last, the platform flew up the ramp, sending Twilight flying, and screaming, before a soft, slimy tentacle shot out of the water and caught her.

Fluttershy was raised up beside her on a similar tentacle.

"Hey Twilight," She whispered.

"Hi, Fluttershy," Twilight smiled at her friend. She looked down the tentacle. In the water, she could barely make-out a large, yellow eye.

"Hi, um... Frank," She smiled at him. She got a deep moan and a few bubbles as a response. "Thanks for catching me!"

"He said 'you're welcome.'" Fluttershy nodded. "You okay?"

"I could use a nap, and maybe a hot bath," Twilight giggled. "But how are the others? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Everyone's fine. They're all back at the ship, waiting for you! Come on!"

And with that, Frank's tentacles took them for the swim back to the ship for some much-awaited rejoicing.


	28. Prince Blueblood meets Captain Gutt

**Title:** Prince Blueblood meets Captain Gutt

**Premise:** _Ice Age, MLP: FIM_. Prince Blueblood is lost at sea and nearly drowns when Captain Gutt and his crew find and rescue him, the discuss what to do with him. Trixie and Gilda are members of the crew too.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me," Prince Blueblood said as he tried to ignore how strange the creatures looking him over were. "Now, if you would just take me back to Equestria, I would be most grateful."

"Sorry, lad," Captain Gutt replied. "But we got other plans for this voyage. Out in that direction is too far out of our way. You're stuck with us till the end of the voyage!"

"Yeah!" Squint added. "Which begs the question; what should we do with you?"

Feeling a little scared by the creepy bunny-rabbit, Blueblood gulped and decided to play the fail safe.

"Okay, look. I'm a prince; I'm very rich. If you take me home, I can definitely make it worth your while."

Wrong move. The whole crew's eyes widened at the sound of 'prince'. After a second, a circle of wicked grins and chuckles surrounded the prince.

"A prince you say, huh?" Gutt retorted. "Well now, this really _has_ gotten things interesting! Makes me wonder even more what we should do with you!"

"We could hold him for ransom!" Smiled Gupta the badger.

"He ain't worth the trouble," Raz replied. "I know his kind! Spoiled n' whiny! Let's just slice him up and use his bones n' horn for weapons!"

"I think he's a nice guy!" Smiled Flynn the walrus. "I say we keep 'em, let him join the crew!"

"It would be a shame to let all this... fresh meat go to waste," Shira said musingly.

"I'm with her on that!" Gupta added.

"Scared yet, pretty boy?" Squint grinned at poor Blueblood.

"I suggest we see what the new recruits think!" Silas suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Silas!" Gutt smirked. He called out to the recruits swabbing the deck.

"Trixie! Gilda! Front Center!"

Lickety split, Trixie and Gilda slid up before Gutt and brought into the discussion.

"You two are from Equestria!" Gutt stated. "What do you think we should do with Prince Blueblood here?"

Gilda was the first to answer. "Well, he certainly is a handsome stallion..."

"Oh, why, thank you," Blueblood replied, forcing a smile.

"I say we sell him off to a brothel! They're always looking for male prostitutes!"

And the smile on Blueblood's face withered away.

"No" Trixie interjected. "Let me take him. I'd love to have a new toy!"

**And that's the end of that drabble. Gotta go. Need to get to class.**


	29. Captain Gutt's Rave Night

**Title:** Captain Gutt's Rave Night

**Premise:** _Ice Age._ One night a week, Captain Gutt and his crew kick back and have some fun and party! Not a songfic. Featuring Trixie and Gilda from MLP: FIM.

**Songs used & Disclaimer:** Jennifer Lopez - "On The Floor" (man, this one's got a lot of views!), The Wanted - "Sun Goes Down" and "Chasing the Sun". I do not own any of these songs or characters. I do not profit from this story.

**Personal Notes:** I was just thinking. Jennifer Lopez voiced Shira in Ice Age 4. Jennifer Lopez sang this song: "On The Floor", which is pretty catchy. And so... well, add two and two.

Trixie and Gilda are in this because I was just imagining what it would be like if they joined Captain Gutt's crew in a crossover story.

* * *

Another calm, quiet day at sea on Captain Gutt's ship. All the crew was doing their usual jobs and chores on deck. Sun was setting.

Trixie and Gilda were helping Raz sharpen her weapons, and having a little chat.

"Seriously," Trixie asked. "When is our season 3 going to start? OR when are we going to find out when it starts?"

"Don't know," Gilda simply shrugged. "I just hope they're not having any kinds of technical difficulties. I'd hate for anything bad to happen at that studio, and our show gets delayed or cancelled. But... I don't think that will happen."

"And I hope when the season starts, we get to return at some point. Just listen to how much the fans love THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard it all before!" Gilda grunted.

"Well, I wonder when Ice Age 5 will come out!" Raz said. "I know I wont return, but still, I'm just thinkin'."

"I know I'm excited about it!" Shira announced as she walked by. "I wonder if Diego and I will have any cubs! Man, he's just so hot!"

"Probably," Squint replied. He walked by chewing an apple. "All the fans wanna see it. And I bet Sid's gonna somehow find a chick too!"

"What I wonder is how long they're going to milk the franchise before they run it totally into the ground," Gupta called down from the crow's nest. "I mean, what could they possibly do next?"

"Hey, come on now," Flynn called over. "_Continental Drift_ wasn't THAT bad!"

"Alright everyone!" Captain Gutt shouted as he came out of his quarters below deck. "Sun's gone down, stars comin' out! And it's that night of the week again!"

The pirates all looked over, dropping what they were doing, smiles on their faces.

"That's right!" Gutt slid over and pulled a lever. "It's rave night!"

All the pirates cheered as a dance pad flipped up from the middle of the deck floor. Lights shot out from the railing. The tiles on the floor started flashing, as did the lights.

"Shira! Trixie!" Gutt ordered! "Play us on!"

"Aye-Aye, captain!" Shira saluted.

Trixie pulled up Vinyl Scratch in front of a DJ booth, and she started playing the dance music.

Shira started sining along, since the lyrics were taken out for her own fun. She liked singing some of the songs they had on this night.

_Don't stop, keep it moving, put your drinks up!_

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor,_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor,_

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor!_

The song continued on as the crew took to the dance floor to shake it.

(If you've seen the credits of _Continential Drift_, or this one music video of The Wanted where they sang "Chasing the Sun" for the movie, you know how most of the crew dances. They dance the same way on this night. If you haven't seen either, look one up. It's kinda funny to watch them dance. I especially like Captain Gutt's dance! And Raz's, Flynn's, and Squint's, and Shira's.)

Trixie and Gilda joined in, break dancing, shaking their flanks, swaying along, just going nuts and being silly. As long as they were moving, it was okay.

_Dance the night away,_

_Live your life and stay along the floor!_

"You know," Trixie murmured to Gilda, loud so they could hear each other over the noise. "We gotta go find some more colts and boy griffons. I haven't done anything fun with any boys in a long time!"

"Me neither! No one's screwed me in a long time!"

"I'd screw you, Gilda," Silas smiled.

"Told ya, seagull," She snapped back. "Not interested!"

_Laaa, la la la la, _

_La la la la la la la la la,_

_Tonight we gonna be it on the floor!_

Soon enough, Shira's song ended, and the next one started.

_We've only just begun, _

_Hypnotized by drums,_

_Until forever comes,_

_You'll find us chasing the sun!_

With the first song over, she came out to dance with the rest of the crew, prancing around with them. Raz high-fived her as she came up to her.

At one point, Flynn started doing the worm. Each time he hit the deck, the entire ship shook and tilted. The rest of the crew did not mind though, and just went along with it. It made the rave that much more fun!

**Done with that, and now I am off to my school club fair.**


	30. Brohooves: ChaCha!

**Possible Titles:** Brohooves: Cha-Cha!, Cha-Cha!, Soarin's Signal

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_. Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, and Soarin sneak into a Canterlot party, looking for Princess Luna, and try to decide on a signal to communicate with each other. Based on a scene from _Robots_.

**Personal Comments:** You know, I was thinking; what if Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, and Soarin all became friends, and started their own little posse, similar to the mane six or the cutie mark crusaders? I think that would be awesome! And I think they would call their little gang "The Brohooves" or something!

So I was watching that _Blue Sky_ film, _Robots_ earlier today, or part of it really, and then this little drabble popped into my head after I saw this one scene. I can also easily imagine Pinkie Pie acting out like this if Twilight and some others of the mane six were to do this. Or for _Naruto_, if Naruto and some other leaf shinobi were to sneak into a party, I can imagine Kiba acting like this!

I tried to come up with something different for Soarin to say besides "Ricola!", some other movie maybe he could reference, but I could not think of anything fitting.

You know, I'm not much of a Big Mac X Fluttershy guy. I just decided to put them in here for fans. I mean why would fans come up with that? Have Fluttershy and Big Mac ever even spoken or interacted with each other? I guess they would be kind of cute together though.

You know, I've been hearing rumors that season three is now starting on September 22. I have been getting so anxious about that!

* * *

Finally, after sneaking past the guards, Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Soarin' finally made it into the massive, crowded ballroom. Awesome! Their disguises worked!

"Okay guys," Armor whispered to his companions, wrapping his legs around them to huddle them up. "We're in!"

"Eeyup," Mac nodded.

"So now what?" Soarin' asked.

"Now, we split up," Armor answered. "If any of us see Princess Luna, or if anything goes wrong, we'll signal each other. Got it?"

"Eeyup!" Mac nodded.

"Good." Armor turned to walk off, but he and Mac were stopped by Soarin.

"Wait, what kinda signal should we do?" He asked. "I mean there's a lot we can do. Ya want something subtle like this?" He slipped up behind Armor and whispered something funny into his ear, making the white stallion giggle.

"Or do you want something loud that will grab attention? Like, umm... Should we maybe use those flares you got us earlier?" He whipped out one of the flare sticks from his pocket. He whipped it out so fast, the fuse was lit. Luckily though, Big Mac gripped it with his hoof quick to put it out.

"Oh!" Soarin' continued. "How about this?" He stood back and cleared his throat before screeching;

"CHA-CHA! CHAAA-CHAAAAA!"

Mostly everyone in the ballroom turned away from their company and their drinks to turn toward the source of the noise. Thankfully, the band kept playing, or this would have completed the image, it would have made the cover of _Awkwardness Monthly_.

Armor and Mac just glanced at each other nervously, trying to ignore the stares. Soarin continued to scream, rolling his tongue for the next one.

"R-R-RIIICOLAA!"

He stopped screaming after that, and turned back to his friends.

"Uh... use... whatever method seems most fitting, ya know?" Armor said, patting Soarin's back.

"Alright," Soarin nodded. "Got it!"

"Good. Let's move!" And with that, the three of them dispersed into the crowd.

* * *

Later, Armor had been discovered by the corrupt guard who had taken his place; Sergeant Thunder Strike.

"Arrest him!" Thunder ordered to who three guards who started using their magic to chain up and restrain Armor.

He was no match for these guards. Fighting them back without holding back would seal his fate as a wanted colt. As they continued to restrain him, he resorted to the only option he could think of: He needed help.

"Ch-Chi-Chaaa!" He yelled, starting to raise his voice. "Cha-CHA!"

Unfortunately, though, Big Mac and Soarin were dancing the Tango with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash respectively. They did not hear their friend crying out for their needed help.

"CHA-CHAAA!" Armor repeated, this time louder and more annoyance in the tone.

After a few more tries, Mac and Soarin finally heard them, and regretfully left their lovers to save their dear friend.


	31. Thunder Strike's Card Game

**Title:** Thunder Strike's Card Game

**Premise:**_ MLP: FIM_. OC-centric. Ink Blot is feeling down because his book was not published. He goes to a bar where he runs into Thunder Strike, Shining Armor, and some other guys playing cards, and decides to join them.

**Personal Comments:** I guess you could say this is a deleted scene from my other story; _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_. Or maybe I'll use something like this eventually. Haven't decided. It's based on a small scene from _The Lorax_ (2012).

I really would like there to be a scene in MLP where some ponies are sitting around playing a card game and chatting. I wonder what that would look like...

Only 27 more days (from the day I posted this) before they announce more info on season 3!

* * *

Head down and moping, Ink Blot walked into the familiar old building of _Martini's_. He really needed a drink about now. The bar was pretty much deserted, only two or three tables taken, and even then there were only about one or two ponies there. There was, however, in the back, a crowded table full of stallions.

He stomped up to the bar, and lifted himself up onto a stool. Martini came right up; one of the perks of it being a slow night.

"Hey there, Ink Blot," The handsome, pale unicorn said warmly.

"Hey Martini," Blot answered, his voice heavy with sulking.

"What's the matter?" Martini asked. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Blot did not really feel like talking about it at the moment. He really just wanted to try and unwind.

"Maybe after a few shots," He answered.

"Well, it's a slow night," Martini replied. "I'm all ears whenever you're ready. So then, what will it be?"

"You know what I like."

"Applejack Daniels on the rocks?"

"Sure." Blot began to smile a little as Martini went about getting his glass and drink together. Martini was an old friend of his. The two knew each other well. Blot was a great customer for this bar, and Martini knew what he liked. It was also nice knowing that if he was not busy, Martini would be willing to help you out with your problems. He felt it was a bartender's job to provide a sympathetic ear.

Using his unicorn magic, Martini placed a glass filled with ice and a bottle on the counter before Blot.

"Leave the bottle," Blot said as he reached for the items.

Just then, another pegasus came up to the counter.

"I'm not going anywhere," Martini smiled at Blot. "I'm right here whenever you wanna talk." And with that, he made his way toward the new customer.

Blot just poured himself his golden liquid, and then took a big swig. The liquid burned and kicked at his throat as it slid down, but it soon made a satisfying plot into his stomach, and within minutes, he felt a soothing hum in his brain.

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey-ey! Blottie!" A familiar, cheerful voice called. Blot turned around to the source of the voice.

At the crowded table was his life-long friend on the Royal Guard, Thunder Strike, waving over to him. At the table were a few faces that Blot recognized. There were other guards, Shining Armor, Metal Jacket, and Bullet Nose. He also recognized Prince Blueblood. Beside him were a red earth pony and a blue pegasus.

"Blot! Buddy!" Thunder continued to call over, "How ya doing? Get over here!"

Blot still was not in the mood for talking, but he was unable to say 'no' when his friend wanted to hang out. Sluggishly, and holding his refilled glass in one hoof, he hopped out of his chair and made his way over to the table.

"Who is this?" Blueblood asked, his voice hinting a slight bit of annoyance.

"Oh, it's cool," Thunder explained. "He's a friend of mine."

"He writes for the _Canterlot Gazette_," Bullet Nose added. "He reports on royal and military activities. He's accompanied our squad on a few missions."

"Exactly!" Thunder nodded before turning back to Blot. "So, how'd your interview go? You getting your book published?"

"Huh? Well-uh, ya see- no," Blot stuttered. "The guy interviewing me said it wasn't that interesting. He said he's seen this story before, and done better." The last statement ended on a downhill-tone, and his head sinking.

He looked around the table and saw that they were playing some sort of card game, sets of cards lined up on holders. There were also drinks on the table that each was sipping.

"Ya wrote a book?" Asked the red pony. "That's neat."

"Well, come on, you gave it your best shot, right?" Thunder continued. "That's all any pony can ask you to do. Besides, I mean it's not like any pony's life was at steak here."

"Well, yeah," Blot replied, not feeling better. "It's just that I really worked hard on this book." His voice started to sound a little whiney. "I really put a lot of time and effort into it. I was really hoping it would kinda- ya know, up my career a little."

"Well, I'm sure you thought to send a manuscript to more than one publisher, right?" Blueblood asked.

"Yeah," Blot answered. "I sent it to four publishers."

"Well, there ya go!" Shining Armor exclaimed. "Just because one publisher didn't like it, it doesn't mean there won't be one that will!"

"Exactly!" Metal Jacket added. "Just keep playing until all your cards are in played, and you got nothing else to play, and if you still don't win, then you can sulk about it!"

"Yeah!" The blue pegasus added.

"But what if the other publishers don't like it either?" Blot asked, still kind of sullen.

"You know, my little sister once learned a lesson about this," Armor answered. "She learned to just worry about the present, and face new problems when they come, don't waste your time worrying about them now."

As Armor went on about this, Bullet Nose tried to peak at Metal Jacket's cards, only to be flicked in the nose by him.

"Eeyup!" The red pony added. "Just gotta keep working hard n' moving forward!"

All these smiles and comforting words really made Blot feel better. A smile spread across his face.

"Yeah," Thunder continued. "Come on, grab a seat! We'll deal you in!" He was already lifting up the deck with his unicorn magic, as well as a card holder and Blot's glass.

Blot decided to have some fun and enjoy the warmth of all these colts. He hurried back to the counter to get a stool and his bottle of Applejack Daniels. He finally returned to the table and pulled himself up.

"Any chance I could read your book at some point?" The red pony asked.

Before blot could answer, Blueblood spoke up.

"You like books Big Mac?"

"Eeyup. I'll pick up a good novel every once in a while."

"I-I think I have an extra manuscript at my room," Blot answered. "If I got one, I'll see about mailing it to you."

"Thanks," Big Mac smiled.

"So, uh, what are we playing?" Blot asked as he looked over his cards.

"Stud Horse Poker!" The blue pegasus replied. "And I'm on fire tonight!"

"Oh, cud!" Blot cursed, but in a laughing tone, "I'm pretty bad at any kind of poker!"

"Well, just beware of me," Blueblood said as he flashed a devilish smile at him. "I've been studying all your poker faces last few games, and I think I've got a shot this time!"

"Aw, come on, BB!" Shiny laughed, "You've got the absolute worst poker face ever!"

Blueblood pouted and grunted in reply, while everyone else started laughing hysterically. Blot simply smiled at the scene, thinking about how close all these guys were. They laughed on for another full minute before they started to take some breaths and calm down.

"Woah!" Metal Jacket said, gasping for air. "I guess we've all had a bit too much whisky, huh?"

After a minute, everyone finally started to calm down, when they realized something.

"Oh, Blot, you haven't been introduced to Big Mac or Soarin' here, have you?" Thunder asked.

As the others started introducing themselves, Bullet Nose raised up his glass for a sip, but it hit his mask, where the receptors entered his mouth, and his whiskey was spilt all over the table, trickling down his neck as well.

Another spilt drink. Bullet Nose sighed. "Why did I even order this?"


	32. A Super Powered Villain for MLP

**Title:** A Super-Powered Villain for MLP

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. A dark shadow falls upon Canterlot one faithful night. Just how powerless is the Royal Guard to stop it? Blood and Death.

**Personal Comments:** I like to imagine my OC villain, Thunder Strike being this powerful. This is somewhat based on that scene from _Kung Fu Panda 2_ where Lord Shen returns to his palace. Man, I loved that villain!

Only 26 more days since the day I posted this before more info on Season 3! It would be so awesome if this show was really made for older audiences; then we could get chilling scenes like this one! I would like to see how Twilight and her friends take on a villain like this guy! I'm sure there are some fanfic writers though who had already thought of a villain capable of this kind of feat, which kinda depresses me to imagine. But whatever. What do I know? I still think a scene like this would be awesome, if a bit inhumane.

* * *

A dark, starry night in Canterlot. All the city was silent, and on full alert. The guards have been warned of a great evil about to befall the city; Princess Celestia had seen it in a vision.

Outside the gates of the city, suddenly, one lone, dark, hooded pony approached, slowly stepping his way towards the massive gates.

The guards readied their spears and glared at the intruder.

"Halt!" Barked the head sergeant. "Who goes there?"

The pony ignored him and continued walking toward the walls.

"Sir," The sergeant barked again. "Stop, or we will open fire!" Upon hearing this, the archers readied their bows.

The intruder remained oblivious to his words.

"Fire!" The sergeant ordered.

The guards all released their arrows, and a massive blanket of arrows began to rain down, the likes of which one would see in _Lord of the Rings_ or _300_, heading straight for the pony.

At last, the pony stopped. His eyes glowed yellow, as did a horn sticking out from under his hood. And suddenly, just as they were about to impale him, the arrows froze in middair.

The guards all stared in shock and amazement. Before they could do anything else, the arrows all flipped around, and were shot just as fast back at them.

By the time the barrage was over, hundreds of guards lay dead, impaled in all sorts of spots, blood oozing out. A few were merely wounded. Most were already dead. Many arrows have crashed into the brick walls of the palace as well, chipping and cracking the stone.

The doors of the gate then swung open, and a large mass of guards rushed out, spears at the ready, determined to skewer the beast who had just brutally killed their brothers.

The intruder merely winced as the guards approached. Again, his horn glowed, and suddenly, a massive wave of yellow magic burst out from him, sweeping over the guards.

As soon as the aura hit them, they suddenly felt searing agony in their skulls. Pain that made them drop to their knees, clutching their heads, and groaning and screaming in pain. It only got worse by the second, as though a balloon were rapidly being pumped up in their brains.

And that was exactly almost what was happening. Their heads were bloating, rapidly getting larger, until finally, their heads burst open, like balloons popping.

Blood and brains drenched the courtyard stones. And once every guard had fallen in this blood shed, the figure continued to move forth. A little blood had splashed onto his cloak by now, and his hooves scraped through the red puddles as he made his way through the bodies, but he paid the mess no mind. He had only one destination in mind.

At last, he came to the closed gates. One final burst of his magic, and the massive doors were slammed open, allowing him to enter the city.


	33. Rarity Versus Raz

**Title:** Rarity Vs. Raz

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM and Ice Age_. Rarity is fighting with Raz (a kangaroo, and the weapons master of Captain Gutt's Crew), when the latter pins her down, and gives a taunting speech.

**Personal Comments: **This is actually happening in one of my stories; _Ponies, Pirates, And The Little Engine that Could_. In it, long story short, the Mane Six are on a train ride, and end up clashing with Captain Gutt's crew. In this battle, Raz is Rarity's counterpart. There's also a subplot about Rarity being jeolous of Twilight Sparkle for her skill in magic. This line just came to me a few minutes ago, 3:00 in the morning when I should be doing a last-minute lab report for Biology class.

I'm not putting in the whole fight, just one part that I think would be cool. It's a part that I don't think I'll put in the story. It's based on this one dialogue from _Batman Begins_. I loved Liam Neeson as Ras Al Ghul in that movie, and I liked the final fight scene.

And they're fighting atop a train during a blizzard, I might add.

Hey by the way, has any pony gone on YouTube and seen those trailer mash-ups for Nolan's Batman trilogy and MLP? I mean you got trailers for Batmare Begins, The Rainbow Knight, and The Rainbow Knight Rises. All the trailers make this idea look awesome! I would love to see a fanfic that takes Rainbow Dash through the trilogy. Would anyone be interested in writing that?

* * *

Raz, now out of weapons to use, spun around, letting her tail whip Rarity across the face and cutting her, making her clutch her stinging muzzle with one hoof.

The cold air continued to nip at her as the snow storm began to pick up. Both were pretty tired, weak, and wounded from all the fighting. Raz was as good as always with her weapons and martial art skills, and had called in Silas to help when she needed it. Rarity was using her magic and Tai Kwon Do skills to her fullest ability to be a match for the kangaroo. Perhaps that was why Raz was going in to finish.

Rarity did not get to react soon enough before Raz kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down on her back. Before she could get up, the kangaroo was upon her. Rarity struggled against her foot's pressure, but she was too strong.

"Eh, quit strirmin' so much, will ya?" Raz asked mockingly. "Quit being so afraid!"

That was when Rarity looked up and noticed the avalanche just up ahead. She knew the train would be buried under it. Twilight would be unable to use her magic to save the train, since Gutt had wounded her too badly. What could Rarity do now?

"You're a disgrace to unicorns, Rarity," Raz hissed, her tone more serious and angry than usual. "You've wasted your gift on arts and fashion and beauty! That's why you'll never be as good as Twilight, and that's why you can't stop this avalanche and save this train!"

**...And, well, that's pretty much it. I just wanted to make Raz say that to Rarity. Didn't really think of anything else. I guess I could have had Rarity like stab her in the foot, and maybe have the train get buried, or somehow Rarity's magic pulls through and she saves everyone, but this is all I came to. I guess if you want to hear the full story, see the one I listed above. It's on my profile page. So yeah. I'm done here. See you in the next chapter.**


	34. An Anti Sparity Drabble

**Title:** An Anti-Sparity Drabble

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Rarity has started dating a new stallion, crushing Spike's heart, until he gets a little talk from my OC, Metal Jacket.

**Personal Comments:** I'm not a big fan of Spike X Rarity. I mean, they're two totally different species, and Rarity is SO out of his league! She can TOTALLY do better! She deserves a real stallion! In fact, the other day I was thinking of writing a crack-inspired clopfic where Spike sees Rarity and Twilight making out, and makes him so depressed, he kills himself. Or I'd love to see Captain Gutt kick his ass! XD

So I was thinking; maybe in the future, on the canon show, Spike will turn himself into a pony so he and Rarity can be together. I think that would make decent episode material. I'm sure there's a few fanfic writers who have already written stories about this happening.

My OC, Metal Jacket, is a friend of Thunder Strike, and a major character in _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_. I haven't decided yet if he's going to be this color, but he's an alicorn, I'm sure about that much.

* * *

Spike sat down at the table in Martini's, slowly sipping his cider. No matter how much he drank, he could not get the image out of his head; of Rarity making out with that stallion... what was his name again? The music on the radio did not help either; "Break Even" by The Script.

Rarity had said that they would always be dear friends, but of course, Spike wanted more than that.

Just then, he sensed a presence coming and sitting beside him. He turned to face a large alicorn with a dark green coat.

"Hey, I know you!" the dark green stallion announced softly, with a warm smile. "You're Twilight Sparkle's little sidekick!"

Normally, Spike would have snapped back at the comment, but tonight... what was the point. "Yep, that's me," He answered, his voice melancholy.

"Well, what's your problem?" The pony continued. "Why are ya wasting the night away drowning in cider here? You're young. You should be off enjoying your life!"

Spike shrugged. In his drunkenness, he just felt like opening up to the first guy to ask. Who knows? Maybe it would be nice to hear from a clean slate.

"Well," he sighed. "The girl of my dreams just got a boyfriend. Saw them making out earlier. I... I'm crushed to say the least."

"Aw, jeez," The stallion grunted. "That's always a rough thing to see, ain't it? Well, did you ever tell the girl you love her?"

"Yeah, I told her several times. Even before that, she figured it out on her own." Spike took another gulp of cider.

The stallion was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "Listen son, there's a very logical way to look at this; if she chose another guy at this point, then maybe she's just not the one for you. I know. It's hard to find the one. Took me thirty years since the day I was born to find that special some pony!" He tapped the silver ring on his horn.

And then he put his hoof on Spike's shoulder. "But it's really not good for you too keep dwelling on it like this. There's hundreds of dragon ladies out there, and any one of them I bet would be willing to let you snatch them up! You just gotta get out there and take your chances!"

"But I don't want a dragon!" Spike snapped. "I want Rarity! She's the most beautiful creature in the world! There's no dragon out there who-"

"Woah, wait!" The stallion said calmly holding up his hoof. "Rarity? You mean the famous fashion designer from Ponyville? The wielder of the Element of Generosity?"

"Yep! That's the one. The most beautiful mare in Equestria!" Spike replied as he thought of his dreamy princess.

The stallion just stared at him for a moment, then his voice cracked as he squeaked out a laugh, and then started laughing hysterically, pounding his hoof on the table, much to Spike's irritation.

After a minute, he got a hold of himself, and calmed down before he started speaking again.

"Son, let me put it this way; Mares like Rarity... just don't go for guys like you. She's out of your league. You should know when you just can't tackle something, when something is just out of your reach. Look, I'm a very powerful unicorn; very skilled with magic. I've beaten many enemies, and I know I can beat many enemies. But does that mean I'm gonna go out and take on an ursa or a dragon? No offense by the way. No. Because I know my limits. You really should think about yours."

"Well, it's just that we've been so close all these years, and there have been times when I really thought things could work out for us."

"Son, you're forgetting the biggest issue here," The stallion continued. "Once you really sit down, chew the cud and face the facts... she's a pony... and you're a dragon."

Those words stung Spike like an electric shock. He took another big sip of his drink. But then... after a moment, he suddenly realized something. A crazy idea popped into his mind. His eyes widened, and a smile spread. He knew what to do! Of course! The answer was right in front of him! How could he not see it before!"

"You're right!" He said. "That IS the biggest issue, isn't it?"

The stallion was a bit weirded out, but his companion was smiling, so that must have been good, so he smiled back.

"What's your name, anyway?" Spike asked.

"Metal Jacket," The stallion answered proudly. "Commander and second-in-command of the Canterlot Royal Guard. 'Meta' to my friends, Commander Jacket to every pony else!"

"Well, thanks for everything, Meta!" Spike said, reaching to shake the stallion's hoof. "It really helped out. I know what I have to do!"

He finished his drink, and then rushed toward the door, vigor in his step.

"Hey! You!" The bartender snapped, "You gonna pay?"

Spike spun right around on his heal and headed to the counter. "I'll pay, and THEN I'll do what I have to do!"

"Well, hope it all goes well," Metal Jacket called after him.

Spike knew what he was going to do; he was going to convince Twilight to use her magic to transform him into a pony. Then there was nothing keeping him and Rarity apart!


	35. Twilight's Thoughts On Spike

**Title:** Twilight's Thoughts on Spike

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Twilight Sparkle talks about how she feels about her little dragon assistant. Just a sappy little drabble.

**Personal Comments:** I really do kind of think of Spike as Twilight's little brother. There's a few other fans who think that way too, I've seen.

* * *

I've known him since he popped out of that little egg all those years ago, when I was just a filly. We've stuck together since then, through thick and thin. We did practically everything together.

He's one of the first friends I've ever made. He's always been willing to help me with my projects in school, and he was always an ear to listen to me when I had something to say, when I had something I needed to get off my chest. And I remember when we first came to Ponyville, and how he tried to encourage me to make more friends.

He's always been a shoulder for me to cry on when I had no pony else. He always listened to my problems, and always tried to help me out when he could.

And I in turn tried to help him whenever he had a problem, even if those seemed few to me. He never seemed to have that many problems.

He's also so loyal; he always followed me along and did whatever I said, hardly ever asking questions, totally trusting me that I was doing the right thing. Of course there were times when he saw me screwing something up, and even tried to warn me, but usually, I never listened to him. Why would I when I have my mind set on something?

Of course, we weren't always a perfect fit. We got on each others nerves a LOT. But then of course, who doesn't get on each other's nerves every once in a while. It's natural in ANY kind of relationship, right? Especially between two people living together.

But still, in the end, we've always been together. Neither of us can imagine life without the other, and we need each other to get by.

Spike's more than just my assistant. He's my dear friend. He's like the little brother I never had.

I guess you can call him my LBBFF; Little Brother Best Friend Forever.


	36. Clopfic Ending On Crack

**Title:** Clopfic Ending On Crack

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. After Rarity and Twilight have spent a romantic night together, they recieve a visit from an unexpected guest. Crack. Implies sex, suicide, and rape.

**Personal Comments:** This is the original ending to a clop fic I wrote called Twilight's Toy. It got a lot of negative criticism though, so I fixed it up there and put the ending here.

* * *

Both mares done, Twilight crawled back on top of the bed, and lay down next to Rarity. Both were sweaty and still panting. They just lay beside each other, enjoying each other's heat.

After a few minutes, Rarity final spoke. "Does... doesn't that beat your research project?"

"By a landslide," Twilight answered, exhausted. "Just hope I didn't hurt you this time either."

"It's only for a few minutes, the goes right away. No worries," Rarity answered with a smile. "But so tomorrow night, may I be on top?"

"Sure," Twilight answered.

"Thank you," Rarity nodded. "Well then, good n-"

BANG!

Suddenly, before Rarity could finish her sentence, the door swung open with a bang, and in bounded a large ape-like creature with a big black hair-due and wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt. Both mares nearly shrieked at the sight of the creature.

"Ey there, laddies," The ape exclaimed in a salty voice. "I heard downstairs you two were havin' some fun up here!"

"Gutt!" Rarity shrieked.

"Get the buck out of here!" Twilight shouted as she and Rarity prepared to zap the monkey with their magic.

But Gutt was faster. He whipped out a medalion, and zapped a beam at the two mares. Instantly, they were both tied up in rope (separatly), and a curse mark was placed on their tummies to stop their magic.

Unable to move, a terrible thought suddenly came to Twilight's mind.

"What did you do with Spike?" She demanded.

"Huh? The dragon?" Gutt repeated. His voice suddenly turned sympathetic. "Oh, him. Poor guy. My boys and I came in tonight and found him hanging on a rope ouside for some reason. Must've seen something really bad."

The two mares were suddenly taken by guilt as the news reached them.

"So now the rest of the crew is cooking his body up and eating him," Gutt continued. "Anyway, why don't the three of us have some fun now?"

He ripped off his shirt, exposing his black fur coat, and crawled up onto the bed with the two mares.

Their eyes widened in horror as the ape approached them. With one hand, he felt each of their smooth cheeks, already feeling an erection developing as he imagined what he was about to do.

The two mares started sweating and whimpering with fear.

"Ey," Gutt grinned. "I'm gonna enjoy this!"


	37. Trixie Finds The Amulet

**Title:** Trixie Finds the Amulet

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. The scene where Trixie finds her mysterious amulet prior to season 3. Featuring Gilda. Prediction for Season 3.

**Personal Comments:** Only 14 more days since the day I post this before the big reveal. Wouldn't it be awesome if we get a TV spot or even a full blown trailer showing what we're in store for? That would be epic!

And I've been seeing these pictures of this new character that everyone anticipates as the rumored recurring villain of season 3. Do a google image search for My Little Pony Season 3 villain; you'll see who I'm talking about. And also many see similarities between him and Trixie's new necklace. And this scene popped into my head.

You know, a lot of fans like the idea of Trixie seeing the error of her ways, and becoming friends with Twilight and the other mane six. With her turning truly evil here, I bet maybe there will be a part where after the villain's plot kicks in, Twilight and Trixie have a moment together. This dialogue takes place:

Twilight: Come on Trixie. Help us. You know this is wrong. You're better than this (Places her hoof of Trixie's shoulder), I know it.

Trixie: (Pushes the hoof away) No! You know nothing about me!

And then after that, the mane six go off to stop the villain, and just at the last minute, when all hope seems lost, they might go with the classic scene of Twilight hanging from a high ledge, and at the last second before she falls, Trixie catches her hoof and helps her up (forgetting her magic for a moment before using that to lift her up).

Anywho, here we go.

* * *

Trixie and Gilda were out hiking on a plateau on a hot, sunny day out in the wilderness. The two had recently met and become close friends.

Just as Gilda heads over to check out a bush, Trixie steps on a crack in the rock, making the rock crumble beneath her as she plunges through the surface and into the dark crevice.

"Here, check out this bush," Gilda said, "The leaves here are really good for-" She turned around to see her friend missing. "Huh? Trix? Where'd you go?" She asked, looking around.

That was when she noticed the hole in the ground, and her eyes widened with horror as she rushed toward it and looked down into the darkness. The hole was too small for her to move through.

"Trix?" She called out. "Trixie! You okay? Come on! Say something!"

At the bottom, Trixie groaned and rubbed her bumped head. She was not really hurt, thankfully. She heard her friend's voice calling her. "Huh? Yeah! I'm okay!" She called out.

She had decided to stop using her almighty stage persona after Gilda kept expressing annoyance in it.

"Oh, thank Celestia!" Gilda sighed. "Alright, you okay? Can you move?"

Trixie got to her feet. She did not feel very badly hurt. Her legs and stomach were a little bruised, but she could suck it up.

"Yeah. I'm fine," She called back up. "I'm-"

_Over here!_

A low hiss suddenly cut her off. It seemed to echo through the cave. She looked behind her were she thought she heard the voice coming from, and notice a dim, red glow flickering on the walls.

_Come closer!_ The voice purred again.

Entranced by the voice itself and her own curiosity, Trixie made her way toward the glow.

"Hey!" Gilda called after her. "Where are ya going? Trix!" Her voice hinted more frustration as Trixie ignored her and just walked toward the light.

At last, Trixie called back to her. "Huh? Gilda, just-just give me a second. I th.. I think I found something."

"What?" She asked. "Whatcha find? I can't see anything down there."

"I'll... I'll let you know in a minute." Trixie made her way closer to the glow.

At last, she came to a pile of rocks and dirt. It had apparently been moved to cover something up, or bury something. Using her levitation, Trixie moved the dirt out of the way, at last, uncovering the dusty skeleton of a stallion. Around the stallions neck was the source of the glowing and voices:

A necklace of some sort; on a black chain, and holding a ruby as an amulet.

The ruby seemed to glow in Trixie's sight. She reached foward with her hoof to touch it. When her hoof made contact, an image shot through her mind.

_Fire. A world in flames; a countryside, a city, all burning, and hundreds of ponies screaming in pain as they burned to death, and utop a rock, watching over it was a black unicorn stallion with armor, beastly fangs, a large horn and red eyes that seemed to hold the spark of the wild fire themselves. He laughed maniacally at the screams of his falling victims and the crackling of the lands suffering._

Trixie's hoof shot away from the ruby as thought she had touched a hot iron. She was already panting heavily. That had been one of the most horrible things she had ever experienced in her life. What the devil did she just see? Who was that stallion? What was this amulet?

Suddenly, and thankfully, Gilda's impatient voice broke into her mind.

"Yo, Earth ta Trix! You still breathing down there? You find anything?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine. I found that thing," Trixie replied, still in her state of shock.

"Well, come on!" Gilda called down, almost in a whiney tone. "What is it? Can ya show me?"

Trixie did not want to bring the amulet. She wanted to leave it behind and never speak to it again. But she knew Gilda would want to see it. And then it called to her again.

Get me out of here! You are perfect! You are just what I need!

Unable to resist the call, Trixie huffed and reluctantly prepared herself for the worst. She lifted the amulet from the skeleton with her magic, and carried it back over to the crevice, careful not to touch it. She started climbing up the wall with it.

"Here, gimme your hoof," Gilda said reaching down for her. Trixie took the claw as Gilda helped her out of the crevice.

"So whatcha find down there that was so important?" Gilda asked eagerly.

Trixie reluctantly lifted up the amulet for her to see. Gilda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Woah!" She gasped. "That's pretty."

_She doesn't see it_, Trixie thought. _She doesn't hear that voice._

Gilda reached up with her talon and was about to touch the ruby, but Trixie abruptly pulled it away.

"Don't touch it!" She snapped.

"Huh?" Gilda as surprised, and then glared at Trixie. "Why not? What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I... I don't know," Trixie muttered. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. She had to look more into this. She needed some time alone.

"I need to go," She said hurriedly. "Come by my tent later and we can talk about it." And before Gilda could say anything else, Trixie was off towards her tent.

* * *

Later in Manehatten, Gilda walked up to Trixie's tent set up in the outskirts. It was a large, round purple tent, like one you'd see at the circus. She rang the buzzer on a stand that was placed outside, and only waited a second before Trixie pulled back the curtain.

Trixie poked her head out and looked around, acting very... secretive.

"Were you followed?" She asked sternly.

"Uh... no?" Gilda answered, totally weirded out.

"Get in!" Trixie opened the curtain wider for Gilda to enter. Once Gilda was in, she closed the curtain behind her, and was sure to zip it up.

Inside, Trixie had the amulet lain out on her desk in the corner of the tent, and a few scrolls open beside it.

"So Trix," Gilda began, "What was up with that necklace before? I'm a bit worried about ya. Everything cool?"

"Not sure," Trixie answered, "I'm a bit worried myself." There was little to no emotion in her voice.

"So, what have you found out?"

"So far, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing. Can't find anything on it in my scrolls here."

"Well, maybe you should go to the library. Look there?"

"Maybe. I may do that later. But there is this other thing that bothers me."

"What?"

"Ever since I found it," Trixie replied, "I've been hearing this voice."

Gilda's eyes widened suddenly. "What? A voice?" She repeated.

"Yes! A voice!" Trixie snapped back, annoyed that she had to repeat herself. After a minute though, she realized who she was yelling at, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry about that." Then she went back on to explaining.

"Anyway, this voice... he keeps making promises. He says he can make me greater! More powerful! Adored by every pony in Equestria! And powerful enough to conquer any foe!"

"So, pretty much everything you've ever wanted?"

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"He gives me instructions; things he wants me to do... some things are terrible, some just downright difficult. I'm not sure I can do them. Oh, but then he gets angry! He hurts me! Shows me the pain again!"

"Uh, Trix," Gilda said nervously, "you're kinda creeping me out. Who is this guy anyway? Did he like- give you a name?"

"Yes. But he said he'd crush me if I told any pony!"

"Okay, that's it then!" Gilda grunted, suddenly getting angry and defensive. "If this thing is doing all that to you, we're loosing it!" She walked toward the desk and reached for the amulet.

Before she could touch it though, Trixie zapped her with her magic, shocking her with lightning, and then sent snake-like chains in and bound her.

"NO!" Trixie bellowed. "You're not touching this!"

"Trixie, what the heck are you doing?" Gilda demanded as she struggled against the chains.

"You won't tear us apart! I need this!" And with that, Trixie grabbed the Amulet, slung it around her neck, and suddenly teleported in a cloud of smoke, away from the tent, leaving poor Gilda to get out of the chains on her own.

Trixie reappeared somewhere in a forest, and lay down under a tree. She removed the amulet from her neck, and gazed into the ruby, seeing the eyes of her new master.

"What is your bidding, master?" She asked, flashing a wicked grin.


	38. Scenes from my own Grand Galloping Gala

**Title:** Missing Scenes At The Gala

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. Some scenes that I think should have been in the episode Best Night Ever. Head Canons, OC stuff.

**Personal Comments:** Some of this stuff I was going to include in a story starring my OCs, Thunder Strike and Ink Blot. Too time-consuming though. Too worked up with other stories. And I like the idea of Octavia and Pinkie Pie being sisters. I decided to play around with that a little. Same thing goes for Cadence and Blueblood being siblings. Speaking of, am I the only one who would have loved to see Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor in that episode? I really think we should have seen them there. Shining Armor in particular, it really bothers me that they introduced him that late in the series. I mean, you think we would have found out about Twilight's BBBFF sooner, you know what I mean?

* * *

Thunder Strike could not be more excited. Here he was, about to have a fun night with his beautiful marefriend, Trixie, and his best friend, Ink Blot, who brought his own marefriend, Cheerilee.

As they walked up towards the gates, they saw a bunch of ponies singing a song, and out of pure adrenaline, he decided to join in, putting his foreleg around Blot's shoulders.

**Thunder Strike:**

At the Gala, with our marefriends,

You and I, we found our place!

We will dance and laugh and smooch here at the Gala! (At the Gala)

We'll enchant them. They'll be so charmed,

We might get to second base!

**Cheerilee:**

You perv!

**Thunder:**

They will see what great stallions we are

In there, at the Gala!

**Chior:**

And now tonight, we welcome you,

Our overlord and master-

**Blot (Speaking):**

SH-shshshshsh-shush! Spoilers people!

* * *

Inside the ballroom, Octavia sat upon her stool, getting ready to play for the evening. Her mind was calm, composed, ready to play her sweetest melodies, especially the solos she would perform tonight.

And that was when a pink pony wearing a colorful dress started bouncing in, eagerly looking around.

She bounced up closer to the stage, and that's when she noticed the grey pony, and gasped.

"Octi!" She cried. "Hey! Octi!" She waved out to her sister.

Annoyed, Octavia looked over at the pink pony, but her frown quickly disappeared, and grew to an enormous smile.

"Pinkie!" She squealed. She gently put down her cello and leapt off the stage, nearly tackling her little sister as they embraced each other in a tight hug. After a moment, they pulled apart, still holding each other's hooves.

"Jeez! It's been so long!" Pinkie squeaked. "How have you been Are you playing here tonight? I had no idea!"

"Yeah! I am! Pretty cool, huh? I had no idea you were coming! This is fantastic!" And then she looked over Pinkie's candy-themed dress, and suppressed a giggle. "But, why are you dressed in that?"

"Well, this is a party, right?" Pinkie replied. "I wanted to come in a dress that's totally hip for this kinda thing! I think I'll fit right in!"

Octavia shook her head at her clueless little sister's antics. "Still haven't changed, have you little sister?"

"Nope! Still the same old Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie smiled. "So come on! We gotta catch up! Tell me all about things here in Canterlot! Have you met Princess Celestia yet? Or Princess Luna? I've met both of them! Oh! I gotta tell you about my friends and things in Ponyville! Things have been getting pretty crazy! Been going on some wild adventures! Can't wait to tell you about all of them! OH, IMJUSTSOHAPPYTOSEEYOUAGAIN, BIGSISTER!"

Octavia laughed a little more at her little sister's usual hyper-activeness. She really had not changed.

Suddenly, the piano pony cleared his throat, gaining the sister's attention. "Octavia," He said. "Warm-up time's almost over. We better get ready to go on."

"Oh, right," Octavia replied as she composed herself more before turning back to her sister.

"Okay, so you can see I'm gonna be playing most of the night. Just enjoy the party for now." She gestured the other ponies in the room. "Go mingle with the others. Try some of the wine... but not too much."

"Okay," Pinkie replied with a smile.

"But yeah, I'd love to catch up with you later. I've got some friends and acquaintances here I'd love you to meet! And I'd love to hear about things in Ponyville.

"Great! And I'll introduce you to my friends too! They're around here somewhere."

"Yeah! So later tonight, we can go for a few drinks at this one place,_ Martini's_. It's a great bar! You'll love it. Or maybe to _Pony Joe's_ for a few donuts. He's great for those. Whatever you'd like."

Octavia got back up on stage to get ready to play again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the changeling realm, a caterpillar-like creature was getting her necromorph-like creatures together, getting ready to head out and take siege of the Grand Galloping Gala.

This was Princess Asphyxia, the deformed sister of Queen Chrysalis. She looks like the Asphyxia boss from Silent Hill: Homecoming.

* * *

Cadence took a sip from her wine glass. It was delicious.

"Oh, wow!" She gasped after she swallowed. "You were right, BB. This is REALLY good wine!"

"I thought you might like it, sister!" Blueblood replied.

Cadence listened then as a slow dance started to play from the orchestra. She saw Shining Armor approach out of the corner of her eye.

"You'll have to excuse me now, little brother," Cadence said as she set her glass down on the nearest table. "I think I'm wanted on the dance floor. My white knight approaches!"

And that's when Shiny reached them. "Pardon me, your majesty," he said with a bow in a gentlemanly manner, "May I have this dance?"

Cadence giggled at Shiny's joking tone. "Of course, good sir." She held out her hoof for him to take as he lead her away, but not before Shiny turned to Blueblood.

"Sorry, BB," he said. "Gonna have to steal her away from you for a while."

"It's fine," he replied. "You two have fun."

"I think you should be getting ready for your own date," Cadence retorted.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Blueblood nodded. He nearly forgot about her.

"Now listen, BB," Shiny added before he left. "Rarity is a friend of my little sister. So, just try to show her a good time. Try, okay?"

* * *

"AHHH!" Screamed a poor mare as the deformed creatures approached her. She pointed a hoof at the biggest one. "It's Slenderpony!"

Asphyxia growled with annoyance. Her stinger sprang out from her abdomen as she whipped it out and impaled the mare through the tummy. The poison seeped into her, making her gurgle and convulse, writhing on the ground and holding her stomach.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Asphyxia grunted. "I'm NOT Slenderpony!"

"Well, it's just that you look so much like him," One of her creatures said. "I mean with the head, no eyes,"

Before he could say anything else, Apshyxia's hoof jabbed out and smashed him in the head, sending his skull flying.

"Any pony else link I look like Slenderpony?" She asked angrily, receiving a void of silence from her subjects.

* * *

Thunder and Blot walked down the hall, their marefriends at their sides. The two colts were mad at each other. They had gotten into quite a few arguments throughout the night.

_You swish your tail in_

(Blot's tail swipes and slaps Thunder across the face.)

_You swish your tail out_ (Slaps him again.)

_You swish your tail in_

_And you swish and swish about._

(By now, Thunder gets mad, and zaps Ink Blot on the hide with his unicorn magic lightning.)

_You do the pony pokey just because your pal is stout,_

_YEEEOOW!_ (Blot launches off into a hot dog cart.)

_Now try the sauerkraut! _

* * *

Her hostage situation adverted, Asphyxia and her remaining forces now faced Thunder Strike in the garden.

"Ah, Sergeant Thunder Strike," Asphyxia said musingly in her hoarse voice. "We meet again. Still playing the hero, I see. When are you going to show all your dear friends who you REALLY are?"

"Are you going to taunt me, or are we going to fight?" Thunder asked sternly, charging up the magic in his horn.

"Hmm Heh he," Asphyxia giggled. She then turned to her lead henchpony, and whispered "Kill him! And make sure it's painful!"

Her minions lurched out at Thunder, their scythe-like claws poised to slash him in two.

* * *

By the end of the battle, Asphyxia's forces have been killed, the villain herself driven off, but Thunder had taken a fatal sting to the heart. He had actually taken the blow to defend Trixie. The venom poisoning him, he died in the "arms" of Trixie and Ink Blot. Both were left now crying over his body.

Celestia, Luna, and some guards have arrived on the scene, a little late though.

"Oh, Thunder!" Trixie wept. "Please! Don't leave me! I love you!"

"I'm so sorry," Blot added. "I'm sorry for everything! All the times we argued! You're the best dang friend a pony could have!"

"Um," Celestia interrupted. "It's just poison that got him right? So you know I can cure him with a spell, right?"

"Just give us another moment," Trixie panted before she got back to her weeping.

After another minute of weeping and promises and apologize from both Trixie and Ink, they wiped their tears and smiled.

"Okay, we're done," Blot nodded. "You can revive him now please, Princess."


	39. Frollo's Bagel

**Title:** Frollo's Bagel

**Premise:** _Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame_. A different take on the ending of _Hellfire_. Humor. Slight crack.

**Personal Comments:** Wow. It's been a while since I came up with a drabble not dealing with My Little Pony, hasn't it?

This is actually part of this one version of Hellfire that I came up with for an _Invader Zim_ villain in this long-forgotten story I came up with. I felt like doing this here.

I do not own _Hunchback_ or _Hellfire_. It is owned by _Disney_. I do not profit from this story. It is just for fun.

* * *

Frollo sat there in front of his fire place, singing his haunting song.

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Suddenly, the door opened, and a guard came in carrying a tray.

"Your lightly-toasted everything bagel, Minister Frollo," The guard panted.

"Oh, excellent," Frollo turned from him. His thoughts suddenly left Esmeralda as he prepared his taste buds for the delicious taste of his bagel.

The guard held out the tray to him as Frollo took the bagel in his hands, and bit down into it.

-And then almost immediatly spat it out on the floor before he turned back to the guard, very cross.

"I said I wanted creamcheese! Not butter!" He snapped.

"Forgive me sir," the guard answered. "We're all out of creamcheese."

"Out?" Frollo repeated, now confused. "But how? I just-" He shook his head, dropping it for a moment in front of the guard. "Nevermind. Get out, you idiot!"

The guard ran out the door, leaving Frollo alone again as he turned back to the fire, still holding the bagel in his hand.

"I'll find more!" He hissed. "I'll find more if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

_Hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now bagel, it's your turn!_

_Choose me or_

_Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

He threw the bagel into the fire, and watched as it burned charcoal black in the dancing, ravenous flames.


	40. Twilight And Chrysalis Story Scene 1

**Title:** How I learned To stop worrying deleted scene 1

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. A scene from the story _How I learned to stop worrying_ in which Twilight Sparkle misses her old life and friends and family in Equestria. Can Chrysalis comfort her? Twilight X Chrysalis shipping.

**Personal Comments:** So there's this story I found called _How I learned to stop worrying_ by Harry Leferts. It's about Twilight Sparkle and Queen Chrysalis getting sucked into a portal out of Equestria, and are sent on a series of adventures all across different franchises and dimensions. The two bond through this experience, move aside their differences and work together, until eventually they become marefriends. After 15 years in their time, they are eventually rescued by Twilight's friends. To them, it was just a week since Twilight left.

It's a really interesting story. I'm really enjoying it. Too bad the author hasn't updated in a while. So I was thinking more about it, and this scene popped into my mind. He's hinted that one of the worlds they visit is the _Batman_ universe, so that's where this takes place. I imagine the two living with Bruce (and his followers) in his mansion, and helping him fight crime at night.

There's one part where Twilight reflects on all the people and places in Equestria she's missed. I know I could have made that part more detailed, but I didn't feel like it.

Actually, I looked back. I don't think the adventure went for 15 years. He just said 'years'. But whatever. I'll just keep it here.

I'm normally not really one for shipping Twilight with the older mare rulers (Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis), but I'm willing to accept it in this story. I was kind of buying it in this story.

* * *

Twilight stirred awake, and looked up and around the neat guest room. Same as normal. Chrissy wasn't beside her. She must have woken up earlier again, and gone down to help Alfred, like she did often.

Out the window, Twilight could see sunlight coming in through the blinds. She had slept in again. It had been another late night fighting Scarecrow. She must have slept in again. She started stretching as she started feeling a wave of saddness coming over her suddenly.

Was this it? Would she just go by this routine every day now? Like she had been doing for the past eight months? Sure it was exciting, but... something about it made her feel incomplete. Bruce, Dick, Barbera, Jim, Alfred... they were all wonderful people. But still, she was not completely happy.

She looked to the lamp desk and noticed a picture frame there. Using her magic, she lifted it up and held it in her hooves, looking it over.

It was a black-and-white picture of a young Bruce with his parents. They looked so happy together.

And from there, Twilight was suddenly reminded of Equestria. She thought of Princess Celestia... Princess Luna... Shining Armor, Cadence, Spike... her five best friends in the whole world from Ponyville. So many beautiful places and ponies... places she hadn't seen for nearly five years now... places and faces she might never see again.

All of these thoughts clouding her mind, Twilight finally snapped, and tears started flowing from her eyes. She just sat there on the edge of her bed, her faces burried in her hooves.

There was a knock at the door, but she paid no attention to it.

"Twilight," Chrysalis's voice sounded. "Are you up? Alfred said to come get you. He's got brunch almost ready." The changeling queen opened the door and walked into the room smiling.

Her smile quickly faded though when she saw Twilight weeping on the bed.

The changeling walked up to the bed and sat down beside Twilight, putting one hoof around her. "Oh, Twilight sweetie, what's the matter?" She asked in the most compasionate tone she could muster.

Twilight looked up from her hooves and faced her.

"I-It's been five years Chrys," She choked up. "I haven't seen any of them for five years. Everyone back home in Equestria! I miss them all so much!"

She wept a little more as Chyrsalis pulled her in closer, letting her cry into her chest.

"Why haven't they tried to bring me back?" Twilight continued. "They know their magic. They can do it! Do they even care that I'm gone? Do they miss me at all. Did they just forget about me?"

Chyrsalis continued to hold her. She knew what to say though.

"No, no," She whispered soothingly. "They didn't forget you. After all that each of you have been through together? I doubt any of them would ever forget you. Doesn't matter how much time passes!"

"Then why haven't they tried to bring me back?"

"Remember. Time-space traveling magic is really complicated. Not only can it be hard to perform, but the laws and principles of time are... really messed up. Remember we talked about that? What can feel like a year in one world may be just a few hours in another. So to them, it's probably just been a day or two since you left, and they're working on a spell to bring us back now."

Twilight looked up from Chrysalis' chest and up into her eyes. It was her normal face, but the warm, smiling look she gave was a lot like the one she gave under her Cadence disguise all thos years ago... at the wedding.

And then, another thought crossed Twilight's mind. Her thoughts turned to rage.

"Get away from me!" She snapped as she roughly pushed Chrysalis away off the bed.

Surpised and confused by the outburst, Chrysalis was about to ask before Twilight answered.

"This is all your fault!" She hissed bitterly through her tears. "You've ruined everythin! First you almost destroy Canterlot, you did all those horrible things to my brother and Cadence, hurt Princess Celestia, attacked Ponyville... and just when I didn't think I could hate you anymore, you pulled me off into all these different worlds! And now because of you, I might never see any of them again!"

Chrys tried to raise her hoof and speak. "Wait, Twilight, I-"

"Get out of here!" Twilight screamed as she used her magic to blast Chrys. She used her magic to block it, but was still pushed back. Twilight then started throwing things at her; a pillow, a lamp, a small table.

Most of these things hit Chrys in the face. And she took them all. She knew she deserved them. They did not hurt too much.

"You're a horrible, evil monster!" Twilight sniffled when she was done. "Just go away!" And with that, she turned her back to Chrys, and said no more.

Chrysalis just stood there a moment, totally stunned by the outburst. She raised her hoof again and was about to say something, but she deicded against it. Looking sadly at the floor, now covered in debris, she turned and slowly walked toward the door.

She rested her hoof on the doorknob, but stopped before she turned it. Without turning, she spoke to Twilight.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," She whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I've done... for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry we're stuck here. I never meant for any of this to happen. All the things I meant to happen on that day, this wasn't one of them. I'm sorry."

On those words, she finally turned the knob and left the room.


	41. Twilight and Chrysalis Story Scene 2

**Title:** How I learned To stop worrying deleted scene 2

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. A scene from the story _How I learned to stop worrying_ in which Twilight Sparkle and Queen Chrysalis discuss their views on destiny. Twilight X Chrysalis shipping.

**Personal Comments:** So if you haven't read the previous drabble, there's this story I found called _How I learned to stop worrying_ by Harry Leferts. It's about Twilight Sparkle and Queen Chrysalis getting sucked into a portal out of Equestria, and are sent on a series of adventures all across different franchises and dimensions. The two bond through this experience, move aside their differences and work together, until eventually they become marefriends. After 15 years in their time, they are eventually rescued by Twilight's friends. To them, it was just a week since Twilight left.

It's a really interesting story. I'm really enjoying it. Too bad the author hasn't updated in a while. So I was thinking more about it, and this scene popped into my mind.

Maybe evnetually, Twilight and Chrys will end up in the _Terminator_ universe and join the resistance to fight _Skynet_...

I'm normally not really one for shipping Twilight with the older mare rulers (Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis), but I'm willing to accept it in this story. I was kind of buying it in this story.

* * *

Twilight and Chrysalis lay down on the soft grass in the middle of the empy, quite field, miles away from the city. It was so peaceful out here. A little chilly maybe, but that was okay. They could see so many stars up that night. They pointed out constilations and funny images with the stars together.

At last, after one joke and the laughter died down, Chysalis spoke up.

"Hey, Twilight?" She stared.

"Yeah?" her dear friend answered.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Huh? Destiny?" Twilight repeated, a little surprised at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Destiny? Fate? Like... maybe when we're born, our path in life is determined for us by some mysterious force that we can't comprehend. You think that might be possible?"

"Hm... well... not really. The way I see it, no matter what happens to us in life, no matter what cards we're dealt, our lives are ours to do with what we choose. And that if we want something, we have to work for it. That's what I've always believed anyway. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking. Maybe _this_ is _our_ destiny. Everything that's happened between us was meant to happen. Maybe it was predetermined that we would become enemies, then get caught in that time-space traveling spell. And now we were meant to travel all across these different universes, going on all these crazy adventures, helping good people and fighting bad people."

A moment of silence passed before Chyrsalis continued. "But, that's just my opnion. I'm not telling you what you should or shouldn't believe here. To each her own, you know?"


	42. Isaac Clarke Finds Pyro Goggles

**Title:** Isaac Clarke finds Pyro Goggles

**Premise:** _Dead Space, TF2_. Isaac Clarke is hiding from the necromorphs when he finds something to help him overlook his fear. Humor, crack.

**Personal Comments:** Just an idea that came to me at lunch when I was talking about _TF2_ and pyros with my buddy at lunch today. We started discussing what a crossover between the former and _Dead Space_ would be like. I actually looked here, and I'm frankly surprised nobody's written an actual crossover story between the two. At first, I thought of maybe the nine guys fighting off a necromorph attack, but then my buddy brought this up.

We also talked a lot about _Meet the Pyro_ (which I thought was freakin' hilarious), and how it can tie in to MLP. Oh, the fanfic ideas we came up with... a few dealing with the infamous MLP theory.

I freakin' love_ Dead Space_! With it's heavy atmosphere and heart-racing gameplay, it's so freakin' scary! One of my favorite game series' of all time! Can't wait for _Dead Space 3_! Oh, and I like Isaac and Ellie together. There's a lot of characters we've met in the franchise that I've gotten attached to. Too bad so many of the good ones died :(.

Song is "C'mon Get Happy" by The Partridge Family. I do not own this song or these two games. I do not profit from this.

* * *

Isaac crouched down behind the crate. This was the best hiding spot he could afford. There weren't any out now, but he knew they would be back soon. Those monsters! They would be all over him. He was so goddamn sick of those things! He was sick of this goddamn ship, so dark and creepy!

He was on the verge of screaming, just to get out his frustration, when he spied a little green box just at his feet. He wondered what surprise this thing would have. He stomped on it and smashed it open, revealing a gas mask with a large pair of black goggle-like eyes.

Well, that sucks! It could have been ammo, food, credits! Anything! But no! It had to be a motherf*cking gas mask!

Well, might as well put them on. So Isaac took off his helmet, and put the mask on.

It was dark at first.

_Pyro Vision Activated_. Isaac heard a voice in his head, like he were wearing headphones.

Isaac was confused at first, until...

The darkness in his goggles faded, and the dark ship that he thought he was in suddenly transformed. All the metal and steel transformed. Now Isaac found himself in a land of green grass, blue skies. There were piles of candy growing from the ground too.

_Hello world, there's a song that we're singing,_

_Come on Get Happy!_

_Wow, this is much better!_ Isaac thought. _I think I'll keep this on!_

So he stood up from his cover, and looked over. Down the peppermint trail, he saw a few necromorphs pop out. Only... they were different...

They were smiling. And their scythe-like claws were giant feathers. One approached Isaac, arms spread wide.

"Isaac!" He exclaimed. "C'mon! Give me a hug!"

_A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringing,_

_We'll make you happy!_

Isaac looked down at his plasma cutter. It looked different. He aimed it at the happy necro, and pulled the trigger. Confecious sugar shot out from it and hit the necro's body. He started feeling the sugar off his body and licked himself, smiling in delight.

"Delicious!" He shouted. "Thanks, Isaac!"

Up ahead, Isaac saw another necromorph chasing one normal looking guy. The second guy was laughing. It was like they were playing tag.

At last, the Necromoph caught him in his feathers, and started tickling him. The guy started rolling around on the ground laughing.

Then the necro lay down his head lower, and blew the guy a raspberry on his neck.

The guy laughed so hard, at last he exploded, blowing confetti all over the place.

_We had a dream we'd go travelin' together_

_And spread a little lovin' if we'll keep movin' on_

_Somethin' always happens whenever we're together_

_We get a happy feelin' when we're singin' a song_

"Hey Isaac," Purred a new female voice.

Isaac turned his head to look at the voice. It was Ellie, almost naked right down to her underwear, showing off her attractive body. A smile on her face, she also held another candy shooter, aiming at another necro.

"Can you give me a hand with some of this?" She asked.

"Yep!" Isaac said outloud. "I am NEVER taking this mask off!"


	43. The Regent's Woe

**Title:** The Regent's Woe

**Personal Comments:** Regent of the Mask and _World of Warcraft_ Demons. As I wrote this, I was up in the library, unable to focus on my homework for being on the secluded second floor (lesson learned to work downstairs from now on), gotten Cs on my recent exams, and can't focus on this _Hamlet_ response, barely able to read it even. Thought I'd get a short little drabble in.

I don't feel sleepy, but I guess my brain is done working after I got up at six this morning to cram in a little extra studying for a Spanish exam.

Been a while since I wrote a drabble about these characters (The Regent, Astaroth, Helkath, and Quiztai). Thought I'd use them.

Listened to "Mel-On-Cholly" from the _Megamind_ soundtrack as I wrote this. Hans Zimmer is a genius!

* * *

The sun setting over Paris, the Regent continued to walk through the stone sidewalks by the water. The dark red glow of the sun reflected brilliantly off the water.

Barely a soul was in sight as the man in the red hood continued his slow walk. Behind him, Helkath rolled up from the shadows and Quiztai hopped along, the latter not with his usual spring. The Regent's depression must have gotten to him too.

Astaroth had wandered off to flirt with a succubus he ran into.

Once in a while, the three would be passed by a car on the street, and once in a while pass a sleeping fisherman, minding his own business. Overall, the place was pretty lonely.

At last, they came a a little bridge crossing a canal. The Regent gently plucked a white flower from a pot resting on the ledge, and looked over the railing of the bridge. In the steadily moving water, he could see his reflection, dancing in the waves. The orange clouded sky above him seemed so... vast.

The Regent let out a huff as Helkath looked over and Quiztai hung from the railing like a monkey.

One by one, The Regent started plucking the pedals of the flower, and let them drift lazily down into the water. There was not even a gentle breeze to lift them up or slow their decent. Each one gently landed on the water, barely even making a ripple, as they were carried on down the canal.

**PS: Don't ask me what the Regent is sad about. Let's just say he misses his deceased wife. Does it really matter?**

**You know, I didn't think about this before, but there's actually some symbolism and messages about suicide with the flower pedals. Think about it.**


	44. The Royal Changeling Couple

**Title:** The Changeling Couple

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. Queen Chrysalis has a discussion with her husband, King Metamorphasis. Based on a scene from _A Troll In Central Park_.

**Personal Comments:** There's this fanmade character used by many in the MLP fan community: King Metamorphasis, king of changelings and husband of Queen Chrysalis. In a lot of those depictions, he's portrayed as a fun-loving guy, and less of a villain than his wife. They remind me a lot of Gnorga and Llort from _A Troll In Central Park_. I've read fanfics about him, seen fanart of him; even seen youtube videos about him. There's this one where he and Shining Armor sing a reversed role version of _This Day Aria_.

Comic Con has come and gone, and I didn't go, but I saw on youtube all the info on season 3 they gave away. And less than a week before the premier date is given!

* * *

In the hive in the outlands of Equestria, the sun had set, engulfing the barren land in shadow. Chrysalis and Metamorphasis sat in their dark, rocky bed chambers, getting ready for bed.

Meta stood before the crystal that was both their TV and mirror, brushing his teeth. His wife sat in their giant bed, reading a paper that was still troubling her from the morning. She read a little out loud as she skimmed it.

_Chrysalis and Metamorphosis, _

_Laughing stock,_

_Recent attack on Equestria failed,_

_Bad changelings turning good at record pace,_

_New authority wanted!_

Each word made Chrysalis more and more angry.

"Have you seen this?" She demanded her husband.

"Uh, Seen what, baby face?" Meta asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"These stupid editorials! They say our power's slipping! We have no hold on our people!" In a fit of frustration, she tossed the paper aside.

"Oh, relax, Chrys," Meta replied, turing back to the mirror, "No pony reads the papers anymore. It's all done online now."

Chrys sighed and held her head in her hooves for a moment before looking back up. Her anger turned back to Twilight Sparkle. Ever since their encounter, nothing has been going right for her.

"Maybe it's time we told them all that we drowned that pitiful little pony!" She hissed. Just then, she heard the microwave ding. "Oh, my snack is done!" She giggled. "I'll go get it. Just check the crystal and make sure we really DID drown her!"

Meta had not heard a word she said. He had just finished gargling and rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, and spat into the sink. He smiled at his "handsome" face in the crystal, turned back to his wife and said "Good night. See you first thing in the morning!"

Chrys's eyes suddenly filled with anger. "I told you to make sure she's dead!" She yelled. Her horn glowed and she shot out a green beam at the crystal.

Meta ducked to avoid getting hit as Chrys got out of bed and walked back to the kitchen to check on her snack.

"Hey! A little warning next time would be nice!" He snapped. She ignored him as he turned back to the crystal's blurry.

Indeed, Ponyville had been devastated by the flood. Many unmoving bodies of ponies were littered around. The living ones were either trying to revive those unconscious, or trying to clean up the mess.

No Twilight Sparkle. Not a trace. Not a hint! Not a clue!

Just then, the camera panned left, and Meta could see Twilight using her magic to lift up a dozen objects that have littered the roads with her magic. Alive and well. At her sides were the yellow pegasus and orange earth pony. What were their names again?

He knew Chrys would have a meltdown if she saw her. He quickly used his magic horn to shut off the image on the crystal as she stepped back into bed.

"So, what is it? Did we get her?" She asked.

"Well, uh..." Meta stuttered. He was a horrible lier. "The town's pretty shook up. A lot of ponies died. I'm- I'm sh-sure she's in there somewhere."

Chrys rolled her eyes at her husband's bumbling. Why she wanted to have eggs with this guy? She had no idea. "I need you to tell me, Meta," She huffed, "Did I or didn't I put that wretched little filly out of MY misery?"

"Yeeeee... okay, she's still alive."

"WHHAAAAT!" Chrysalis bellowed. She jumped to her feet, dropping her snack on the floor. Her nostrils were flaring with rage.

"I-I said," Meta started timidly.

"I heard what you said!" Chrys snapped. "What I want to know is WHY?" She levitated Meta's book from his bed lamp and threw it at him hard. It hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground, rubbing his now sore head.

Chrys jumped from the bed and started pacing about the room angrily.

"Why did I think listening to you for once would be a good idea?" She muttered. "Why didn't we just do things MY way from the start?" She started knocking down furniture in her rage. Meta dare not say anything to calm her. He had tried before, but with painful results.

"You have any idea what our subjects think of us?" Chrys continued once she had calmed down. "They're saying we're washed up! They'll call for us to resign soon! They're afraid any changeling anywhere can start being... Good!" She said the word like a curse. "Without warning! Try to think of it! I can't think of it! It's too dreadful... to... to mortifying. It can't happen!"

After a moment to breathe, Meta approached his wife, but before he could touch her with is hoof, she rose her head, a wicked grin on her face. She had an idea.

"I'll go there myself!" She smirked. "I'll go to Ponyville and finish that revolting little thing tonight!"

Her horn glowed again, and summoned a tornado in the room.

"Aw, come on!" Meta pleaded. "Do we have to go tonight? I mean besides, I don't think you're thinking this through my dear!"

She either did not hear him or would not hear him. The tornado continued to howl.

_Wind wind, howl at my will_

_And trash the place called Ponyville!_

These rhymes came to Chrys's head at the oddest times.

The tornado suddenly sucked her up, about to carry her to Ponyville.

"No! Wait! Chrysalis!" Meta screamed after her, rushing for the tornado. It was a drag, but he could not let her go down there alone. "WAAAAAAIIT!

The tornado pulled him up as he was pushed on through the winds after her.

_Good thing I didn't have my pills yet,_ Meta thought to himself.


	45. Squint Goes Berserk

**Title:** Squint Goes Berserk

**Premise:** _Ice Age_. More or less anthro. Squint (one of Captain Gutt's pirates) is in class when he just looses his mind. Mindless Killing. Crack.

**Personal Comments:** Listened to Monster by Skillet while writing this. Just an image that came to my mind during Spanish today. Thought it may be a good idea to let it out here. I'm also a bit frustrated with school and with my obession with MLP and what it's doing to me.

* * *

Spanish. This was annoying. Squint didn't want to be here. He had MLP on his mind. He just wanted to be back in his room writing. He wished he didn't have to do this.

The class were all sitting around in the circle in the common room, all having the conversation. Squint had no idea what they were saying. He had barely been listening. His thoughts were still on MLP. And he knew he had to study that night for Biology. Bio was his least favorite subject.

He had to get out! He needed to leave! He had to hurt someone. His nose twitched, he tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore! He whipped out his butterfly knife from his sash, and leapt upon the nearest classmate, and slammed his head against the nearest wood chair.

Then he turned and kicked another in the stomach, sending him sprawling back and rolling on the floor.

Lashing out with is knife, he slit one guy's throat, then another. Then he drove it hard into another's stomach.

A few tried to run for the door, but Squint was faster, and picked up a chair and hammered one in the head, sending them to the floor, out cold and a large gash in their head.

He drove his knife up through another's jawbone.

One guy tried to punch Squint, but he dodged to the side, and went for his legs, tripping him. When he was on the floor, Squint drove his knife into his eye.

He leapt to another's shoulders, and kicked him to the ground, hitting his head on another chair.

Squint was so quick. No one could catch him. He elbowed another into the vending machine, smashing his head through the glass.

He leapt up to another's shoulders and twisted her head, snapping her neck, making her body fall down dead.

Now everyone in the class was dead. Squint just looked over everything he had done, the blood on the floor and his hands, and smiled wickedly. He could not contain his joy, his adrenaline rush. He started giggling, then laughing maniacally.


	46. College Life Is Killing Us

**Title:** College Life Is Killing Us

**Premise:** I am stressed about college life. Several MLP characters come to try and console me. We sing a parody of "Christmas Time Is Killing Us" from the _Family Guy_ episode "Road To The North Pole".

**Personal Comments:** I do not own _Family Guy_ or _MLP_. I do not profit from this.

This song got stuck in my head last night when my roommate was watching this on our TV. Pretty catchy, don't you think. If you haven't seen the episode or heard the song, you probably won't be able to follow along with this.

Have you noticed all the popular cartoons with musical numbers? _Family Guy_? _Phineas and Ferb_?_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_? All of these I am a fan of (or use to be a big _Phineas and Ferb_ fan).

This is another rare instance where I insert myself into the story. Also in this drabble is my second personality, Werdna. Think of him as Gollum's evil side for me.

You know when this idea popped into my head, it was in the middle of the day, right after a class. That was when I was feeling overwhelmed by all this stuff. But now, it's night now that I'm finishing up. I had a fun game night at one of my favorite clubs, so I feel much better. Still, who's to say I won't go back to feeling all of this the next day? Or sooner or later? Well whatever. I'll see.

The way I went about writing this is that I wrote down a bunch of verses in my journal as they came to my head, and then somewhat tried to organize them when I typed them up here. It felt a little disorganized as I wrote it down. You may also notice that I couldn't think of my own verses. I thought of more duets to do with the other characters. This was the most I could come up with today by tonight. I think I've expressed most of what's stressing me out here at college.

So here we go.

* * *

I was sitting around in my dorm room at my desk, staring down at my biology paper. I was trying to figure out where to start.

Suddenly, a rift from the Andrew Zone opened up, and out came several characters of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.

"Hey, Andrew," Rainbow Dash demanded. "It's been forever since you updated any decent stories besides the Drabble Box! What gives?"

"Do you have ANY idea what I've been going through here at college?" I replied.

"I don't think they do, buddy," the shadowy, hooded figure named Werdna answered for them. He appeared out from behind me. "Why don't you explain it to them?"

"I will," I nodded, standing up from my desk. "I song!" And with that, I leapt out and into the rift, followed by Werdna and all the MLP characters. We landed in a twisted world where my imagination runs wild, and everything I says goes. (Use your imagination to picture it. It's something like _Cool World_.)

I snap my fingers, and the area turns into some twisted version of my college campus.

"Hit it, Minion!" I pointed over to Megamind's robotic-suited fish. He hits a button on his boombox, and the foreboding music plays, and our song begins.

"Vinyl Scratch coulda done that," Pinkie Pie whispered to Rainbow.

**Me:**

Work comes in piles it takes up so much whiles

if they were charcoals they'd be grilling us!

And on weeks of decline I don't know what to do with my time

Because college life is killing us!

I won't look for a job cause I'm a lazy snob.

When my savings are gone they'll start billing us!

I don't work out enough cause I have all this stuff

And so college life is killing us!

**Rarity:**

But can't you see that all through life,

You will face this strife?

**Princess Luna:**

Can't you see you'll have a career,

It's all worth your tears?

**Me:**

No, screw you! Can't you get it through?

There's so much to do!

In the world of today,

I may find no job or pay!

(_Short Instrumental_)

So I got all these clubs, but not that many with buds,

So I'm not sure which should be appealing us!

My roommate and his girlfriend come over at ten,

showing I have no life and just chilling us!

Some movies look fun, but nobody will come,

Anxiety and loneliness is filling us.

While they all go hang out, I sit off of their rout,

You see college life is killing us!

My obsession with ponies grows stronger than Krony's,

It tortures when it should be thrilling us!

So while everyone booms, I sit in my dark room,

And so college life is killing us!

**Thunder Strike:**

But can't you see that's just who you are?

You're going to far?

**Rainbow Dash:**

Can't you see that you have friends?

This is NOT the end?

**Werdna:**

Go to Hell! This poor soul ain't well.

Let him keep his shell!

He wants no parade,

He just wants to get laid!

(_Instrumental_)

**Gilda: **

You should know you're a whiney bass!

Get up off your ass!

**Shining Armor:**

Don't you know you have essays to

Write and quizzes few.

**Me:**

Yes, I know! I'm not use to work!

I've had so much perks!

Please, stop rubbing it in,

Or I'll shred you to ribbons!

(_Short Instrumental_)

I study so much, but just don't get the clutch.

Hoping all of my notes will be filling us.

And then comes the test, my scores aren't the best,

And the blow of it is killing us!

**Trixie:**

Well can't you see that's just not enough?

You should know more stuff?

**Discord:**

Can't you see that all you need

Is right here indeed?

**Me:**

I suppose I could work some more,

And find help from four

So I'll admit that yes,

I could study more I guess.

(_Instrumental_)

**Twilight Sparkle:**

Can't you see that you shouldn't dread?

It's all in your head.

**Applejack: **

Can't you see when you look a tad,

It ain't all that bad?

**Werdna:**

Don't listen! You're a whiney bitch,

Just stick with this itch!

**Me:**

That's right. I'm a sad piece of crap,

**Rainbow Dash:**

Dude, you need a slap!

(_Instrumental... again? Really?_)

**Me:**

My brain's out of might, I'm just so full of spite.

I'm at college! It should be unveiling us!

But time flies so fast, moments of piece just don't last... (hold the note for effect)

**Me and Werdna:**

Because college life is killing us!

Killing us!

College life is killing us!

**Can't really think of a good or clever ending to this little drabble.**

**This is one other verse for me I thought of but couldn't fit in here:**

**You and all your band, You don't understand.**


	47. The Omega Zone

**Title:** The Omega Zone

**Premise:** _Alpha and Omega_. A parody of _The Twilight Zone_ openings, Omega style!

**Personal Comments:** _Alpha and Omega_ was one of the first franchises I wrote for on this site. I came up with this one drabble ages ago! I was gonna post it on like a side-note on one of my other stories, but never really got to it. It took me this long to realize that this drabble collection is the perfect place for this!

Man, it's been ages since I updated my A&O stories. My interest has shifted so many times since then! I should try to get back to them sometime soon. I have this other oneshot idea that I've been saving up from those days that I'll probably try posting here as well. I'll see.

* * *

You're traveling through another dimension,

A dimension not only of logs and turtles but of berries;

A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination.

That's the signpost up ahead - your next stop, the Omega Zone!

* * *

You unlock this door with the key of imagination.

Beyond it is another dimension.

A dimension of logs, a dimension of turtles, a dimension of berries.

You're moving into a land of both jokes and games, of laying around and having fun all day.

You've just crossed over into the Omega Zone!


	48. Brohooves: Land Bridge Trap

**Title:** Brohooves: Land Bridge Trap

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. The Brohooves (Big Macintosh, Shining Armor, and Soarin) return from their journey out at sea to find their beautiful home of Equestria devastated by the cataclysm. Will they find their loved ones? Based on a scene from _Ice Age 4_.

**Personal Comments:** For those who don't remember, I thought up this idea of Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Soarin all making up their own little group like the Mane Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they would call this gang The Brohooves or something. Spike and Granny Smith are along for the ride with them for this one.

I just loved _Ice Age 4_. It was so massive. The scale of everything happening, done from the animation and sounds of the scenery and the music, all really gave you an idea of how big the events were. I like how it went back to Manny, Sid and Diego like in the beginning, and of course, Captain Gutt was such a kick-ass villain!

This is basically the sequel to Soarin and the Sirens from before. Equestria's been devastated by a massive earthquake and set of floods, and the brohooves have been sent out to see, and now they return.

* * *

The ship drifted into the coast of what they all knew was Equestria. Shining Armor, Big Mac, Soarin, Spike, and Granny Smith all stood at the helm's deck. The water was littered with debris, both rock and ruined architecture. Shining Armor used his magic to steer the rudder's lever and keep the ship on course. There was also a thick fog about. Only it wasn't fog. It was duskier, more like a huge cloud of dust.

"What's with all this dust?" Spike whined.

"Probably done by more earthquakes," Mac replied.

Everypony became quiet, waiting for any signs of life, but there were none.

Soarin looked over the side into the water. He could see a few destroyed houses and structures. He recognized this as Ponyville... what was left of it... this wonderful town, full of good ponies. How many of them must have lost their lives in this cataclysm.

It was a hard sight for all five of them. The beautiful land of Equestria, now reduced to this. But they all still had hope. This land was not what was important to them; it was all the ponies they shared it with.

"Cadence!" Armor cried out into the mist. "Anthym! Twily!"

His only response came from a rock wall suddenly crumbling and falling apart into the water.

"AJ!" Mac followed up. "Apple Bloom! Fluttershy! Answer me!"

"Twilight! Rarity!" Spike screamed out.

"Rainbow! Jetstream!" Soarin finished, "ANYPONY?"

Still met with only silence, the only sound coming from the waves.

"This damn mist!" Armor cursed under his breath. He turned to Big Mac. "Mac, take the rudder!" He said. "I'm gonna give us some light!"

"Eeyessir!" Mac replied as he took the rudder lever in his jaws as Armor walked up to the front of the helm's deck. he shot out a beam of light from his horn like a searchlight and made it wander aimlessly around the thick mist. No movement. No signs of life.

Soarin came up beside him and shouted out again. "Hello! Anypony there! Hello! We're here to help!" Still nothing for a full minute.

"Cadence!" Armor called out again. "Anthym!"

"Shiny," Soarin spoke up in a sad tone, "I don't see anypony here."

"No, no Soarin," Armor replied. "They have to be here! They're still around, I know it!"

"Armor, there's noone here," Spike added.

"They're here!" Armor snapped back more sternly. He called out again.

"Cadence! Anthym! Melody! ...Twily!" Each time he shouted out, and no reply came. He felt dispair breaching his mind, as the others already were.

"Please," He whispered to the empty air. "Please, still be here!"

The others all gave it a moment of silence. It did nothing except let despair cloud their minds further though. Even Granny was feeling down.

This is where they had all told their loved ones to meet them at, this land bridge. It was destroyed now though by the earthquakes.

Still trying to hold hope in his heart, Armor got an idea.

"Soarin, fly ahead," He said to the pegasus. "See if you can find somepony. Anypony!"

"Roger!" Soarin nodded. He spread his wings and flew off into the mist.

* * *

It just so happens that the majority of Equestrian ponies were all perched on the cliff that hung just before the destroyed land bridge. They were all in a panic. They didn't know what to do, and the earthquake had trapped them there.

Twilight and Cadence, who were leading the herd, just looked at each other with despair in their eyes. They didn't know what to do.

Then they turned up to the sky, and saw a shadow flying toward them through the mist.

"Wait," Twilight said, squinting, and gaining everyone's attention. "Is that... is that Soarin?"

"Soarin?" Rainbow repeated, her face and ears suddenly perched up. She looked up and saw her husband approaching the crowd.

"SOARIN!" She screamed as he landed on the cliff. Before anypony could say anything, she darted up and tackled him into the ground, then picked him up and squeezed the life out of him in a tight hug. Little Jetsream trotted up and jumped in between their arms.

"Daddy!" She cried. "Oh, Daddy I missed you so much!"

"I know honey," Soarin replied, stroking her face, wiping a tear away. "It's okay. I'm back. Every thing's going to be okay."

And then Rainbow suddenly became angry. "How dare you keep me waiting this long! I was worried sick! And Jet was..." She paused and let her joy show again. "Oh, I'm just so happy you're back! I love you Soarin!" She started mercilessly kissing his face, pecking and pecking. For a moment, he pecked her back.

But then Cadence cleared her throat, snapping them out of it.

"I'm so happy you two are okay," Soarin said at last. "I missed you so much!"

"Where's Shining Armor? Is my husband okay?" Cadence asked, her voice filled with love and concern.

"Yeah, is he?" Twilight followed. "And what about Spike?"

"And my brother and Granny?" Applejack asked coming up, Apple Bloom in tow.

Before long, the mane six and a few of their friends came up too.

"They're all fine!" Soarin nodded. "We all made it back in one piece." This earned him a few smiles and squees.

"Well, where are they?" Pinkie asked.

"They're coming. We found a ship, we can all get out of here."

"A ship?" Cadence repeated, confused.

"Yeah, long story," Soarin nodded. "We'll tell you all the whole thing later. First, we gotta get outta here." He noticed that not every pony in the crowd heard him. The Wonderbolt knew what to do.

Spreading his winds, he lifted up into the air for another moment above all of them so they could see him.

"Everypony," he shouted out in a confident, commanding voice, gaining everypony's attention, "A rescue boat is seconds away! Stay calm and sit tight!"

This earned several smiles and cheers. On that good note, he turned and headed back into the fog to find his friends, unaware of the large ship just peaking out from behind him and heading towards the cliff.

"Looks like everything turned out alright!" Soarin thought. "Everypony is safe. We just saved the day."

* * *

After just a few more minutes of flying, he returned to the deck of the boat.

"Guys," Soarin exclaimed excitedly, "I found them! They're that way!" He pointed straight ahead.

Eagerly, Armor jumped back to the rudder, and twisted it in the direction of Soarin's hoof. If this were with the Wonderbolts, Soarin would have used specific signs and signals. This wasn't the wonderbolts though, and they used normal signs and sayings and gestures. It was nice to have a simpler approach to things for once in Soarin's opinion. Same thing went for Shining Armor and the royal guards.

"Are our families okay?" Big Mac asked.

"Eeyup," Soarin replied, jokingly mimicking Mac. "Did a quick head count. Every pony's okay!"

After a few moments of sailing, they finally approached a cliff.

They each did their routine shouts out to their families, which earned some answers back.

"It's Cadence!" Armor sighed in happiness in relief. "She's here!"

"Ah heard Apple Bloom too!" Big Mac replied, giving Armor a firmslap on the back.

"Wohoo!" Spike cheered. "We did it! We made it!" He ran over to Granny Smith and smacked her a big kiss on the cheek and started dancing with the happy old mare.

Big Mac and Shining Armor hugged, and then pulled Soarin in, all of them started laughing.

As the cliff came into view, Apple Bloom was the first to walk out.

"Big Macintosh!" She called out.

"Apple Bloom!" Her big brother replied, rushing to the bow of the boat to meet her.

"Argh-har-har!" A sudden evil laugh broke into the happy atmosphere, and out from the mist, came a tall, dark, shadowy colt in a dark cloak and hat. He reached down and grabbed Apple Bloom with one hoof, and held her tight.

Captain Blackbuck!

He held a knife to Apple Bloom's throat as she cried and struggled against him, much to Mac's horror and anger.

The others all suddenly saw the horrid sight, and mouths dropped. Apple Bloom, along with several more of their loved ones, had been taken hostage aboard Blackbuck's ship.

"Ah, nice to see you boys again, finally," Blackbuck called out mockingly. "This is quite a crowd of friends you all have here, n' such lovely families!"

Gilda suddenly swooped down and landed beside Blackbuck and the rest of the crew.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Spike shouted out, waving his hands.

"What is it?" Blackbuck demanded impatiently.

"We left the harbor BEFORE you. How did you get back here before us?"

Blackbuck was about to answer, but he hesitated. He turned back to his crew. "Uh, how did we, Rover?"

"I dunno?" The Diamond Dog shrugged. He pulled up a chart to show the map and trails. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

Blackbuck shrugged. "Oh well, back to the show."


	49. Discord is Cuban Pete

**Title:** Discord is Cuban Pete

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. Discord has returned. Just when it appears he is cornered by every pony, what does he do? Sing a song of course! What else? Based on the famous scene from _The Mask_.

* * *

Discord was backed up against the wall. It looked like he was bucked. Who wasn't aiming at him that moment? There was The Mane Six with their Elements of Harmony, the royal guard, the wonderbolts, the earth pony militia, Celestia, Luna... the list went on! A myriad of glowing charged unicorn horns pointed at him.

"Your finished, Discord!" Celestia said sternly. "And this time, we won't give you a chance to come back!"

Discord started chuckling. "Oh, Celestia, you're so naive! You've beaten me so often because I never really tried to fight back. I never take your forces that seriously. But now, I think I'll be more serious. Get ready to see what my power can REALLY do!"

Every pony braced themselves for anything.

"Hit it, boys!" Discord yelled. He snapped his talons.

Out of nowhere, a band of imps popped up, and started playing Latin music.

A few of the glowing horns suddenly shot out spotlights in Discord's direction

When the confused crowd of ponies turned away from the imps and back to Discord, he was wearing some kind of Carribean shirt, with a hat and holding maracas.

Everyone's mouth dropped and hit the ground. Taking advantage of their shock, Discord started singing.

**Discord:**  
"They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rumba beat.  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom.  
Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom."

A few ponies started tapping their hooves or swaying their bodies to the catchy beat.

**Discord:**  
"The senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero-  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros-  
Singin' a song, all the day long.  
So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete.  
And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom."

He pranced up to Princess Luna, and waved his talons at her, and suddenly, she started singing along too.

**Luna:**  
"He's clearly a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy  
in Havana, in havana."

Discord took her hoof, pulled her in, and started dancing with her.

**Discord:**  
"Si, sinorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick!

**Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, and Soarin:  
**It's very nice, so full of spice.

By now, pretty much the entire mob was dancing along with Discord.

**Discord:**  
I'll place my claw on your hide, and if you will just give me your hoof  
Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi!  
So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete,  
And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom!

"Every pony! Conga line!"

Everyone started lining up and doing the conga line, Discord at the lead.

_La da da da da, HEY!_

_A la da da da da, HEY!_

They danced around for a few minutes, eventually breaking the line and then just dancing around at random. While some ponies were actually having fun dancing to the music, most were not, and that was when they figured out that Discord had put them under a spell to force them to dance. So this was what Discord was capable of.

**Discord:**  
Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!  
See ya!

And with that, Discord disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did the imp band. And quickly, every pony stopped dancing. All except one.

After a minute, the pink mare sensed every pony had stopped, and she stopped as well.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" She asked.


	50. Twarity In Silent Hill

**Possible Titles: **Rarity and Twilight versus Slenderpony; Twarity Drabble; Twarity and Silent Hill

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. A Twarity Drabble. Twilight and Rarity are trying to solve a mystery. Ponyville is being faced with a _Silent Hill_ style curse, and they are just about to figure something out. Featuring Slenderpony. Based on a scene from James Cameron's _Titanic_.

**Personal Comments:** I'm kind of a Twarity shipper. This is just an idea that came to me.

I love Slenderman and Slenderpony! Both are awesome! Most of the guys in my dorm are obsessed with Slender Man, and they love playing _Slender_. He kinda seems like something out of _Silent Hill_, don't you think? Maybe?

Played "The City Surf" from the _Ink_ soundtrack while listening to this. Good song to play when your character is facing the shadow of Death (like Liam Neeson facing the Alpha Wolf at the end of _The Grey_.)

* * *

Twilight used her finished reading the paper out loud for her and Rarity. It was so clear now. There was only one thing left for them to confirm to make sure it all made sense, that their suspicions were correct.

It had been a long night for both of them; all their friends have been snatched up by whatever this force was. They had all helped to make sure the two of them made it here, all over town finding the clues... and now they had been lead back here to town hall in the deserted, silent town.

Both of them were exhausted. Twilight looked to Rarity. Her eyes were bloodshot and sacs showing under. Even so, Rarity seemed as beautiful as ever to her.

Rarity could say the same for Twilight.

"So, where do we go now?" Rarity asked.

Before Twilight could answer, it was then that the sudden groaning alarm went off on their radio on Rarity's belt. The walls of the room started peeling away like paint, and turning into the old, rusty, creepy place they were use to seeing at this point, the room going from dark blue to red. They knew it was coming. Any minute now, a monster would be upon them. They backed up against each other and prepared for anything, their horns aglow.

And then, a new thought came to Rarity. She watched as the paint peeled away from the walls, and was suddenly reminded of the tapestries she had set up at the summer sun festival.

"Twilight," She whispered.

"Yeah?" Twilight answered.

"This is where we first met. Do you remember?" Rarity turned to her and smiled.

Twilight stared back into her deep blue eyes. She was right. This WAS where they first met. She looked around the room as she remembered the world back then.

"Yeah. It is," She replied. "Isn't it?"

She turned back to Rarity. She could not hold back any longer. She leaned in and kissed her lips.

Rarity kissed back, hard and passionately, holding as long as she could. At last, they pulled apart, their lips making a smacking sound as they did so.

Now they were more than ready for whatever was about to face them.

With the room dark and rusty, he finally stepped out of the shadows... Slenderpony.


	51. MLP Master of the Seas 2

**Possible Titles: **Master of the Seas 2, featuring Trixie and Gilda.

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. Ice Age. Trixie and Gilda sing along with Captain Gutt and his crew with their own lyrics.

**Personal Comments:** Just saw this newly leaked 8-Minute long preview for Season 3 episode 1. Need some Captain Gutt to ease the excitement.

I just love this song so much!

* * *

Trixie and Gilda sat in the crew bunks, trying to think of rhymes for their lyrics for when they had to sing along with the rest of the crew. After a long time, they finally finished and were ready for the next shanty.

Later, the crew had capture the mane six, and Gutt got the song going.

**Gutt:** Here you are on a boat

You're adrift, your afloat

One might even say you're stuck.

Well I'm not one to gloat,

But I would like to note

That you're in luck!

You've been saved by the ape who rules these islands,

So forget about your friends and husbands!

First mate introduce me to them pleeeeeeeaaase!

**Shira:** Aye-Aye, Captain Gutt!

He's a big and scary,

**Silas:** Elegant and hairy,

**Squint:** Fear inspiring,

**Gupta:** Years to retiring,

**Trixie:** Portal jumping,

**Gilda:** Guy your mother's humping,

**Shira and Raz:** Looting, stealing,

**Flynn:** Banana-peeling,

**Crew:** Undisputed Master of the Seas!

**Fluttershy:** Oh, Jeez!

**Gutt:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Gutt:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Gutt:** That's me!

**Crew:** It's he!

**Gutt:** Okay, okay.

**Gupta:** (Brief Flute Solo)

**Gutt:** I'm a primate pirate pioneer,

And these are my brave buccaneers,

All of whom were once lost souls like you!

**Crew:** It's true!

**Gupta:** He rescued us!

**Squint:** He saved our hides!

**Shira:** For that we owe our lives to Strike!

And assuming he doesn't kill you,

**Crew:** You will owe him toooooo!

**Gutt:** (Speaking) Kill them? What me? No, no way! Not these beautiful little creatures. (He rubs a hand against Rarity's face)

**Rarity:** Ugh! Mind your boundries, will you?

**Gutt:** Anyway,

(Singing Again)

Here we are on a ship,

Moving at quite a clip

Through the ever-shifting ice.

**Trixie:** Come along on the trip.

**Flynn:** That's hint.

**Squint:** That's a tip.

**Silas:** That's good advice!

**Gutt and Shira:**

In a world that's going under,

To survive you must learn to plunder.

**Gutt:** Luckily that's my field of expertiiiiiiise!

**Shira:** He's the best!

**Squint and Flynn:** He's a robbing, thieving-

**Twilight:** We really should be leaving.

**Raz:** Weapon throwin'-

**Apple Jack:** We gotta get goin'.

**Squint:** Pinkie slaying-

**Pinkie:** Eh, wish we could be staying.

**Gilda:** Rainbow choking-

**Rainbow:** You gotta be joking!

**Gupta:** Big Kahuna-

**Rarity:** Can we call Princess Luna?

**Whole Crew:** Undisputed, uncontested,

Monkey-suited-

**Gutt:** Yeah, you guessed it!

**Whole Crew:** Master of the seeeeaaaas!

**Rainbow:** Oh, please!

**Gutt:** That's me!

**Crew:** Tis he!

**Gutt:** Tis me!

**Crew:** Tis he!

**Gutt:** That's who?

**Crew:** It's you!

**Gutt:** Just testing, I knew.

It's Meeeee!


	52. Toby, Frank, and Discord

**Possible Titles: **Toby, Frank, and Discord

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Paranormal Activity, Donnie Darko_. Toby, Frank, and Discord share a few drinks at a bar and discuss their roles.

**Personal Comments:** So I saw _Paranormal Activity 4_ the other night with my friend, and I was imagining what might have been going through the Demon's his head as he did these things. I imagined a conversation between him and Discord from _MLP_ and Frank from _Donnie Darko_. And well, this idea was born.

I've been thinking of a story of Paranormal Activity told from the Demon's perspective. I think that would be interesting. I wonder if any other writers have already done that...

I saw the film about a week ago, so the ideas for this drabble I had aren't as fresh as they were back then. I wanted to write it that night, but my friend really needed to talk to me.

* * *

In the tavern, three figures sat alongside each other at a round table... or at first one would think it was two figures, one was invisible, looking as though he took up an empty seat.

"Seriously," Discord grunted. "Can we see your real form? Please?"

"No," Toby answered. "Villain84 himself can't decide how to depict me. Either as a ghostly man with the cloak or the half-man-half-goat demon. Naked white man with empty sockets? Hooded Man? Woman? Man with really long hair?"

"We can see your silhouette in each of the trailers," Frank remarked.

"Fine. I'll just make you the half-goat thing," Discord answered. He snapped his fingers, and Toby appeared in his seat as a satyr with poka-dot horns.

"Really?" Toby muttered, unamused.

"You know me," Discord smirked. "I'm just a fun-loving guy."

"So, what have your evil plans been?" Frank asked. "What have you done to spread chaos?"

"Oh, well you see... there's this family who is in this cult... they're Satanists I guess you could say. The grandmother in the family has some evil plan involving the mother and the first born son. It's hard to explain, and I can't give too much away."

"Why?" Discord asked. "You don't wanna give us any spoilers?"

"No! It's because at this point, I don't even know where the directors are planning to go with this series!" Toby banged his fist on the table. "They're just worried about making money now, not about telling a good story!"

"Well at least they're working on making the movies scarier," Discord said. "I mean I've seen the movie. There were a few scary moments."

"Too many, the fourth one is a laughing stock," Frank spoke up. "Just like many sequels that stretch out the series to try to keep milking it."

"Oh, have a little imagine people, Frank!" Discord whined. "You and everyone else!" He took a sip of his beer.

"So," Frank continued. "You just walk around the house and cause jump scares with the furniture?"

"Pretty much," Toby answered. "It's really fun messing with these people! Their expressions are priceless!"

"Kinda like how I like making Donnie Darko do his horrrible crimes and acts of vandalism to cause chaos in his town!"

"Yeah! Chaos bitches!" Discord exclaimed. "To chaos, boys!" He raised his glass and the three of them did a toast, and did a huge chug.

"I never really understood," Toby asked. "Frank, are you a villain?"

"It's not clear cut," Frank answered. "Some say I'm evil and that I'm trying to mess with Donnie and his town... and that I came through the time-space continuum to Donnie's time just to cause chaos. Others say I'm there to help Donnie, motivate him to save the universe, and tell him how to do so. It's complicated."

"Yeah, your film was really hard to follow," Discord nodded. "I'd say it was a mindfuck!"

"Pretty much," Frank nodded.

"So let me get this straight," Discord turned back to Toby. "Only children can see you?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"That's like how only Donnie can see me," Frank smirked.

"And how I can appear before anyone I choose in whatever form I choose," Discord laughed.

"We just LOVE messing with people, don't we?" Toby asked, smirking at Discord. Frank just kept silent.

Toby finally finished his glass, and put it down, along with a few dollar bills, and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to go meet up with Slender Man," he said. "Been nice hanging with you guys. Good night."

"See ya," Discord smiled.

"Have a safe ride," Frank waved. Toby left the tavern and walked down the street.

Discord took another sip of his beer as Frank spoke up again.

"I think Villain84 got it into his head that Slender Man may be the demon in PA."

"That would be really messed-up by every meaning if it were true," Discord chuckled.


	53. An Appleloosa Wedding

**Titles: **An Appleloosa Wedding (Crashed by Spy and Pyro)

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. TF2. The big day has arrived for Fluttershy. She is finally marrying Big Macintosh, the stallion of her dreams. This day has been perfect. She is afraid of nothing going wrong though. Unfortunatly, two sadistic men are about to ruin the perfect day. Slight Crack. Fluttershy X Big Mac Drabble.

**Challege:** An Appleloosa Wedding. A story of the wedding between Fluttershy and Big Macintosh in Appleloosa (without Spy and Pyro). Fluttershy's five friends are her bridesmaids, and all do things to help out. Big Mac has Braeburn, Soarin, Shining Armor, and Spike. Granny Smith performs the service. If you're interested, let me know.

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Appleloosa under the bright sun. The whole town had gathered for Big Macintosh's big day; the day he'd marry Fluttershy.

Everything had been set up. All plans were arranged. His groomsmen included Braeburn, Doctor Whooves, Soarin, Shining Armor, and Spike.

Fluttershy had been so nervous about this day, but with her friend's support, she had been able to muster the courage to go through this.

Twilight had prepared and planned out everything, but she was also stressed about something going wrong... especially the possibility that Queen Chrysalis, Discord, or King Somber may strike and ruin the day. She had been on the lookout for any signs of trouble.

Applejack had been at first a little possessive of Big Mac, as was Applebloom, but they eventually got over it, remembering what a wonderful mare Fluttershy was, and how perfect she was for Big Mac.

Angel was actually a little possessive of Fluttershy himself, but he also got over it eventually.

Rarity had prepared all the dresses, Pinkie took care of everything for the reception.

Celestia and Luna even attended, but Granny Smith was doing the honor.

It was such a massive gathering in Appleloosa. Big Mac stood at the Alter, awaiting his bride. He was a little nervous, but with all his family and his closest friends at his back, he knew he had this.

At last, Fluttershy came walking down the isle as the birds sang for her, and came up to stand alongside Big Mac. She smiled nervously at him, but he gave her a strong, confident, warm, loving smile, reassuring her. She turned back to her five best friends, and they all smiled at her likewise.

Granny Smith went about the speech for the service until she finally asked.

"Big Macintosh, do you take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded mare? For now and forever? 'Till Death do you part?"

"Eeyup!" Mac answered.

"And do you, Fluttershy, take Big Macintosh to be your lawfully wedded colt? For and and forever? 'Till Death do you part?"

Everypony would have expected Fluttershy to stutter and sweat, and trip over her words... but not today. Today she seemed more confident and sure than ever about this.

"Oh, Hell no!" Fluttershy said wickedly as the crowd was filled with shocked faces and gasps. Big Mac looked devastated.

It was soon explained. Fluttershy reached up and pulled her gown off, revealing a man in a blue tuxedo, wearing a Fluttershy mask.

"It's a spy!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

With lightening reflexes, the spy tore off his mask, and pulled out his butterfly knife, and slit Big Mac's throat.

The groomsmen all looked at the scene in horror. The four stallions sprang into action and dashed at the attacker angrily. He managed to sidestep them all though and fend them off, stabbing them in the back, all of them.

"Pyro!" The Spy shouted, "Now!"

The pony everyone thought was Derpy then sprang out of his skin, revealing it was the Pyro in disguise. He raised his flamethrower in a fit of rage, giving a mighty battle cry, which was muffled by his mask, and started spraying the crowd in fire.

Ponies were screaming as their bodies were roasted, flesh burning and peeling back, eyes gushing, ponies coughing up blood and flames, it was a massacre.

Behind the Pyro's mask, to him, he appeared to be using his rainbow blaster to spread joy and happiness to the scary demons in the fiery realm of Tartarus.


	54. Teen Titans Opening- Scarecrow Style

**Title:** Teen Titans Opening: Scarecrow Style

**Premise:** _Teen Titans_. The lyrics of the Teen Titans theme song rewritten to match The Scarecrow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, DC comics or this song. I do not profit from this.

**Personal Comments:** This idea popped into my head a LONG time ago. Never really got around to posting it. I'm posting it now though. Haven't decided yet if I should make it in the Teen Titan's category. I dunno. I'll think about it. Scarecrow is an awesome super villain! I would love for the Titans to face him! In fact, I would have liked to see a lot of Batman villains in the cartoon. I could already imagine some of them having good roles in some episodes.

* * *

(The theme starts like normal, but instead of Robin, Scarecrow pops up and sprays the screen with his fear toxin, then the song starts.)

When there's trouble, you know who the cause (THE SCARECROW!)  
No one can escape his evil claws (THE SCARECROW!)  
When his thugs on the attack  
Do not rest, no one has got your back  
'Cause when the world has no where else to hide

THE SCARECROW, GO!  
THE SCARECROW, GO!

One dose of his fear gas and you'll cry (THE SCARECROW!)  
Never met a hero that he liked (THE SCARECROW!)  
They got the good guys on the run  
He'll never stop 'till his job is done  
'Cause when the world is brought down by its fears

THE SCARECROW, GO!  
THE SCARECROW, GO!

If your heart is pure, you better watch out  
You cannot escape the pain  
When snags you, there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the Crane  
By Doctor Crane

S-C-A-R-E-C-R-O-W! THE SCARECROW! GO!

S-C-A-R-E-C-R-O-W! THE SCARECROW! GO!

S-C-A-R-E-C-R-O-W! THE SCARECROW! GO!

S-C-A-R-E-C-R-O-W! THE SCARECROW! GO!

_(Instrumental)_

When there's trouble, you know who the cause (THE SCARECROW!)  
No one can escape his evil claws (THE SCARECROW!)  
When his thugs on the attack  
Do not rest, no one has got your back  
'Cause when the world has no where else to hide

THE SCARECROW, GO!

THE SCARECROW, GO!

Five, four, three, two, GO!  
THE SCARECROW!


	55. Slender Man in Silent Hill

**Title: **Slender Man: Ruler of Silent Hill

**Premise:** _Silent Hill, Slender Man_. Slender Man is boss of the Pyramid Heads of Silent Hill. How does he take the failures of his minions? Not too well.

**Personal Comments:** This is the perfect thing for Halloween, don't you think? In fact, I posted this on Halloween.

Song at the end is "Hush Hush Hush, Here Comes the Bogeyman" by Henry Hall. I love that song! I do not own the song or the two franchises, and do not profit from this!

* * *

In a dark, rusty, red room in the otherworld, a room that looked like the floor inside a clock tower, with gears shiftingand turning, and the loud _Tick, Tick, Tick_, of the hands moving, a tall, skinny man wearing business suit stood looking out the window on his kingdom. Things were going well today, it seemed. Two Pyramid Head guards stood at the entrance to the floor, a massive, rusty sword on their backs.

Just then, he sensed footsteps echoing on the steps behind him. He turned to face one of his Pyramid Head henchmen, who came up and kneeled before him. Slendy knew this could only mean he brought him news. Whether it was good or bad, he could not know for sure.

Since none of them spoke, so Slendy knew what to do to gather his information. He walked up to the kneeling Pyramid Head, and placed his hand on the dome that covered his head.

Slendy saw images of Silent Hill's latest visitor, Murphy Pendleton, making his way through all the obsticles that have been placed before him. In the end, he triumphed over the darkness, and faced his past.

Slendy was outraged! Again, his minions have failed to punish the living for their crimes.

In a fit of rage, a black tendril whiped out from Slendy's back, grabbing the now trembling Pyramid Head around the torso, and flung him into the gears. The Pyramid Head groaned as the gears turned and crushed first his body, then his dome head. The sound of bones crunching and blood squirting echoed in the clock tower. Blood squirted out and dripped down the gears.

Slendy rubbed his temples. First it was Harry Mason, then Alex Shepard, and now Murphy (the games with these guys are the only ones I've played). His minions kept failing him. He needed to take the next victem of the Hill into his own hands.

He pointed at one of his Pyramid Head guards. The guard stood and saluted in firm attention. Slendy pointed back to the elevator in the back of the floor. The guard nodded. He understood. He marched up to the elevator. When he was inside, Slendy snapped his fingers, and the elevator plummeted down to the Pyramid Head's next destination; to his next victem, to guide them on their terrifying psychological journy, and their immenent battle with Slender Man.

_Hush Hush Hush, here comes the Slender Man,_

_Don't let him come to close to you, he'll catch you if he can!_


	56. The Element of Magic

**Title: **The Element of Magic

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. A drabble connecting Twilight Sparkle, the element of magic, and how it relates to friendship. Supposedly told from Rarity's perspective. Expresses my own thoughts on The Element of Magic.

**Personal Comments:** Listened to "If We Hold on Together" by Diana Ross while listening to this. It's a very touching song for me, and kind of sets the mood for this sappy drabble.

* * *

My dearest friend Twilight wields the Element of Magic. For the longest time now, I've wondered why that is; what it means; why it isn't a virtue like the other five elements we each hold.

I thought long and hard about it, trying to figure it out. I knew Twilight was good at performing magic spells- good lord, every pony knew that! Still, how does it tie in to friendship?

I thought back to the day Twilight first came to Ponyville; first came into our lives. And I remember; had it not been for her, the six of us may not have ever come together in the way we are today; never would have forged such a strong bond like we do now. The quest for the elements to defeat Nightmare Moon is what truly brought us together.

And then even after that, even when tensions rose between us, no matter what came across or between us, it was always Twilight's heart that kept us together through the thick and thin. We wouldn't have stuck together without her.

The rest of us each represent and wield one of the main elements of harmony, a virtue and key component of friendship, but without something to bring them all together, they all stand alone, and true friendship cannot exist.

Twilight is that something. She is... well, for lack of a better term, the magic that holds us all together... and that is the meaning of Twilight's element, what makes her element the strongest of them all.

Because Friendship is Magic.


	57. Captain Gutt's Success-Failure Song

**Title: **Captain Gutt: I wasn't Prepared For This

**Premise:** _Ice Age_. Gutt has had a meeting with his mysterious overlord, and has some sad news to tell Gupta. They sing a song about it. Based on a scene from MLP: FIM.

**Personal Comments:** MLP season 3 is just around the corner. I have seen the 8-minute preview for the first episode. It turns out that something I was expecting didn't happen at all. Did this to cope with it. Also, I still like to imagine Captain Gutt being a polar opposite for Twilight Sparkle, and I'm sick of all the screen time Twilight gets, so I decided to give Gutt some more time to reciprocate that.

* * *

Gutt walked out of the chief's ice building in the cove. A sad look on his face.

Gupta, who was just doodling in the sand, hopped to his feet, eager to hear from his Captain again.

"Ah, Captain!" The badger exclaimed merrily. "So, how did it go with the big guy? Oh, wait, don't tell me! You passed with blinding colors, right?"

Gutt did not answer. He just moped his head down.

"A-?" Gupta continued.

Gutt was still silent.

"B+?"

Still nothing.

And that's when Gupta got the message... or thought he did.

"Oh, Captain," He exclaimed, looking shocked. "Did you fail?"

And that's when Gutt looked to the sky, and started singing.

**Gutt:**  
_I planned to win then drink some rum,_

_Thought I could pillage any scum._

_For yes, I know so many tricks,_

_But I wasn't prepared for this!_

He and Gupta started walking around through the glacier, passing by other pirates.

**Gutt:**  
_Sword-fighting would have been a breeze,_

_Maps of oceans I can draw with ease..._

He suddenly slid up to a wall, whipped out a pencil, and with lightning reflexes that caused smoke, he scribbled down on the wall. He looked away and covered his eyes with his free hand. When he was done, and the smoke cleared, he had drawn a perfect map of the Caribbean. He signed his name at the bottom; C. Gutt.

**Gupta:** Ooo! Very artistic, sir!

**Gutt:**  
_I could ace a quiz on piracy's bliss,_

_But I wasn't prepared for this!_

He looked off over the edge of the mountain off over the ocean, staring off into the beautiful horizon.

**Gutt:**  
_Will I fail? Or Will I pass?_

_Don't know that fact..._

**Gupta:**  
_Don't know that fact!_

**Gutt:**  
_My blades are sharp, my thirst? Unquenched!_

_My heart is black!_

**Gupta:**  
_His heart is black!_

**Gutt:**  
_Oh, I've taken my share of licks,_

_I've made it through the thin and thick_

_But no, I wasn't..._

**Gupta:**  
_No, he wasn't..._

**Gutt:**  
_No I wasn't..._

**Gupta:**  
_No, he wasn't..._

**Gutt and Gupta:**  
_I (he) just wasn't prepared for this!_

After that, the song ended with Gutt and Gupta standing atop the highest mountain in the glacier. The then started heading back down to the ship to join up with the rest of the crew.

"Um, prepared for what, sir?" Gupta asked.

"I dunno," Gutt replied. "Andrew just wanted to make me sing this song. That's it."


	58. King Sombra on the Move

**Title:** King Sombra on the Move

**Premise:** MLP: FIM. King Sombra is on a raid through Equestria. He and his followers stop to plan out their next move. Based on a scene from _Mulan._

**Personal Comments:** So I was watching _Mulan_ the other day, and I thought: Shan-Yu kinda looks like King Sombra. I was wondering if his music, voice, or evil deeds will be anywhere near as diabolical as Shan-Yu. Any of that would be awesome! We've also recently seen a few clips of him, and we've seen hints of what his powers will be. Here's a few of my predictions on those magic powers.

I know he can turn his body into shadow... or if maybe his body is permanently stuck that way because of what Celestia and Luna did to him. Maybe he can solidify his body to normal pony form, like Jafar in _Aladdin 2_. And imagine what he could do with that power...

We also know he has some sort of mind control spell, it seems. I also like to imagine him being able to raise an army of black shadow crystal pony gollums. That would be cool!

In this version, he has a few mortal followers: My OCs; Thunder Strike, Metal Jacket, Bullet Nose, Fire Bolt, and Ink Blot (that's five of them, just like Twilight has her five friends). Here, these five have traveled up north and discovered the Crystal Empire and re-awakenended Sombra, setting in motion the events of the season 3 premier. Grateful for awakening him, Sombra decides to spare them and make them his followers. He still controls them and keeps them loyal with fear and intimidation.

* * *

In a forest far in the outer rim of Equestria, a black mist swirved through the air, coiled up a tree, and once it reached the top, it made one swift motion, and sliced right through the top.

The shadow suddenly solidified into King Sombra's true form. The blade on his foreleg vanished along with the mist. He looked off toward the mountain in the distance with eyes that burned with hate. He knew over that mountain range was Equestria. He was ready to pass over. He just needed to check something. He was waiting for his pet imp.

Speak of the devil, the little black winged Hell spawn swooped over, carrying something in his talons. He flew over and dropped it. Sombra caught it in his hoof. It was a little pony rag doll. By inspecting it, he could figure out a lot of things. He needed to show this to his followers.

At the bottom of the tree, his five followers were resting and enjoying lunch when the black mist slammed into the ground and Sombra's form emerged.

"Boys!" He barked, making them jump up and snap to attention.

He tossed the doll to Thunder Strike. "What do you see?" Sombra asked.

Thunder looked the doll over and felt the soft cloth on the body, felt its mane.

"Bushy Beard... from the Everfree Forest." He said, bluntly.

Metal Jacket levitated the doll over to himself next. He felt some grease on the doll's body.

"Polishing oil... from the royal guards," He observed.

Fire Bolt, the youngest of the group, snatched it away and sniffed it.

"Flour... from... I dunno... a bakery I guess?" He shrugged.

Sombra levitated the doll back into his hoof before he continued.

"This doll came from a village in the mountain pass," He announced, "...where the Princess's army is waiting for us."

"We can avoid them easily," Bullet Nose remarked.

"No," Sombra shook his head as a grin spread across his face. He looked off at the mountain again. "The quickest way to the princess is through that pass. My crystal demon army can take whatever mortal forces are there." He looked down at the doll in his hoof again.

"And besides, the little filly will be missing her doll. We should return it to her."


	59. Sombra Versus Trollestia

**Title:** Sombra Versus Trollestia.

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM. _King Sombra has taken over Equestria. All he has to do now is deal with the princess. How hard can that be? Based on a scene from _Mulan_.

**Personal Comments:** I already gave away a lot of my current thoughts about King Sombra, comparing him to Shan Yu, so I won't say too much now.

I can't imagine it will be too long before bronies start pairing him with Celestia. And I'm sure Luna and Chrysalis will follow.

* * *

Sombra had done it. At last, all of Equestria was under his watch. Black crystal spikes were already rising from the land. His crystal demons were rounding up the ponies of Equestria to be his slaves. He now stood in Princess Celestia's chamber. She was rendered defenseless by his henchmen; Thunder Strike and Metal Jacket.

They walked her to the balcony and looked over the city of Canterlot, where a crowd of ponies have been gathered to watch her fall.

"Leave us," Sombra ordered his men. "Go guard the door."

"Yessir~" The two unicorn stallions saluted as they departed.

Sombra turned back to Celestia and grinned menacingly once the door closed.

"Your land has fallen," Sombra said to her. "Now, it is your turn. Bow to me!"

Celestia maintained the stern poker face she had been showing all afternoon since Sombra's arrival. She said nothing and made no move to bow to him. It really annoyed him.

_...A few minutes later, as Twilight and her friends were fighting off Sombra's minions to reach their princess..._

"Will you bow to me now?" Sombra asked politely, almost in a begging tone.

"No," Celestia replied bluntly.

Sombra let a few seconds pass before he asked again.

"How about now?"

"Hm... no."

"...now?"

"Dude, I have a little sister, AND I've had to look after HER two children for the past century. I can do all day."

That was when Sombra's smile hardened into a face of fury. "Then you will kneel in pieces!" He shouted.


	60. Thunder Strike and Ink Blot at the Spa

**Possible Titles: **Thunder Strike's Discussion

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. OCcentric. Ink Blot is having a nice, relaxing day at the spa with Cheerilee when Thunder Strike pays him an unwelcome visit with some problems he needs to get off his chest. Based on a scene from_ Robots_.

**Personal Comments:** So there's this one blot post on the MLP wiki that discusses Twilight Sparkle possibly becoming an alicorn and becoming Celestia's heir. The former statement, I don't agree with, but I've always liked the possibility of Twilight becoming Celestia's heir, as well as her five friends becoming some sort of council for her. In fact, that's what happens in one of my stories:_ The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_.

So after going over this blog, and with Season 3 coming in less than a week, I couldn't help but want to make something up for Thunder Strike; the ambitious and deceitful Canterlot guard who wants to become Celestia's successor himself. I planned out most of the story based solely on the events of Season 2, so whatever happens in Season 3 probably won't affect it. I probably won't use any characters or events from Season 3. I've also noticed recently that Thunder Strike and Twilight Sparkle have the same initials: T.S.! That show's even more that Thunder is the polar opposite of Twilight!

So I've been going over a lot of scenes from _Robots_, and I've taken a liking to Madame Gasket. She's a pretty badass villain, and underrated.

* * *

Down in the Ponyville Spa, Ink Blot was laying down on a bed getting a massage from Lotus.

Cheerilee got up from her bed.

"I'm going to go to the hot tub, Inkie," She whispered sweetly to her lover.

"Okay hun," He replied. "I'll join ya in-uh- just a sec."

She gently kissed his forehead as she left to go to the hot tub.

For another few minutes, Blot enjoyed the rubbing and pressing of Lotus's hooves, tenderizing his sore muscles.

But then suddenly, her hooves became rough and sharp, and they hurt.

"Woah, easy there!" Blot cringed. "Ow, hey! Wh-what you trying to kill me?"

Snapped out of his relaxing state, he pushed up and spun around to face Lotus.

Instead of her, he faced a brown stallion with red eyes and a black mane. Thunder Strike!

"Whaaa!" Blot yelped. He was so startled he almost slipped off his bed, but Thunder's levitation aura caught him and gently set him up on his hooves.

"Relax," Thunder grinned, giving Blot a pat on the back. "It's just me; your ol' buddy Thunder!"

"Will you quit sneaking up on me like that?" Blot squealed.

"Sorry, it's just so much fun spookin' ya like that."

"How did you even get in here?"

"I teleported. They wouldn't let me in without paying for treatment." Thunder gestured the burn mark on the floor.

Blot got over his shock, forgetting and not caring what happened to Lotus, and started speaking again. "Alright so-so what do ya want?"

Thunder stepped back and levitated a newspaper in front of Blot's face.

"I read your latest article on the Crystal Empire," Thunder said bluntly, a hint of anger in his voice.

Blot gulped. He wasn't sure what Thunder was getting at, but he could tell when he was pissed.

"Um... yeah? What about it?"

Thunder growled at him as he started reciting some of the text. "'Twilight Sparkle and Company, renowned heroes of Equestria, save the treasured civilization of the Crystal Ponies from the dreaded King Sombra'?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"You didn't even mention me or beta squad!" Thunder bellowed. "We're the ones who held off Sombra so that the rest of them could get the Crystal Heart to the top of the tower!"

"I-I'm sorry." Blot stammered. Now he gets it. "I-It's just that Twilight and her friends really are the ones who saved the empire. Your squad was pretty small. I-I wasn't thinking."

"Well, now because of your article," Thunder went on as he suddenly zapped the paper with a shot of lightening, incinerating it, "Twilight and Shining Armor are getting ALL the credit, ALL the glory, and the public is laughing at me!"

Blot was taken aback. He looked up at his friend with a sad face, and tried to smile. "Um- are you sure they're not laughing WITH you?" He let out a little squee.

Thunder just glared at him with an unamused face.

"Yes," He replied, "I'm sure."

Joking aside, Blot went on. "Eh- but really, Thunder. I think you're over-thinking this... or-uh, over-reacting rather."

"Think Blot!" Thunder hissed. He roughly tapped Blot on the head with one hoof. "Use those great brains I know you have! How do you think this will make me look when I try to take the throne if I have less cred than Twilight? Everypony will be like 'who is this guy? I've never heard of him. Oh, he's a clown. We don't want him. We want Luna!'

"And you know what else, Blot? You're suppose to be on MY side! You're suppose to be helping me get ahead of Twilight and any pony else who threatens my goal! Remember I promised you a spot at my side as my grand vizier?"

"I know, I know," Blot replied. "I'm sorry. It's just you know- the editors wanted me to report on this. I mean it's a big thing! I'm just trying to make a living, ya know? Besides, maybe if you and your squad did more heroic deeds, I'd have something regarding you guys to write about!"

"Yes. I know," Thunder grunted. "And we're working on that; finding more heroic stuff to do around Equestria. In the meantime, just try not to up-play Twilight, Armor, or the princesses so much in the future, will ya?"

"Okay, sure. I'll try to have a little less praise," Blot nodded, a little saddened at the thought of limiting his writings.

"Thanks mate," Thunder smiled, "I knew I could count on you!" He turned and started walking towards the exit. He would teleport away before he got caught.

"Don't worry Thunder," Blot went on boldly. "We'll stop Luna AND Twilight! They won't beat you to the crown!"

"No!" Thunder snapped as he turned around. "Not stop them; CRUSH them! DESTROY them!" He almost turned around before he smiled back.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He announced. He levitated a little square flat object from his pocket. "I got you a little something for your new desk!"

It fell into Blot's hoof. It was a square, fine bronze picture frame of him and Thunder side-by-side, forelegs wrapped around each other. In the frame was the engravings; _Best Friends Forever_.


	61. Captain Gutt at the Canterlot Wedding

**Title: **Captain Gutt at the Canterlot Wedding

**Premise:**_ MLP: FIM, Ice Age_. Captain Gutt and his crew arrive at the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, intending to crash the wedding, but they arrive too late. What do they do now?

**Personal Comments:** So if you've read some of my other drabbles or _Ponies, Pirates, and the Little Engine That Could_, you know I like to pit Gutt and his crew against Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I also kinda like to ship Gutt with Raz. Featuring my OC, Ink Blot.

I found myself shaking as I wrote this. Don't know why. My arms kept quavering. Weird. Oh, and I wrote this at 3:30 in the morning when I was suppose to be doing last-minute online quizzing for my biology exam today.

You know, I just got back from my cousin's wedding a while back. It was on Saturday. It was exactly one week before the premier of MLP season 3! So much new exciting info has recently been leaked on it!

* * *

After a full day of hiking up the mountain to Canterlot, Gutt and his whole crew arrived at the reception.

"Alright!" Gutt exclaimed proudly, a few pants. "We're finally here boys! Time to ruin what could be a truly magical and memorable day for Twilight and everyone she holds dear! Time to destroy everything she has!" His crew all smirked and giggled with bloodlust.

"Ah, sorry," Said a short grey earth pony walking up to them. "Some villain already beat you guys here and crashed the wedding already."

"What?" Squint bellowed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, that explains the explosions and the rock avalanches we heard while climbing," Silas noted.

"So you mean it's over?" Shira asked, just trying to get the facts straight.

"Yeah, the wedding's over," The grey pony replied. "You guys missed everything. Sorry."

"Oh! You gotta be kidding me!" Gutt yelled as he threw down his sword and started stamping on it angrily, careful not to cut his foot.

"Oh, don't feel so bad, Captain," Flynn smiled, trying to cheer him up. "We came all the way up here. How about we just enjoy the party?"

Gutt glared back at the elephant seal. He was just about to curse at him when he heard Pinkie Pie's squeaky, annoying voice..

"Let's get this party started!" It was then that Vinyl Scratch's music started booming from a set of speakers from the middle of the crowd. And then he heard Twilight Sparkle start singing.

_Love is in bloom,_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_

_Two hearts becoming one,_

_A bond that cannot be undone,_

_Because love is in bloom..._

Gutt suddenly didn't feel like hurting anyone. He just wanted to enjoy this happy atmosphere. And he couldn't resist the hopeful face Flynn was giving him.

"Alright everyone," He nodded. "Enjoy the party!"

His whole crew squealed with glee.

"I'm gonna hit the snacks!" Flynn.

"Wait for me, blubber buddy!" Squint shouted after him as he charged after him, Gupta and Dobson in tow as well. Silas just flew up to circle around.

Raz and Shira were just about to hop off when Gutt went up to Raz and tapped her shoulder.

"Say, Raz?" He asked, "Care to dance?" He held out his hand for her.

Raz looked surprised by the question, but then smiled and nodded. "Sure Captain! I'd love to dance with ya!" She took his hand as he pulled her in and put his other arm around her.

"Please," He whispered seductively. "Call me Gutt tonight."

"Aye-Aye, Gutt!" Raz nodded. She and Gutt started heading toward the dance floor, but not before she waved back and winked at Shira, who returned the gesture before heading off to find someone to mingle with.

_I said love is in bloom,_

_We're starting a life and making room _

_For us!_

And during all the wedding snapshots, Right after the one of Rarity with Fancy Pants, comes one of Gutt holding Raz down in a dip, the two about to kiss, until they look awkwardly at the camera.


	62. Isaac Clarke on Vacation

**Title:** Isaac on Vacation

**Premise:** _Dead Space_. Isaac and Ellie take a vacation together to some planet of tropical islands before they have to go get ready for the events of _Dead Space 3_.

**Personal Comments:** Ponies have been attacking my mind all night (with only 2 days left before the premier of Season 3). I was chatting with my friend about collaborating on a _Dead Space_ crossover story, I ended up watching a bunch of youtube videos for _Dead Space_ and _Dead Rising_, and this idea spawned.

My mind was collapsing. I was pretty organized and busy all day. I guess my brain needed a break. Wish me luck on my psychology test tomorrow though!

Listened to some relaxing sounds of waves on an island while listening to this.

* * *

Isaac lay back in his lawn chair on the beach, letting the warm sun bake him up. Ellie lay down in a chair beside him, each in a bathing suit. Ellie had a bottle of _Corona Extra_ in her hand, Isaac held a coconut martini, with an empty beer bottle by the leg of his chair.

They just slay their, baking in the sun, listening to the waves swishing back and forth before their eyes. The island was completely silent other than that, since they had rented the beach for the afternoon. The waves drew in, and then drew back out, as though the beach was breathing, and the couple's breathing was in sync with it.

The looked out into the horizon. The light turquoise water reflected the clear blue sky so beautifully.

It was perfect. Absolutely nothing seemed wrong with this.

Isaac took another sip of his sweet, cold drink, and then exhaled.

"Wow," He spoke up, grabbing Ellie's attention. "This... this is... just... I mean wow." His brain was numb. It's been such a long time since he turned the old think-melon off.

"Didn't I tell ya this would be great?" Ellie's voice asked.

"Yeah," Isaac replied. "I should listen to you more."

"Yes. You should." Ellie took another sip of her beer.

Just then, Isaac's phone rang, playing the jeopardy theme-song as its ring tone.

The two of them nearly jumped to their feet at the sudden noise before they found the source.

"You brought your phone?" Ellie huffed in annoyance. "Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, maybe not the best idea," Isaac muttered as he smiled awkwardly. He reached down and picked up the phone and answered it.

After a two-minute call, he hung up.

"Who was it?" Ellie asked.

"John."

"What did he want?"

"He and his wife are going bowling tonight. He asked if we wanted to come."

"Sounds like fun."

"That's why I said we're going."

"Great!"

"I'm just glad he didn't wanna talk about getting ready for the trip next month."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now, let's just relax and enjoy this, and rest-up for it, you know?"

"Yeah. Right."

"I just hope you won't do tonight what you did last night and think the sunset is casting the Marker's aura on the world!"

"Right. He-he. Sorry about that."

"Well, I'd probably go through some of that too if I went through half the crap you have."

"Yeah. Probably."

The couple sat in silence for a moment before Ellie spoke up again.

"Hey, wanna go back to the hotel and take a dip in the pool?"

"Okay. Sure."

Both of them had a really hard time getting up from their cozy lawn chairs.


	63. Shira and Raz's Scene

**Title: **Shira and Raz's Scene

**Premise:** _Ice Age_. Shira and Raz are stuck watching the ship during the night watch one night, but Raz is late, and Shira tries to figure out why.

**Personal Comments:** I like the idea of Shira and Raz being best friends, like sisters, since they're the only girls on Gutt's crew. And I like shipping Gutt with Raz, both in a really close, romantic, intimate relationship, and having an abusive relationship. This night watch idea is something I came up with for another story.

You know, we haven't really seen a lot of character development for Raz, but I kinda imagine her being this tomboy who loves fighting and going wild ( I remember _Villains Wiki_ describes her as a 'party girl'), and has fun with her job in the crew.

* * *

The night watch; when two unlucky members of the crew were picked to watch over the deck all night long. Exhausting job, right?

Well, yes, but it had its perks. The night watch was the only time when the deck was completely deserted. While Gutt slept in his private cabin, and the rest of the crew slept down below in the bunks, the remaining two could have the whole deck to themselves; all the open space, peace and quiet of the night, help themselves to some of the food, smoke a tobacco plant if they wanted, and get to chat and share things together.

Plus on nice nights like tonight, they could just look up at the clear, dark blue sky, up at the stars and moon, and enjoy how it all reflected nicely off the water. It was beautiful.

All these things Shira always looked forward to on the night watch, and there was no one she enjoyed sharing these moments with than her closest friend, Raz.

Which is why she was in a bad mood as she chomped down on her fish, picking the scraps off the bones. The captain had called Raz into his quarters for a talk. They both had been scared at first, but Shira reassured herself that Raz could not possibly be in trouble. She had not done anything wrong recently, and Gutt would not want to just toss his great weapons mistress overboard. She was the third hardest-working, most loyal, and most useful member of the crew, behind Shira and Squint.

At least, she heard heard an ice door open and close, plus the Captain's voice calling "Good night, Razzy!"

"Yeah," Raz's voice replied. "'Night cap!"

_Razzy?_ Shira thought._ Since when does the captain call her that?_

Raz hopped up to Shira. She turned to face her friend, pushing her fish aside.

"Oh, thank God!" Shira moaned dramatically. "I've been dying of boredom out here!"

"Sorry ta keep ya waitin' hun," Raz giggled.

Shira giggled as she sat up. "So, what did the captain want tonight?"

"Um-uh," Raz stuttered a second. She was clearly trying to think something up. "Sorry Shira," She finally replied, "It's kind-of a confidential thing between me n' him."

Shira raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting that. "Confi-what?" She repeated. "Since when do we keep secrets from each other."

"Not that often, but when we do, it's fur good reasons, ain't it?"

It was then that Shira noticed that Raz's pelt looked even messier than usual. "What happened to your pelt?"

"Oh, uh, forgot to brush it at the beginning of the week," Raz answered quickly.

And that was when Shira caught something on her breath.

"Hey, wait," She sniffed the air before Raz for a second, trying to check. "Bananas?" She stated, "Since when do you like bananas?"

"Just started taken' a likin' to 'em a few days ago, actually." Raz scratched her ear quick before hopping past Shira. "One sec. I'm in the mood for some melon."

Shira watched as Raz hopped towards their huge pile of loot. Something was up with the kangaroo, and Shira was determined to figure out what. The bananas puzzled her the most. Raz HATED bananas! Why would...

_Wait a minute!_

Raz had barely chopped open a melon with a knife and turned around when Shira charged up to her, leapt up, and held her by the shoulders, and supported herself so that they were face-to-face.

"Hmm..." Shira hummed as she looked over Raz's face. She had a knack for reading others' faces if she could get a good look at them.

"What?" Raz asked, then she started getting more defensive. "You're creepin' me out. What's your deal?"

Raz kept watching her face, watching it move back and forth. Raz had first looked her in the eyes, but she looked nervous, so she looked in every other direction. That gave it away.

"Shut up!" Shira exclaimed, playfully pushing her friend back and getting down. "You made out with the Captain?"

"Sh!" Raz snapped. "Not so loud!" Then she playfully smiled back, a little hint of annoyance on her face remained though. "Yeah, Gutt n' me are together. Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes! It's written all over your face!" Shira laughed. "How is that even possible? I mean the two of you? A monkey and a kanga?"

"Well, ya know," Raz answered, rolling her eyes. "Out 'ere in the water, no other kangas or monkeys around, still needing some sorta play thing, ya know?"

And that's when Shira's smile began to fade. "So you mean you and Gutt are just play things to each other."

"I dunno," Raz shrugged. "I mean we kinda click in a lotta places, got a lot in common I guess."

"Of course you're both sea-worthy pirates," Shira added.

"That too. But we don't wanna let the rest of the crew know. They might think we're goin' soft, ya know?"

"Oh, yeah sure. I totally understand. I won't tell, swear it!"

"Thanks mate."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About a week. Not that long."

"Ah, I see."

"C'mon. Let's go sit by the edge." She hopped off toward the edge of the ship with her melon in hand as Shira followed. They each sat down by the edge and looked out at the water as it passed by under them, the dark horizon barely moving.

Raz took a bite out of her side of the watermelon, and placed the other half down for Shira in case she wanted some. She occasionally ate or drank fruit. Out here in the ocean, where food and water were rare, you had to get nutrients anywhere you could find it.

"So, you like banans now?" Shira asked.

"Yep. I real do like bananas now. They're kinda an acquired taste I guess, if ya know what I mean." She shot Shira a devilish smile and a wink before biting into her melon again.

"Ya know," Raz continued. "The good thing about doing the thing with a monkey and not another kanga?"

"What?" Shira asked, intrigued.

"I don't have ta worry 'bout getting pregnant!"

They both got a good chuckle out of that.


	64. Brohooves: Meeting Blackbuck

**Title: **The Brohooves meet Captain Blackbuck

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. The story of Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, and Soarin (along with Spike and Granny Smith) being swept out to sea during a massive cataclysm in Equestria, and having to battle fierce enemies as they find their way back home, including Captain Blackbuck.

**Personal Comments: **So today's the big day! Season 3 premiers in about 7 hours from the hour I post this! This drabble's been in my head for a while, and I wanted to get it done before the premier.

* * *

Their tiny slab of rock hooked to the massive wooden ship, which somehow seemed more threatening in the mist, Shining Armor, Big Mac, Soarin, Spike, and Granny Smith all looked up at the crew looking down at them, waiting for someone to say something.

This massive gathering of such strange and viscous-looking ponies and other creatures. The heroes recognized a few of them, including Trixie, Guilda, Garble and his boys, and the Flim-Flam brothers, but there were many more faces they did not recognize at all.

"Ahoy down there!" A deep, gruff voice called down to them. Shining Armor looked up to see a stallion in a black cloat hanging from the mast looking down at them. "My, how lucky are you? You know, these waters are infested with pirates."

"Yeah, we should know!" Garble snickered as the other pirates giggled.

The cloaked stallion, who was clearly the captain then swung down and landed with a loud thud in between his crew.

"Captain Blackbuck at your service!" He called down, sounding gentle-coltly.

All five heroes shuddered in their minds, but did their best not to show it, besides Spike. They had all heard the terrible tales of the legendary Captain Blackbuck.

"Hey, Spike!" Garble called down to Spike. "Long time no see!" He smiled wickedly.

"Uh, hey there Garble," Spike waved back to him, already sweating, forcing himself to smile.

"Say, Flim," Flam said, turning to his brother. "I recognize the red guy! Don't you?"

"Ah yeah, Flam! I remember that guy from Ponyville!"

"Howdy?" Big Mac called up, trying to sound friendly.

"Yeah, I remember a bunch of yous guys!" Gilda growled

"As do I," Trixie added.

"Well, you'll all have to acquaint us later then," Blackbuck smiled at them.

Shining Armor was the first to speak up from below.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble," He called up, sounding confident and fearless, but at the same time friendly. "We just need to get back to the Crystal Empire.

"The _Crystal Empire_?" Blackbuck repeated. He spoke as though Shining Armor had just told the punch line of a joke. "You hear that one boys?" The rest of the crew burst into laughter.

Shining Armor just glared at them. What was with them? He was being serious.

"My family's back there," He continued. "All my friends, my people."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac added. "We all got loved ones back there."

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Blackbuck replied, giving them a sappy sad face. His expression soon hardened into a wicked smile. "I hate to be the one to break this to you boys, but you ain't never gonna see your families again!"

Shining and Mac's eyes widened for a moment. Soarin was the one to speak next.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Of course we'll see them again! We'll find a way back somehow. Especially if you guys don't mind helping us!" He said that last note on a hopeful tone, even though he did not really want these creeps to help them.

"There's no way back!" Blackbuck snapped. "There's no Crystal Empire, no Canterlot, no Ponyville, no Manehatten, no Appleoosa, NO EQUESTRIA!"

Shining exchanged confused glances with his two companions. What was this lunatic saying? How long had he been out at sea?"

Blackbuck hopped out onto the railing so everypony could see him clearly.

"There is only here! And here, your ship, and your souls, belong to me!"


	65. Brohooves Versus Captain Gutt

**Titles: **The Brohooves Versus Captain Gutt's Crew; Shining Armor Versus Captain Gutt

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Ice Age_. The story of Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, and Soarin (along with Spike and Granny Smith) being swept out to sea during a massive cataclysm in Equestria, and having to battle fierce enemies as they find their way back home. They encounter Captain Gutt and his crew.

They are currently tied up like Manny Sid and Diego were during that one scene in the movie.

**Personal Comments: **So today's the big day! Season 3 premiers in about 7 hours from the hour I post this! This drabble's been in my head for a while, and I wanted to get it done before the premier.

I actually have considered turning the idea of the brohooves into a full-fledge story, and giving it the title _Red, White, and Blue_. Not sure though because I have so many other stories I'm working on.

* * *

"Captain Gutt?" Shining Armor repeated. "Really?" He started chuckling. "Who named you? Your momma Intestine?"

Gutt giggled as he still stood there before the tied up Shining Armor.

"That's funny," He smiled. "You're a funny guy. But that's not how I got my name." He raised his hand and shoved his finger nails into Shining's face.

"THESE got me my name!" He smiled wickedly.

"Huh?" Spike asked. "How? I don't get it."

"No? Okay." Gutt turned to him and walked over to the pillar holding him and Soarin. He raised his finger and sliced through the vines holding down Spike.

"Let me give you a visual aid." He pressed his finger into Spike's belly, tickling the baby dragon. "I just gently press here, and go down like this."

"And then your innards become your out-tards!" Squint laughed.

Spike forced a smile. "Oh, okay. It makes more sense now."

"Look," Shining continued. "It's a nice offer, but as tempted as I am to join a monkey, the easter bunny, and a giant bag of pudding, I'll pass." He spoke sternly now. "Nopony is gonna stop me from getting back to my family!"

"Same goes for me here!" Big Macintosh called from above the mast where he was tied.

Flynn gasped in shock.

"I'm gonna limbado with your liver, buddy!" Squint shouted as he leapt for Shining's head before Gutt caught him.

Gutt leaned in close to Shining's ear and whispered, "Those families are going to be the death of all of you!" He turned back to Shira.

"First mate, jettison the dead weight." He ordered.

"Aye-aye sir," She nodded. "Prepare the plank!"

"Prepare the plank!" Squint repeated.

"Preparing the plank!" Flynn announced with glee as he shoved a piece of wood off the edge of the deck.

"Let's loose the dragon first!" Gutt added.

Raz went over to Spike and cut him down and started carrying him to the plank.

"Wait, what?" Spike stuttered. "You just want me to walk into the water?"

"Pretty much," Silas replied.

"But I can't! I just ate less than twenty minutes ago!"

"That thing is just a myth," Raz growled at him throwing him out onto the plank. Before he could turn back, the pirates all pointed their swords at him, not letting him back.

"Let's loose the old mare too," Gutt shouted as he roughly threw Granny Smith out onto the plank alongside Spike.

"Granny!" Big Mac cried in alarm.

"Why you young whipper-snappers," she muttered as Spike helped her up.

Shining Armor cursed under his breath. Gutt had hung a dispelling stone around his neck so he could not use his magic. He wanted to help his friends before they went overboard. He struggled against the ropes that bound him to the mass, but it was no use.

"Shining!" Big Mac called. "Try to steer me toward that there rope over there. I kin cut you loose!"

Shining looked and noticed what rope Mac was talking about.

"Right, got it!" Shining Armor nodded. He grunted as he tried to turn around with the heavy mast, making it turn along with him.

The pirates were too busy watching the plank-walking to notice them.

Finally, Mac was close enough, and he bit down hard on the rope, snapping it.

Shining felt his ropes loosen, and he broke himself loose from the pillar.

The crew looked back and noticed this. Gutt sprang into action. He spiralled over to his sword laying about, grabbed it up, and started swinging at Shining. Shining dodged and raised his hooves to fight off. He may not have been able to use his magic, but he knew how to fight hoof-to-hoof. He raised his hooves in a threatening pose as horses normally did when they fought.

Gutt was good with a sword too. They were so evenly matched. Squint was cheering on Gutt, Spike started cheering on Shining.

At last, Shining Armor got aggrivated, and charged at Gutt, but Gutt dodged him, and Shining rammed into the mast instead. He hit it with such force that it tipped over and fell.

The impact caused a gap in the ship, slicing right down the middle. Big Mac broke free of his ropes and got to his hooves. The ship started cracking apart and started to slip down into the ocean.

"Soarin!" Big Mac gasped as he looked over at his friend still tied to one pillar. He lept across the growing gap and landed next to the pillar. He bit down into the ropes and pulled at them until they snapped.

Without a word, Soarin flew across to the other side next to Shining Armor. The gap was wider now. Big Mac leapt across, but did not quite make it. He held on to the side with his hooves. Shining and Soarin quickly each grabbed one foreleg and pulled him up.

"Thanks Mac!" Soarin smiled at his friend, and got a nod in return.

Spike and Granny slid back from the now-inclined plank, and stood beside each other.

"Here, let me get that!" Soarin said as he bit onto Shining's necklace and pulled the dispelling stone free of Shining's neck, letting his magic flow freely through his body once again.

The pirates each started to slip off the deck and into the water. Gutt managed to grab one Twig to hold himself up. His fruit was all falling into the water as well.

"No! My loot!" He cried. He watched in despair as all his fruit poured into the water, all that treasure he had worked so hard to collect, now gone.

He turned back to Shining Armor and shot him a glare of hate and rage. He would pay for this!

The ship sank further into the water. Shining Armor had an idea. They would still need a boat to get back home, so he channeled magic through his horn, focusing on the floor beneath them.

"Hold on, guys," He cried as he formed a large bubble around a relatively large chunk of the boat.

The bubble splashed into the water as the ship went under.

Finally when they resurfaced, the bubble dropped, and they still had a good chunk of land to float on.

They took a minute to first catch their breath before Shining spoke up again.

"Okay, guys, quick," he panted, "which way is west?"

Soain looked at the sky, made some motions with his hoof, mumbled some words to himself, then pointed out in one direction. "That way," he said.

And with that, Shining pulsed some more magic into one end of the boat, and pushed them off in that direction.


	66. Inator For Doofenshmirtz

**Possible Titles:** Doof's New Inator; Inator For Doofenshmirtz; The-Get-Out-Of-My-Way-Inator

**Premise:** _Phineas & Ferb_. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry the Platypus about his new Inator. Monologue format, told from Doof's perspective.

**Personal Comments:** I once went through a phase where my fanfic obsession was P&F. Back then, my favorite character by far was Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was freakin' hilarious! And I loved the character overall besides his jokes, and I liked a lot of the songs he sang.

Here's an idea for an Inator I think he could do sometime. This came to be earlier today when I was thinking these thoughts. The problems he's about to talk about come up frequently in my life.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when people get in your way? Like if you're in class and you're trying to read something or take notes from the board, but the instructor is blocking your view?

Or how about when you're in a rush to get somewhere, you're running or speed-walking down the hallway, and the person in front of you is sorta walking along slowly, taking their time, not rushing? And they end up blocking your way?

Oh, I hate it when those things happen! But after today, I'll never have to put up with that ever again!

Behold! The Get-Out-Of-My-Way-Inator! (A magnum-sized laser gun). I just blast someone in my way with this baby, and they will be teleported out of my way to somewhere else! No one will ever stand in my way ever again!

I mean that in the literal sense, not figurative, by the way.


	67. Captain Gutt and Lord Shen

**Possible Titles:** Gutt and Shen Speak, Gutt and Shen on the Subway

**Premise:** _Ice Age, Kung Fu Panda_. Captain Gutt and Lord Shen sit next to each other on the subway and have a conversation.

**Personal Comments:** Writing this up at 3:00 in the morning. I've got a lot going on right now that I'm putting off in school. I am screwed!

Lord Shen was an awesome villain! He is was definitely one of the many things that made KFP2 better than its predecessor. In a way, he's sort of my favorite animated villain of 2011 (topping Rattlesnake Jake from _Rango_, which was not easy). And my favorite villain of 2012 is Captain Gutt, so I've decided to make the two meet.

And I saw _Wreck-It Ralph_ a few days ago with my buddy. King Candy/Turbo was a pretty awesome villain too! The rest of the movie was really good and creative too! Really liked it!

A lot of neat animated villains have been coming out this year: Queen Victoria from _Pirates: Band of Misfits_, Captain Chantel DuBois from _Madagascar 3_, Mor'du from _Brave_, Gutt from_ Ice Age 4_, King Sombra from _MLP,_ and now Turbo from _Wreck-it Ralph_. Plus soon we'll have The Bogeyman from _Rise of the Guardians_!

* * *

Again, the Toon Town subway screeched to a halt. Captain Gutt continued to sit in his comfy seat as his body swayed with the motion. He heard the conductor announce something, and there was a chorus of footsteps as characters from assorted franchises boarded and got off. Gutt was not really paying attention though. He was focusing more on the mango he was eating.

He heard metal talons come up close and a figure stand before him.

"Pardon me, good sir," whispered a snaky, yet gentlemanly voice, "Is this seat taken?"

Gutt looked up to face an albino peacock.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Gutt nodded. He pulled his brief case out of the way to let the bird sit.

"Thank you," the bird nodded as he took his seat, placing his bag at his feet.

The subway soon started up again, and then Gutt recognized the bird.

"Hey, I know you," He said. "You're Lord Shen, from Kung Fu Panda 2, ain't ya?"

The peacock turned to the ape and nodded. "Yes. Yes I am. And you must be Captain Gutt from the latest Ice Age?"

"Yep! Nice to meet ya!" Gutt held out his hand to shake.

"Likewise." Shen grasped his hand with his wing and shook. He had a stronger grip than Gutt was expecting from the feathers.

"So tell me," Shen continued once they let go. "How have you been since the release of your movie?"

"Eh, okay I guess," Gutt shrugged. "Been getting a few fanfictions around here. And you know Villain84?"

"Yeah. I know him."

"He's done a few weird things with me. First, he ships me with Raz, a kangaroo on my crew. Also, since he became a brony, he's been putting me in MLP fics, making me face off with the main pony characters!"

Shen started giggling. "Really now? Well, I think you should consider yourself grateful! He's clearly interested in you enough to write about you! I was his favorite villain last year. I may have been his profile picture for the longest, time, but he barely ever wrote anything for me. I think he just included me in a little drabble earlier in this collection, and that was it!"

"Well you should remember," Gutt answered, "when you his profile pic, Andrew wasn't as... open-minded as he is now with fanfiction. And he didn't drabble as much. But believe me: He loved you as a villain! He loved your story, your character, your plotting, your fighting style, the animation on you, your voice, how dark you made the the franchise, you were just epic!"

"Oh, why thank you," Shen blushed slightly.

"I dunno what he sees in me that makes him like me as much as you."

"Well, he thought all your crew members were memorable, and he liked your voice too. Mostly though, I think it was your villain song!"

"Yeah, _Master of the Seas_ was a pretty awesome villain song, wasn't it?"

Shen giggled and smiled. They were quiet for a moment before Shen continued.

"Say, hasn't Andrew been getting more and more of a fixation on Madame Gasket from _Robots_ lately? He's been thinking of making her his next profile pic? Maybe writing about her?"

"Yeah. He has. What about it?"

"That movie came out so many years ago. What suddenly sparked Andrew's interest in it? If I recall, he wasn't even that interested in it when it first came out."

"Beats me. I guess he was looking it up the other day, found a few scenes, did a few drabbles of them with ponies, and it kinda stuck with him. That's my guess. I dunno."

And then Gutt let out a light chuckle.

"What?" Shen raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be the creepiest thing if she was in the seat behind us and she just heard every word we just said?"

"Oh yes, that would be creepy. A little awkward as well."

They both started chuckling.

"Or how about the ponies?" Shen added.

"Oh yeah!"

Just then, the train came to another stop, and Gutt heard the announcer.

"Oh, this is my stop!" Gutt stated, grabbing his suitcase and standing up. "I'll be seein' ya, mate!"

"Please, come over to my temple some time for tea, will you?" Shen asked.

"Will do!" Gutt saluted.

"Good day then.

And then Gutt walked out the door onto the platform, passing by Turbo and King Sombra.


	68. Bolt Playing Left 4 Dead

**Title:** Bolt Playing Left 4 Dead

**Premise:** _Bolt_. Bolt and his friends get together with their neighbor, Sigmund (nick-named Sigma) the shovel-nosed snake (look it up) to play _Left 4 Dead_ together.

**Personal Comments:** Bolt was a good movie. Some of the drama was good, and the beginning was fun with the TV show scenes, and I liked the relationship between Bolt and Mittens. I thought it was okay, but I didn't think it totally deserved all the good praise and award nominations it got. I mean I've seen other good movies over the years that I thought deserved some acknowledgment as such that never got it. Can't think of any off the top of my head though.

Same goes for Fantastic Mr. Fox. That movie was HORRIBLE! How it got nominated for best animated feature, I'll never understand!

* * *

"Gah! Boomer!" Bolt screamed as the fat zombie waddled around the corner. He tried to shoot him before he got away, jamming on the button. He hit his target, which exploded in a cloud of blood.

"Help! I'm being jocked!" Mittens shouted.

"I gotcha!" Sigma replied. In the game, Ellis walked up to Rochelle and sliced the Jockey with a samurai sword.

"I think we're almost at the safe house!" Rhino squealed.

"Nah, next is this merry-go-round," Sigma said.

"Aw come on, dude!" Rhino whined. "Spoiler alert!"

"Sorry," Sigma chuckled.

"Alright, looks like that's all of them," Bolt panted.

"Reloading," Rhino stated as Coach reloaded shotgun. "Better get ready."

"Hey, I'm kinda beat up here," Mittens said. "Yo, Rhino, mind giving me those pills ya got? I used my med pack already.

Rhino ignored her for some reason.

"Rhino?" Mittens repeated, frustrated.

"That's not my name!" Rhino retorted.

Mittens rolled her eyes and spoke again. "Coach, can I have your pills, please?"

"Sure thing, Rochelle!" Coach made Rhino make his way over to Rochelle to hand over his pills.

Bolt was having so much fun. He knew he should not have exhaled this soon before they entered the safe room, but he let his mind drift for a minute.

Here he was, at Sigma's house, playing a really awesome video game with his three best friends. Penny's mom was working late again, and Penny was studying at her friend's house, so the three of them were left alone to go to Sigma's house next door. Here they all sat in Sigma's person's game room, all sitting on the floor before a wide-screen TV, a 360 controller at their paws. Sigma had his coils wrapped around his controller.

Sigma's person was a zoologist at the local zoo, someone whose name Bolt could not remember, who occasionally brought home the animals that needed some care. Sigma, one of the locals at the reptile house, was brought back frequently, which was nice because that meant the four of them could hang out more.

"Hey! Memo to Nick!" Rhino shouted at Nick. "We need help over here!"

Bolt snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"

"Zombies!" Mittens muttered, emphasizing each word so the stupefied Bolt could follow. "Lots. Of. Zombies. Coming. Loud Noise. Need to turn off Merry. Go. Round."

"Okay, hang on. I got it!" Bolt made Nick manuver through the path, hosing down zombies with his assault rifle.

"Throwing Pipe bomb!" Rhino announced as Coach threw a pipe bomb. It started beeping, and tons of zombies rushed for it.

Looks like they were safe for now and could make a clean cut across to-

"Help! I got charged!" Sigma shounted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bolt stammered. Ellis was being hammered into the pavement by a charger when Nick got to him and started shooting the brute.

Rochelle came up and started shot-gunning him as well until he fell down dead.

"Alright, good, let's go!" Mittens shouted as Ellis got back to his feet. They all started running down the path. The stairs up to the safe house were in sight. Coach was already there.

"Come on, come on!" Rhino snouted, his voice seething with anticipation.

Finally, the three of them made it inside, and Rhino slammed the door, cueing the _level complete_ music.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Rhino yelled triumphantly. "We did it again!"

"Aw yeah!" Sigma shouted, making the face like in the meme. "High-fives! All around!" He lifted his tail as the other three slapped it.

They all smiled and laughed for a minute, letting the tension from the tough level wear off, when Bolt felt his stomach growl.

"Hey, Sigs," He asked. "Got any snacks?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. I got some sardines downstairs for you guys." He unwound himself from his controller and started to slither downstairs.

"You want anything, Coach?" He asked Rhino quick.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay."

When Sigma got back, he slid a tray of sardines toward Mittens and Bolt for them to share, along with a small bowl of water, and swallowed the mouse that he grabbed for himself. He did not want to eat it in front of Rhino for fear of disturbing him.

He sat down as Bolt and Mittens dug into their snack. They each reached for a sardine, their paws touching at one point, before Sigma hit the button again for the next level to start.


	69. Thunder Strike: Gasket des Glue

**Possible Titles:** Gasket Des Glue

**Premise:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._ My OCs, Thunder Strike and Ink Blot meet up with my other OC, Slice-N-Dice, owner of the Equestria Glue Factory, where old mares are brought to be put down and made into glue. They sing a song about bringing in Princess Celestia in to be killed. Tuned from Maison Des Lunes from _Beauty and the Beast_ (the stage adaptation).

**Personal Comments:** In one of my MLP stories, there's one chapter where my OC villain, Thunder Strike, and a bunch of his friends are trying to think of a good villain song, so they take a bunch of classic villain songs and customize the lyrics a bit. Here's another song I thought they could sing. I posted this the same day I finished chapter 4 of that said story; on Thanksgiving 2012, I might add.

Slice-N-Dice is a master of torture I came up with. He could probably make a good antagonist for another MLP gorefic. The idea for him and his glue factory came to me when I thought about the Chop Shop from _Robots_. It's a shame I googled this name and found some guy's already used it. It annoys me when someone comes up with a good name before I do. He's also partially based on Monsieur D'arque from _Beauty and the Beast_, who I liked a lot. You could say in this scene, Thunder plays Gaston, and Ink Blot plays Lefou (which is pretty much their relationship in my story. Plus I thought Lefou was an awesome villain, good sidekick for Gaston), and Slice-N-Dice is D'arque.

I should point out here that there's not much of a romance or interest thing between Thunder Strike and Twilight Sparkle in my story. His plot is mostly to kill Celestia. He has some thoughts about forcing Twilight to marry him. I dunno. Haven't thought of it that much yet.

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR THESE FRANCHISES, ONLY THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.

* * *

In the dark, unfriendly region of Manehatten, in the dead of night, Thunder Strike and Ink Blot sat in the wide office of Slice-N-Dice at his factory.

"Thank you for seeing us, Slice-N-Dice," Thunder began.

"Sure. I always make time for royalty," Slice replied, a wicked grin on his face. "And your offer intrigues me. So, you're saying you want me to mutilate Princess Celestia for you? Turn her into glue?"

"Yes," Thunder replied.

"Oh, that is diabolical!" Slice cackled. "I love it! But why do you want to do it?"

"It's like this," Thunder started.

**Thunder:**

When a colt like me is thwarted

And denied his honeymoon

**Ink Blot:**

When the pretty thing he's courted

Refuses to screw

**Thunder:**

Then the time has come for a murky course

**Blot:**

For which he turns to a murky horse

**Thunder:**

We'll find that fiend

**Both:**

With no remourse...

At the Gasket des Glue!

**Slice:** (Speaking) So one more time: What's my job? Where do I come in? I'll need you to bring her to me.

**Thunder:**

You'll be chopping up a princess

**Blot:**

So precisely

**Thunder:**

Very soon

**Blot:**

But we won't bring her late

Your check-in's at two!

**Slice-N-Dice:**

How sad dear Tia's not too well.

**Thunder:**

Prepare a five-star surgeon's cell

**Thunder & Blot:**

And book her in for a long-long spell

At the Gasket des Glue!

**Thunder:**

Do I make myself entirely clear?

**Slice:**

It's the simplest deal of my whole foul career!

**Thunder:**

Take Tia away and she'll be here in moments

**Blot:**

In a dreadful state

**Thunder:**

She'll capitulate to me!

**Slice:**

Oh, Oh, Oh...

I love decapitation!

I could chop-up a platoon!

**All:**

Hey!

We will give a knife and play-thing

To a blood crazed baboon

**Blot & Slice:**

So, wave our bachelor goodbye

**Thunder:**

She'll be my bride

**Blot:**

She'd rather die

Than have her princess crucified

**Slice:**

The time's opportune

**All:**

So book the church; raise the glasses high

To the Gasket des Glue!

(Cue evil laughter, ending the song)

"Alright! I'm in!" Slice exclaimed. "I'll do it for 500 bits."

"500 bits?" Blot repeated as Thunder stared back, mouth agape. "Are you crazy? We don't have that much!"

"Well, this IS a royal assassination we're talking about here," Slice replied, musingly. "It's a big thing."

"Never mind!" Thunder replied. "We'll take our business elsewhere." He got up to walk out.

"I wouldn't reccomend that," Slice called after him, stopping him. "Tell me, what's stopping me from going to the princess and telling her of your treachery?"

Thunder was shocked inside. Slice had a card on them.

"Why would she believe you over me?"

"Perhaps she won't. Perhaps she will," Slice retorted. "But do you really want to take that chance?"

Thunder glanced back at Ink Blot, totally freaked.

"Well, we don't have the money," Thunder answered. "We need some time to get it together."

"I'll give you until the end of the month to pay up," Slice said, slouching back into his chair, "if you don't pay up by then, I'm ratting you out. Also, once you become king, Thunder, I would like to become the palace executioner. It would be a nice chance to expand my business."

Thunder gritted his teeth, and reluctantly held out his right hoof for Slice to shake.

"Fine. Deal," He said as the two firmly shook hooves.


	70. Fluttershy Feels Pretty

**Title:** Fluttershy Feels Pretty

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Fluttershy arrives late at the weekly picnic with her friends and is in a happier mood than usual. She sings a song about why. Song: "I Feel Pretty" from _West Side Story_. I do not own the song, movie, play or show, and do not profit from this story. Randomly featuring Madame Gasket from _Robots._

**Personal Comments: **I like shipping Fluttershy with Big Macintosh. I use to think it didn't make much sense since they never interacted on the show (yet). But eventually, I grew into the idea. I think they would be a really cute couple together. And they are alike in some ways I guess.

I read this one story about them. It's called "The Sweetest Melody" in which Fluttershy is entrusted to raise the daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence while the two are facing danger at the Crystal Empire. She eventually marries Big Mac, and the two of them raise the daughter together. It's a really nice story so far as I've read up to. I recommend it.

* * *

Another beautiful day in the meadows outside Ponyville. The mane six were all sitting around in their usual spot enjoying their picnic.

Or they would be... if Fluttershy was there. They were waiting for her. They agreed not to start eating until she had come. They had started playing cards to try and

"Where could Fluttershy be?" Twilight asked. "It's not like her to be this late."

"The poor dear," Rarity said droopily. "I certainly hope she's okay."

"Well, I just hope she gets here soon!" Rainbow snapped. "I'm starving!"

"Hey, have you guys heard about that glue factory that opened just ouside of town?" Pinkie suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I heard of that," Twilight nodded. "I don't get it. Who in the right mind would open a glue factory in Equestria?"

"I hear some kinda robot is runnin' the joint," Applejack answered. "Goes by the name of... Madame Gasket."

"Well, lets just hope things don't get too out of hoof with her business," Rarity said.

"Yeah. Besides, if things do get out of hoof, Princess Celestia will do something about her!"

It was then that they heard a sweet, gentle humming sound, as they turned and saw Fluttershy walking up towards them. She seemed happier than usual, humming that tune, and had a little pep in her step.

"Aw, Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity exclaimed, "It's wonderful you could join us."

"What kept ya?" Rainbow asked. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm just wonderful," Fluttershy smiled. "And sorry I kept you girls waiting."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Twilight said reassuringly.

"Ya'll certainly seem a bit happier than usual though," Applejack observed. "You wanna tell us what's gotten you so perky today?"

Fluttershy nodded, then took a big breath and started singing, prancing and hovering around her friends as she did so.

**Fluttershy:**

I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and gay (kisses Rainbow Dash on the nose, much to the latter's shock)

And I pity

Any mare who isn't me today!

**Pinkie:**

A-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lala!

**Fluttershy:**

I feel charming

Oh so charming

It's alarming how charming I feel

And so pretty

That I hardly can believe I'm real!

**Pinkie:**

A-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lala!

**Fluttershy:**

(Stares down into her reflection in the pond) See the pretty mare in that mirror there?

**Rarity:**

What mirror where?

**Fluttershy:**

Who can that attractive mare be?

**Twilight:**

Which? What? Where? Whom?

**Fluttershy:**

Such a pretty face

(Whom)

Such a pretty mane

(Whom)

Such a pretty smile

(Whom...)

Such a pretty me!

(Such a pretty she!)

I feel stunning

And entrancing

Feel like running

And dancing for joy

For I'm loved

By a pretty wonderful boy!

**Pinkie:**

Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum, bum bum-bum-bum-bum, bum-bum!

Rarity started clapping when the song ended.

"So I take it your date with mah brother last night went all fine?" Applejack asked, a coy smile on her face.

"Yeah. It was wonderful!" Fluttershy replied. She spun around again before she fell back onto the soft green grass and stared up longingly at the bright blue sky as the clouds slowly drifted by.

"Aw... Mac," She whispered his name.

* * *

Meanwhile, up at the palace, Celestia was having a meeting with a special business partner.

"So, you'll lower the population of my annoying, troublesome subjects, is that right?" She asked the robot.

"Absolutely!" Madame Gasket replied. "Give me a few weeks, and about one-third the pony population in Equestia will be skins, leather and glue!"

"Excellent!" Celestia snickered. She levitated a school up for Gasket. "Now just sign here under my own signature, and you'll have legal permission to keep your glue factory going."

Gasket started signing the deed as Princess Luna walked by. She had been told to be out of this private meeting between Celestia and this... creepy construction contractor.


	71. MLP: Glue Factory Battle

**Title:** Battle at the Gasket de Glue

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. At the Gasket de Glue, Princess Celestia and Luna are about to be killed and turned into glue, until Twilight Sparkle and all her friends come to their rescue, and a major battle ensues. Based on the final battle from _Robots_.

**Personal Comments:** Ever since my previous drabble, Thunder Strike Gasket de Glue, my latest MLP OC, Slice n' Dice, has developed in my mind. I came up with a few possible stories I could do with him. They're mainly MLP horror or gorefics. This also popped into my mind.

So overview: Slice n' Dice is the owner of an infamous glue factory in Manehatten. He himself is described by Applejack as the nastiest pony to ever taint the face of Equestria. At the glue factory, as you might guess, ponies are slaughtered and used to make glue, leather, and the works. The factory workers are imps that Slicey has sqawned using dark magic (even though he himself is an earth pony). He has a few physical similarities to Freddy Krueger, including knife fingers that let him hold things in one hoof, and has a scalpel for his cutie mark. He's largely based on Madame Gasket from _Robots_, and he's the perfect antagonist for any gorefic, any grimdark story. Has all those kinda traits you would expect.

This sprung up in my mind earlier as I was listening to "He's a Pirate" from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ soundtrack. It's good battle music. I recommend listening to it while reading this.

I also like this idea here of every pony Twilight's ever met in her adventures, everyone she's helped, coming together in a dark hour to help her. I imagine that will happen towards the end of the series. It actually happens in my story _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_.

I really should be studying for my bio exam tomorrow, but this idea keeps jabbing at my brain.

Also, I don't really like Applejack. She's my least favorite of the mane six. Same goes for many of my OCs, who refer to her as a dumb, dirty hillfilly - a derogative term for earth ponies, particularly farmers. I wonder if any other writers have come up with that term. Probably. I'm probably not the first. Also, in terms of Twilight being shipped with another one of the mane six, sadly, I'd say Twilight and AJ share the most on-screen chemistry.

I used "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha for this. I do not own the song, and do not profit from this.

Just a few more days before _Magic Duel_ airs! Man, people are more hyped for this episode than they were for _The Crystal Empire_. To be fair though, I can see why.

* * *

In the dark factory, Celestia and Luna were still tied down by the chains that bound them, chains that their magic was powerless against for some reason.

They struggled, but they could not break free of the binds. They were truly scared. They may be about to actually die. They were trapped in a large bucket carrying them towards a large chute with sparks flying out the mouth. They knew this chute would chop them up and kill them, then they would be made into glue.

Slice n' Dice stood on the ground level, watching with a wicked smile on his face. His plans were all working out perfectly. This was a proud day for his factory.

"Slice N' Dice," Celestia called down to her captor, "You're a sick, twisted, evil pony!"

"Aw, shucks!" He replied, blushing.

"You won't get away with this!" Luna shouted down to him.

"Says who?" the wicked pony chuckled.

"Says us!" A wise-cracking voice replied as some gears were heard stopping and the bucket halted.

Confused, Slicey looked up at the lever to see Twilight Sparkle jamming a metal pipe into the gears, Rainbow Dash at her side.

Slicey then turned to see the rest of the mane six. Applejack was there, dressed in makeshift armor, Fluttershy with some of her animal friends armed to the teeth, and Rarity, levitating weapons with her magic. Spike carried a flame thrower that ran on his own fire breath.

But where was Pinkie Pie? Oh, yeah. She fell behind.

In a flash, Twilight appeared at the lead of the gang, and Rainbow appeared beside her.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle," Slicey said musingly, "So nice of you to come to watch your mentor be... disassembled." He then looked at the four others and gave them a disgusted look. "And who are these losers?"

"Who you callin' losers, lead-head?" Rainbow hissed.

"They're my friends!" Twilight answered. "And we're here to rescue the princesses!"

"And in case ya'll haven't counted," Applejack added, "These losers got ya'll out-numbered. There's six-o-us, n' one-a-you!"

Slicey simply smiled a menacing grin as his imps suddenly jumped out from behind him. Smiling, devilish, half-goat and half-bat creatures, all armed with knives, hatchets, hammers, drills, crowbars, hacksaws, buzz saws, chainsaws, blow-torches, flails, whips, and other various weapons and tools.

"Okay, let me see," Spike said he started counting over the imps again in his head.

"Make sure you count these guys," Slicey pointed out. And just then, large trucks came out from doors in the wall, each one about the size of a small building. They were the giant sweepers that Slicey had gotten that would 'purge' the streets of Equestria of all ponies deemed "unfit".

Twilight and her friends looked over the scene in horror. There were at least a hundred imps, and these sweepers would grab them in their metallic claws or suck them in with their vacuums. It was clear they could not win this battle.

Slicey's flying wire suddenly lowered down and grabbed him by the belt, and hoisted him up so that he was above his army, and could still observe the carnage that was about to take place.

Twilight and her friends would not go down without a fight. They readied themselves for battle, preparing to charge, when suddenly, they heard a hammer-like knocking. They turned and saw one of the walls be knocked down, and in came Pinkie Pie, holding a frying pan.

She suddenly looked sad.

"Aww," She whined, "did you girls start the party without me?"

After a moment of silence, Twilight replied. "Uh, no. Actually you're right on time, Pinkie. We were just about to start."

"Oh, good!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "Because I brought some friends!"

Just then, a whole section of the wall was blown off, and in came dozens of more ponies; a massive crowd the likes of which Twilight never would have expected.

Practically everypony she knew was there; from background ponies to major characters. Shining Armor, Cadence, and Prince Blueblood stood side by side, a few guards backing them up. Most of the Apple family was there, with Big Macintosh and Breaburn leading the way. Chief Thunderhooves and his herd of buffalo were there as well. Fancy Pants, armed with a rapier, lead a team of other well-known, classy ponies who were armed likewise. Twilight could also count a few ponies from the Crystal Empire. Several wonderbolts swooped in from the skies, Spitfire and Soarin at the lead.

The Mayor of Ponyville had most of the town at her back; Cheerilee, Zecora, the Cakes, Lyra, Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch with her boom box and base cannon, Derpy, Octavia, Doctor Whooves, even Trixie!

Each of them were chanting "Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight!"

It was practically every pony she had ever met in her travels, all come together here to help her and her friends save the princesses. The elements of Harmony may have been smelted, but she knew that together, they could all win this fight. The power of their friendship would last them all through this.

Slicey was just as shocked as Twilight was. He showed a little fear, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by anger and blood thirst.

"Alright!" Rainbow cheered. "Pinkie, you are amazing!" She turned back to Slicey and his army. "Now lets kick this guy's psychotic flank!"

"Woo, nelly!" AJ cheered in agreement. Many other ponies in the crowd cheered as well, ready for battle.

Pinkie turned to Vinyl Scratch. "Vinyl," She barked, gaining the DJ's attention. "Cue _Pirates of the Carribean _fight music!"

"Aye-aye, buck-yeah, Captain!" Vinyl replied joking. She hit a button on her boom box, and "He's A Pirate" started playing.

That was their cue. Time to fight.

"CHAAARRGE!" Twilight cried as she charged ahead, her five friends behind her. Pinkie led every pony else down the ramp and into the fray.

Slicey did not even need to speak. His imps just charged at their next victims, weapons poised.

The two massive armies charged and collided at incredible forces and speeds.

The imps swung their weapons, trying to cut and smash the attackers. A few blows landed, some blood was indeed shed.

Slicey himself whipped out his nail gun and started firing at the ponies with incredible accuracy, landing a headshot nearly every time.

The ponies were fighting well, desperate to save their princesses.

Twilight used her magic to shield herself and her friends, teleported out of harms way, and blasted imps with pure magic volleys.

Applejack bucked and jabbed at the imps left and right. She also lassoed one and spun him around, hitting a whole circle of imps like a wrecking ball.

Spike's fire was well effective against the beasts.

A cluster of imps surrounded Pinkie, knocking the frying pan from her hooves. There was only one thing she could do now. She started dancing.

_Don't stop, make it pop, DJ turn the speakers up!_

_Tonight, I will fight, 'till we see the sudden light._

The imps, initially confused, decided to dance along with her.

_Tik tok, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no..._

_Ow-woah, oh-oh! Ow-woah, oh-oh!_

At the last verse, Pinkie started bucking each up, finally repulsing them with the sheer majesty of her awesome dancing.

Rarity's weapons made short work both at protecting her, hurting the imps, and making them more 'beautiful'.

Rainbow zipped through crowds of imps, knocking them down like dominos. Fluttershy simply stared the imps down to scare them off, while her animals swarmed them.

Shining Armor had plenty of spells he could use to fend off the imps, as did his guards.

Big Mac bucked and stomped on each imp.

"Nope!" He huffed after kicking one back into a cluster of cans.

Cadence actually used one spell to make some imps fall in love with each other so that they forgot the battle and started making out with each other.

"I see you learned from Aunt Tia, Sister," Blueblood remarked before pounding one imp.

"Mm-hmph!" Cadence laughed.

Octavia huffed. She hated having to do this, but she knew it was fore the best. She raised her cello, and swung it like a mighty club, scattering and knocking back several imps in her wake.

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH BASE CANNON!" Vinyl shouted as she slammed a button on her base cannon, literally blasting music through the building, blowing away any imps that were fool enough to be in its wake.

Lyra and Bon-Bon hooked forelegs. Bon-Bon swung Lyra around, making her kick the imps that surrounded them.

Doctor Whooves aimed his Sonic Screwdriver, and hit the button, emitting a hypersonic wavelength that caused all imps around him to fall to their knees, clutching their ears, trying to block out the agonizing sound from their brains.

"Feel the wrath of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The blue mare exclaimed as cast a magnet spell on a cluster of imps, pushing them together in a ball, and then tossing them into one of the many furnaces.

Soarin and Spitfire kept swooping down and knocking back imps that got in the way. That was... until Spitfire got shot in the chest by a nail gun.

Rainbow looked up and saw more imps sniping at them from the balcony.

Twilight saw this too. She also knew they still had to save the princesses.

"Rainbow!" She called over to her friend, "Let's get up there!"

"On it!" Rainbow shouted. She swooped down and grabbed Twilight's hooves, and the two flew up towards the higher catwalks of the factory.

Slicey tried to shoot them as they flew toward him, but Twilight deflected the shot. He then pulled out his rusty ax, and swung, but Rainbow dodged as the two flew past him.

There were just so many imps. They just kept coming.

Slicey turned back to the crowd below him, looking for somepony else to shoot.

He noticed the orange farm pony was fighting off a large number of imps.

_That dumb hill filly!_ He hissed. He lifted his gun, aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger.

The nail whizzed through the air, and shot right into Applejacks' eye, going right through and popping out the other side of her skull, clanging as it hit the floor.

Applejacks' body wobbled for a moment before it toppled over collapsed onto the cold, hard floor, blood pooling around her head.

Slicey grinned wickedly, then twirled the gun around on his metallic finger as he scanned the room for his next victim.

* * *

Up on the catwalk, Rainbow set Twilight down. The imps aimed and shot their nail guns at her, but Twilight was fast and put up a purple force field. The nails bounced off the force field like a paddle ball set.

While the imps were focused on Twilight, Rainbow zoomed around, and zipped across the catwalk several times, each time taking out several more imps.

"It got this, Twi!" Rainbow called down to her friend, "You go save the princesses!"

"Right!" Twilight nodded.

In a flash, she teleported to the bucket holding Celestia and Luna, holding on to one of the chains holding it up.

"I'm so proud of you, Twilight!" Celestia smiled at her apprentice.

"Don't tell me that yet, Princess," Twilight replied, as she focused her magic on unscrewing the screws holding their binds together. She saw that their wings were broken and they could not fly.

And suddenly, the bucket started moving towards the chute again, getting closer every second.

"Look out!" Luna exclaimed.

Twilight shot up another force field around the bucket, just in time to block off a nail shot. Slice N' Dice, who had just pulled the pipe from the gears, was now shooting at them, nails launching rapidly from his gun.

Under this fire, Twilight could not focus on freeing the princesses. They were pinned down.

Slicey grinned wickedly as it looked like Twilight and the princesses were screwed... when he suddenly felt something heavy bang him in the back of the head.

He dropped his gun, and it fell down to the floor several stories below.

He spun around to see Rainbow Dash hovering before him, holding a new pipe in her forelegs.

"I've had it with you, you slime ball!" She snapped.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear," Slicey replied as he pulled out his ax. He swung at Rainbow, who parried him with her pipe. The two started dueling in the air, Rainbow kept a float by flying, Slicey by his wire. They were evenly matched, and could barely get past each other's guard, only occasionally landing a blow on each other.

Now free of fire, Twilight freed Celestia and Luna from their bonds. Then she loosened the screw from one end of the bucket. The other end started to rise, now free of its burden, so Twilight grabbed hold of it with one hoof, grabbed Celestia's foreleg in the other, and Luna held on to her sister's hind legs. All three of them flew up to the rafters together.

Down below, they could see that the sweepers were coming closer to their friends and allies below. Any moment now, they would be upon them and chop them up. They were trying to hold them back as best as they could, but they could only slow the behemoths down.

"I'm sure you have a plan, right Twilight?" Celestia asked.

Twilight looked around frantically, and then saw one saw pendulum hanging from the ceiling, and that's when it hit her.

"Yep!" She charged across the catwalk towards the saw, the two princesses behind her.

* * *

After much more dueling, Slicey and Rainbow were now had their hooves planted on another catwalk. Slicey managed to break through Rainbow's guard finally, and brought his ax down on her shoulder.

Rainbow yelped in pain and collapsed as Slicey cackled, seeing that his victory seemed certain.

After a second though, Rainbow looked up at him again, anger and determination in her eyes, and a surprising lack of pain, despite the blade still lodged into her back. She cracked her neck, and jumped to her hooves, grabbing the ax by her end of the handle.

Surprised, Slicey gave a worried look.

Hovering in the air, Rainbow swung and spun around, still holding the ax, spinning Slicey around with her. She kept going faster, blurring the room. Finally, she let go, and Slicey went flying... right into the chute. The jaws crunched down on his hind legs, making him scream in pain. After a minute of agonizing torture, the machine pried him from his wire, and he was pulled down and chewed up inside his own machine.

Up above, Twilight unscrewed the top of the saw blade with her magic, gave it one extra push, and the went swinging down.

The three mares hung on for dear life as the blade slammed into one sweeper, knocking it down. It then hit another sweeper on its way down, which led to another being knocked down like a row of dominos. In a moment, all the sweepers were knocked down.

The saw blade hit the other wall, and the three mares jumped down and safely landed in a pile of bones.

After another minute, the last of the imps were finished off, and most of the ponies had survived, with only a few casualties.

Twilight and the princesses rose from the pile of bones, and as they did so, the entire army all cheered and screamed victoriously. They had won! Celestia and Luna were safe, and the Gasket de Glue had at last been run out of business.


	72. Rapunzel's Improved Life

**Possible Titles:** Rapunzel's Improved Life

**Premise & Comments:** _Tangled, Brave_. Basically, Mother Gothel is a more attentive parent, and lets Rapunzel have a bit of a life outside the Tower. Rapunzel has a job at general store and is friends with Merida. And Gothel is friends with the unnamed witch, and I decided to namer her Ophelia for this.

* * *

A beautiful sunset in the horizon, peaking over the valley walls. The whole place was alit in a wonderful orange glow. From the tower window, it reminded Gothel about the nights she would go out on dates. Most of the men she met were either pathetic or big jerks.

She was working on dinner for when Rapunzel returned from work; a delicious ham soaked in red wine, vegetables on the side. She was busy chopping up some carrots now.

She remembered when she she use to cook for the girl when she was so tiny, until she was big enough to learn herself; all those hours they spent cooking and baking together, what fun they had. And then nearly every night and every morning, Rapunzel would have a hot meal out and ready for when she arrived.

Now that Rapunzel was out and about, those nights and mornings were numbered. After all the advice and warnings from Ophelia via the skype crystal, Gothel decided to take some advice and give Rapunzel more freedom. She hated to acknowledge it, but after these short seventeen years, her little flower was growing up. Ophelia kept saying that if Rapunzel was not given a chance to be out and on her own, it would end badly.

All she had to worry about now was her returning to the kingdom of her birth on her birthday, during the night of the thousand lanterns.

"Mother!" A voice suddenly called up, "I'm back!"

Gothel slid the vegetables into the pot and hurried over to the balcony where the end of Rapunzel's hair had been thrown up. She quickly tied the end up onto the pulley and let down the other end so Rapunzel could pull herself up.

After a few minutes, Rapunzel was back up in the tower, and embraced her mother.

"Welcome back darling," Her mother said happily. She hugged her daughter tightly and then fiddled with her hair.

"Hi mother."

"How was work today?"

"Kind of slow. Not a lot of people came in today."

"Anything bad happen?"

"Nope. Everything's fine."

"Excellent. You know I still worry about you when you go out there."

"Aw ma," Rapunzel sighed, a little chuckle in her voice too, "There's really not that much out there to worry about."

Pascel crawled up from Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Hi there," Gothel smiled at the little chameleon as she gave him a little pat on the head.

They suddenly heard the timer ding.

"Oh, that would be ham!" Gothel giggled.

"Smells delicious!" Rapunzel smiled.

* * *

The two sat at the dinner table and ate as they and told each other about their days before Rapunzel brought up a new topic.

"Oh, ma?"

"Yes, sweet heart?"

"Merida's coming up soon. She was telling me about this party at a tavern in town. Can I go?"

"A tavern party?" Gothel repeated, a little astonished. The initial thought of her daughter going to a tavern for such a thing was... a shock, to say the least. She stopped eating for a moment. "What will you be doing there?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just dancing, maybe meet some boys-"

"Boys?" Gothel repeated again. Already? It still seemed so early for Rapunzel to be with boys.

"Come on, please mother?" Rapunzel pleaded. She clasped her hands and smiled in the cutest way she knew how.

Gothel rubbed her temples and huffed. "Child, you're going to be the death of me," She muttered. She finally smiled and answered. "Alright."

"Yes!" Rapunzel squealed. "Oh, thank you mother!"

"But no ale! And don't stay out too late. I don't want you coming back tomorrow morning like last time."

"Oh, of course." Rapunzel nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

A while after dinner, when both women finished the dishes, Gothel decided to braid Rapunzel's hair so it would not get in the way while they were dancing. Then they heard an arrow hit the door at the balcony.

"Ey!" Merida's voice called up. "Rapunzel, you ready yet?"

Rapunzel rushed toward the balcony and gazed down to see her friend there waiting for her. Angus waiting just up the hill, chewing some grass.

"Hey Meri!" Rapunzel called down. "I'll be right down!" She turned back to her mother quick as Pascel scurried onto her shoulder.

"You two have a good time, and stay safe," Gothel smiled. "I love you so much, child."

"I love you more," Rapunzel retorted.

"I love you the most," Gothel felt her daughter's hair one last time and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later tonight!" Rapunzel hooked her hair to the side of the balcony, and leapt off, swinging down like a wild girl in the jungle.

Gothel watched her swing down and also waved to Merida.

"Evenin' Miss Gothel!" Merida waved up.

"Good evening, dear," She replied. After another moment, she walked back inside.

Rapunzel landed on the grass and greeted her friend in a tight hug.

"So I take it yer mum said yes?" Merida asked.

"Yep."

"Super!" The two girls headed up toward Angus.

"Ya know," Merida started as they headed up, "You n' yer mum are really lucky to be commoners. Had ta get a lot of paper work out of the way with my mum to make time for this party. I keep tellin' ya; sometimes I feel trapped by all the work I got, like I got no life, ya know?"

"I know what you mean," Rapunzel sighed. "You know how I use to say I wasn't even allowed to leave the tower until about a year ago? I guess we both have pretty tough mothers."

"Well, at least she's more easy-going on ya now-a-days, right? My mum, it seems as I get older, the stricter n' more control she gets."

"Oh, being a princess can't be all that bad," Rapunzel replied. "I wonder sometimes what it would be like to be a princess myself."

"Well, I'd trade places with ya any day," Merida laughed. Rapunzel laughed too.

Finally, they made it up to Angus.

"Hi there, Angus," Rapunzel smiled at the horse as she lovingly pet his muzzle. He licked her hands, tickling her.

Merida stood at Angus's side and offered her hand to Rapunzel. She took it and Merida helped her up onto the saddle before climbing up herself and gripping the reins. Rapunzel held on to Merida's shoulders as the latter cracked the reins and Angus charged off into the forest towards town, Pascel clinging to Rapunzels' shoulder for dear life.

* * *

"So yeah, she's off having a good time with Merida," Gothel said to the crystal ball projecting Ophelia's face. "Gone to some sort of tavern party."

"Good. I'm glad things are still workin' out for you two," Ophelia nodded. "You do realize though that she will drink. No teenager goes to these parties and doesn't have one sip of alcohol."

"I know her. At the most she'll have just one or two chugs. She'll be fine." Gothel knew Rapunzel wasn't much of a drinker. When she did drink, it was because Merida had talked her into it, and even then it was still not a lot.

"Well good," Ophelia nodded again. "I see you've gotten comfortable with letting her make her own choices and mistakes, lead her own life n' all." She popped a prune into her mouth quick, swallowed, and then gave a smile. "I still think it would have worked if I turned her into a bear though," She said.

"Oh, that's your answer to everything!" Gothel grunted, both annoyed and amused.

"You'd be surprised how many problems it solves," Ophelia laughed.


	73. Trixie Versus Asphyxia

**Title:** Trixie Versus Asphyxia

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. The changelings are attacking, and the ponies are quickly being overpowered. Trixie, now one of the good guys, tries to stop them by making a volcano erupt (the light will lure the insectoid changelings into the fire). But first, she'll have to get passed the monstrous sister of Queen Chrysalis: Princess Asphyxia! Based on the final showdown scene from _Wreck-it Ralph_.

**Personal Comments:** To my shame, I haven't seen the _Magic Duel_ episode yet. I know _Sleepless in Ponyville_ is coming soon.

_Wreck-it Ralph_ was an awesome movie! There are some really gripping, emotional, dramatic moments too. And I loved the villain, Turbo, and the final battle between him and Ralph. I imagined a ponified version of it. This is one of the scenarios I came up with.

I also thought of instead of using an OC, maybe use King Sombra, merged with Chrysalis.

For those who are wondering what a changeling stone is, it's a gemstone that absorbs magic from unicorns and turns it into cells for your body. In other words, the more magic one absorbs with this stone, the more build they get for their body.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Trixie held in her forelegs, zoomed faster towards the volcano. The changelings were swarming all of the place. Many were still converging on Ponyville. Twilight and many of the others were there still fighting off the creatrures as best as they could.

"You sure this will work, Trixie?" Rainbow asked, shouting over the wind.

"It better," Trixie replied. She remembered Zecora saying that changelings were attracted to bright lights, aside from the sun, and would mindlessly migrate toward such a beacon. Given that, this volcano idea should work.

At last, they arrived at the volcano, and Rainbow dropped Trixie down on top. The whole top of the mountain was a barren crater of dried, black lava rock.

"Alright, you good?"

"Yeah. Go back and help the others!"

"On it!" Rainbow salute. "You be careful!"

"Right! You too!"

And with that, Rainbow zipped off back towards Ponyville.

Trixie focused on the volcano. Luckily, she knew just the spell to help here. She focused her magic on the earth down below, and charged energy through it. She could feel the earth start to rumble as the magma was swirled and brewed and mixed. She started to channel it towards the volcano.

The magma flow here was weak. This volcano had been inactive for so long, it seemed.

She would need to break open the lava rock opening herself.

She shot a blast of magic at the center, making a crack. She then pushed harder as the cracks started to widen. Poisonous gas started leaking from one crack as the air started to smell more foul.

This should do it, Trixie thought. One good bash now should loosen it up enough. She focused more magic on herself, letting the magic flow through her own body. Energized my the magic, she lifted herself up straight into the air until she was high enough, and then shot down towards the crack...

...only to be swatted by something hard and rough. The sharp blow sent her tumbling back across the covering until she hit a rock, and then fell on her stomach, clutching herself. She could feel a bone or two definitely broke, most likely in her ribs.

"Welcome to the final showdown!" A voice shouted, "Mare-o y mare-o!" Even though it was not as hoarse as she remembered, Trixie recognized the voice easily. She got to her hooves and looked ahead, and her mouth dropped in horror.

"Asphyxia,"she gasped. The changeling leader was even bigger and more monstrous than she remembered. her arms and upper body were more muscular, more flesh covering her chest, her boney claws still stuck, the legs on her abdomen more scaly and beetle-like. Her face still only consisted of a mouth lined with sharp teeth on an otherwise blank, round, bald, egg-like face. The changeling stone necklace still hung around her neck.

"How do you like my new look?" Asphyxia cackled, as if she knew what the blue mare was thinking. "Because of you, Trixie, I am now the strongest beast in Equestria! I will lead my changelings as we ravage and devour this land! I may even consider overthrowing my sister! And the best part?" She inhaled a big breath. "I can breathe again!

"I should thank you... but, still, it would be far more fun to kill you!" And with that, the monster lurched toward Trixie.

Acting fast, Trixie rolled to the side as a claw of sharp bones came down on the rocks with a hard _clank!_

Trixie dashed past Asphyxia's legs. She knew fighting this monster would be fruitless. She had to break open this surface and make the volcano erupt.

"Get back here, my little pony!" Asphyxia giggled. She charged again at Trixie, trying to crush her with her many legs, and even tried to jab her with her stinger. Trixie managed to dodge most of them. She barely dodged another claw from Asphyxia, which did catch her back, drawing a slight bit of blood, and tearing the edge of her mane.

Trixie levitated a rock quick and made it fly towards Asphyxia's head. The flow landed, but it seemed like nothing more than a bee sting to her.

Trixie ran toward the crack again, Asphyxia hot on her heals, and still laughing like a maniac.

Trixie charged her magic again as she approached the crack, and flew up to deliver the final blow, but with snake-like speed, Asphyxia swooped around Trixie, and slugged her in the stomach, again sending her tumbling back. She turned the rocks into pillows quick to cushion her landing, which worked.

Again trying to ignore the pain, Trixie got back up. She had to try something. She thought of maybe using the shrinking spell, or maybe the teleportation spell on Asphyxia, or maybe send her to the phantom zone.

She shot a beam of her magic at the creature. But to her horror, the medallion around her neck started to absorb it, and Trixie watched as the Princess became even bigger and more grizzly, if that were possible. Bug-like wings suddenly sprouted out from her back. That was when Trixie stopped shooting.

"Some ponies never learn!" Asphyxia chuckled as she flexed her claws.

Giving a determined look, Trixie thought of something. She raked the ground with her hoof, and charged again. She would have to time this just right.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Asphyxia snapped as she charged at the little pony herself.

NOW! Trixie focused on the gas below, and used her magic to force it up. A massive geyser of poison gas forced up through the rock under Asphyxia, pushing her up and over Trixie, who ran around the geyser. Before she could cast her other spell, she levitated two more boulders and hurled them back behind her at Asphyxia.

Asphyxia scrambled to her 'feet', just in time to swat the rocks like snowballs with her massive claws before she tucked in, and rolled toward Trixie.

Just before Trixie could hit the surface, Asphyxia grabbed her hind legs, stopping her.

"Oh, no you don't!" She grinned. "I'm not through with you yet! Going UP!"

Still holding to Trixie's legs, she flapped her wings quickly, and they leapt up into the sky.

Two of her deformed changeling minions sat on the rim of the crater watching, sharing a bag of popcorn.

"Wow," One of them whispered to the other, "I haven't seen Asphyxia this happy in years!"

"No!" Trixie screamed as she was helplessly pulled higher into the air, the volcano shrinking below them. She tried to squirm and break free of Asphyxia's grip, but it was no use.

"Oh, come now, dear," Asphyxia said calmly, "We'll get a great view of the show from up here!"

Trixie looked around and saw all the changelings running free, ravaging the land. They were still converging on Ponyville, Chrysalis in the lead. Trixie could see Twilight and many of their friends, including the rest of the mane six, still fighting, but clearly their strenght was failing all of them. They were weak, injured, tired. They were just about to fall.

"Girls!" Trixie could only gasp in horror. She wanted to help her friends so badly, but she was stuck here.

One deformed changeling struck Twilight with his sythe-like claw, knocking her to the ground.

"Twilight!" Trixie cried, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Oh, look," Asphyxia chuckled as she pulled Trixie up closer to her. "It's your so-called friends." She grabbed Trixie's head with one claw and forced her to look down in their direction. "Let's watch them all die together, shall we?"

"No!" Trixie's tears were flowing freely now. She finally had some real friends, and just like this, barely a month after knowing them all, they were about to be snatched away from her. She noticed even the wonderbolts, the royal guards, the earth ponies still fighting themselves, all of them were about to fall.

"Don't worry now," Aphyxia added. "I'll snap your neck as soon as they're all dead! Put you out of your misery!" She laughed again.

Trixie could not keep letting this happen. She glanced back down at the volcano. There was only one way to break it now. She was scared of what would happen after it, but if it meant saving all her dear new friends, it would be worth it. She stopped her crying, and let her determination show, bracing herself.

"It's the end of the line for all of you!" Asphyxia laughed mockingly.

"No!" Trixie snapped back, turning back to her. "Just for me!"

Doing just what Twilight had once taught her, she teleported herself just out of Asphyxia's grasp, and before she could be grabbed again, she cast her energizing spell again, and plummeted like a rocket down toward the volcano.

Down in Ponyville, the mane six glanced up at the sky at the bright pink light that shot down towards the volcano, and they quickly figured out who it was.

"Trixie!" Twilight screamed in horror. She ran off ahead to try and save her, teleporting with lightning reflexes to get passed all the changelings. Rainbow bolted after her likewise.

"Twilight! Rainbow!" Applejack shouted after them. Too late. They were off.

Trixie continued to fall towards the volcano surface, watching as it became bigger as she got closer. She was terrified, tears were still flowing freely, being lifted by the force of the fall. She resisted every screaming instinct in her body that demanded her to cancel out the spell and save herself.

With one hoof, the one she was not holding out before her like Supermare or Rainbow do when they fly, she felt the necklace that Rarity had given her, the one with the amethyst.

And suddenly, her life began to reply in her mind. Not necessarily flashing before her eyes, just thinking. How she had always had a hard time making friends as a filly. No one really paying attention to her other than her parents. Working menial jobs for a living, her love for magic, eventually becoming a street performer when she felt like she learned enough magic.

And then Twilight; Twilight being the first pony outside her parents to believe in her; the first true, real friend she had made in a long time, and soon all her other friends did likewise.

_So, this is what it's like to have friends?_ Trixie though.

_Twilight, thank you. It is because of you that I was able to know the magic of friendship. It's made me greater and more powerful than I ever could have hoped to be. You've all come to mean so much to me. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to any of you. That's why I'm doing this. Because you're all my friends._

As her mind replayed those last words in her mind, Trixie let all her fear slide away, no matter how hard it tried to claw and bite at her. She closed her eyes, and awaited the hard thud and the rush of heat. She was smiling.

**Author's Note: You determine if Trixie died or not. Rainbow or Twilight might have saved her. Didn't feel like writing that part in.**


	74. Salad Fingers: Memories

**Title:** Salad Fingers: Memories

**Premise:** _Salad Fingers_. A drabble about the life of the strange man known as Salad Fingers.

**Personal Comments:** This drabble expresses my thoughts and my theories about how the world of Salad Fingers came to be where it is, and how SF's life was before that. I haven't read any theories or discussed this with anyone. Just my own thoughts. I'm sure a lot of people have already been able to figure some of this stuff out, but I decided to do this anyway, then check out other sources and see how accurate I am. The points I make here are kinda generic too, nothing really specific, though I can make some assumptions about some specific details I've seen in the shorts. I've only read one oneshot this one fellow came up with about a theory that's totally out of this world. It's "Radioactive" by Elena Hurley.

Everything here is my own guesses and opinions, except for Marjory being his wife. That I got from the story above.

As I said, this is mostly general stuff, but I do have a few ideas about more specific stuff.  
For one thing, in episode 7, maybe there was an accident on stage where he got into an argument with his pianist or something.  
In episode 4, maybe his sister fell ill, or even worse, perhaps SF himself killed her, accidental or on purpose I don't know.  
I'm guessing that he tried to join in the army, but perhaps he was rejected. Maybe due to mental issues, physical health issues, or maybe he didn't pass through boot camp.  
Can't think of an explanation for his fixation with feeling rough surfaces or stabbing himself. I'm guessing it's just the radioactivity messing with his head.

I really like the _Salad Fingers_ shorts. I love how creepy and disturbing the characters and environment is, how its kind of like a psychological thriller, in seeing how delusional Salad Fingers is. I love piecing together SF's life though clues and events, as I've done here.

I would love to see a few crossovers for this show on here. Some shows that I think would be perfect to cross with this one are _Courage the Cowardly Dog_, _Regular Show_, and _My Little Pony_. Also, possibly _Wall-E_ and _9_.

* * *

Once, he had everthing.

He once lived a wonderful, healty life in the flourishing state of England. He had a beautiful wife, Marjory, and a healthy baby girl, Yvonne. They lived happily in a wonderful neighborhood. He pursued his dream job as a well-celebrated musician. He would spend time with his friends, Hubert and Jeremy, even if the latter was a little... eccentric. And he was so friendly with so many more of the townsfolk. They would be off for picnics, horse races, and such. The eldest of two other siblings, Bodois and Kenneth.

And then all of that changed when the war came. China had attacked England, and England would not take that sitting down.

He had wanted to fight and protect his country and family. He tried to join the army, but they turned him down. The drill sergeants deemed him incapable during the boot camp sessions.

But not Kenneth. They took Kenneth. Kenneth was sent off to fight, leaving his older brother behind to keep up his performances.

And then one day, the planes came.

He managed to escape. He got to the bomb shelter before the fires spread. He could have sworn they were right behind him.

But they were not. They both fell behind. He wanted to go back for them, but it was too late by then.

The next day, he left his house, and evertyhing was gone. The state, and everyone he knew.

He searched and searched for days, trying to find anyone, any remaining, shattered fragment of his past life, but he was only greeted with despair, destruction and death.

As he continued to search, the radiation started to affect him. His skin was soon mutated into something unnatural. In addition, his mind was affected by both the radiation and the incredible grief he was going through.

Now, he has nothing.

Nothing but the memories.

Memories that are slowly fading away, along with his sanity. He relieves those shattered memories as he clings to what is left of his humanity and the wonderful life he once lived.


	75. Discord Bells

**Title:** Discord Bells

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Discord's own version of the classic song, _Jingle Bells_. Similar to what the Joker did in one episode of _Batman: The Animated Series_.

**Date Posted:** 12/09/12

**Personal Comments:** I decided I'll post the dates of my chapters from now on. I should be studying for spanish now, but this popped into my head after I stoked up on coffee and my mind wandered, trying to avoid this issue I'm having with the guys in my dorm. Not really an issue I should say. I think I'm just a little confused. I dunno. Anyway, let's read the damn song!

I'd like to add that I didn't really put a lot of thought into the second non-refrain stanza. It was mostly the first stanza and the refrain that my creativity went into.

* * *

_Crashing through the roof,  
__On a flaming serpant gray,  
__Off to Manehatten I go,  
__A-laughing all the way (laughter)  
__And as I ride I cry,  
__A-filling mares with fright,  
__I'll turn Equestria into  
__A crack-fanfic tonight!_

_Oh, Jingle bells, Twilight smells,  
Rainbow laid an egg.  
Ponyville was set in chills,  
and Discord won that day._

_Jingle bells, Twilight smells,  
Rainbow laid an egg.  
Ponyville was set in chills,  
and Discord won that day!_

_A little chaos here,  
Oh this is so much fun,  
Driving the ponies mad,  
and toying with the sun!  
I won't go back to stone.  
No they won't stop me now,  
Both Sombra and the Changeling Queen  
Will just keep asking 'how?'_

_Oh, Jingle bells, Twilight smells,  
Rainbow laid an egg. P  
onyville was set in chills,  
and Discord won that day._

_Jingle bells, Twilight smells,  
Rainbow laid an egg.  
Ponyville was set in chills,  
and Discord won that day!_


	76. Irkens Versus Necromorphs

**Title:** Irkens Versus Necromorphs Scene

**Premise:** _Invader Zim_. Zim, Tak, and Skooge are all sent on a mission in the far reaches of space on a mineral-gathering mission when they run into some nasty-looking aliens. They contact the Irken Librarians to learn more about them.

**Date Posted:** 12/11/12

**Personal Comments:** A while back, like two years ago, when _Invader Zim_ was put on_ NickToons_, I was going through a phase in which I was obsessed with the show. I had many ideas going for it, including some crossovers with _Phineas and Ferb_.

At one point, I imagined a crossover between IZ and _Dead Space_ where the Irkens would have to battle the Necromorphs. In a lot of ideas, I also imagined Zim, Skooge, and Tak having forming a team together and working together for the good of the empire. I also imagined nine invaders based on the nine rag dolls from _9_, two of which appear in this drabble.

I'm actually kind of surprised that there's no crossover between IZ and DS here. I really think their should be. There's a lot of franchises that I think should be crossed with DS that aren't. First TF2, and now Zim. DS is a really underrated franchise in fandom, isn't it?

I just realized that tomorrow is 12/12/12. The last day in my lifetime that the three slots will be the same number! I feel like I wanted to do something special that day, but it just so happens I got more important things to worry about with school. Still procrastinating from studying though...

At times, I feel like my writing here is getting sloppier or lazier, or less elaborate than when I first started. Sometimes I rush when I work here at school because I can't stay long before I need to get back to work.

* * *

In the asteroid field, Zim, Tak and Skooge had sent out GIR, Mimi, and Chipz to scout and collect from one side while the three Irkens examined the other side; the darker side where the sun was blocked out by the nearest planet.

Skooge and Zim were on one rock while Tak was on another somewhere. Their feet plastered to one large rock by their suits, they were drilling away at the rock with their packs.

"Man, hope we get paid well for all these ores we're getting here," Skooge chuckled onto his intercom.

"Forget the money," Zim replied. "What I'll want after this is a relaxing day-off at the spas of Vort!"

"Oh, yeah, that would be awesome!" Skooge nodded, "and maybe I can get Tenn to come with us too!"

Zim spoke into his intercom again, suddenly worried about Tak. She had be silent for a while.

"Tak, report," he spoke. "Everything okay at your end?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Suddenly, there was a light beeping. Zim checked his radar. Nothing. Must have come from Tak's end.

"Tak? Is that your radar?"

"Yeah. Odd," She replied. "I'm- I just saw something jump across from one rock to another."

There was suddenly a screech, followed by an electronic sound and the sound of frying flesh.

"Tak!" Zim demanded. "What's going on over there?" Skooge must have been hearing it on his intercom too. He stopped drilling and bolted to his feet.

"There's these things!" Tak shouted back. "I may need some back-up!" The sounds of more screeching and growling and electronic sounds were blurring in from her intercom.

"En route to you!" Skooge replied as he activated his pak thrusters as he was propelled towards Tak's position. Zim followed.

They shortly arrived at Tak's rock, and found her pack arms out, as she used both light saber tentacles and her handgun to fight off the strangest and freakiest beasts Zim had ever seen.

They were naked beasts of sickly, rotting flesh, their bones poking through. Eyes had been plucked out and jaws missing. Large, blade-like bones were jutting out from their arms, bones they tried to slice Tak with.

Skooge and Zim leapt into action, using their own packs to impale and blast the creatures. Zim's pak was still not as fancy as Tak's or Skooge's, but it was good enough for him nonetheless.

"What the haploid are these things?" Skooge asked, his pack pressed against Tak's.

"I have no idea," She replied, "But hitting their bodies does not work. Cutting off their arms and legs seems to be the best way to kill them."

"Arms and legs, got it!" Zim nodded. He turned back to one large creature that had bones covering his colossal arms and body as armor.

"Behemoth," Zim hissed at it, "You and your accomplices have picked the wrong group of Irkens to attack! Now taste the mighty, laser powered wrath of-"

"Just cut him already!" Tak snapped.

"Oh, right. Of course!" Zim huffed.

The beast charged at him, but Zim's pak propelled him up out of the way. As the creature ran under him, Zim saw that his back was less armored, and drove one of his tentacles home into the back. The beast was impaled. But Zim did not stop there; he sent an electric shock through his pack and into the creature, barbecuing it.

Once the beast seemed to loose enough grip on the rock, Zim's pak arms pushed him off and sent him drifting through space.

Zim looked around at several more severed limbs and blood-covered rocks, and then back at his allies. They were covered in blood, but uninjured.

Skooge was actually holding one snarling beast in the grip of an kinesis gun.

"I say we take this guy back to the ship and get a closer look at him!" Skooge explained.

"Good idea," Zim nodded. "I would have come up with that myself!"

"Sure you would have," giggled Tak. Just then, she leaned in and took a closer look at the creature. "Actually, is it just me or does this creature seem somewhat... Vort-ish in origin?"

Zim looked it over. It had grey-ish rotting flesh, and one horn like a Vort. It was still hard to tell because the beast was so deformed.

* * *

Back at the ship laboratory, the beast was put inside a holding pen with electric forcefield walls. The Irkens had called back their SIRs to keep a better eye on them.

They had taken a sample of the creature's DNA. It was indeed a Vortian creature, but there was no pulse, meaning the creature was an animated corpse. They also found another trace of DNA that they did not recognize.

They asked the ship computer for answers, but it said that it could not fin such a creature in its archives.

"Unbelievable!" Tak hissed. "We don't have any files on THIS... thing?"

"Well, there's always the Twins," Skooge smiled.

"The twins?" Zim repeated. After a second, he remembered. "Ah, yes. The twins. Of course." He walked over to the computer and hit a few buttons on the panel.

The video chat screen popped up, and up came two Irkans sitting in a room of computers. Behind them was a massive shelf of computer CDs and floppy disks. They had large heads that curled backwards like rings. They were both sipping large mugs of hot chocolate before they noticed the screen.

"Huh? Hello?" One of them asked.

"Oh, Zim, Skooge, Tak," The other smiled. "Nice to see all of you again. What's up?"

"Loop, Hoop!" Zim smiled. "We demand your assistance! We are in need of your expansive knowledge!"

"Sure," What's up?" Hoop asked.

"See the thing in the pen back there?" Tak asked, gesturing the pen. "Can you tell us what it is?" The camera aimed up a little to give the twins a clear shot of the creature.

"Woah!" Loop gasped. "Um... okay-uh. Hold on. One sec!" They both zipped off to search through the files they had.

Invaders Loop and Hoop were the guardians of the Irken Super Library; the Irken center of all documents, recordings, and all forms of knowledge. If any alien could find answers about this unholy creature, it would be these two.

After a minute, they came back, looking over a holographic text. They both had grim looks on their faces.

"Where are you guys?" Loop asked.

"The far reaches of the chomazoa system," Skooge replied.

"Have you encountered any more creatures like that?" Hoop asked.

"Yes. Several of them attacked us earlier as we were mining asteriods," Tak answered.

"You've got to get out of there!" Hoop said. "Those things are necromorphs!"

"Necromorphs?" Zim repeated. "What are those?"

"They're closely related to the flood," Loop replied as he started reading the text. "Unholy offspring of the darkest forces in the universe, Necromorphs are zombified creatures under supernatural influences. Parasite-like creatures kill living aliens and then infect their dead tissue to use as their slaves."

"Says down here that the Forerunners could not control them, so they kept them locked away in the darkest parts of the universe, the ones uninhabited, to keep them from spreading.

"That really is a lot like the Flood," Skooge observed, "And some of those biochemical weapons that the engineers were trying to hide."

"Exactly!" Hoop said. "So listen! You... all... need... too-" The screen suddenly became static before it went to black and the lights went out. Most power besides the green emergency lights went out.

"Of course," Skooge exclaimed, evidently frustrated. "Happens EVERY time! Just when you're about to hear the important part, the power cuts out!"

"GIR, this better not be YOUR doing!" Zim shouted.


	77. Lyra Saves Ponyville

**Title:** Lyra Saves Ponyville

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. When a swarm of Parasprites attacks Ponyville, and Pinkie Pie is nowhere to be found, it's up to Lyra Heartstrings to save the day.

**Date Posted:** 12/12/12

**Personal Comments:** This is about the background Pony, Lyra Heartstrings, in one idea for the special talent that earned her lyre cutie mark. Also in this story is my OC, The monstrous sister of Queen Chrysalis, Princess Asphyxia. For more info on her, see my previous drabbles, "My Scenes at the Grand Galloping Gala", and "Trixie Versus Asphyxia".

It's been pointed out in the fandom how Lyra seems to have been a student at Celestia's School for Unicorns, and was acquainted with Twilight Sparkle. And then later in the series, she frequently appears in Ponyville. Imagine the possibilities for stories about her you could come up with for that. I'm sure many fans have already come up with creative stories for her.

I imagine her being able to play beautiful music with her lyre, combining her magic with the music to make it even more beautiful, and being able to not just perform beautifully, but being able to control the minds and bodies of other ponies if she really tries, similar to the pied piper.

She's also been depicted to be close friends, even lovers, with Bon-Bon. Have you seen recently that her name's been changed to Sweetie Drops? What was up with that? Why the sudden change? The fandom's come to know her as Bon-Bon! Why are we changing it all of a sudden this late in the series! It especially annoys me because of its similarity to Sweetie Belle's name, which just displays a lack of creativity! We should change her name back!

In this song, I've used "To Light" from _Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower_, which I do not own. It's a beautiful song, no? Thinking about it sort of brings back memories from my Narutard stage. Reminds me that I still have a long way to go on my _Naruto_ fanfics...

If you hadn't guessed, a little bit of this on Asphyxia's part is based on _Wreck-It Ralph_. Again, fantastic movie!

**Adoption Idea:** MLP: FIM. The story centers around Lyra Heartstrings as the protagonist. It tells her story as she grows up in Canterlot, becomes one of Twilight Sparkle's closest friends, and then travels to Ponyville with her, where she becomes friends with Bon-Bon and some of the other background ponies, and occasionally partakes in Twilight's adventures. The antagonist of the story is Princess Asphyxia.

* * *

The Parasprites were devouring Ponyville once again. Where was Pinkie Pie with her magic to stop the creatures? She had been ponynapped by Princess Asphyxia, who decided she would not allow the pink pony to save the day as she did last time. No, the sprites would devour Ponyville until every last scrap was consumed.

In town, amidst the chaos, Lyra decided to take a stand. She knew what to do. She ran into her house, came back out almost instantly with her lyre, and started playing.

Instantly, all the parasprites paused the consuming, and listened to the wondrous echoing of the instrument. Each strum of the strings filled the air with such feelings of peace and bliss.

Lyra was levitating her lyre with her magic, as well as pulling the strings with such. Her magic in tuned with her instrument made the music that much more entrancing. She started singing a Japanese song she had learned long ago as she played.

_Ro takaku noboru hikari,_  
_Wakitachi taru omo hi,_  
_Mamorubeki ryu no michi yo ,_  
_Shi na hasha tsu sora o aogi._

She started walking away out of Town as she played and sang her song. The parasprites all followed like bugs into a limelight, unable to resist the call of the beautiful melody.

Asphyxia, rested atop the Mayor's office, and holding Pinkie hostage, noticed as the swarm started floating away after the green pony.

"You fools!" She spat. "Where are you going? Why are you following... the music?" She paused and her voice became soft as she listened to the music herself.

She released her hold on Pinkie and dropped down from the roof and followed Lyra along with the rest of the swarm.

_Suna, kaze, ara koto mo,_  
_Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo hana ni ma ichira._

_Rasen ni tsutayu hikari,_  
_Ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e,_  
_Ari shi hi no omo kage yo,_  
_To wa no uta wo kokoro tsunaii._

On the sides, the ponies who had intially been at distress and panic at the hands of the swarm, suddenly felt all their troubles slide down the drain as Lyra's melody entered their ears.

"So... beautiful," Asphyxia moaned. "Wait! No!" She shook her head and tried to get the tune out of her head. It did not work. "Aww... no! Beautiful... no! Cannot... resi- Shut her up!" Ultimatly, she could not resist the sound of the music, and was left in the same trance as the other parasprites.

_Te na, na wa, na to uto mo,_  
_Moe sagaru mane no hi yo yami wugi girisa ga._

Lyra lead on the swarm for about half an hour, playing and singing the same song over and over again. She was getting tired and running out of breath, but she had to keep singing.

Finally, they made it to the cliffside into the rushing waters below. This stream would carry the creatures away from Ponyville, without harming many of them. She stood aside of the cliff, out of the way of the other creatures as she willed them to drop down into the water. Unable to fly, the stream carried them away.

Asphyxia was more of a challenge. She maintained her song as best as she could.

_Ro takaku noboru hikari,_  
_Nakaru ru toki kioku, _  
_Ayumubeki ikiru michi wo,_  
_Yume ni ikiru sora o aogi._

"No! No!" The changeling princess yelped as she tried to resist before falling back into her trance. She walked closer to the cliff. "Follow the musi- AAAAAHHHH!" She finally hopped off the cliff and into the water, and was swept away by the current.

At last, Lyra dropped her lyre, and fell to her hooves. It was over. She had done it.

"Wow! Lyra! Girl!" Way to go girl!" Bon-Bon's voice called over. She, Twilight and Pinkie rushed over to her to help her up.

"Yeah! Great job, Lyra!" Twilight added.

"And thanks for saving me," Pinkie finished.

"Glad I was able to help," Lyra nodded.


	78. The Demons Waiting

**Title:** The Demons Waiting

**Premise:** _Naruto, _Demon Trio. Astaroth, Helkath, and Quiztai sit around their apartment waiting for Villain84 aka Andrew to get back to their story.

**Date Posted:** 12/15/12

**Personal Comments: **So I was thinking about Naruto earlier, watching clips, anticipating the next movie, _Road to Ninja_, and then this idea popped into my head about my Naruto stories.

Reminder, Astaroth is an incubus, who looks like the Magician from _House of the Dead_. Helkath is a voidwaker from _World of Warcraft_, and Quiztai is an imp from _Wow_. They are all villains in my Naruto story, _Every Man's Dream and Nightmare_.

* * *

"Quiz, ya mind? Buddy?" Astaroth leaned over and held out his next cigarette at Quiztai, who huffed and held out his arm under it, setting it aflame.

"Don't see why you coulda done that yourself," Quiztai muttered. "I mean you got fire powers too, don't ya?"

"Yeah, you know," Astaroth replied. "I just LOVE screwing around with you guys. And I'm totally bored, so you're gonna be seeing a lot of that here!" He lifted the cigarette to his mouth, and took a long drag, and then an equally long, relaxed puff, blowing a large cloud of smoke into the room.

"This smell irritates me," Helkath groaned from his chair. "How many cigarettes have you had now? I think you should slow down."

"This is my third," Astaroth shrugged. "I haven't had enough yet. I mean it's not like this stuff can kill me, right?" He took another puff.

"Seriously," Quiztai asked impatiently, "When is Andrew gonna get back to OUR story?"

"Yes, my patience is growing thin every passing week!" Helkath added.

"He'll get back to us when he's done with his_ My Little Pony_ stories," Astaroth replied, "And also when he's done with MLP overall."

"Well, that's obviously not tonight," Quiztai muttered. "Tonight, I think he's watching those MLP episodes he's missed the last few weeks."

"Yeah, he's watching 'Wonderbolt Academy' right now as we speak," Astaroth nodded.

"You think he even remembers all the good ideas he had going for our story?" Quiztai asked. "He put a lot of thought and effort planning things out in it."

"Not likely," Helkath answered grimly. "I'm sure he'll remember a few things when he returns to us, but he has been bound to have forgotten a few details."

"But he wrote a lot of his ideas down in his notes, didn't he?" Astaroth asked.

"Yes, but not every single idea that has ever popped into his mind," Helkath countered. "At least one detail is bound to be forgotten."

"When was the last time he even _watched_ an episode of _Naruto_?" Quiztai asked.

"Been a long time," Astaroth huffed. "Probably... last time was... the night he watched _Blood Prison_ is his dorm room."

"But that was in September!" Quiztai snapped.

"Yeah, I know," Astaroth nodded. "Long time. He hasn't ready any _Naruto_ fanfics in a long time either. In fact, on his favorites list, he now has more _M-L-P_ stories than _Naruto_ stories.

"You think maybe he's writing this drabble because he's been inspired to try and get back to our story lately? With the last chapter and with the stuff he's been looking up tonight about _Naruto_?" Quiztai asked hopefully.

"Possibly," Helkath responded, "But I think he'll just ignore it for now. He feels more obligated to do _M-L-P_ right now."

"Well," Astaroth sighed, "I just hope the guy makes good use of this month off before he goes back to school."

"Yeah, me too," Quiztai agreed.

Helkath then groaned and rose from his chair. "I'm in the mood for a beer."

"Get one for me, will ya buddy?" Astaroth asked.

"Me too?" Quiztai said, raising his hand.

"Sure." The voidwalker sauntered over to the fridge.

He had just opened it when the apartment door opened and in came a hooded figure in a black cloak.

"Hello boys!" The figure hissed in a feminine voice. The minions all seemed less than surprised.

"Hey is the cloak really necessary boss?" Quiztai asked. "I mean hasn't there already been a drabble or something that reveals who you are?"

"Don't remember," Helkath answered. "Might as well just roll with this." He walked back on over, lugging four cans of beer in his arms.

"Not to worry," The hood figure said, sitting down beside Quiztai on the couch. "I have faith in Andrew. He'll get back to us eventually!"


	79. Whatever Happened to Spitfire?

**Title:** Whatever Happened to Spitfire

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. A possible explanation for the dramatic change in Spitfire's character. Grimdark gorefic.

**Date Posted:** 12/16/12

**Personal Comments: **So I was watching the new episode of MLP, "Wonderbolt Academy", and like a few other bronies, I was ticked off by how much they changed Spitfire. New personality that totally doesn't fit her, and makes her less likable than before, and what's with the new voice? Probably some financial issues I'm guess with Hasbro or something. I dunno.

So I came up with to help me cope with Spitfire's change in character. Featuring my OC villain, Slice N' Dice. I love the old Spirtfire, hate the new one! I mean really, they couldn't come up with a new character to play this drill sergeant part?

Listened to "Underground" by Tom Waits while writing this.

* * *

"Woah, woah! Hold it!" Snapped an irritated voice. Suddenly, Slice N' Dice crashed into my room and trotted on up to me. He was fuming.

"Have you no shame, boy?" He snarled. "The entire country is completely shook up by the Newtown shooting! And here you are, living in your own little world, just writing f*cking fanfictions about My Little F*cking Pony! Pretending everything's all fine and dandy in the world, not giving a sh*t about the hard times anyone else is going through right now!

"You should be especially respectful of this because your extended family lives in Newtown! Your aunt's kids are devastated because their friends were shot and shot at! And you saw how terrible your mother's been feeling! And you live in Stamford, CT! Very close to Newtown! And have you even gone onto _Youthink_ (this website that I have a blog on) to post your thoughts on the tragedy yet?

"Nope! Just couldn't be bothered? Could you!"

He paused for a moment. I was speechless. Everything he said was right. And the longer on he went about it, the worse and worse I felt.

"Well, go ahead!" He huffed. "Enjoy your week off from school. Write about your stupid show. Go ahead!" And with that, he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Still shook up by the outburst, I turned around and began to write.

(Sorry about that. I just felt like I needed to do that. I do feel sorry for everyone who was affected by this tragic event.)

* * *

(Okay, on with the story)

When Spitfire came to her senses, she was in a truck. She looked around. She was surrounded by other ponies. She tried to get up, but she could not move. She was tied up tightly in some sort of wire. She tried to speak to a colt beside her, but she realized she was gagged as well. She looked around and noticed that many of these ponies were either old, sick, or badly injured. They were all tied up and gagged like her.

She tried to remember what happened. Last she could remember, she was fighting off a small swarm of changelings that have ambushed her on her morning flight. She was doing well, until one of them stung her. She did not even know changelings had stingers. Must have been one of those evolved changelings that have been popping up.

So the sting knocked her out, and the changelings must have brought her here. Where was here?

She tried to climb atop of the other bodies of ponies to try to look around. It was no easy effort with her legs tied together as closely as they were.

She still could not see over the barbed wire fence that the truck was lined with, but she could see many tall buildings pass them by. She soon realized they were in Manehatten.

She tried to think of a way out. She knew she could do this. She was not captain of the wonderbolts for nothing.

She could not call out for help because of her gag, nor could she communicate with the other ponies. They all seemed to scared anyway to listen to her. She thought of getting a look at the driver, but there was no rearview window that she could peak through. She tried pushing and butting her head against the walls, but it was no use. They would not budge or dent. She could not break free of her bonds no matter how hard she struggled.

The truck suddenly drove under a tunnel, and all light was blocked out. After a few seconds, it emerged into a much larger room with light coming in through the windows near the ceiling. The room must have been as large as a Trot Mart, only much darker.

The screams of horses and the sounds of various machines and snaky, bubbly laughter echoed all throughout the room. On the higher stories, there were catwalks and conveyer belts.

Spitfire was terrified. Now she knew where she was. This was the Gasket des Glue, a shady factory in the less-friendly side of Manehatten that found old or injured ponies to slaughter, to turn their coats into leather and their hooves into glue; a business that somehow gained Celestia's approval.

The changelings have brought her here to be slaughtered, along with every other horse in this truck.

She had to stay calm. She had to think of a way out of this. She knew how to stay composed in even the most frightening situations.

Before she could start thinking though, the truck suddenly stopped, and spun around, and then front of the bed lifted up, and every pony inside was dumped out onto a conveyer belt.

All of them started screaming under their gags, and tried to squirm their way out.

Along the side of the belt were several horrible-looking creatures, all about the size of fillies, walking on two legs, with large bat-like ears, and goat-like faces, horns and bodies, black fur, yellow pupil-less eyes and sharp teeth.

Spitfire had heard of these things. They were imps, low-class demons from Tartarus. Each of them was armed with a hammer in each paw. Spitfire figured they were the factory workers summoned by the supervisor or manager. It made perfect sense to her that such a horrible place would be run by dark magic.

She thought of rolling over the side and off the belt, but then her thoughts were interrupted by a scream that made her very soul jump.

She noticed up ahead that one pink mare was being pounded by one imp with his hammers. Each blow came down heavy and hard. Blood started to splash out. Each sickening bump made Spitfire cringe.

Just then, another hammer lashed out at her. She sensed it in time though, and rolled around out of the way, just in time to evade it.

The imp who had attacked her gave a frustrated look, and reached out further to try and hit her, but she again rolled away.

Another imp came up behind her from the other side and tried to smash her in, but she rolled out of his way. Acting fast and precise, she spun around, whipping the imp in the face with her tail.

"OW! DAMMIT!" He yelped. He dropped his hammers and staggered back clutching his eye as she rolled on past him. "I hope the guys rip you a new one!" He shouted after her.

The belt continued to carry Spitfire across the room. More hammering imps attacked her from the sides, but she kept dodging them. Unfortunately, she could not drown out the screaming of the other ponies in front of her. They were not so lucky. They were getting hammered more. She could hear blood being splattered and the sickening crunches of bones.

In the back of her mind, she was asking "How could Princess Celestia approve of such a horrible practice?" But she had no time worry about that now. Right now, she just had to think about how to get out. She figured she would roll off as soon as she found an opening.

Just then, the hammering stopped, she looked ahead of her. Every pony who had been on the truck with her had been beaten into bloody pulps by the imps; all dead now. It was horrible. Spitfire felt so guilty. These were the very tragedies she was meant to prevent.

Looking ahead, in the distance, she could see a bright orange glow at the bottom of a large steel tank. A furnace. She had to get out before they reached that. She could then see imps with buzz saws on the side up ahead. They started leaping up onto the belt, and started digging their spinning blades into the corpses of all the hammered ponies. Blood was spraying everywhere.

Before long, Spitfire was brought before another imp with a buzz saw, who swung out at her. She dodged again though, letting the blade hit the belt beside her, sending sparks flying.

The imp gave her a confused look before turning to his side. "Can I get some help?" He called out. "We got a live one over here."

"Ooo! A live one!" Another imp snickered. "My favorite kind!"

Several imps climbed up onto the belt, all armed with buzz saws, and hurried towards Spitfire.

It was now or never. She rolled off to the side, about to slip off the edge, but she was stopped by another imp, who jumped up and blocked her path.

And then they were upon her.

She tried to squirm, but it was no good. They all jumped on her and held her down, buzz saws all spinning and emitting their high-pitched whines. They were poking and prodding at her.

One saw finally came down onto her hind legs, slicing through them in a matter of seconds.

Spitfire screamed under her gag as her meat and bones were sliced through, her blood spraying everywhere, tears now flowing from her eyes. She had never been a crier, but the pain was so incredible. Finally, she could no longer feel her hind legs.

That was when another saw came down on her front legs, slicing through both of them straight down with just as much agony as with the hind legs.

Spitfire cringed her eyes and gritted her teeth to try and lessen the pain, but it was still unbearable.

Finally, the imps leapt off of her, taking her four legs with them, and leaving her a bloody vegetable, blood still pooling all around her rather quickly.

These monsters have sliced her legs clean off! When she thought about it, it made sense, but the pain was still so great and she already felt herself becoming dizzy and light-headed from the blood loss.

That was it. There was no hope. She was going to die here. Even if she could move and escape without the imps noticing, she would pass out any second now. She had failed as a wonderbolt. She had failed to protect Equestria.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy, but just then, another team of imps pounced her, armed with knives, scissors, sticks and other sharp objects. They stuck their tools under Spitfire's flesh where her legs have been cut off, and started digging in under them, slicing through the coat.

More agonizing pain shot through her, waking her up a minute longer.

She could feel the sadistic pests slicing up along her legs and around her back, and then peeling the flesh off.

More blood was leaking from her. Finally. She could not form any more complete thoughts. Her eyes were heavier than ever. Despite the incredible pain that still burned on her body, she could not fight it any longer. The captain of the wonderbolts drifted off into a deep sleep, never to wake up again.

* * *

In the glue department, one lone earth pony colt stood suspended in the air from a wire attached to his black leather belt. He controlled the wire using a remote in his hoof. He was tall and lanky with a reddish-brown coat, thought it was mostly stained with dried blood, with dark green eyes, wearing a dark brown vest and fedora atop his head. He also had some sharp, metallic, Freddy Krueger-esque figures screwed into his front hooves.

This was Slice N' Dice, the manager of the Gasket des Glue.

He watched below him as another imp walked along a catwalk pushing along a cart full of severed hooves, cleaned up as best as they could do, and brought them to the conveyer belt. The imp dumped his load onto the belt, as the hooves mixed in with many others as they were carried along to the large cylinder-shaped machine at the edge.

This was the glue machine where the hooves were broken down and mixed up into glue. The hooves were dumped off the belt down the chute into the humming machine.

Another high-pitched scream from the blood department filled the factory.

Slicey, as many called him, broke out into laughter. He loved this job. He flicked the lever on his remote and hovered down to under the glue machine. He reached under it with one hoof just as a shot of glue was squirted into a large can. He reached out just enough for a few of his razor-like fingers to touch the glue.

Fresh from the machine, it was hot. He rubbed sticky substance between his fingers before wiping it off on his vest.

"Hey, uh, chief!" One imp's voice called out. Slicey spun around to face one imp wearing a green bowler hat and holding a clipboard, a supervisor.

"Yeah? What?"

"Queen Chrysalis is here to see ya. Blood department." And with that, the imp turned away.

Slicey knew what to do. He had been anticipating the return of the changeling queen.

He guided himself over the blood department, looking down on all the carnage below, and lowered himself down to the bottom floor.

Down there waiting for him were two tall black figures, followed by five or six smaller ones.

Slicey recognized one tall figure as Queen Chrysalis. The other... was a different story. It was taller and more slender, and had the body of a caterpillar, two sets of arms and three sets of stubbier legs. Its head was a light black egg, harboring nothing but a mouth of jagged teeth. What was most disturbing about her though was the fact that there was no flesh covering her lungs, leaving her insides exposed.

After a second of searching his memory, Slicey recognized this monstrosity as Chrysalis's deformed sister, Princess Asphyxia.

At last he reached the bottom. He unhooked himself from his wire, and trotted over to the changelings. "Ah, your majesties," He smiled, "I've been waiting for you. And might I say you both look lovely today."

"Why, thank you," Chysalis nodded. "But enough flattery."

"Ah, yes, down to business."

"Our scouts have reported successfully capturing Spitfire and dropping her off at one of your trucks."

"Yes, I noticed the yellow mare on the belt. She was eviscerated, just as you requested."

"Wonderful!" Chysalis exclaimed with joy. "Now that the real captain of the wonderbolts is dealt with, we can send in one of our changelings to spy on the ponies of Equestria. We'll have a splinter cell who will take down Celestia's kingdom from the inside out!"

"And what better position to hold than captain of the wonderbolts?" Slicey chuckled.

"Precisely!" Chysalis laughed.

It was then that Asphyxia let out a hacking cough.

The reached into her sash around her waist and pulled out a brown sack before levitating it and gently setting it down at Slicey's front hooves.

"Here's your payment for your troubles," She stated.

"Chys, I still don't understand," Asphyxia grumbled, drawing her sister's attention. "Why did we not simply kill Spitfire ourselves? Why go through the trouble and spend our money on this... this worm?"

Slicey gave a disgusted look when she used the word.

"Oh Phyxie, I just thought it would be nice to ally ourselves with at least one division of these ponies," Chrysalis explained. "Besides, I thought this would be a sure-fire way to destroy ANY evidence of this conspiracy."

"Well I'm not complaining," Slicey chuckled. "I just made some decent bits, AND you promised not to take out my business once you take over!"

"Of course!" Chyrsalis smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say," Asphyxia muttered before another hacking cough escaped her mouth. She rose one hoof to her mouth to cover it.

"Are you alright?" Slicey asked her. "Can I get you something? A drink maybe?"

"No, no, I'm fine," She replied as her coughing settled down. "I'm alright. Thank you."

Chrysalis turned back to her changeling entourage.

"Thorax, step forward!" She barked.

One changeling stepped forward infront of Chrysalis and bowed.

"You will assume Spitfire's identity and infiltrate the wonderbolts. This is a very important, very dangerous mission. Do you understand?"

Thorax rose from his spot and engulfed himself in a green flame. When the flame vanished, Spitfire was in its place.

...Well, it was almost the same Spitfire. Her mane was shorter.

"Yes ma'am!" Spitfire barked in a squeakier voice. "I will carry out the mission, ma'am!"

Chrysalis simply stared back, wide-eyed, clearly a little nervous about sending this guy in.

"Uh... work on your voice. Try to be deeper if you can," She said.

"So you're going with the whole drill sergeant routine?" Slicey asked. "I'm not exactly sure that was Spitfire's personality."

"Well, she WAS a military captain," Asphyxia said. "makes sense to me that she would be like this."

"Well, as long as the ponies of Equestria are dumb enough to buy it, I won't complain," Chrysalis stated.

"And if Celestia and Shining Armor were dumb enough to buy YOUR horrible acting," Asphyxia added, "Little Thorax here is bound to pull it off!"

Chrysalis glared at her sister. "Remind me to pound you when we get back to the hive."

"Oh, hey," Slicey interjected. "You ladies wanna see something funny?"

He snaked off to one pole and danced up it, walking up with the agility of a monkey, gripping the pole with his claws.

When he reached the top, he came to a control panel and a bell with a string. He hit one button which stopped all the conveyer belts, and then rang the bell.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Break time!"

The imps all looked back, and put down their tools and started to walk down the catwalks, already gossiping.

Barely a second later, Slicey hit the button again, starting up the machines and belts again. "Alright! Break time's over! Back to work!"

The room was filled with angry groans and curses. Slicey and the changelings all laughed as he slid back down the pole.

"Ah, I needed a good laugh like that," Chyrsalis smiled. "Well, it seems our business is done, Slice N' Dice. You'll have to excuse us now. We have a military branch to take over!"

"And I have more ponies to chop up," Slicey grinned. "If you'll just show yourselves out then. Been a pleasure workin' with you. Good day!"


	80. Rainbow Dash Versus Bullet Nose 1

**Title:** Rainbow Dash Versus Bullet Nose 1

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Rainbow Dash is locked in a dog with my OC, Bullet Nose.

**Date Posted:** 12/17/12

**Personal Comments:** Bullet Nose is a Wonderbolt (formerly Canterlot Guard) that I've been developing for my story, _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_, in which he is a close friend and ally of Thunder Strike. You could say that Bullet Nose is to Rainbow Dash what Thunder Strike is to Twilight Sparkle.

The idea for Bullet Nose sort of originated from Bane from _The Dark Knight Rises_, whom he is very similar to. He even wears a gas mask. He is just as good of a flyer as Rainbow Dash, despite being older, and is in some ways better.

Hey, have you seen the DKR Bane Outtakes? There's some really funny stuff in there! We got Bane trying to tell his men to eat more strawberries, making Mortal Kombat references, and best of all, there's a part where he raps in the stadium LMAO!

* * *

Rainbow flew through the clouds, zig-zagging back and forth, until she finally thought the attacker was confused enough. She zipped back towards where she left him, only to find that he had vanished.

Before she could slow down, he sprang out and collided with her. She managed to recover from the heavy blow and zipped back towards him, but he blocked her next punch.

After another minute of zipping through the clouds, trying to loose track of each other, Bullet Nose finally sprang out of one cloud and rammed into Rainbow. He clutched her throat, strangling her ever so slightly as they flew through the sky together.

"Ah, you think the sky is you ally?" he asked mockingly. "You merely adopted it. I was born in it. Raised by it. Molded by it. My hooves didn't touch the ground until I was fully-grown stallion. By then it was nothing to me but a hard surface!"

As he said those last words, he slammed Rainbow into the side of a mountain, making her grown in pain.

"The winds betray you," he continued, "because they belong to me!"


	81. Rainbow Dash Versus Bullet Nose 2

**Title:** Rainbow Dash Versus Bullet Nose 2

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. The second confrontation I came up with between Rainbow Dash and my OC Bullet Nose.

**Date Posted:** 12/17/12

**Personal Comments:** For info on Bullet Nose, see the previous chapter. In this chapter, let's say that Thunder Strike and his men have a plan that involves destroying Cloudsdale, so the mane six arrive on the scene to try and stop him.

Originally, Bullet Nose was his real name, but then after I saw _Wreck-it Ralph_, and with the incredible villain and that twist behind him, I thought of this new idea: To make him a former wonderbolt, one of the best ever. Can't decide which name I'd rather give him though: Turbo Blur or Black Blur. One of those...

* * *

Rainbow Dash could no longer hold in her rage. She leapt off and charged straight at Thunder Strike, ready to pound his face into the cloud.

Before she could reach him though, a new hard object smashed into her from the side.

The two went sprawling through the air, punching and kicking until they finally crashed into a new building, Rainbow pushed off and slammed into the wall. Even though they were fluffy clouds, it still hurt somewhat.

She looked up to see Bullet Nose facing her. She quickly hopped to her hooves as he spoke.

"So, you came to die with your city?"

"No. I came to stop you and your buddies!"

Nothing else to say, Bullet Nose charged at her, grappling her, and slamming her through the other wall as they started to brawl once again.

* * *

Finally, the two crashed into the mountain. The impact made the moutain shook, and the rock they were on loosened and started sliding down the cliffside.

Bullet Nose was crunched into a crevice. Rainbow was on top of him, and started punching his face in blind fury, not allowing him to get up.

She punched and punched, until finally, she knocked his mask right off. It rolled along the side of the rock, as Bullet faced her.

She recognized his face instantly, and stopped punching him. She could only gasp.

"You..." She gasped.

The pegasis grinned back at her. "That's right, Rainbow," He snickered. "It's me! Black Blur! The greatest flier ever! And I did NOT take over the wonderbolts to let you, those dumbass friends of yours, or that loose screw Soarin take it away from me now!"

He quickly reached up, did a wrestling maneuver to pin Rainbow under him. He then snapped her wing, making her yelp in pain, and then kicked her harder into the rocks as he propelled himself up into the air, leaving her to slide down on the rock.


	82. Morpho's Glasses

**Title:** Morpho's Glasses

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Rainbow Dash is about to pound Prince Morhpo, the changeling prince, before he pulls the classic glasses trick on her.

**Date Posted:** 12/17/12

**Personal Comments:** Morpho is actually the OC of a friend of mine, cornholio4. He is Prince Metamorphosis II, son of Queen Chrysalis and King Metamorphosis I, and also Twilight Sparkle's coltfriend in most chapters. I'm sure he won't mind if I make up this little drabble with him. I've also considered maybe writing a drabble or oneshot with the whole changeling family; Chrysalis, Metamorphosis, Morpho, and Asphyxia.

So I was watching _Wreck-it Ralph_ when I saw this one scene where they made a reference to that one scene in Tim Burton's _Batman_.

* * *

Rainbow charged at the changeling and pinned him against the wall.

"Any last words, changeling?" She hissed through her teeth.

His eyes darted from side to side, until finally, he got an idea. His horn glowed green, and a pair of glasses suddenly appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" He asked. He let out a squee at the end.

Rainbow just glared back at him, unamused.

"Really?"


	83. Pitch and Discord

**Title:** Pitch and Discord

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Rise of the Guardians_. Pitch needed a little advice for how to get to Jack Frost when Jack enters his lair.

**Date Posted:** 12/17/12

**Personal Comments:** So I saw Rise of the Guardians a few hours ago with my brother. It was pretty good. Pitch was a pretty awesome bad guy. I love how he would lurk and move around in the shadows. And I loved his evil lair.

Of course I'm sure a few people have realized how most of his nightmare minions are horses, and I'm sure people have made brony jokes about him. And also, when Jack entered his lair, and he offered him his memories, it reminded me of how Discord corrupted the mane six in MLP. And so this idea was born.

Now I don't remember everything Pitch said through that whole conversation, so I'll just skip ahead to the end.

* * *

"What have you done?" Jack shouted after Pitch as he backed away into the shadows.

"Oh no, Jack," Pitch replied. "It's what you've done!" He tossed Jack his memory canister and flashed one final devilish grin before disappearing into the darkness.

He reappeared in another room in his realm. He knew Jack would run after him, and then end up back with the other guardians and have to face the consequences of deserting them.

A deformed creature suddenly appeared beside him, floating up from around the corner.

"So?" The creature asked. "How did it go?"

"Perfect!" Pitch replied, "I did just what you said, and Jack _completely_ fell for it."

"See? It's just like I told you," Discord smiled. "First, mess with them a little, then act friendly, offer them what they want, trash-talk everything they're fighting for, and they'll snap like a twig! Works every time!"

"Oh? _Every_ time?" Pitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Discord repeated. "Every time."

"What about those few times with Fluttershy and Shining Armor?"

Discord's face turned to one of bewilderment, his illusion of confidence broken. He then glared at Pitch and huffed. "Alright, _almost_ every time!"

"Well, anyway, thanks for the pointers," Pitch said.

"Anytime, kiddo!" Discord smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak!"

"And I have more fear to spread!"


	84. Crack: Wreck-It Ralph's Rampage

**Title:** Wreck-It Ralph's Rampage of Crack

**Premise:** _Wreck-it Ralph, MLP: FIM, Rise of the Guardians, Splosion Man, Invader Zim, Brave_. Discord and Pitch manipulate Wreck-It Ralph and send him on a rampage. Total Crack.

**Date Posted:** 12/18/12 (Technically after 12:00 midnight, so technically 12/19/12)

**Personal Comments:** So I don't know what's wrong with me. I have some good ideas for drabbles and chapters and plot bunnies I want to post here. But at the same time, I've really been neglecting my constructive stories. And video games get kinda boring at times. I just get pretty bored overall.

I'm also a big upset with myself because I just found out that my grades got kinda low, my GPA got much lower, and I probably lost this merit scholarship I was on. What am I gonna do about that? I remember hearing earlier in the year to not let anything distract you. Thing is that's probably what fanfiction and whatever franchises I read and write about have done. And I just love fanfiction so much!

Also, each of the above franchises are arcade games in the Lutwick arcade.

I noticed I got pretty vague on details as this went on longer. I guess I was getting bored and just wanted to see certain parts of it.

Listened to "Wreck it, Wreck-it Ralph" by Buckner and Garcia while listening to this.

* * *

Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, Q-Bert, Gene, Mary, and several other nice-landers sat around outside enjoying a lovely tea party.

They were unaware of the two snakey figures watching them from the bushes. One of them had a sack slung over his back. It was Pitch and Discord.

"Dude, this is going to be so totally freakin' rad!" Pitch chuckled to Discord giddily.

"Yeah. Gonna make many lolz!" Discord nodded. "And you know you could have said the F-word."

"This is a T-rated fic. We got limits."

"Oh. Right.

"Just let him out!"

Discord opened up the bag, and Splosion Man sprang out, and shot towards the nicelanders.

"What the Hell?" Calhoun exclaimed. She reached for her gun. Too late.

Splodey slammed right into Gene, and exploded, turning the little man into meat instantly. The sugar-hyped maniac zipped through the picnic, throwing off tables and smashing dishes and grilling people.

He then rand up the building, started zip-zapping here and there, cackling like a maniac as he did it. Within seconds, the entire building crumbled.

"Woah! He wrecked it!" Ralph chuckled.

"Ralph! Be serious!" Felix snapped.

Splodey then ran up to the table again, and gobbled up the cupcakes, stimulating his sugar rush even more. He then turned to Calhoun, and launched at her again, and slapped her on the cheek, burning her.

He then leapt at Ralph and jumped into his mouth, then crawled down his throat, making the poor giant scream in pain.

Once Splodey hit the stomach, he fused with Ralph, creating a large man of fire. It was basically if Ralph's skin was made of fire.

Pitch then came out from the shadows, seeing an opportunity to spread the lovely carnage even further. He grabbed Splosion Ralph's head, spreading his corrupting influence to his mind.

"So Ralph, what will you do now?"

"I'M GONNA WRECK EVERYTHING!" The monster shouted.

"Good boy! Have a cup of coffee!"

"No! No!" Felix screamed. "Don't give him coffee! You know what happens when you give Splosion Man coffee! Sugar is bad enough!"

"Shut up, midget!" Pitch snapped.

"I'm the second-tallest guy in this game!" Felix snapped back.

Ralph chugged down the coffee, and then roared like a chimpanzee. And just like that, he was gone. Bolted off down the plug towards Game Central Station.

"We gotta try and stop him!" Vanellope exclaimed. "To the hovercar!"

"And so the games begin!" Pitch smirked.

* * *

Ralph ran off into the My Little Pony game first. He charged into Ponyville and started punching through the buildings. Ponies were running around in blind panic. Pitch and Discord watched.

"This calls for good mood music," Discord said as he observed the carnage. He snapped his fingers and summoned a boom box. He pressed play.

_Wreck-It Ralph is a giant of a man  
__Nine feet tall with really big hands  
__Living in a stump on his very own land  
__Until his world went crazy_

Ralph made Sugarcube corner explode from the inside, grilling the entire cake family and Pinkie Pie instantaneously.

"We need some back-up singers for this song," Pitch noted, "Someone to sing along with us." He looked around and saw Trixie, Lightning Dust, and Gilda all watching the show and laughing sadistically. "Perfect!"

He and Discord appeared before the evil girls. "You three are now Ralph's cheerleaders. Don't ask. Just sing!" Discord snapped and they each got pom-poms.

The three all glanced at each other nervously. "Um... okay..."

"This will be fun," Lightning smiled.

Queen Chrysalis suddenly swooped in. "Can I sing too?" She pleaded.

"Sure," Discord shrugged, giving her pom-poms as well. She squealed with glee. "I always wanted to be a cheerleader!" She squeaked.

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity ran up to see what the cause of the commotion was.

"Ralph!" Twilight shouted. "What the Hell are you doing?"

"He's out of his mind!" Rainbow hissed. "Let's just kick his butt!"

She charged at him, but he swatted her away like a fly. She slammed into a building.

He then ran into the library, crashing through the wall. He grabbed Spike by the head, and then swallowed him whole.

He started pounding the ground, creating an earthquake.

It was then that Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun zoomed in on their hovercar. Calhoun open-fired.

The shots hit Ralph. They seemed to be hurting him, because he shouted in agony, and turned and ran away.

"He's heading towards the _Rise of the Guardians_ game!" Felix announced.

"After him!" Rarity shouted as the rest of the mane six followed. They all charged after him.

* * *

By the time they got to the next game, it was too late. Santa's workshop was destroyed. The five guardians came up to them though.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bunnymund answered sarcastically. "We were just hanging out, listening to some soft rocken'- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?"

"Bunny and Sandy were both napping," Tooth answered, "Me and Jack were making out, North was working in his office, and Human Torch Ralph burst in and tore the place apart!"

"We couldn't stop him." Jack continued. "He was..."

"A monster?" Applejack finished for him.

"Yeah. Just about."

"We gotta stop him before he wrecks another game!" Felix stated.

"I think we saw him head that-a-way toward the Invader Zim game!" Bunny stated.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"It was a lovely display of Carnage!" Zim explained to the party.

"Yeah!" GIR added. "Ralph was like BOOM! KA-POW! And the people were like AAAAHHHHH! HELP! MY LEG!"

"He even squashed Dib! And his family! And everyone at Skool!" Zim added.

Tak interrupted. "We need to stop him before he reaches his next target!"

"Yeah," Skooge said.

"Man this guy is working fast!" Rainbow grunted.

Just then, Merida from the Brave came came running.

"Ralph just destroyed my village in my game!" She panted. "He slaughtered my whole family! All my people!"

"That animal!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I think his next target might be back to the MLP game!"

"We need something we can use to fix up the damage he does," Skooge noted. "Something like Felix's magic hammer!"

"Here!" Pitch shouted as he suddenly appeared on a cloud. "You can all have these!" He dumped out a chest full of golden hammers, screwdrivers, saws, palettes, and other tools.

"Why are you giving us these?" Twilight asked. "Aren't you the bad guy?"

Pitch just shrugged.

"Let's just take what we get!" Calhoun snapped. "Come on! We got some fixin' to do!"

* * *

Ralph was just in the middle of destroying Cloudsdale. Chrysalis, Trixie, Gilda, and Lightning were all cheering him on.

_Wreck it, Wreck-It Ralph, as fast as you can!_  
_You know you can do it with your colossal hands!_  
_So don't let Fix-It Felix and the buildings stand._

They were interrupted though when the heroes all came in and started repairing all the damage Ralph was doing. Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Maridah, the ponies, the guardians, the irkens, all working together to try and stop Ralph.

The cheerleaders sang for them mockingly.

_Fix it, fix it heros, as fast as you can!  
__Use the magic tools you got from the boogeyman!  
__'Cause you know Wreck-It Ralph won't let the buildings stand._

The struggle went on for days. Eventually though, the heros were worn out, and could not keep fixing everything. Pitch and Discord kept feeding their pet coffee, sending him and more explosive fits of rage.

Finally, he had a bit too much coffee, and he exploded. Every game he had been to suddenly exploded as well. The entire set of games were all destroyed. All the worlds were destroyed, and everyone in them died. This would soon lead to the arcade going out of business.

Discord and Pitch lay down together in the rubble, the ashes of what had once been Cloudsdale. Somehow, they were alive. Everyone else was dead.

"Hey Discord?"

"Yeah Pitch?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That wasn't funny."

**Well... that was stupid! Oh, what the Hell am I doing with my life?**


	85. A Pie for Ralph

**Title:** A Pie For Ralph

**Premise:** _Wreck-it Ralph_. Another lonely, cold night in his trash heap, that is, until Ralph gets a visitor.

**Date Posted:** 12/18/12

**Personal Comments:** Remember that part where Ralph went up to that anniversary part in the penthouse? I kind of imagine that that wasn't the first time ever that he and Felix... um... spoke to each other. Here's a little context about them being friends before that night.

* * *

Another night alone in the garbage. Ralph just stood around, pacing, letting his thoughts wander in a thousand different directions. He wondered what everyone was doing in the apartment building that night.

Just then, he heard some footsteps climbing up the bricks. He turned his head and saw Felix making his way up.

"Felix!" Ralph exclaimed. "Hey!" A smile quickly spread across his face at the sight of a visitor.

"Hey there Ralph," Felix smiled back as he finally climbed up to the top. "How ya doing tonight, big buddy?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just... you know... hanging out in this old trash heap." He forced a laugh.

"Well, nothing's really going on in the place today," Felix shrugged. "I was just thinking. I got this extra pie here. Thought you might want it." He pulled out a steaming hot pie from behind him.

"Really? Wow. Thanks!"

"Don't worry about it. I got plenty at home." Felix passed the pie up to Ralph, who gratefully accepted it.

"Hope you enjoy it. Actually Gene wanted me to fix a couple leaky pipes. Just thought I'd come by a minute to see how you were doing."

"Thanks," Ralph smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Even better now that I have this!"

"Well... good night, Ralph!" Felix smiled as he started hopping down the garbage pile back towards the big building.

"Yeah. Night."

Ralph first sniffed the pie, letting the sweet warmth fill his nose, blueberry, and that was when he dug in. He was sure to eat slowly, savoring every morsel. What made the pie taste even better was that it was given to him by a friend.


	86. MLP Theme Song: Thunder Strike Version

**Title:** MLP Theme Song - Thunder Strike Version

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. The theme song as sung by my OC, Thunder Strike, and some of his accomplices.

**Date Posted:** 12/22/12

* * *

**Backup singer:**

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh…..

**Thunder Strike:**

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what power could be

(My Little Pony)

And now you're all here to seize it with me!

**Bullet Nose:**

Being Top-notch

**Metal Jacket:**

Leading the way

**Fire Bolt:**

Springing into action

**Artillery:**

Sacrifice and strength

**Ink Blot:**

Making good choices

**Thunder Strike:**

It's an easy feat

And power makes it all complete! YES!

(My Little Ponies)

Thanks to all of you someday I'll be king!


	87. Thunder Strike and Asphyxia Scene

**Title:** Thunder Strike & Asphyxia Scene

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. A scene that I have considered using in my story _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_, but not sure if I'll do it yet. Asphyxia wishes to have a word with Thunder, but she'll need to be a little persuasive to get him to listen. Trixie X OC.

**Date Posted:** 12/26/12

* * *

When Thunder awoke, he felt hot air pressing down on him, quickly drawing a few beads of sweat. He felt such hot winds blowing in his face. He looked around and for miles on he could see a long stretch of orange, barren wasteland. He realized he was on a plateau in the middle of the badlands- the land of the Changelings!

"Ah, you're finally awake," A hoarse voice said, followed by a hacking cough; a cough and a voice that Thunder could recognize anywhere.

He spun around to where he heard the voice, and instantly shot out a lightning bolt from his horn at the figure that was crawling up towards him. His greatest enemy, Princess Asphyxia of the changelings.

But as though she were inside a protective bubble, she deflected the bolt and continued to slowly move towards him. It was then that he noticed the dispelling stone necklace tied around her neck.

"Calm yourself," Asphyxia hissed. "I am not here to fight. I just wish to speak with you."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say, termite!" Thunder spat. He shot another bolt of lightning which was deflected just as the last one.

"Perhaps not," the centipede-like creature murmured, "but I believe you are interested in this." With one front hoof, she gestured behind her as two of her mutant changeling minions came up behind her, dragging a terrified blue mare in their forelegs, a mare Thunder instantly recognized.

"Trixie!" He exclaimed. He rushed over to her, but Asphyxia stood in his way. Trixie just looked over at him, terror in her eyes. She dared not even say a word.

"Just here me out, Thunder Strike," Asphyxia repeated, "and I'll let her go. I'll let BOTH of you go."

Hesitantly, Thunder finally listened to Apshyxia and what she had to say. One of the things she said was "I noticed the viscous way in which you attacked my warriors. It was quite aggressive for a Royal Canterlot Guard." She was pointing out his flaws and hints that perhaps he was not as good as he was trying to play off. She could see through his facade.

Finally, she was done.

"You done yet?" Thunder asked.

"Yes. I believe I made my point," She nodded before coughing again.

"Good. Now let her go."

She turned back to her guards, who carried Trixie over to Thunder, and throughly threw her down into his forearms.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked as they hugged tightly.

"I'm fine," She panted

"It's going to be alright. We're going to get out of here."

"Never let it be said that I'm not a changeling of my word!" Asphyxia said loudly as she and her guards turned and walked away.


	88. Thunder Strike's Greatest Fear

**Title:** Thunder Strike's Worst Fear

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Thunder Strike has a bad dream.

**Date Posted:** 12/26/12

**Personal Comments:** An idea that rose when I thought about Twilight and Spike looking at the door of worst fears in _The Crystal Empire_. If Thunder Strike looked into the door, this is what he would see.

* * *

Thunder was in the guard barracks. It was completely deserted until suddenly, Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor burst in through the door. They all looked furious.

A large platoon of guards also burst into the room and surrounded Thunder.

"Guards," Shining Armor ordered. "Arrest Sergeant Thunder Strike for Treason!"

"What?" Thunder exclaimed.

The guards pointed their spears at him. Thunder charged up his horn. Before he could perform any spell though, Celestia blasted him. He suddenly felt all energy leave him. It was the magic draining spell that he had read about. Apparently Celestia knew about it as well.

As he could barely find the energy to stand, a few guards suddenly enclosed on him, and locked tight, cold shackles around his legs.

"Princess Celestia," Thunder demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Do not take me for a fool, Thunder Strike!" Celestia replied sternly. "I know what you've been up to. I know you've been plotting against me."

A wave of horror shot through Thunder as though he were electrocuted. He had been discovered. He tried to stay composed though.

"What? Your majesty, that's ridiculous!" He smiled. "I would never do such a thing!" He bowed before her. "What would give you such an idea."

"Oh, stop pretending, Thunder," Said another voice Thunder knew all too well. "The jig is up. We told her everything."

From behind Celestia, into the room marched Ink Blot, followed by Metal Jacket and Bullet Nose.

Thunder could not believe what he was seeing. His three closest friends.

"What?" He asked, staring back at their emotionless faces in disbelief. "Blot? Jacket? You sold me out?"

"We refuse to be part of this evil any longer, Thunder," Jacket replied. "You know just as much as the rest of us how wrong your scheming is."

Tears nearly came to Thunder's eyes. He had been betrayed by his three closest friends, his partners, the stallions he planned to rule alongside of, to share his glory with. He was determined to hide his sorrow under anger; blind fury. He lashed out at the three, but he was restrained by the guards.

"I'll kill you!" He snarled. "I'll kill ALL of you!"

"You won't be harming anyone," Celestia said sternly. "For your treachery, you are to be executed tomorrow at sunrise. You will die as the miserable, powerless whelp you were born as. You. Are. NOTHING!"

_Nothing... nothing... nothing... nothing..._

The word echoed in Thunder's mind, each time cutting deeper than the last.

Until he realized it was not an echo. Celestia had gotten into his ear and whispered the word over and over again.

He turned to her and growled.

"Okay, I get it. Will you stop doing that please?"

"No," She replied, smiling sadistically and continued to whisper _'nothing'_ into his ear.

* * *

At last, Thunder could take it no more, and woke up with a yelp. He found himself in his bed, Trixie sleeping soundly at his side. He was panting heavily.


	89. Rainbow Making a Pie

**Title:** Rainbow Dash Wants to Make a Pie

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Rainbow Dash asks Applejack for the recipe for her family's apple pie, but first AJ needs to know why. Based on a scene from _The Lorax_.

**Date Posted:** 12/30/12

* * *

"Sorry Rainbow," AJ repeated. "Granny Smith's pies are an apple family secret."

"Come on, please?" Rainbow pleaded. "I pinkie promise I won't tell anypony else! I'll do anything! Come on!"

"Why do you want it so bad anyway?" AJ asked. "Since when are YOU of all ponies into baking? You use to say it was for sissies."

This question caught Rainbow off guard, and she paused for a moment trying to think of a response. She scratched the back of her head with one hoof.

"Oh, well, um... well I just thought your pies were so good last time I had one... and I- thought it would be cool to... be able to have it whenever I want, ya know?" She smiled, hoping AJ would buy it.

"Uh-huh," AJ replied sarcastically. She was not buying it. "It's a boy, ain't it?"

"Ppppttt!" Rainbow snorted, forcing a laugh, "What?" She tried to laugh, but AJ kept glaring at her. There was no point in trying to lie to her.

"Okay, yeah, it's a boy," Rainbow admitted. "How'd ya guess?"

"I know ya, Rainbow," AJ replied. "The only reason you'd ever take an interest in baking would be to impress some colt."

This statement angered Rainbow a little. "Hey, he's NOT just some colt!" She snapped. "He's a stallion... and a wonderbolt." She quickly calmed down after that. "And he really like's your family's apple pie. So I wanna make him one."

"Aw, well ain't that sweet," AJ smirked. "Alright come on. Let's go talk to Granny Smith 'bout this."


	90. Twilight and Morpho's Double Date

**Title:** MLP Double Date

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Twilight and her coltfriend, Prince Morpho, go on a double date with Fluttershy and Big Macintosh. FlutterMac and Twilight x OC.

**Date Posted:** 12/31/12

**Personal Comments:** Thanks to Cornholio4 for letting me use Morpho again. For those who don't know, Morpho is the son of Queen Chrysalis who becomes Twilight's coltfriend.

When I posted this, I had already written a different chapter about Morpho and Mac. And it was late at night. The words I used here may not have turned out as great as I had hoped.

Later on, it mentions a double date in which Fluttershy and Big Mac go out with Rainbow Dash and Soarin. For this date, I had imagined a bowling ally in Cloudsdale that they use the cloud-walking spell to get Mac into. I was maybe going to write up a chapter about that.

* * *

After getting their bowling horseshoes from a very nervous-looking clerk, Twilight and Morpho walked down the bowling ally to meet up with Fluttershy and Big Mac for their double date.

A few other ponies looked up from their games and stared for a moment at the changeling prince, but they both ignored them.

Morpho had been reluctant to come out here and meet Fluttershy's coltfriend. Knowing he was Applejack's brother did not help. But after a lot of insisting from Twilight, he finally gave in.

"Don't worry, Morpho," Twilight smiled at him. "This is gonna be fun! We're all gonna have a great time tonight!"

"I still don't think Big Mac's gonna like me," Morpho muttered.

"Don't think like that!" She nudged him. "I keep telling you, Mac's one of the least judgmental ponies I know. You guys are going to get along great, I know it!"

Finally, they came upon one ally. Sitting down at a row of seats were Fluttershy and a big red stallion. Both were chewing on a candy apple. Two more were resting on a tray.

"Hey Fluttershy, hey Big Mac," Twilight smiled.

They both looked up from their snacks and smiled.

"Oh, Hi Twilight. Hi Morpho," Fluttershy whispered, barely audible over the loud atmosphere of the ally. "We um- we got some candy apples here. I hope that's okay."

"Great! Yum!" Twilight smiled as she levitated one apple into her hoof and bit down. She levitated the other to Morpho who held it for a moment. He walked up to the red stallion.

"Hi there," Mac smiled. "You're Prince Metamorphosis the Second, huh?" He put his apple down and held out his hoof to shake.

"Yeah, but please call me Morpho," Morpho smiled as he shook Mac's hoof. The stallion had a very strong shake. "And you must be Big Macintosh."

"Eeyup. You can call me Big Mac, or just Mac. Whatever works for ya."

At last they released each other's hooves.

"Been lookin' forward to meetin' ya finally," Mac continued. "Applejack n' Fluttershy both told me a lot about ya already."

"Did they now?" Morpho smiled nervously.

"So you guys ready to get going?" Twilight asked. She was at the computer setting up the stats on the computer. "How do you wanna do teams? We can have couple versus couple? Boys versus girls? Free-for-all? What?"

"Um, what do you guys wanna do?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"How 'bout it, Morpho?" Mac smiled. "You n' me against the girls?"

Morpho glanced at the girls, then back at Mac who was smiling at him.

"Alright, sure," Morpho nodded.

* * *

The next day, Twilight and Fluttershy ran into each other at the Ponyville market and stopped to chat for a moment.

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for introducing Morpho to Mac," Twilight replied with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I mean it. You don't know what it means to us; to him. He really needed a guy friend to hang out with and talk to."

"Oh, well when you put it that way, I know exactly what you mean. I mean I can only imagine what he's going through. In a strange land with strange ponies? Having such a hard time fitting in? If I were him, I'd be terrified! I'm sure having a good friend like Mac will be good for him."

"I'm sure it will," Twilight nodded happily.

"You know what's funny about it too?"

"What?"

"That bowling ally? It's where Mac and I went on our first double date with Rainbow Dash and Soarin!"

"Huh! What do ya know?"

They both got a good chuckle out of that. Fluttershy decided not to mention that after that date, and a few ciders, the four of them had gone back to her cottage to have some 'fun'. Come to think of it, why had that not happened to the four of them last night? Again, she decided not to dwell on it that much. No big deal, right?


	91. Morpho and Big Mac

**Title:** Morpho and Big Macintosh Scene

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. Prince Morpho goes by the lake to hang out with Big Mac, skip rocks and get to know each other better.

**Date Posted:** 12/31/12

**Personal Comments:** This somewhat alludes to AskBigMac on tumblr and YouTube (his videos are a lot of fun to watch), with Big Mac liking to hang out by the lake and liking to read.

* * *

Morpho trotted down the steep hill down towards the lake to the spot where he saw Big Mac picking up little flat rocks and chucking them across the lake, skipping them across the calm water. The next one he hurled skipped four times before disappearing under the water.

He was excited about seeing his friend again, even though it had just seen him last night. They had had another double date last night in which the four of them had gone to see the play, _Wicked_. He remembered how he and Twilight held hooves while Fluttershy clung to Big Mac's foreleg. The dinner they had afterwards was not bad either.

She was at Doctor Whoove's house now, discussing science-related stuff, and Big Mac had said he wanted to hang out by the lake, so Morpho had come down to do just that.

"Hey Mac," Morpho said as he finally approached the red stallion.

Mac turned around and smiled. "G'd afternoon, Morpho." He pointed over to a small pile of four yellow bottles set up by his side. "Brought some cider if you're thirsty."

"Alright. Thanks!" Morpho wasted no time levitating two bottles and opening them, then passing one to Mac, and dropping the other in his own hoof.

"Here's to good health, I guess," He smiled.

"Eeyup!" Their bottles clinked and they both took a big sip.

When he was done, Morpho let out a sigh of satisfaction. "That's some good stuff," he whispered.

"Eeyup. One of the many recipes the apple family's known for." They both set down their drinks for a minute and looked out over the water.

The clouds up ahead drifted by slowly. The only sounds that were to be heard were the rustling of the leaves in the light breeze and the babbling of the water, as well as the occasional bird chirping. It was so peaceful and quiet.

"Wow," Morpho said after a minute. "This place is beautiful."

"Eeyup," Mac replied, "I come down here a lot in mah free time tah read, go for a swim, do some fishing, or just sit 'round n' skip rocks. It's the perfect place if ya ever need a quiet place to just clear your head, ya know?"

"Yeah, I bet," Morpho nodded. "We got a few watering holes back home in the Badlands, but nothing as beautiful or... serene as this. I can see why ya wanted to meet up here."

Mac then lifted his hoof and held it out to Morpho. There was a little flat rock in it.

"Here," He said. "Throw a rock, why dontcha?"

"Alright," Morpho shrugged. He levitated the pebble, and held it in front of him. With another shot of magic, it shot off like an arrow from a bow, and skipped all the way to the other side of the lake.

"Try to beat that," Morpho laughed.

"That was good," Mac replied, lifting up another pebble. "Now try WITHOUT magic."

"Alrighty," Morpho took the pebble, tossed it around in his hoof for a moment, and then gave it a good throw. He knew how to actually skip rocks without magic.

The rock slung over the water and skipped three times before it submerged.

"Not bad," Mac chuckled.

"Thanks," Morpho smiled.

They sat in silence for another moment before Mac spoke up again.

"So tell me; how ya liking Ponyville so far?"

Morpho paused for a minute, not expecting such a question, and thought of an answer. Finally, he spoke up. "Well, it's okay, I guess."

"Ya guess?"

"Well...I guess I'm still getting use to everypony here." He let out a huff and readjusted himself on the grass before he continued. "I lived in the Badlands all my life, living with my Mom, Dad, and Aunt Phyxie, amongst the other changelings, feeding off the love my parents provided for me."

"Then one day when I was small, some unicorn took my dad, just for the FUN of it!"

Mac, who had been listening intently, was startled by Morpho's sudden seriousness. Morpho took another sip of cider, then leviated another rock into his hoof. He chucked it far into the lake before he continued.

"Growing up, most of the love that a changeling feeds on comes from their parental units. My mom loved me with all her heart, but it wasn't enough to keep me going. I remember I felt pretty weak a lot of times. Finally, Mom convinced Princess Celestia to let me into Canterlot so I could feed off the love in the atmosphere of that place."

"But I really wasn't happy. I felt so alone. I could only communicate with my mom and Aunt through messages. The princess never had time for me. There wasn't much to do besides check out a couple of books at the palace library. And every time I left the castle, or even in the castle, every where I went, ponies would glare at me. If I tried to talk to anyone, they were either cold, or they would run away in fear. One guy even beat me with bat for walking into his shop!"

A tear ran down Morpho's face as he remembered such terrible days. He sniffled as Mac placed a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

Morpho wiped his face and smiled as he moved on to the next part of the story.

"And that's when I met Twilight, after about a month. I guess the princess knew I was lonely. Twilight was visiting Canterlot, seeing her parents and her mentor, and Celestia introduced us." He took a deep breath. "Our first date was one of the happiest days of my life."

"She convinced me to come down to Ponyville with her. Down here, the ponies are a little less prejudiced. But they're still not very accepting of me, or my kind. Even most of Twilight's friends. They're still not that use to me. Fluttershy and Pinkie are the only ones that really seem to like me now."

He then turned to Mac to ask a question.

"Do you have any idea what that feels like? To be placed in a strange land? Far away from everything and everyone you once knew? Where no one likes you just because of what you look like? Or where you came from?"

"Nope," Mac replied, shaking his head. "I kin honestly say I don't know what that truly feels like." He thought for another second before he spoke again. "Well, actually, come to think of it, I may have some idea. You familiar at all with the term 'hill filly'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been 'round to a few places. Canterlot, Manehatten, Fillydelphia. I've occasionally run into some pegasi or unicorns, even some other earth ponies, who looked down on me just because I was an earth pony, or because I worked on a farm.

"At first, it got to me pretty often. But unlike you, I had my family and a few friends to help me get over it until I just learned to ignore such ponies. I guess since you've been alone, it's been much harder for you."

"How are you able to ignore them?"

"Well, it's a sad truth, Morpho, but truth is there's just ponies out there who just look down on anyone who's different. But ponies like that- well, their opinions don't matter to me. I got a lovin' family n' many friends who like me, n' that's good enough for me.

"If ya ask me, if you can find a few good friends who really like you and will stand by you, you're a lucky guy, n' ya got a lot to be happy for." He downed the rest of his cider bottle.

"Got a good point there," Morpho smiled. "And I do have a few friends here. I got Twilight of course. Then there's Pinkie, even if she can get a tiny bit annoying sometimes. And Fluttershy's a doll. I can see why you like her so much." He playfully elbowed Mac in the side. "Spike's still kinda getting use to me though. I think though that he's mostly being protective or possessive of Twilight. She's like a big sister to him, ya know? And of course, now I got you, right?"

"Eeyup."

After another sip of his cider, Morpho asked, "So it doesn't bother you that I'm a changeling?"

"Eenope. Not at all. I mean I heard about the battle in Canterlot, but I wasn't there. Even if I was, you weren't there, right?"

"Right..."

"N' you seem like a pretty decent guy. You said you've never done anything to hurt any pony, right?"

"Right, yeah."

"So I don't see nothin' to hold against you. The whole incident in Canterlot? That was all your mum n' her subjects. You had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I mean, just because one unicorn wronged you, do you hate every unicorn or pony you come across now?"

"No. Not really."

"I don't judge anypony until I get to know them first. And I think I know you enough to say you're a good guy, Morpho." Mac gave Morpho a firm pat on the back.

Morpho smiled. The fact that somepony else besides Twilight was having this deep of a conversation with him, trying to help him out with his problem, it meant so much to him.

"N' I know Applejack n' a few others don't like ya much, but she's a bit different from me, and she had fought your mum n' her subjects, so it's a bit harder for her. I'm sure once she gets to know ya better, she'll get use to ya.

"Although she did tell me about this stunt you pulled when you first met them."

Something seemed to snap in Morpho's mind. "You mean that thing where I shocked them all into thinking Twilight was dating her brother?"

"Eeyup, that. If ya wanted them to accept you, that really was a bad idea. A first impression's something you only get one chance at, after all."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there," Morpho chuckled. "It was still pretty funny though."

They sat in silence for another moment before Mac spoke up again.

"Ya know, I actually lost my parents too."

"Really?" Morpho was surprised. He turned to Mac.

"It was about three month after my sister Apple Bloom was born. Mum got really sick, n' Dad caught it from her. Don't remember what it was though."

"Oh. I'm really sorry to here that."

"Well, when they passed, I was almost a fully-grown stallion. I had a decent fillyhood with them, n' so did AJ. It really is a shame that Apple Bloom never got to know them. It was a hard time for all of us back then, but we got through it because we had each other. We keep workin' the farm with Granny Smith, n' I know they're both up there' watchin' over us." Big Mac smiled and looked up towards the sky.


	92. Ponies In Monte Carlo

**Possible Titles:** DuBois after the ponies; Ponies in Monte Carlo; DuBois' Next Target

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. _Madagascar._ The Mane Six have been transported to the human world, specifically in Monte Carlo, where a certain Animal Control Officer is preparing to catch them.

**Date Posted:** 01/04/13

**Personal Comments:** I've been thinking about all the "Pony in the human world" stories for MLP. I was wondering, do the Ponies have to deal with animal control? I bet some said stories involve animal control. And then I thought about the most notorious cartoon animal control officer ever: Captain Chantel DuBois from _Madagascar_! And then this idea was born.

I haven't really done much writing for a few days. Haven't really had much inspiration I guess. Boredom been getting to me, and then I got indulged in gaming. But I'll see what I can do here. I have a few ideas for chapters here I'd like to do; four to be exact.

I know in the canon, DuBois has four men in her squad, but in this version, she has five so she has the same number as the mane six.

I wasn't sure at first about spelling the spoken words so that they matched the French accents, but I decided on it anyway.

* * *

In her office, DuBois looked over all the heads on her wall, being filled with great pride as she did so. Each head reminded her of all of her triumphs, how no animal, no matter how big or small or clever, had ever escaped her. All she needed to complete her collection, she thought, was a lion's head.

And that was when the phone rang. She snatched it with lightning reflexes, and held it to her ear. She recited the intro she knew by heart for every time her phone rang.

"Monte Carlo Animal Control. Captain DuBois Speaking."

"Captain DuBois!" Cried the man at the other end. "We need your help! Another animal breakout!"

"Mm-hm, yes?" She nodded. "What am I dealing with?"

"It's-it's incredible!" The man stammered. "Nothing ve've ever seen before! We-we got- um, two ponies-"

"Yes?"

"Two pegasi-"

"What?" DuBois's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Yes- um- and two unicorns."

After a pause, DuBois burst out laughing. "Do not play games with me," She hissed back into the phone, her tone suddenly serious and angry. "I do not have time to be joking of such fantasies. Pegasi and unicorns are not real."

"No, this is no joke, Captain," the man pleaded. "They are real and right here! Here, I'll fax you a photo right now!"

And after a minute of waiting, DuBois impatiently rapping her fingers on her desk, her printer suddenly spat out a photo of six colored ponies, two of which had wings, two more having horns. They all seemed to have strange tatoos on their rears as well. Looking about the background, it was clear that the photo was taken by a security camera at the museum.

DuBois's eyes widened in shock. This was incredible! Pegasi and unicors! Two mythical beasts of legend! It was...

Wonderful! DuBois looked up at her wall where there were a few empty spaces; where she could mount a few more heads. She would be the first animal control officer ever to hunt such legendary beasts. She would become known all around the world! Plus, such mythical beasts were sure to be excellent game, perhaps even more challenging than the lion!

A wicked grin spread around her face as she imagined how the hunt would go. She held the phone back up to her head.

"Don't worry," She said slyly, "I vill take care of zem." And then she hung up.

She pushed a button on her intercom. "Boys, arm yourselves prepare the bikes. We got a mission!" She then slid up to her closet and grabbed her tools; her dart gun, many darts, her saw, her dog-catching pole, some bear-traps, gas grenades, pocket knife, lipstick, anything else she thought she might need.

Five minutes later, she met up with her five men in the dimly-lit garage, all were suited up and on their bikes, ready to roll. She mounted hers likewise. She would explain the situation on the way. She hit the door button on her bike, and the door opened annoying slow. Finally when it was open, the squad all zoomed out into the light down the streets of Monte Carlo, sirens blaring, DuBois in the lead.

As she rode, another wicked smirk spread across her face.

"I'm coming for you, unicorns," She whispered.


	93. The Didact in Equestria

**Titles:** The Didact in Equestria

**Premise:** _Halo, MLP: FIM_. After his confrontation with Master Chief, The Didact falls through a slip-space rupture which lands him in Equestria. What sort of antics ensue?

**Date Posted:** 01/05/13

**Personal Comments:** Some _Halo_ fans say that in the ending of _Halo 4_, The Didact fell through a slip-space rupture, and there's a chance he's still alive. Personally, I'm pretty sure that was the blast of the Composer, and if the Chief's grenade attack didn't kill The Didact, getting caught in the laser sure did. So the way I see it, Didact's dead, not coming back. But I decided to have a little fun with the idea anyway.

I was kind of hoping for a boss fight against Didact at the end. Kind of disappointing that that wasn't the case. He probably would have made an awesome boss! Instead, we got a crappy quick-time-event. It was a nice spin on things, and I guess it counts for something, but definitely not as much fun as an actual boss could have been. I mean we've seen bosses in Halo before, haven't we? The ending was also pretty powerful when Cortana "died".

I remember reading a story about Isaac Clark from _Dead Space_ landing his ship in Equestria, and how he first reacted in fear and tried to shoot some of the ponies out of self-defense. He was still shaken-up from his adventure on the USG Ishimura.

As I went through this, things sort of changed in my mind. It ended up going on a lot longer than I thought it would, and not exactly the way I pictured it.

* * *

His chest still in searing pain, and the explosion still ringing in his ear holes, the Didact continued to tumble through the slip space rupture. He was wounded, but still conscious, not to mention furious that his plans had just failed. The human, the Spartan, the Master Chief as he was called, most likely succeeded in destroying his composer, putting an end to his plans, his vengeance. Now what?

The first thing he had to worry about was landing. He would wait until he was out of slip space to do so. Once on the ground, he would first figure out where he was, and then figure out what to do.

He had been falling for a full two minutes now. Finally, the rupture receded, almost like a painting being washed away from the inside out.

His vision was still a little disoriented, but from what he could make out, he was falling toward a green landscape, teeming with grass and trees, some mountains splashed here and there. He was falling toward a green grassland by the looks of it.

What could he do? Thinking fast, he started to call on his gravitation powers. He reached out, and managed to grip a few clouds. It was a bit of a strain in his weakened state, but his life was at stake. He pulled them together under him, keeping it calling along with him. He held both clouds together with one hand, and with the other, reached out to grab another.

The ground was rushing to greet him. After such a long fall, he was plummeting down at the speed of a turbo-boosting fighter jet. He had to hurry. Six clouds would be enough to cushion his fall, hopefully. He pulled the third one in, mixing it in with the other two.

As he was reaching for the fourth one, he spotted a lightning-fast rainbow streak appear out of the corner of his eye. The streak pushed another cloud into his cluster. He knew to question it later. He accepted the cloud as he pulled in the fourth one. His fingers now ached from the pressure.

The streak pushed one final cloud into the cluster. That should do it. With both hands, the Didact began to press the clouds together to condense them. The streak also began to circle the clouds and seemed to be pressing them together likewise.

He stopped pushing it, and let it rest at its spot. It should be ready. He closed his eyes and braced for a hard smack.

His body hit the clouds, and fell right in through a few layers. Each layer hitting him like a soft pillow, he quickly slowed down until at last, he was stopped, and felt as though he just leapt down onto a soft mattress. He had stopped falling in the bright, white space.

After another second, the cloud dispersed, and he fell again, but much slower, and much closer to the ground, about as high up as a small mountain. Just as he left the cloud, the Didact felt two strong, small, nub-like arms grab him under his armpits, and a small body press against his back.

"Gah! Jeez, you're heavy!" Hissed a voice from behind his head.

He knew it would be best to wait until they were on the ground to speak, so he was silent. Whatever had grabbed him, this creature, which he could only assume was the rainbow streak, descended with him toward the ground. He could tell it was rushing to put him down.

At last when they were about five feet from the ground, the creature dropped him, and he fell down on his knees.

"You okay, buddy?" The voice asked again, this time in front of him.

Before he answered, the Didact turned his head and looked up at the creature. It was beyond anything he would have expected.

Hovering before him was a small blue creature, about the size of a Promethean Crawler, with bird-like wings on its back, and rainbow-colored hair. By the looks of it, she was probably female.

"Uh, hello?" The creature asked, "Anypony home?"

"Shocking," he said finally, He willed his helmet to break apart and reveal his face. The creature's eyes widened at the sight of him under his helmet, but she quickly recomposed herself. "You appear to be an equine of some sort in origin, and yet you can speak, and your appearance... you seem to be something out of a cartoon."

The creature gave him a confused look. "Um... huh?"

The Didact tried to stand, but his chest suddenly flared and sent another wave of pain through him. He ended up sitting on his knees.

"You hurt buddy?" The creature asked sympathetically.

Seeing no threat in this creature, the Didact saw it best to get answers the diplomatic way for once.

"Creature," he asked. "Where am I? What is this planet?"

The creature gave him another completely confused look.

"You're on Equestria, I guess. So you're an alien? Oh, yeah. Everything totally makes sense now." And then she smiled.

"Equestria?" The Didact repeated. "Such a name alludes me. I must be in a sector of the universe the forerunners have never investigated."

"So where did you come from? You need help getting back to you're people? Wherever they are?"

The Didact felt another shot of pain pulsate in his chest. "I am injured," He grunted. "I require medical attention."

"Well, we got some doctors in Ponyville," the creature said, "But, uh... I'm not sure they know how to treat a guy like you. I mean maybe we could-"

Now was the time for force. The Didact raised his hand and summoned his energy. He held the creature in a tight gravitational grip, squeezing her. He pulled her in so they were at eye-level.

"Hey!" The creature grunted, "What's the big idea?"

"You WILL take me to your medical experts!" The Didact said sternly.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy!" The creature snapped. "I'll help you! Sheesh!"

After another cold look in the eye, the Didact released her.

After catching her breath, the creature started hovering off. "Follow me," She said.

* * *

On the way toward the town known as Ponyville, the creature, apparently known as Rainbow Dash, had many questions for the Didact. He tried to keep conversation to a minimum, trying hard not to reveal too much about the Forerunners or the Prometheans. He particularly restrained from telling her of his plan to digitize all life. Likewise, he tried to get information out of her about her people, and she was much more open than he was, especially after he explained that his people had no quarrel with hers.

Apparently, her race was called the ponies, which were divided amongst three sub-races; earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi, such as herself. The Didact recognized a few of these names from mythology lessons from many years ago. Their society seemed to function as any civilized, intelligent, egalitarian society. Every pony had jobs and worked for a living. Rainbow's job was clearing the skies as part of what was called the weather patrol.

She also told him about unicorns, and how they have the power to levitate objects just as he can, only they call the ability magic, and they could use it to perform other feats. Interesting.

He remembered to thank her as well for saving him earlier.

Finally, they approached the border of a quaint, simple looking town, downright primitive from a Forerunner's point of view.

"So what?" Rainbow asked. "We're just gonna waltz into town and head up to the hospital?"

"Yes." The Didact replied dryly.

"You're not- like worried about every pony staring or mobing you or... or panicking anything?"

"My wound gives me reason to ignore such a trivial concern. From what you have told me, I have nothing to fear from your people."

"I mean this is kind of a big thing. Every pony is going to want to know about you! You're about to become pretty famous, buddy."

"Well allow me to warn you right now: If any of you plan on threatening me in any way, be prepared to face my power. You have seen only a small droplet of what I am capable of."

"And let _me_ warn _you_, Buster!" She snapped back, "You're not the only guy with super powers and magic! We got some pretty tough ponies around here too!"

The Didact glared at her. "I still have my doubts that any of you could match me. Now onward we go." He marched off into the town.

"Great," Rainbow muttered to herself, "this guy is Trixie all over again. Maybe Twilight can teach him a lesson."

As they marched through the town towards the hospital, there indeed were several ponies who stared at or ran away from the large hulking humanoid in glowing armor. None of them tried to stop or bother him though, nor did he pay them any mind. His wound was still hurting greatly. He began to feel blood seeping down in his armor. He needed to find this hospital soon.

Finally they made it to a large white building with a sign of a red cross up front. The Didact was barely able to squeeze in through the narrow door without crashing through the walls. Rainbow came in behind him.

The Didact marched up to the front desk and demanded aid. Too intimidated to say no, the receptionist called in a blue pony who offered to lead The Didact to a room where he could be treated.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Rainbow said to him before he followed the nurse. "I'm gonna go get some more help and maybe clear up the panic you caused."

"Very well," He nodded. And with that, Rainbow was off through the doors.

The Didact had expected this world to be shocked by his visit, to be fearful, and for many to question him (he was surprised he had not been swarmed by any press associates yet). In all honesty though, he could care less. He knew that once these ponies learned he had no interest in them, they would leave him alone. All he wanted was to find a way off this planet so he could carry on with his mission. Perhaps during his fifteen minutes of fame, he would meet someone who could help him leave. And if they tried anything to harm him or keep him longer, he would not hesitate to obliterate them.

* * *

Twilight was in the library reading through another book the Princess had assigned to her when Rainbow suddenly burst through the door, startling her.

"Twilight!" She exclaimed, "You're not gonna believe this!"

"What?" Twilight spun around, afraid of Rainbow's news. "What is it?"

"An alien crashed just out of town, I saved him, and now he's in the hospital!"

Twilight just gave her a blank look. "You're right. I don't believe that." She muttered.

"I'm serious! No joke!" Rainbow snapped. "Just trust me on this! I'm going to go get the others! Think maybe you can get the Princess down here? She's gonna wanna meet this guy."

Twilight huffed and rolled her eyes. She could not believe she was about to do this. "You better not be pulling my leg here, Rainbow."

"I'm not! I swear on my mom's grave that's the truth!" Rainbow shouted. "Meet us all at the hospital when the Princess gets here." And with that, she bolted out the door.

"Spike," Twilight called up to their room, "Come down here. Time to take a letter."

"And I gotta warn ya," Rainbow's head peaked back in quick. "This guy is UUUUUG-LY!"

* * *

The Didact sat on the bench, which barely supported his weight. His armor had been removed, exposing his muscly build, and most of his upper body had been bandaged up.

"Well, Mister-um, Didact, was it?" the blue pony, Nurse Tenderheart asked.

"Yes?" The Didact responded.

"Well, first of all, you ARE aware of how different our anatomy and chemistry is, our two species right?"

The Didact gave her an unamused glare. She had to be joking. "Yes, I am aware," he said curtly.

"And so I was not sure exactly how to treat your wound. You said it was from a grenade, right?"

"Yes."

"Well we cleaned your wound as best we could, bandaged you up as best we could, and you stopped bleeding, so I say we made some progress. I'm not sure how your people heal or anything."

"If your bandages hold up, I believe I will heal in a couple of weeks."

"That's good to hear. We also have some painkiller pills here for you if you'd like." She gestured the small canister of pills on the counter. Other than that, there's not much else we can do for you."

"This is plenty," The Didact insisted. "You have my gratitude. I'm afraid I don't have any currency with me now to pay the price of your service."

"Oh don't worry about that," she smiled. "We've already taken care of that."

"What do you mean?" The Didact raised an eye.

"Well, let me rephrase that. You have a few visitors, and one of them paid your bill."

"Must have been Rainbow Dash," The Didact grunted.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you."

"Alright. Just sign here then." The nurse held up a clipboard which The Didact signed, being careful not to break anything with his massive hands or brute strength.

"And now your visitors would like to see you." She headed toward the door and opened it. Into the room flooded several more ponies, one of which was Rainbow Dash. The Didact remembered Rainbow talking about some of her friends on the way over. He remembered there were five of them, but then who were this brown stallion and grey pagasis? And what was wrong with the latter's eyes?

While others were the same height, one of them caught The Didact's eye. She was much taller than the others, almost up to his shoulders if he were to stand up, white with her mane flowing like a river.

"See, told ya he was real!" Rainbow snickered to her friends. They all stared at him wide-eyed. They were silent for a moment, possibly waiting for the white mare to speak. The Didact figured she was their leader, their matriarch.

"Hello there," She said at last after clearing her throat. "I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. What shall we call you?"

"I am The Didact, leader of the Prometheans and Forerunner pioneer."

"Rainbow Dash told us how you were wounded. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes. I am doing fine now."

"May I ask why you have come?" She continued.

"It was not intentional," He replied. "I was on my ship, over another planet when I fell off into a slip space rupture. It brought me here, it seems." He decided not to bring up his assault on Planet Earth. "You have been quite hospitable to me thus far, and I am grateful for that. Now I request only some means of transportation so that I may return to my people and carry on my mission."

"S-so, you're not going to wipe us out?" Asked the yellow pegasus timidly, "or enslave us?"

"No," he replied. "My people have no quarrel with yours. We were not even aware of you before today."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Exclaimed the Pink pony. She was so loud and so enthusiastic that in the tense atmosphere she startled everyone. She slid right up beside the Didact on the bench.

"We should have a party to welcome you to Ponyville!" She went on, "I mean everypony was so scared when you came in, and a party is just what they need to get to know you better. And maybe you can invite your people and we can have a bigger party! Perfect thing to unite our two species in peace and friendship! And I bet you're a really nice guy! I can't wait to get to know you better!" She was speaking so fast, The Didact could barely understand her, and could only give her a confused, uncomfortable look.

On his other side, the purple unicorn slid up beside him. "I'm really excited to meet you too," She started. "I always knew aliens were real! I knew we couldn't be the only planet in the whole universe with intelligent life! Rainbow Dash was telling me how you seem like a smart guy, and you can do magic too? That's incredible! And I'd love to hear about your people too! We could learn so much from each other!"

"Yes, indeed!" The brown stallion exclaimed. "You are clearly centuries ahead of us in terms of technology. We are now in the middle of a collision between two vastly different universes! I have encountered a few aliens in my time, but none as strange as you! You must tell us your biology and history! And might I ask what this slip-space is?"

"Alright! That's enough! All of you!" Princess Celestia shouted sternly. Pausing from their questions, the three of them turned back and backed away from the Didact.

"Right. Sorry, Princess," The purple mare said apologetically. She turned to the Didact and said "Sorry sir."

After another pause of uncomfortable silence, the grey pegasus hovered up to the Didact. "Oh here," She said. She held out a basket in her hooves. "We brought you these as a peace offering."

The basket was filled with several small morsels of different shades of gold and brown.

"Am I to presume this is food?" The Didact asked.

"Um, yeah," The pegasus replied, clearly disturbed by his question. "You're people don't have muffins? Wow! You don't know what you're missing!"

He may as well try one. The Didact picked up one gold-looking muffin, and held it in between his index finger and thumb. He looked it over a minute before the pegasus spoke again as she fluttered to the ground.

"Take off the wrapper at the bottom before you eat it," She said.

The Didact peeled the thin paper from the muffin, tossed it into the waste basket beside him, and popped the muffin into his mouth.

It was very sweet and chewy. He savored every bite, swishing the morsel around in his mouth as it mixed with his saliva and became mush.

"That was a corn muffin," the pegasus smiled. "Good pick!"

Finally, the Didact swallowed. He could not recall the last time he had eaten. After being kept in that prison on Requiem for all those eons, one would think he would be hungrier than he actually was.

"These are quite delicious," He said to the pegasus. "Thank you." He took the basket from her hooves and set it down beside him. He picked up another one, this one with little brown chunks peaking through the top.

"As I was saying before," he continued as he peeled off the wrapper, "I need some form of transportation to regroup with my legion. Do any of you have such a method I could use?"

The ponies all glanced at each other nervously before Celestia answered. "I'm sorry. We don't. We have never attempted to travel through space. With the extent of my magic, the most I can do is send you to the moon, and I don't think that would do you much good."

The Didact looked to the floor, clearly disappointed.

"But I'm sure if we really tried, we could figure out SOME way to get you home," the purple unicorn smiled.

"Yes," The brown stallion added. "Either with unicorn magic or with the use of science and technology. I would be happy to assist you anyway I can."

This got the Didact's hopes up some.

"I'd like to invite you to stay in Canterlot Palace with me and my sister," Celestia added. "We will tend to you and help you return home anyway we can."

"But you'll be sure to come visit us here in Ponyville sometime so we can have that party I was talking about, right?" The pink pony asked.

"And tell us all about your people?" The purple added.

The Didact smiled. These ponies were being such excellent use for him. Returning to the Prometheans would be no problem at all.

However, he had a feeling they would not be leaving him alone anytime soon.

* * *

**I also imagined The Didact doing this, but I could not think of a good way to fit it in, so I'm just going to use it here.**

The Didact lifted one hand to his aching head, and let out a groan.

"I'm not gonna like it here, am I?"


	94. Rickshaw Versus The Widow

**Titles:** Rickshaw Versus The Widow

**Premise:** _Kingdoms of Amalur._ When my OC/avatar, Rickshaw, runs into the widow deep within the dark hallows of Cathrus in that one quest.

**Date Posted:** 01/05/13

**Personal Comments:** I really like this game. Rickshaw is a Varani brawler. I did that one quest early on where you face the spider witch, The Widow. There's this one part where I imagined a dialogue between them.

* * *

Again, Rickshaw whipped out his flaming sword with lightning reflexes, and sliced through the webbing like a knife through butter. As the cut was made, flames danced off on the sides. Those flames began to eat away at the webbing until it had completely burned, allowing him to pass through.

Each step made Rickshaw more excited, as each step brought him closer to her. He would squash her like the bug she was, and save his beloved hometown, Canneroe. And if she was as powerful as her reputation credited her for, she was sure to put up an interesting fight.

And so he continued down the dark, humid tunnel, sweat forming on his brow. He knew he was ready. His armor was fully repaired, and he had prepared many potions.

At last, he found her, just at the end of a narrow path, the witch known as The Widow. He walked up to her. She was clearly not ready to fight yet, but she would be soon.

"The mortal from Castle Yolvan," She stated in her raspy voice. "How vexing is it that you escaped. Your stubbornness is yet another irritation from you mortals. But it is the way of my kind to endure. It is not a quality we share. The bulk of my horde lies within, and I am eager that you might face it."

"Hide behind all the spiders you wish, Widow!" Rickshaw snapped. "Send whatever creatures you have to fight! They cannot save you from me!"

"I am not reliant upon my spiders," She continued calmly, "nor am I unreasonable. I can see you are brutal in your own form. I offer amnesty in exchange for the lives of Canneroe."

Rickshaw simply glared at her in disbelief. "You must be joking!" He spat. "The people of Canneroe are my own kind! Innocent lives that I have taken upon myself to protect! And you think I would slaughter them for YOUR liking? You disgusting creature! Your days of tormenting them end today!"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "I believed for a moment that you had some potential." And then she shrugged. "Oh well. I lack the sympathy to kill you personally. You shall feed my guardian spiders after all. While they draw breath, none shall approach me. These walls obey my wishes. These spiders' lives are mine. Your way to me will be barred by root and fang."

She stepped back and started to glow. Rickshaw knew she was about to teleport. Before she could, he grabbed for his sword again, and gave a mighty swing at her, only to have his blade pass through a golden mist. She had vanished.

"Alright, Widow," Rickshaw smirked, "Game on."


	95. Queen Chrysalis's Ultimate Plan

**Title:** Chrysalis's Ultimate Plan

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM._ Queen Chrysalis has a wicked plan in which she captures most of the unicorns of Equestria and brings them to her hive. The mane six rush in to save them, but they are too late, and witness something unspeakably cruel. Featuring Thunder Strike and Asphyxia. Based on the final battle from _Overlord 2 _(most disappointingly easy final boss ever).

**Date Posted:** 01/08/13

**Personal Comments:** I meant to do a _Halo_ chapter here about Master Chief meeting up with Arbiter to talk about Cortana. Just don't feel up for it right now. Maybe later. I meant do do the last couple of chapters in a certain order actually, but then the Didact in Equestria chapter took a really long time (in terms of word count, it's the longest chapter I got here so far!).

Still going through a bit of writer's block. Still haven't really been able to work on my constructive projects. Kind of been getting sucked in to _Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning_. Sort of been drifting away from the world of fanfiction and MLP.

You know what I'd like to see? A crossover between MLP and _Overlord_. Can't believe no one has thought that up yet. Same thing goes for _Halo_ and _Ben 10_.

Listened to "Overlord Combat" from the Overlord 2 Soundtrack while writing this. Awesome song.

I thought about maybe having Discord play Thunder Strike's role in this, but then I thought... nah.

* * *

Once all the changelings were beaten down, Twilight and her friends rushed through the dark hall of the hive into the next room. If their information was right, this was where the unicorns were being kept.

They found themselves on the balcony of a large room. They looked down over the stone railing into a large pit that the unicorns were being kept in. They were all screaming, trying to climb their way out, all with horrified looks on their faces. As they tried to climb, some electric force on the walls kept shocking them, making them fall back down into the pit.

Twilight tried to think of what to do, but before anything good entered her mind, a voice shouted out from the other side of the room.

"You're too late," the hoarse voice spat. "Preparations for the asension are almost complete!" And then she coughed.

The six ponies looked ahead to the other side to see Princess Asphyxia standing on the balcony, flashing a wicked smile of sharp teeth.

"Soon, my sister will cast her spell, and then, nothing shall stop her! Nothing!"

"Ah, can it, Phyxie!" Chrysalis snapped as she hovered into the room, shoving her sister to the side. "Someone may get the impression that this was YOUR doing."

"Well, Sor-ry!" Her sister grumbled before coughing again.

"You little foals really thought you could stop me?" Chrysalis laughed.

"What are you planning?" Twilight demanded.

"Let everypony go!" Rainbow barked, "Or we'll squash every one of you!"

"Hm hmph," Chrysalis giggled. "As if you could stop me now. You see, in this pit, the unicorns have been refined, harvested for their magic. The process is nearly complete. I will absorb this magic, and I will rise from changeling to Goddess!"

That being said, Chryaslis shot a green bolt of energy into the pit. The unicorns inside screamed blood-curdling screeches. Twilight and her friends watched in horror as their skin slowly wrinkled, eventually falling off the bones like mush. Their eyes started bleeding. It was as though they were looking into the Ark of the Covenant from _Indiana Jones_.

Rarity started to weep. "I... I've never seen anything so cruel," She whispered. She turned her head away so she did not have to see the gruesome sight.

Finally, Chrysalis jumped into the pit, and green lighting shot out in all directions, the pit itself glowing a bright green. The hive began to shake, the walls started to crumble.

* * *

The citizens of Canterlot were running around in a great panic. The city was being terrorized by a giant blob of green, glowing slime. This green slime was actually pure magic. The magic had be so concentrated it had solidified.

The guards and wonderbolts were trying to lead them away to safety. One such group of guards was Thunder Strike and his platoon. Thunder had ordered his men to lead on a large group of civilians. He himself stopped to see the giant beast.

Thunder knew that the changelings were behind this; mostly because Asphyxia was leading the way. He wanted to fight, but he had his orders, and protecting the civilians was important after all. It IS the main duty of the guard. He had watched Twilight and her five friends combat the creature with the Elements of Harmony. Its magic concentration was so great though, it could even overpower the elements. It then swallowed two of them, though Thunder missed who.

"Sir!" Metal Jacket's voice shouted out. Thunder turned to face his old friend. Fire Bolt and Artillery were at his side, both in a firm salute.

"I told you to evacuate the citizens!" Thunder snapped.

"Sword and Shield are in charge, sir," Jacket replied, "We came to assist you. Princess Luna's orders."

"Luna?" Thunder raised an eyebrow. "Why would she-"

"She ordered me to leave my squadron and regroup with you as well," Bullet Noses' muffled voice said as the black pegasus landed beside Thunder.

"Bow down to your knew God, The Great Devourer!" Asphyxia shouted. She turned around to face the Devourer next. "You are truly a magnificent sight, sister! And I am sure when you are ready, you will reward me for my loyalty!"

The creature paused its slithering for a moment, and stood looking over Asphyxia. Finally, one snout shot down and covered Asphyxia. With a slurping sound, it swallowed the changeling princess whole.

"No!" Celestia's voice rang out. She and Luna hovered above the Devourer. Both blasted it with a pair of magical beams. "There must be balance. The cycle must be maintained."

"Cycle?" Thunder asked his companions. "What is she talking about?"

"I think it's pretty clear," Jacket replied. "When one force gets out of control, another must rise to stop it."

"There cannot be light without darkness," Celestia continued.

"And that darkness would be you, Thunder," Bullet Nose said.

And at that moment, Thunder knew what to do. "Yes. I understand. This town isn't big enough for two major villains."

"Just tell us what to do and consider it done," Fire exclaimed.

"Alright, I have an idea," Thunder replied. "I'll try to weaken it with my magic-draining spell. When it looks weak enough, Jacket, Bolt, Artie, hit it with everything you got, and we MAY be able to extract Chrysalis. Now let's move!"


	96. Gadflow and The Regent

**Possible Titles:** Gadflow's Assassin; Gadflow and The Regent

**Premise:** _Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning, _Regent of the Mask_._ King Gadflow, becoming increasingly worried about the threat of the Fateless One, decides to hire an assassin to exterminate his new enemy. Slight nod to _Legend of Zelda_.

**Date Posted:** 01/12/13

**Personal Comments:** I'm going back to school on Friday 01/18/12. Since my last update to _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_, right before Christmas, I've been going through a bit of writer's block. That's what it started out as. Then eventually, I got bored and got _Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning_ to pass my time. My writer's block continued, and I kept enjoying Reckoning more. And now, I don't think it's writer's block so much as I'm addicted to Reckoning. I still think I have the block, but I'm not sure it's as bad as it was before.

It really is an addicting game. I've been getting sucked into the story, really enjoy taking on the role of my character, Rickshaw, really imagining how he would interact with the other characters, and I've had fun leveling up with him. Last night was a really fun night. I did these two quests, one for the story where there was that massive battle at Mel Senshir, and then before there was this big mission for the Warsworn.

Rickshaw is a Warrior class, currently level 26, pledgshield of the Warsworn, and a pretty likable hero if I do say so myself. He's always ready for action, eager to show off what he can do and use his skills and might for good. I imagine him being good friends with Agarth, and also with Professor Hughes, and that girl from the Warsworn, Gwyn, I imagine them having a bit of a romance. In fact many of these thoughts spawned drabbles and chapters I'm thinking of writing up here.

I was thinking of if The Regent of the Mask from _Ninja Gaiden 3_ were in this game. I bet it would be cool, and have Rickshaw square off against him. Or then I was thinking again. If I were to play the game again with a Rogue character, maybe I'd name him Theodore after The Regent, or maybe Clyde or Clydis after his brother, Clifford.

* * *

In his dimly-lit throne room, King Gadflow sat on his throne, looking down on the red-cloaked man before him.

"It seems you wanted an audience with me, your majesty?" The Regent of the Mask asked.

"Why yes. And I trust my guards treated you well?"

"They gave me no trouble, if that's what you mean. Now to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"

"You owe it to Rickshaw!" Gadflow replied, anger rising in his voice as he said the accursed name. "I trust you are familiar with him?"

"Yes, the Virani Guardian of Arms; hero of Mel Senshir What of him?"

Gadflow stood up from his throne and slowly started walking down his stars. "Rickshaw has started off as a mere thorn in my thigh, but ignoring him has lead to a great infection. An infection I want absolved!" He reached the floor and started pacing around The Regent.

"He possesses a great power; the power to defy fate. It is because of this power that he does not know his place, and has been fighting my forces with such power. His ability has reached out to others in the young races, as he has used his power to change their fates as well. He gives them newfound hope that they can defeat my armies, inspiring more and more to rise up and drive my Tuatha back. At this rate, I fear we may actually loose this war."

He stopped pacing and turned to the Regent. "And that is where you come in, my little assassin. I want you to deal with Rickshaw. With the fall of their hero, the young races will despair, and once again see that like him, they are fated to fall before me. With your magic, poisons, and skill with swords and daggers, you seemed like an ideal choice for the honor."

"Hm," The Regent lifted a hand to his chin, thinking it over. "I suppose I could take a shot at the fool."

"I will not lie to you." Gadflow continued, "Rickshaw is exceptionally powerful. I do not expect you to kill him. I don't even expect you to live."

"Then what exactly do you expect me to accomplish?"

"To weaken him at the very least."

"Then you have come to the right man, my friend. I think i know just the curses that will cripple him." To show off, he held out his hand, and mustered a threatening blood red aura of dark energy. "If David could defeat Goliath, surly I have a chance at this mite."

"Oh please, do not be so modest. I have my faith in you," Gadflow smiled.

"Why thank you, my lord. Oh, of course though, I will do this for a price."

"Of course. And what would your price be?"

The Regent walked over to Gadflow and whispered into his ear.

"Very well," Gadflow nodded. "Done."

The two locked hands in a firm shake.

"Well then," The Regent said cheerfully, "I best be off then. Until we meet again, my lord." He turned to the door of the throne room.

"Yes," Gadflow nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I'm off to skype with my dear friend, Ganondorf."


	97. Bad-Anon's Newest Members

**Title:** Bad-Anon's Newest Members

**Premise:** _Wreck-it Ralph, _Various other video games_._ Bad-Anon welcomes three new members; Gadflow (_Kingdoms of Amalur_), The Regent of the Mask (_Ninja Gaiden_), and The Didact (_Halo_).

**Date Posted:** 01/12/13

**Personal Comments:** I checked out this site's section on _Kingdoms of Amalur_. There's currently only 10 stories in there at the moment, none of which really catch my eye, unfortunately. I do give thanks to those authors who have written for Amalur and supporting the 'series'. There's a decent roster of characters for the category. If I really felt commited, I could probably write a couple of good stories for the franchise. I might make up maybe a oneshot or two about a romance between Rickshaw and Alyn or Gwyn, two girls that I can see him having romantic feelings for. I might do it at some point maybe.

* * *

They continued to walk down the grey hallway of the Pac Man game. They had turned this way and that for the past five minutes, have a lot of trouble finding the center room they had been told to go to.

At last, they walked past one door that led to a room filled with color. They nearly walked past it, but then turned back to look in. Inside, they noticed several faces they knew by reputation.

"Hey, look. I think we got a few new guys here," smiled a cyborg. And suddenly, all eyes in the room were on the entrance.

"Oh, it's you guys," Clyde called calmly. "Glad you could make it. Please, pull up some chairs."

"It seems your sense of direction saved us, Didact," The Regent smiled at the alien.

"So it seems," The Didact replied monotonously.

The three walked into the room. They felt slightly uncomfortable, everyone staring at them, so they were eager to take their seats and introduce themselves.

After grabbing their foldable chairs and folding them out, Bowser and a ninja scooted aside and made room for them. As they scooted, the entire circle shifted to make room. None of them seemed to mind, thankfully. Most of them were smiling. Some, like Wreck-It Ralph and Zangief waved 'hi' to them.

"So welcome to Bad-Anon," Clyde said as the three took their seats. "Now one at a time, please introduce yourselves."

The three turned to each other.

"Would either of you two prefer to go first?" Gadflow asked. There was hesitance in his voice, as though he were reluctant to let another go before him.

"I would not mind waiting," The Didact replied. "Why don't you start, Regent?"

"Very well," The masked man replied cheerfully.

"Start with your name," Clyde explained, "Then just restate that you're a bad guy, and then tell us a little about your game and your role."

"Alright then." The Regent cleared his throat and spoke up. "Good day, chaps. I am The Regent of the Mask, and I am a bad guy from _Ninja Gaiden_."

"HI REGENT," the room echoed as everyone in the circle greeted him.

And with that, The Regent started to tell his story of _Ninja Gaiden_.


	98. Rickshaw and The Regent in Equestria

**Title:** Rickshaw and The Regent in Equestria

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Kingdoms of Amalur__._ The Fateless One, Rickshaw, finds himself in Equestria after a battle with King Gadflow. While he befriends the ponies and convinces them to help him return to his homeland, Gadflow sends his forces to finish him once and for all.

**Date Posted:** 01/14/13

**Personal Comments:** I thought maybe if I was willing, I could write a full story for this idea. I don't think it would be too long, only a few chapters, maybe up to 20,000 words, maybe less.

I don't have it here, but I imagine there being a part in which the Tuatha attack, and Rickshaw has a chance to either return home or stay and help fight, and he chooses to stay and help fight the Tuatha and protect his pony friends. Another scene I left out was The Regent of the Mask and his Tuatha troops marching through Canterlot under hoods until the right moment when they reach the right place and go all "search and destroy". The Canterlot guards are not much of a match for the Tuatha.

You know as I was playing Reckoning, it seemed that over half of the male voices in the game were done by Jim Cummings. I checked wikipedia, and wouldn't you know it, he voiced King Gadflow. Didn't say 'additional voices' or anything else though.

I'm a bit surprised that there's no crossovers between MLP and Shrek.

Somewhere here the Regent uses a spell to incapacitate his enemies; a spell that disconnects the brain from the muscles. As a psychology major, we've already briefly gone over that, and shamefully, I feel like I could have written that or described it better.

* * *

Another beautiful spring day in Ponyville. Twilight and Rarity were taking a walk together down the street, discussing magic, when suddenly, a large hole opened up in the sky above them. A red glowing hole opened up as though a giant had poked a whole in the air above.

And out from that hole, a large green object shot out from the red, and came tumbling down. It hurled across the sky, every pony's eyes following it, emitting a deep, manly scream.

Twilight and Rarity chased after the falling object, determined to investigate. Many other curious ponies followed.

Finally, the object crashed down into some pony's house. The other ponies gathered around the mess. When the dust cleared, a large man in green armor rose up from the debris. He wore no helmet, revealing a face of white skin, a short brown beard, hazel eyes, and strangest of all, red jagged lines around his eyes. It was a two-legged creature the ponies had never seen before. They all stared in silence and stood back to give the creature space, waiting to see what he would do.

"My house!" Bon Bon cried from the crowd. She glared angrily at the creature. "Look what you've done to my house!"

He barely even seemed to take notice of them. He turned and shifted through some other bricks until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a green sword, lightning radiating from it, and charged through the crowd, everypony stepping aside to make room for him. He seemed to be running back in the direction of the portal he came from.

"Haha!" Echoed a deep, scratchy voice from the portal. "You failed, mortal! Now enjoy your exile!" The portal started to close then.

"You coward!" The creature shouted at the portal. "You cannot stop me with a cheap trick such as this!"

"Oh, but I believe I did! And now I'm off to destroy the rest of your pathetic races."

"Mark my words, Gadflow!" The creature cried, "I WILL return to Amalur! You will NOT escape me!"

And those were the final words before the portal finally shrank and vanished from the sky. And then the creature stopped running, and stopped in his tracks and panted a moment.

"DAMN IT!" He suddenly screamed. "Mitharu damn it all!" He grabbed a rock from the ground and hurled it at the air where the portal had once been.

He then sank to his knees, and started punching the earth. That was when the other ponies had returned and surrounded him from behind, being sure to keep a distance.

Twilight and Rarity were at the front of the crowd, standing beside the Mayor. They glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, great," Pinkie snickered from within the crowd. "It's going to be another 'human in Equestria' story."

Finally, after a few more deep breaths, the creature seemed to be calm. And that was when he turned to face the crowd.

"What are you all staring at?" He demanded, not quite screaming.

Nopony dared make a move at first, until finally, Mayor Mare gathered her wits and stepped forward.

"Pardon us, sir," She began, "Just what exactly was that all about? Who are you? What are you? What in the name of Tartarus is going on here?"

Without standing up, the creature shifted in the dirt to face the mayor. "My name is Rickshaw," he said, "I am a Varani warrior from Amalur. And where is this?"

"Amalur?" The Mayor repeated, giving a confused look. "Well, you sir are in Ponyville, Equestria."

Rickshaw took another deep breath and continued. "I am sorry for the disturbance I caused," He said. "But please, I need to find a way back to my land. I'll take my leave. I won't be anymore trouble." He started to stand up.

"Hold it!" Bon Bon shouted out angrily. She marched up to Rickshaw. "What about my house?"

"Oh, yes," Rickshaw replied sullenly. "I am sorry for your house." He reached into a satchel around his belt, and pulled out a large fist-full of bits. "Will this cover the costs of repairs?"

Bon Bon smiled at the sight of the money. "Alright. That'll do," She nodded. "I left my satchel bag at home though." She turned back to the crowd. "Lyra, mind giving me a hoof here?" She asked.

"Sure, totes!" Her friend smiled as she stepped up. Lyra levitated the money from Rickshaw's hands as she and Bon Bon headed down the street to the construction office.

Rickshaw turned to leave, but before he could, Twilight stepped up to greet him.

**(Don't feel like writing in their dialogue. Long story short, she convinced him to come back to the library with her and Rarity to discuss the matter. She told him that maybe they could create a portal to send him back to Amalur, which of course peaked his interest.)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gadflow's castle, an exhausted and wounded King Gadflow kneeled down on the floor, barely able to stand. His throne room was an absolute wreck, the walls were cracked and burned, furnature throne and smashed all about.

Outside, he could hear the noise starting to die down. He knew the battle was almost over. Without Rickshaw, they had been driven back. Thousands of the young races have been killed in the skirmish, but Gadflow knew they would be back, and he would need to prepare for them. The fire Rickshaw had lit within them still burned strong, and he would still need to extinguish that flame.

He had won this battle for now. He had defeated Rickshaw the Fateless One. No... he merely exiled him to Equestria. That was not enough. Rickshaw could find his way back.

It was then that a set of footsteps echoed in the room as three figures were coming down the hall. Gadlfow turned, not getting up, to see The Regent of the Mask, accompanied by two Tuatha soldiers, heading towards him.

"Your majesty," The Regent asked, "are you alright? Here, drink this." He held out a small vial of a red potion for Gadflow. Gadflow greedily gulped the small, tangy liquid, and felt his strength start to return.

"Well, your forces have driven back the young races," The Regent observed, "and I see you've managed to obliterate our little foe."

"No," Gadflow replied gruffily. "I merely teleported him to another continent. I have no doubt this pest will find a way to return. I merely bought some time to prepare for that day." He started pacing before he continued. "Now, as far as I am concerned, you have failed to kill Rickshaw before he reached me. Our contract should have been terminated already.

"However, I still have some use for you. I am going to give you leadership of a garrison of 150 of my soldiers, then send you all to this new continent. Do whatever it takes. Make certain that he does not. Come. Back."

"It shall be done, my lord," The Regent replied.

"I will also teach you the portal spell so that you can return whenever you need to."

"Thank you, sir."

"Before you leave, I have one final question to ask you, something I meant to ask you when we first met."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know what your fate is?"

The Regent paused, surprised by the question, before answering. "No sir, I do not."

"And why have you not tried to look?"

"I think it better that I do not know, so that I do not feel restricted by it, you see what I mean?"

"Excellent way to think of it," Gadflow smiled. "You are quite clever. Now go, prepare for your departure."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Rickshaw sat down on a couch. He was surrounded by all of the mane six. Each one had introduced themselves. The one called Twilight Sparkle sat before him in a chair, levitating a notebook and quill before her. His pack, sword, shield and bow had been placed down beside him.

"So, Mister Rickshaw," Twilight began, "Tell us about yourself."

"What do you need to know?" Rickshaw asked.

"Anything you think would be useful to us. Where you're from, how you got here, what was going on, who that voice in the portal was?"

"So this is a CROSSOVER?" Pinkie asked. "Oh, I'm so excited." Everypony just shrugged her off.

Rickshaw took a deep breath as he prepared to speak. "Well, I am a varani warrior, truesworn of the Warsworn faction. The Warsworn are a collection of the finest warriors in Amalur."

"So Amalur is your home land?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Rickshaw nodded.

"Well, just give me a minute then." Twilight got up from her seat."I'll see if we have anything on that place here." She turned to the bookshelf and started levitating books off and flipping through the pages.

"So what's this about a war?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The Crystal War," Rickshaw replied. "For a long time now, there have been this league of Fae known as The Tuatha, led by the power-hungry King Gadflow."

"Um... what are Fae?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Elfish people," Rickshaw replied. "Blue-skinned men and women with pointed ears," he pulled on his own ears for visual aid. "Most Fae are wise beings of peace and nature, and were the first race to settle on the shores of Amalur. But now with the times changing, Gadflow is trying to keep the Fae on top. So he started this war to stay in power."

"And where do you fit into all of this?" Rainbow asked.

"Well," Rickshaw paused before he continued. "I am fighting against the Tuatha. Not only am I a warrior, but I also have these mysterious powers, powers that could change the tide of the war, and give the young races a fighting chance. Before I came along, they were loosing the war."

"Today I fought Gadflow. I almost slew him! We almost won the war!" His voice rose, anger rising within him. After a brief pause, he took another breath and settled down. "But then sneaky Gadflow played one final trump card, tore open a portal, and sent me here, far away from him."

He stared off for a moment, as though he were remembering something horrible. He was remembering all the brave warriors he had lead into Gadflow's territory that day, and all his friends, Agarth, Professor Hughes, Alyn, Gwyn, Delfric, all those other brave soldiers of the Warsworn and Winter Fae.

He clenched his fists as his determination returned. "And that is why I need to return to Amalur as soon as possible, so that I can end Gadflow and finish this war."

"Wow, you sure got a lot of potions in here, Ricky," Pinkie's squeaky voice piped up. Everyone turned to see Pinkie rummaging through Rickshaw's backpack.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Rickshaw snapped. He grabbed for his stuff, taking it out of Pinkie's reach, but she still held in her hooves a little black leather box. She opened it up to reveal a small golden right with an emerald embedded.

"Oh, wow!" She squeaked, "What's this for?" She smiled at Rickshaw, who angrily grabbed it back and snapped the box closed.

Now everypony was curious as to what the ring was for.

He huffed and decided to talk. He looked down at the box as he began. "This is for my girlfriend Gwyn," he said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me after we win this war."

"My, how romantic," Rarity sighed dreamily. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

Rickshaw smiled and let out a light chuckle. "Yes. I suppose I am."

"Hey Twi?" Applejack called back to the purple pony. "Any luck yet finding Amalur?"

Twilight already had a large stack of books piled up.

"No. Nothing," She sighed.

"Well, I've never heard of this land either, this Equestria," Rickshaw stated. "The information our two continents have on one another may be limited."

"I'm not even sure I can do the portal spell even if I DID know where Amalur was," Twilight continued, still flipping. "It's a really complicated spell that only the highest-level unicorns could perform."

"If that's the case, why don't we go see Princess Celestia?" Pinkie suggested. "If any pony can help, she can!"

"That's a good idea Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Rickshaw asked.

"She's our ruler," Pinkie explained. "The wisest alicorn in the land who watches over us and raises the sun. She's the best with magic, and she's Twilight's teacher."

"If we go now, we can catch the next train to Canterlot," Twilight continued, getting her saddlebag together.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rickshaw asked excitedly. "Let's go!" He rose from his seat and grabbed his pack and weapons.

"Spike, take a letter!" Twilight called up to her dragon assistant. "Let the Princess know we're coming!"

* * *

Some time later, the train pulled into Canterlot. On the ride, the ponies explained to Rickshaw more about Equestria. Apparently, it was not that different from Amalur according to his descriptions.

He also ended up telling him about his friend Agarth, a fateweaver. He told them of the fateweaver's ability to see into one's future and see their fate; what will happen in their life, what they will accomplish, and how they will die. At first, the ponies were enthralled by such abilities to see into the future, but as Rickshaw explained it more, and the ability to know one's death, and how such knowledge can destroy one's spirit, they realized the more disturbing underlying of the power.

And then Rickshaw explained his own ability to defy fate, and how he has saved Agarth from his own fate of being eaten by an Ettin giant, how he himself had no fate and was therefore not bound by its limits; his life was his to decide for himself, and he wanted to use his powers and skills for good, such as ending the crystal war. He told them of his deeds and his heroic acts, and how he inspired others to try and defy their fate and fight for a brighter future, how he restored hope to those who had none, to those the war had taken everything from, and still they were willing to fight and follow Rickshaw.

By then they had finally made it to Canterlot. A few ponies on the streets did stare at Rickshaw as they made their way to the castle.

When they finally made it, Celestia and Luna were in their throne room waiting for them. Luckily, they were both familiar with Amalur, and could prepare a portal to send Rickshaw home.

However, as they were charging up their horns, several of the windows suddenly cracked, and in crashed men in dark armor, about Rickshaw's height, all armed with swords and bows decorated in red crystal. Celestia created a force field, and ordered everyone to get behind her.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked.

"It's the Tuatha!" Rickshaw shouted, "They found me! Gadflow must have sent them to ensure I do not return to Amalur!" He whipped out his sword and dashed out from the force field. "I'll handle this!"

The ponies watched in awe as Rickshaw fought the attackers. Each blow was blocked perfectly with his shield. He was truly mighty with his sword. After three or four strikes, each soldier fell down bleeding. Rickshaw's fists even glowed at one point, and he shot out blue bolts of lightning at his foes. He was magnificent.

But his luck did not last. Finally, a red bolt from an unseen enemy shot out and encompassed Rickshaw. He groaned in pain. The ponies all watched in horror as he fell to his knees.

"That's quite enough," Said an amused voice. The ponies all turned to the noise, a man in a red cloak and a white face. As he stepped into the room, carrying a thin sword drenched in blood, the ponies could see that he was wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" Celestia demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am," The man replied musingly. "What matters is why I am here." His free hand suddenly glowed red. "Now, let's say I incapacitate all of you, shall we?"

He shot another red bolt at Celestia's force field. In an instant, the red spark decimated and ate away at the shield, exposing the ponies. And then the man waved his hand, and large wave of red energy shot out and hit every pony. Each one of them felt gripped in a strong vice, and noticed the red aura around each other.

"This spell cuts off the nervous system's ability to communicate to your muscles." The Regent explained. "You are unable to move."

Rickshaw started to adjust to the pain, and stopped groaning.

"Hey, Ricky?" Rainbow asked. "Who's this dude with the cloak?"

"They call him the Regent of the Mask," Rickshaw explained. "He's a spell-cloak assassin that Gadflow hired to kill me. We have quite a history of encounters."

"It's true," The Regent replied. "You have made quite an interesting target. Given me quite a run for my money." He turned to the ponies. "And now that I've chased you here, something else has caught my eye. What do we have here? Friends of yours?" He started walking along the ponies looking them down and feeling their immobile heads.

"Such curious creatures," he observed. "Clearly equine in origin, but not only have they mastered the power of speech, they live in an organized society similar to ours, and have even mastered magic."

"You've seen us using magic?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Yes," The Regent replied. "We've already fought many of your royal guards. And interestingly enough, it's only the unicorns that can harness this magic. Now why is that."

He did not even wait for an answer. He first seethed his sword, then reached into his cloak and pulled out a long needle. He walked up to Celestia, and with a swift swipe, he scratched her cheek, drawing blood, a few drops by the end of the needle. With his other hand, he reached into his cloak again and pulled out a vial.

With a tap, he dropped the blood from the needle into the vial. He held the vial close before his face, and swished the little red liquid around. After a moment, he cried out with excitement.

"Your very blood is filled with magical essence! This is miraculous!" He was so excited he flung his arms out, flinging the needle and vial off in all directions. "Ah, yes! I am certain that King Gadflow will pay a fine coin for all of you!" He eyed Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Rarity. "And if not, you'll certainly make interesting subjects for my own studies."

"Studies?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Trust me my dear, you won't like the studies."

Twilight pouted.

"Let them be, Regent!" Rickshaw barked. "It's me you want, not them."

"Sorry, old chap," The Regent replied. He made his way back to Rickshaw. "Business is business. I simply cannot let such a discovery slide by without taking a hold of it." He kneeled down so the two could see eye to eye. "I should thank you. I could not have made this discovery without you."

Rickshaw glared back at the masked man with red hot hate that could melt steel. He wanted to move so badly so that he could rip this man to pieces.

The Regent stood up and held a fist to his chin, still looking down on Rickshaw. "Hm... now let me see... how shall I kill you?"

* * *

**Deleted scene:**

"So you think the unicorns are so special?" Applejack asked. "What about the rest of us?"

"Nothing special," The Regent shrugged. "You can all burn in Hell!"

He whipped around and shot another red bolt at AJ. She suddenly screamed in agony. Cuts started randomly forming around her body, and started bleeding like crazy. More blood started leaking from her eyes, ears and mouth.

"Applejack!" Her friends all cried in horror!"

"Why do I keep dying in these chapters!" AJ shrieked. And those were her final words. Finally, she fainted and collapsed, her body quickly turning pale, more and more every second as the pool of blood around her just got wider and wider.


	99. The Regent's Song

**Title:** The Regent's Song

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Kingdoms of Amalur, _Regent of the Mask_._ Offshot of Previous chapter, Rickshaw and The Regent in Equestria. Upon capturing Rickshaw and the ponies, The Regent decides to sing them a little song. Tuned from Oogie Boogie's Song from _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

**Date Posted:** 01/14/13

**Personal Comments:** I do not own these characters or this song. Entertainment purposes only.

I was looking back on this Portal 2 video about Wheatly singing his own version of the Oogie Boogie Song. And also, a while back, I imagined The Regent singing a song like this to the heros of _Rosario Vampire_.

* * *

**Regent:**  
Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Rickshaw and some ponies, eh? Oh, I'm really scared.  
So these are the people helping you out? Hm hm. Really now?

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes.  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be.  
And yet I've caught you all like flies?  
They're strange, you're ugly.  
I don't know which is worse.  
I might just shred my cloak now  
If I don't die laughing first!

Well Mr. Ole Regent says  
Trouble's written all over this.  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm an alchemist.  
And if you aren't shakin',  
Then there's something very wrong,  
'Cause this may be the last time  
That you hear my villain song!

Woah!

**Tuatha:**  
Ohhh

**Regent:**  
Woah!

**Tuatha:**  
Ohhh

**Regent:**  
Ohhh

**Tuatha:**  
Ohhh, he's the Regent of the Mask!

**Regent:**  
Well if I'm feelin' giddy  
And there's not much else to do,  
I might just brew a batch of curses  
And potions for you.  
And don't you know the one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
Some hunky-dory unicorns  
To add a little spice!

**Tuatha:**  
Oh no!

**Regent:**  
Oh, yes!

**Tuatha:**  
Ohhh

**Regent:**  
Ohhh

**Tuatha:**  
Ohhh

**Regent and Tuatha:**  
Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Regent of the Mask!

**Rickshaw:**  
Release them now  
Or you must face the dire consequences.  
Your men and spells won't keep me down,  
So just come to your senses!

**Regent:**  
Oh, you're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears!  
Would someone shut this man up?  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
He IS funny, I AM laughing,  
You really are too much.  
And now, without your permission,  
I think I'll do my stuff.

**Celestia:**  
What are you going to do?

**Regent:**  
I'll do the best I can...

(Musical interlude: Tuatha use magic and fires to make threatening light effects.)

Oh, the smell of rotting flesh to me  
Is fragrance in the air,  
'Cause I'm a brilliant alchemist  
Although I don't play fair!

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that would be just fine.

**Luna:**  
Release us fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act!

**Regent:**  
Oh, darling, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm the Regent of the Mask,  
And you're. Not. Going. Anywhere...

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	100. Princess Luna's Reform Anonymous

**Title:** Princess Luna's Reformation Anonymous

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM__._ In an attempt to help Discord, Fluttershy takes him to a support group hosted by Princess Luna. While there, they come across many familiar faces.

**Date Posted:** 01/17/13

**Personal Comments:** Wow! My 100th chapter in this story! And I've reached the 100,000 word mark at this point!

So I've heard about the new MLP episode coming this saturday, "Keep Calm and Flutter On", where the mane six try to reform Discord, and Fluttershy's the only one who has faith in him. I can see that going two ways; either it's similar to the "Luna Eclipsed" episode, as may bronies already predicted, or maybe Discord doesn't want to reform, and acts stubborn about it, and maybe even takes advantage of Fluttershy's kindness to try and pull of an evil scheme, and by the end he'll stay bad. I will definitely say I'm excited to see him again!

I once read this story called "A Chink In The Armor" by Darkryt Orbinautz, in which Fancy Pants hosts a support group consisting of Trixie, Mulia Mild, Gustave le Grand, and Shining Armor. I really liked that idea of a support group for pony characters, and have been trying to think of a good story or drabble to come up with for support groups. I also remember Bad-Anon from _Wreck-It Ralph_. Support group seem pretty interesting overall; a group of people with a similar problem getting together to talk about it. Seems just as helpful as therapy, maybe more so. I'd like to experience it at some point.

So last night I finally beat _Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning_. It was a pretty fun play, I gotta say. Not sure on if I'll keep it, maybe play again with a different class, maybe keep doing the side missions with my first character (if I can get out of this room that this bug got me stuck in, much to my annoyance). I'm actually glad I beat it before I had to go back to college.

I'm heading back to college tomorrow. Glad I could get this done before I left. When school starts again, I'm going to have to really focus on my studies, and try as hard as I can to keep my head out of this stuff. I'll probably write up a chapter here every once in a while still though. I may be trying out this new medication that should not only help me focus, but will also help me with anxiety issues I have at college. Gonna be really busy. I'm going to start this job on the campus tech crew, and there's going to be a lot of reading in my english course. We're already starting on _Malcolm X_ in English. I should probably be reading it now instead of writing here, but screw it.

* * *

Discord followed Fluttershy down the hall towards the room the flier had said to go. Both had their "hooves" planted on the ground. They were heading to the next session of Reformations Anonymous, a support group started by Princess Luna. Discord was not the slightest bit happy about this.

"This is stupid," He whined, "and boring. I'll probably just get so bored I'll turn them all into frogs, or make them bleat like sheep."

"Discord, please," Fluttershy pleaded. "Just give it a chance. You might like it. Princess Luna says there have been some really good results of this group, and those who had come here really got the help and support they were looking for."

"Fine," Discord huffed. "I'll behave myself."

"I'll go in with you if you want."

"Sure."

Fluttershy and Discord have had Spike write Luna a letter that morning, giving her a heads-up on Discord coming.

Finally they made one final turn around a corner and came to a door. This was the place. They could hear a male's voice from inside.

"So I gave him back his coin purse without taking anything. Nothing at all."

This was followed by clapping.

"Well, here we go," Fluttershy smiled. She knocked on the door, hushing the applause.

"Come in," Luna's voice answered.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Discord huffed once more before he pushed the door open and entered, Fluttershy following.

Fluttershy looked around office-like room. There was a large circle of chairs, most of which were full. As Fluttershy scanned the room, she recognized a few faces besides Luna's; there was Trixie, Lightning Dust, Prince Blueblood, Gilda, Flim and Flam, and a few pegasus colts she recognized from Cloudsdale. And then there were two earth pony colts and a unicorn colt she did not recognize.

Everyone was staring at Discord. Some with wonder and confusion, others with disdain because they recognized them.

Discord first eyed them all back nervously, then his eyes darted to Luna sitting at the front. She looked back at him, clearly trying to hide her own disdain.

"It is nice that you could join us, Discord," Luna stated plainly. "Please, take a seat." She gestured two empty seats in between the mysterious unicorn and Lightning Dust.

Discord and Fluttershy made their way over to them and sat down.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Discord asked Luna.

"We always have new members of the circle introduce themselves. Please start with your name and what you do, and where you're from."

"Oh, I think enough of you already know who I am," Discord smirked.

Luna took a breath, hiding her annoyance. "Some of us may, but not all of us," she replied.

"Okay," Discord said. He cleared his throat and began. "Hi. My name is Discord, I'm the spirit of chaos, and I'm from... Canterlot, I guess."

"Hi, Discord," the room echoed.

"And I'm F-Fluttershy," Fluttershy said nervously. "I'm.., I'm a pegasus from Ponyville, and, I run an animal shelter."

"Hi Fluttershy," Everyone stated.

"Oh, and I don't have any problems," Fluttershy continued, "I'm just here to support my friend, Discord."

Discord gave her a quick glance, surprised that she used the term "friend", but was quick to look away and back at Luna.

"I hope we're not too late," Fluttershy finished.

"Not at all," Luna smiled. "We just started about five minutes ago. Mahogany there had just finished sharing with us his recent activity." She gestured the unicorn who sat beside Fluttershy.

"Before we go any further," Discord spoke up, "I just want to know exactly what the point of this group thing is."

"I am Blueblood, or BB," Blueblood announced, raising his hoof. "I am a member of the Canterlot Elite."

"Hi, BB," The chorus rang out again. Discord and Fluttershy said 'hi' as well.

"May I explain, Aunt Luna?" Blueblood asked.

"Sure," Luna smiled at him.

"Reformations Anonymous is a haven for anyone who has made mistakes in their life," BB explained to Discord. "They've things they're not proud of, or just don't think they're a very good person, and wish to try and move past and rise above such things and better themselves."

"Ponies who have made mistakes, huh?" Discord repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyone really, not just ponies," BB replied, gesturing Gilda, who waved at Discord.

"Well then, I don't suppose you have any criminals in here?" Discord asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment before one of the ponies Fluttershy did not recognize spoke up.

"I am Brown Leather, I am prisoner at Canterlot Reformatory Institution," He said.

"Hi Leather," the chorus echoed.

"Oh, yes," Luna nodded. "Brown Leather's story is very inspiring. Leather, would you mind sharing your story with Discord, the one you told us about when you first came?"

"Sure," he replied.

Brown Leather told about his life, how he grew up very poor, never got his cutie mark, and ended up becoming a thief, running from city to city in Equestria, robbing houses and stands and pick pocketing. He also pointed out how he had never brought harm to another pony, until seven months ago.

He told of how he broke into one unicorn's house at night, and as he was going through the house and stealing things, the unicorn woke up, and the two ended up getting into a fight. In the end, Leather had stabbed the unicorn in the chest with a kitchen knife. By then, the unicorn's wife and daughter had come downstairs and onto the scene.

Leather vividly described the look of horror on the wife's face, and the little filly broke down in tears, and clung to her mother's leg sobbing. For fear of getting caught, Leather had jumped out the window and made a run for it. It was shortly after that that he was finally caught and sentenced to prison.

"It was only for a few seconds," Leather continued, "But I still remembered the devastation on their faces, even to this day. I did something so horrible that night. I took something from them more valuable than food, jewelry or silverware, and something that they could never get back.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about those two. If there was one thing in my life that I could undo, that I could take back, that night would be it. I've spent many nights wishing there was some way I could. That night made me realize just how much of a monster I had become. I don't ever want to hurt anyone like I hurt that family that night. So just a few days after, I stopped running and let the authorities catch me. I've been in prison for the past seven months, and they'll let me out with good behavior in about six and a half more years. And that's why I wanted to join this group, because when I do get out of here, I want to be the best pony I can be."

His story was over. So many of the group were in tears or sniffling. They all applauded none the less.

Even Discord was touched by Leather's story. He was not crying, one could tell by the look on his face that he was awestruck.

"That was beautiful," Fluttershy sniffled.

"Touches me every time," Trixie nodded. She levitated around a box of tissues for anyone who might need one.

"It's a story that shakes you to your very core and makes you look deep inside your soul," Lightning added.

Leather took another deep breath as he dismissed all the memories for the moment. "Thanks guys," he smiled. They had already discussed his story a lot on the first day he had come.

They all understood the tragedy of it, and also acknowledged that none of them had ever gone though something so horrible, and could never quite understand what Leather was going through, but having any support at all was good enough for him.

He then turned back to Discord. "I'm sorry Discord," He said. "I didn't mean to steal your spotlight."

"Oh, that's right," Luna nodded. "Discord, tell us your story please."

"Um, my story?" Discord repeated, confused.

"Just tell us a little bit about your life, specifically what's been troubling you, if you've done anything you're not proud of, and why you decided to join us."

"Alright." Discord put his talon to his chin to think. "Hmm… where should I start?"


	101. Ponies Versus Prometheans

**Possible Titles:** Ponies Versus Prometheans; New Quest For The Mane Six; The Didact's New Mission; Celestia's Plan

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM_. _Halo._ The Prometheans arrive in Equestria following their master. But for unexplained reasons, The Didact is unable to control them, and they continue their mission of eliminating and digitizing all living beings. Luckily, Princess Celestia has a plan to stop them, which she explains to the Mane Six.

**Date Posted:** 01/24/13

**Personal Comments:** I've been thinking more about the Didact in Equestria idea I had a while back. Feel free to adopt this idea if you want, all I ask is that you give me credit in the summary or author's note.

I thought of a general plot. He may stay in Ponyville rather than Canterlot, and befriends the Mane Six, and aids in their adventures and lessons, maybe learning about friendship himself and having second thoughts about his mission.

He also befriends Doctor Whooves and Derpy, who start working on a machine to reunite him with the Prometheans. He also helps on their other projects maybe. Eventually, his circle of friends learn about his mission, and there may be some tension during that moment, but after a while, they decide to accept him, especially once he shows that their time together has changed him.

And then I thought of maybe in a really emotional story arc, Didact discovers that something bad will happen if Whooves and Derpy use a machine that the three of them built together, so he would crush it with his force, much to Derpy's horror. This would be a lot like the scene in _Wreck-It Ralph_ when Ralph destroyed Vanellope's candy kart. And then this scene would end with Derpy, now in tears saying "You really are a bad guy."

I was thinking that the mane (pun intended) antagonist for the story would either be Tirek or King Sombra. There would be one story arc in which said villain comes around and tries to take over Equestria, but the Mane Six, with help from The Didact, manage to stop him.

If they decided to use Tirek on the show, I imagine he would be voiced by either John DiMaggio (who is pretty close to Victor Caroli from "Rescue at Midnight Castle") or Kevin Michael Richardson. I imagine he would use his rainbow of darkness to take hold of some ponies or other creatures in Equestria and turn them into horrible monsters that act as his minions. By the end, Twilight and her friends would have to use the magic of friendship and the elements of harmony to break his grip and defeat him.

There would also maybe be a subplot in my story about Master Chief and Arbiter joining forces once again as the humans and Sangheili (good covenant) try to battle the forerunners. And the Prometheans make their way to Equestria to regroup with The Didact. And then the final story arc would be about the Prometheans invading Equestria. From there, I'll post a few chapters here to explain. Just some of them that came to me.

I shouldn't really be using my time for this. It's just that it started burning in my head last night. Really busy with my studies. Still have a hard time concentrating sometimes, since sometimes I feel a little anxious or lonely, or feelings that I should be doing something else, and of course you got things like this popping into my head, sending me off into the daydream zone.

* * *

Canterlot was in chaos. Ponies were running all around in panic while the guards and wonderbolts trie to protect and evacuate them. Their magic held up well against the shiny invaders and their weapons, but for how long? Buildings were already starting to crumble, the fallen bodies of ponies were starting to clutter on the streets, along with an occasional fallen Promethean.

It was not only Canterlot that was like this; several more cities and settlements all over Equestria were being hammered down by the Prometheans.

Twilight and her friends were inside the palace, quickly following Princess Celestia down the hall, like she had asked. Luna could be seen outside fighting alongside the guards.

"Well, hope you're happy, Dido!" Rainbow Dash spat bitterly at The Didact. "This is all YOUR fault! You brought your little friends here, and now you can FINALLy continue your mission!

"I have already apologized," The Didact replied. "This was not my intent. And even now I do not understand why they do not obey me. If I could stop them now, I would."

Rainbow turned away from him. Under her breath, she silently muttered "I wish I never saved you."

"Stop arguing," Twilight said. "We'll find a way to stop them, right Princess?" She turned back to her mentor, who had stopped by her throne.

"Yes," She said. "There is a way to stop them." She levitated her crystal from its mantel. She shot a light into it, and it presented a projection of a mountain. The land surrounding the mountain was covered in the silhouettes of dark, evil-looking creatures.

"Luna and I had prepared for a moment such as this," Celestia continued. "I was beginning to think we'd never have to use it. This is Starlight Mountain, located far to the east. Many years ago, Luna and I had prepared a powerful magical artifact that once activate, should sweep all through Equestria, purging the world of all things wicked for a short time. It would eradicate invaders and restore the love and harmony within everyone else."

Everyone watched as a bright light shone from a cave in the mountain, and swept across the land, causing the demonic figures to vanish.

"How do we activate it?" Twilight asked.

"You must take the elements of harmony to the tomb, and place them inn this special socket we designed for them," Celestia replied. "Go get the elements now, then find the fastest possible way to the mountain. We will stand up against the Prometheans as long as we can!"

_CRASH!_ As she finished that last word, the glass windows behind them shattered. Everyone turned in horror to face three Promethean Knights. They raised their guns and shot at them.

Celestia shot in front of them, and summoned a force field, blocking off the shots. The guns were still powerful, and caused ripples in the field with every shot. Celestia struggled to hold it.

"You all know what you must do! Go! Hurry!" She commanded.

The Didact rolled out from the field. He threw his two arms out, force-gripping two pillars, and brought them down on the Knights, crushing them instantly in a couple clouds of sparks.

Celestia dropped her field. The ponies all ran out to follow The Didact.

The Didact levitated one gun from a fallen knight to himself. He knew he would need it.

"Let's go!" He barked at his friends. "We must make haste!"


	102. Didact and Twilight's Boulder Spell

**Title:** Twilight and Didact's Boulder Spell

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Halo._ As they climb up the mountain to Celestia's weapon, Master Chief, Arbiter, Didact, the mane six, and Derpy find themselves being chased by the Prometheans. Didact has a plan to get rid of them.

**Date Posted:** 01/24/13

**Personal Comments:** Remember last chapter? This is a continuation of that. Skip ahead, The Didact and the Mane Six had made it to the mountain, and are now climbing up, fighting their way through the Prometheans who are trying to stop them.

Also, The Master Chief and The Arbiter have joined in. The humans and good covenant have come to fight off the forerunners. When the Chief and Didact reunited, of course Chief wanted to kill him for killing Cortana in the last game, but after a little talk, they've decided they can put their differences aside to save Equestria.

I imagine The Didact would say something like "Just help us to save this world. They do not deserve this fate. We can resolve our conflict at a later time."

I imagine what it would be like if a couple other ponies joined this quest, namely Derpy, Doctor Whooves, and for some odd reason, Trixie.

I remember in like middle school, I started reading the Halo books. I read _The Fall of Reach, The Flood, First Strike_, and _Ghosts of Onyx_, and but then I stopped at _Contact Harvest_ because I got bored with it, and I was too busy with school at that point. They were pretty good books at first. I especially loved reading _Fall of Reach_ and learning about Master Chief's origins and beginnings. They were really good books. Eric Nyland is a pretty good writer. Some of the action scenes though were a bit hard to follow, I gotta say.

Listened to "Sugar Rush Showdown" from the _Wreck-It Ralph_ soundtrack while writing this.

* * *

The party continued to run up the slope. The Didact, Twilight and Rarity would use their powers to knock occasional knights and crawlers that got in their way. Chief and Arbiter took the rear, blasting the horde chasing them with their guns. They could do little to slow down their pursuers.

The Didact looked back and saw the massive horde of his knights and crawlers after them. Chief and Arbiter, he knew, skilled as they were, would not be able to hold them back forever. And suddenly, he got an idea. He skidded to a halt for a moment, looked over down the side and spotted a large boulder. He gripped the large rock and gravitated it closer toward him. He gently closed his fist, compacting the rock, smoothing it out until it was a nice smooth sphere.

"Twilight!" He called to the front. Twilight stopped and turned to him. "Can you grant this stone a magnetic charge by chance?"

"Uh, attractive or repulsive?" Twilight asked.

"Attractive."

"Coming right up!" Twilight excitedly slid up beside him and focused on the floating rock. Her horn glowed violet, as did the boulder. By the look on her face, The Didact guessed this was a difficult spell for her, or perhaps it was a spell she rarely used or just recently learned.

By now, the other ponies had all caught up and were about to run past Twilight and The Didact. Chief and Arbiter were still holding back the Promethean horde.

Finally, her aura disappeared.

"Done!" She exclaimed.

"Excellent." The Didact gravitated the rock back toward the end of the line.

"Arbiter! Chief! Heads-up!" Applejack called down.

Arbiter and Chief looked back in time to see the boulder coming. They both dodged to the side of the mountain, pressing against the wall, evading the thundering obstacle.

The Prometheans stopped shooting, and looked confused at the rock coming. And then the rock crashed into them, rolling over them, crushing them, and grabbing them in its magnetic hold. Each crawler and knight that the boulder hit was plastered to the rock, and pulled along down the hill. As the rock continued down the path, the more Prometheans it gathered, and the larger it became. It was as though it were a game of _Katamari_.

"Nice going there, Dido!" Twilight exclaimed. "That should keep them off our tails for a while."

"It was a team effort, I believe," The Didact replied, smiling.

Everyone cheered for Twilight and The Didact, everyone except Arbiter and Chief.

"Yes, excellent job," The Arbiter replied. "But come. We have not reached our destination yet."


	103. The Didact Versus Tirek

**Title:** The Didact Versus Tirek

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Halo._ Continuing my Didact in Equestria idea, here the party (mane six, Didact, Master Chief, Arbiter, Doctor Whooves, Derpy, and Trixie) arrive at the top of Starlight Mountain, but they have to enter from the top, and a thick layer of rock is blocking the way. The Didact tries to move it, but first he must face his greatest challenge ever. More similarities to _Wreck-It Ralph_ ahead.

**Date Posted:** 01/28/13

**Personal Comments:** For the sake of argument, I decided to use Tirek for this story.

I should have been studying biology or reading _The Autobiography of Malcolm X_, but couldn't concentrate. MLP was just on my mind, and I found this writer on fimfiction who really likes The Didact. I thought of discussing this story with him actually. Every time I did try to work, bad thoughts came to my head.

I've imagined other possible scenes for this story, including the Didact and Twilight going to visit Zecora, and him having to protect her from timber wolves; Didact showing Twilight how forerunner books and music work (similar to ipads or holographic touch-pads like in _Dead Space_, I assume), and him spending time in the train-yard working out, similar to Mr. Incredible. And maybe I do some shipping with the ponies, and then have the Didact play off of it, see how he reacts to it. He may also try to give them advice on problems they may be having and with their friendship lessons.

I also wonder how I'm going to get him to abandon his loyalty to the mantel. In the beginning, he has no interest at all in Equestria, and just wants to leave the ponies as soon as possible. Then later, maybe he becomes fascinated by them, and considers digitizing them with the composer. That's all I got so far.

I listened to "You're My Hero" from the _Wreck-It Ralph_ soundtrack while writing this, and then "Nemesis" from the _Halo 4_ soundtrack. Excellent music!

* * *

At last, the party had nearly reached the top. However, just as they were about to enter, they realized that they could not enter through the front door; It had been sealed away by a powerful magic that only Celestia and Luna could unlock, since neither of them had come, they could not unlock the front door.

They had to go to the tip-top of the mountain. They knew it would take a lot of effort to dig their way from the top to their tunnel.

"Even with my magic," Twilight began, "it would take a long time to get deep enough to get into the temple. Even with ALL of us."

"Perhaps unicorn magic is not suited most for this task," Doctor Whooves suggested.

"He is right," The Didact replied. "With my abilities, I can forge our path more quickly."

"Then we gotta get you up there!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Come on, I'll fly you up!"

She was about to grab onto the Didact when Chief stopped her.

"No," he said, blocking her with his arm. He then reached around and pulled his jet pack off from his back. "You'll need this."

The Didact raised his hand for the pack, and it immediately disassembled, all the pieces flying fast toward him, and reassembling on his back.

"Are you saying that piece of junk is faster than me?" Rainbow demanded angrily.

"Normally, no," The chief replied. "But you think you'd be just as fast carrying him?"

Rainbow paused before replying. "Good point."

"We got company, ya'll!" Applejack suddenly exclaimed, looking over the side. Over the side, indeed, several Prometheans were heading up the side, some of them flying.

The ponies all braced themselves to fight. Twilight's horned glowed, as did Rarity's and Trixie's. Chief pulled his assault rife, Arbiter his plasma rifles, The Doctor his energy sword the Arbiter had lent to him.

Within moments, knights, crawlers, and autoturrets were surrounding them, all pulsating a dark purple neon light, unlike the Didact's orange.

"We'll hold them off here!" Twilight snapped at The Didact. "Get up there and clear those rocks!"

"Go for it, Dido!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We're all counting on you, sugarcube," Applejack smiled.

"You can do it, Dido!" Derpy added.

"We will follow up the path shortly and join you once more," The Arbiter finished. He was already firing.

The Didact simply nodded and turned. He first "sheathed" his suppressor gun, then crouched down and willed his pack to activate. It flared, and with incredible speed and thrust he almost did not expect, he was launched upwards toward the top of the mountain.

The Doctor slashed into a crawler with his sword. He was actually enjoying this, despite not being one for violence.

"I still cannot get over how handy this sword is," He chuckled to The Arbiter. "I must ask again, once this is over, may I keep it? For good memories?"

"If you wish so," Arbiter replied. "We have a myriad of blades in our stock."

* * *

Finally at the top, The Didact could feel himself behind pulled back down towards the earth. The pack had given him an amplified jump rather than allowing him free-flight.

As he approached the mountain, about to touch down, he raised his arm, and let out his energy. The pointed top of the mountain glowed red, and suddenly disintegrated, as though it were a pile of powdered charcoal and embers blowing away in the wind. A nice flat surface to land on.

With a hard thud, The Didact hit the ground, and rolled to his feet. The best place for this he knew would be the center, which he rushed for. He already had a wide, circular site. He first tried raising the ground with his gravitational power, raising his arms up as though pushing against a low roof.

It was incredibly heavy, however, and would not move. He had to dig deeper and create a lighter surface to move.

He began moving one piece of the surface at a time, picking it up then throwing it off. Next, he tried spinning around, sweeping the whole area, then throwing off one large load. He leapt up into the air again, then disintegrated the crater even deeper.

He knew he was close now. Once he hit the ground with another clank, he again tried to lift the entire area. It was much looser this time. He knew he could move it.

His arms and head were aching. It had been a very long time since he had used his powers so extensively.

But suddenly, he sensed a dark tentacle of smoke lurching toward him from behind.

He dropped the site, making it shake, and spun around and pushed the tentacle back with his force.

Another one was coming at him. He parried this one likewise, but a third was too quick for him, and sent him flying back until he smashed into the side of the crater. He grunted in pain. Nothing was broken.

"This is where your story ends, old friend!" A voice shouted.

The Didact knew this voice all too well. He looked up and saw the face he thought he would never have to face again after their last encounter.

"Tirek," he gasphed dumbly.

Tirek was nothing like he had remembered. He was much worse. He seemed larger than before, and he indeed wore Promethean Armor on his legs and arms and body and hide, glowinng the purple neon that the knights bore. A thick, dark aura of pure evil and the darkest magic emanated from him.

"Because of you, Didact," Tirek announced, containing a mix of joy and mock, "I am now the most powerful being in the history of Equestria!" He laughed wickedly. "Not only can I take over Equestria, but now with this new army and power, I will travel beyond the stars and conquer the universe! Nothing short of a super saiyan can stop me now!" Again, he cackled menacingly

The Didact had remembered digitizing saiyans, such powerful creatures they were. Tirek must have looked into the composer's data and learned about them. He hated to admit it, but this monster, this being of the most evil of magic and science, terrified him.

"I should thank you," Tirek continued, "...but it would be more satisfying to kill you!"

* * *

Later, The Didact was beaten and bruised and cut. The could not defeat Tirek in this state.

The rest of the party had caught up to him now. The ponies had tried using their elements of harmony against him, but even that did little to harm him. If anything, it only injured him for a moment, a moment The Didact, Chief and Arbiter had tried to make use of and hit him hard, but it only succeeded in enraging the monster even more.

Finally, The Didact got a plan. He realized there was only one way to defeat Tirek at this point. He had hoped there was another way, but after a calculation, he realized there was none.

He looked over at the ponies, all tired and hurt, but all still beautiful, these precious creatures. If it meant they would be safe, it would be worth it.

"Ponies!" He shouted. He pushed back Tirek again with one hand and held out his other toward the ponies. "Lend me the power of the elements!"

"Okay!" Twilight nodded. The six all concentrated their elements. The jewels glowed, and a burst of rainbow essence shot out and landed in the Didact's free hand.

"What good will that do?" Tirek chuckled. "You just saw. I am beyond the elements now!"

"It's not for you!" The Didact replied. He then threw the rainbow essence at Tirek's arm. It latched on for a moment, and the purple light turned orange.

That was the opening The Didact needed. With his left hand, he again gripped Tirek.

Tirek squirmed against him, trying to break free. The Didact held on tight. It was difficult for him to hold on. It was as though he were holding a critter that squirmed and bit and clawed and tried to break free of his hand.

With his right hand, he tapped his left wristguard, pulling up his orange touchscreen. Pushing and moving around the buttons and cursors quick, he finally did what he needed to do.

"What did you do?" Tirek demanded, his arm turning purple again.

"I gave an order to the composer," The Didact replied. It has two settings; obliterate, and digitize. I have set it for obliterate, and in a moment, it will fire upon this exact spot.

"What?" Tirek shook his head in shock.

The Didact turned to the ponies. "Twilight, Trixie," He ordered, "Your magic has been granted immunity to our technology. Teleport everyone to a lower region on the mountain, then activate your forcefields! Protect everyone."

The ponies all looked shocked by the order. Trixie turned to Twilight for words, but was answered with a determined look. Trixie nodded. She understood.

"What about you?" Derpy asked.

"I am not coming with you," The Didact replied.

"You're crazy!" Tirek shouted. "You'll kill both of us!"

"I am aware of that," The Didact nodded.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "We're not leaving you up here alone!"

"Do not throw you life away!" The Didact hissed back. "You must live to fight another day."

Tirek continued to struggle against him. The Didact now had to use both hands to hold him down.

"Rainbow, there's nothing we can do here," Twilight said to her sternly.

"We can't just leave him here! There's gotta be some-"

"Pegasus," The Arbiter cut her off, "The Didact has made his decision. We must honor him."

Rainbow glared at everyone, for a moment unable to accept this, but she finally settled down. Everyone else stood together. Twilight's horn glowed, and in a flash, they were gone.

They would be safe now. The Didact turned back to Tirek. It was just the two of them now.

"Let me go!" Tirek demanded.

"I will not!" The Didact replied monotonously.

Tirek continued to struggle and squirm, desperate to break free of The Didact's grip and save himself, but to no avail. The Didact, despite all the pain in his arms and head and fingers, would not let go.

Up above them, they looked up, and they could see the faint glow of the Composer in the sky, charging up. It would be any minute now.

"I never imagined that I would die fighting against the mantle, rather than for it," He found himself saying loud enough so Tirek could hear.

"Huh? What?" Tirek stopped thrashing for a moment.

"My duty, my destiny, I had always believed, was the immortalization of the universe and all of its living creatures, save the ones deemed unworthy. Those would be eradicated. I now see the error in my mission. Life is too precious to be stored away into data. It must be allowed to flourish and thrive on its own, to explore both the beauties and horrors of life, and await its own time of reckoning. I think now I understand what my dear Librarian had believed in, and why she had given her life protecting the humans."

"You... I don't know what you're talking about!" Tirek hissed. He started thrashing again.

His shadows slithered off from his legs and started biting and clawing and slicing into The Didact, but still he held on. He would hold on right until that final burst of light, the light he had always used to destroy his enemies, came to collect him and deliver him to his final destination.

**NOTE: If I do write this story, I'm not sure if I'd have The Didact die this way. I would maybe like him to die for this ending I have planned, and for him to die fighting Tirek or King Sombra.**


	104. Didact In Equestria Ending Scene

**Title:** Didact Of Equestria Ending Scene

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Halo._ The next day after previous chapter. Tirek and the Prometheans have been defeated. The Didact is dead. Celestia and Luna are holding a memorial to honor everyone who fought and died in the assault, and afterwards, Twilight has a word with the Master Chief.

**Date Posted:** 01/28/13

**Personal Comments:** I imagine at the end of the story, Celestia's speech below would rap up the story nicely, and include a message that relates the event to The Didact somehow, and describe the theme or message of the story. I had some good ideas for the speech earlier, but they may not come out as strong now.

Another chapter I've been wanting to do was one where after _Halo 4_, Master Chief and Arbiter meet up for coffee, and Chief tells him about Cortana to hear what the latter has to say.

* * *

The morning after, all of Equestria was still and silent. They were safe at last from the Prometheans, but it had come at a heavy price. Hundreds of ponies, both civilians and military, had lost their lives in the attack. Casualties were heavy for for the humans and Sangheili who had come to aid the ponies as well.

To honor all these brave, lost souls, Princesses Celestia and Luna were holding a special sermon in Canterlot. The humans had also lent their means of communication, radios, to different towns in Ponyville so that they could hear the speech as well.

Even the winds seemed to be silent for the occasion.

The streets of Canterlot were flooded with ponies, humans, and Sangheili alike. And so after Celestia rose the sun, she stepped out onto a platform before the massive crowd, and spoke into a microphone stand.

"Yesterday, our land was attacked viciously by a foe we had never encountered, that we never caused any trouble to, that in the end, we did not understand. Many of our loved ones, families, friends, lost their lives to this foe. Today, we honor not only our own, but those of two new races who were also clean slates to us, who have come and given us aid in our time of need. They two have lost many brave warriors, all for complete strangers.

"Nothing I can say here will ever take away the pain that so many of us feel right now. We have lost so many who are dear to us. All I can hope for is that we do not let these losses be in vain, and that we continue to live our lives to the fullest as they would have.

"What still surprises me is that my people were visited by three new races, and yet one was so different from the other. And so we are grateful for everything that the other two had done for us. Let this be a reminder to all of us that no matter where we come from or how different we look, within every stranger is a chance for a friend. And when we meet these strangers, hopefully we will show them that love and warmth just as we ourselves would like to be shown."

**(There would probably be more in a more developed story, and it might be written a little differently.)**

* * *

The streets began to clear after Celestia's speech. Human marines and Sangheili warriors were preparing their ships to return home. The Prometheans were defeated, but the war with the Forerunners would continue. The ponies were helping the aliens stock up and prepare to leave, eagerly providing any sort of service or goods they needed or requested.

The Master Chief and Arbiter were walking through the streets side-by-side, heading towards their ships. The battle now over, they had dropped their professional names for the moment, deeming it safe to call each other by their real names, John and Thel.

"I must speak with my warriors, John," Thel said, walking towards a group of Sangheili sitting around some supply crates. "I will rejoin you shortly."

John wordlessly watched him walk off. And then he turned to face four more ponies walking toward him; Twilight, Derpy, Rainbow Dash, and Doctor Whooves. All looked quite sullen or melancholy, except Derpy, who gave a hopeful smile. She seemed like one of those who would try to be happy and look on the bright side even in the dullest of situations.

"Can we ask you something?" Twilight asked.

"Of course," John replied.

"So you knew him? The Didact?

John was quiet for a moment. He was not use to opening up and talking about his opinions with strange creatures. Normal people were hard enough. He always tried to just be the soldier he was trained to be in front of most. Thanks to Thel though, he had been getting more in-touch with his emotions, and becoming more willing to talk about them.

"Yeah, I knew him," He said finally. "You said you knew what he was doing, right? That his mission was to eradicate a certain species? Well, that was my species; humans. He killed so many of my people. Someone... really close to me died... trying to protect me from him. I'll never forgive him for that. To me, he'll always be a monster, nothing more."

He was grateful for his helmet, still covering his face, hiding his deeper emotions, especially as thoughts of Cortana returned to him. Twilight wondered what the Chief was thinking behind that thick helmet.

"But..." he continued, "What he did yesterday was a brave thing. He has my respect as a soldier. I can give him that much. And I guess while he was here, you saw a side of him that I didn't see."

**(Reached one of those points where I can't think of what to say next.)**


	105. The Didact Versus Timber Wolves

**Title:** The Didact Versus Timber Wolves

**Premise:** _MLP: FIM, Halo._ The Didact and Twilight are on their way through the Everfree Forest to visit Zecora when they encounter a pack of timber wolves.

**Date Posted:** 01/28/13

**Personal Comments:** I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter about my Didact in Equestria story idea. If not, I might squeeze out one more idea about The Didact showing Twilight Forerunner data files.

I have not yet seen the new MLP episode "Just for Sidekicks". Not sure when I'll get to that.

* * *

The Didact continued to follow Twilight through the dark forest. Twilight had warned him that these woods were crawling with dangerous creatures, but he was not the least bit worried. He doubted anything in this forest would scare him.

"So tell me more about this Zecora friend," The Didact continued, "you describe her profession as a primitive shaman or witch doctor."

"Yeah, that's about right," Twilight replied, "I think you'll like her. She's-"

"She was cut off suddenly as three snarling Timber Wolves suddenly jumped out in front of her.

She screamed and ducked behind The Didact, who simply glanced over the tiny creatures.

They charged at him, but then he raised his hand, the they suddenly burst into flames.

Within seconds, the ferocious timber wolves were a pile of soot.

Twilight looked up and came out from behind his legs. She was astounded.

"Woah!" She gasped. "You did that?"

"Yes," He replied. "Such frail creatures, made of wood for that matter, are hapless against me."

Twilight scratched her head. "I feel such a weird mixture of relief, excitement, and terror, all at the same time."


	106. The Didact's Song

**Title:** The Didact's Song

**Premise:** _Halo._ Parody of "Discord" by The Living Tombstone to fit The Didact.

**Date Posted:** 02/01/13

**Personal Comments:** Should be studying for Biology at the moment, or psychology, or just setting up my plans for the month. I Got a bit distracted though. Got a busy weekend ahead of me.

I just got this new medication, Strattera, in hopes it would help me concentrate and feel less anxiety. For the most part yesterday when I first tried it out, it worked wonders for me.

There's this author on fimfiction, The Didact, who is a HUGE fan of the character. I was discussing my Didact in Equestria story with him right now! I may decide to actually write it, and he's considering Co-authoring it with me!

Or he was. Just yesterday, he says he went through this identity crisis where he "woke up", and now he's not into the story anymore. He's trying to adjust back to reality. I'm a bit pissed about that. Thing is I just wanted to hear his opinions on my story, bounce things off with him about it, you know? I'll send him a message about it later. Haven't had a chance to reply to him yet.

I also found this one fanfic on fimfiction: "It Was My Job to Take Care of You.." by Master4871. It's about Master Chief finding himself in Equestria after the events of _Halo 4_. It looks pretty good. I think I'll read it when I get a chance.

I still have not seen the latest episode of MLP: "Just for Sidekicks". I don't really think I'm that interested in it for some reason. That and I'm a bit more concerned with my studies again.

Last semester, I was talking with this other brony, and I thought HE was The Living Tombstone, and I would go around bragging that I knew him. But then a couple of days ago, he told me that I misunderstood something he said. He's not Livign Tombstone. Pretty embarrassing and awkward!

And last night I was youtubing, and I found this one video where someone wrote a version of the song to fit Trixie. Uploader was WolfX1120. It was pretty good. And then I thought I'd do one for The Didact! And then after looking around some more, I found another one for King Sombra. I thought that was the best of the three! Certainly the catchiest of the three! I've also noticed that this one had a lot of fourth-wall jokes and memes and described the show from a critical point of view while the other two where about the actual characters and the events IN the show.

**To Aimee, and anyone else interested in my _Naruto_ crossover stories:** I'm sorry. I haven't posted my Akatsuki avatar story up on any other site yet. I actually haven't update it or this other Naruto story I was working on in a long time. It's just that first off, I'm not really focused on Naruto fanfiction right now. Most of my fanfiction focus is about MLP right now. I haven't abandoned those stories. I'll get back to them when I feel like it. The second thing is that I'm really busy with college now, so I don't really have a lot of time for fanfiction. In fact, I'm a bit tight on schedule as I write this author's note.

Actually every once in a while, I start thinking about those stories, and possibly think about trying to do some work on them. Just a couple days ago, I was thinking about my story "A Regular Year at TUFF".

* * *

I'm not a fan of forerunners,  
But like a roadrunner  
We had better get out of here!  
Something bad is going on I can see  
In the whole galaxy  
Making every human cower in fear!

I can't sit idly, but there's not much I can do,  
But I gotta try, 'cause that's what Spartans do!

Didact! I already beat the flood, but you don't give a damn 'cause now you're out for human blood.  
Didact! How could you have the heart to take my Cortana away?  
Didact! I may be second place, and I won't let you win so take a grenade to the face!  
Didact! We won't take it anymore, so take your composer away!

(Short Instrumental)

You pissed off the Librarian,  
And lead Prometheans,  
Now the worlds are being digitized!  
You say it's generosity,  
But we all disagree,  
'Cause we're the ones being victimized!

I guess that I'd be the one to stop it all,  
I curse the name, the one behind it all!

Didact! I already beat the flood, but you don't give a damn 'cause now you're out for human blood!  
Didact! How could you have the heart to take my Cortana away?  
Didact! I may be second place, and I won't let you win so take a grenade to the face!  
Didact! We won't take it anymore, so take your composer away!

(Longer Instrumental)

Didact! I already beat the flood, but you don't give a damn 'cause now you're out for human blood!  
Didact! How could you have the heart to take my Cortana away?  
Didact! I may be second place, and I won't let you win so take a grenade to the face!  
Didact! We won't take it anymore, so take your composer away!


	107. The Poster Boys For Studying

**Title:** The Poster Boys of Studying

**Premise: **Assorted Franchises. The Didact, Turbo, Charles Muntz, Flint Lockwood, Charles Darwin, and Malcolm X meet up and discuss... random things that are on my mind. Crack, but nothing over the top.

**Date Posted:** 02/03/13

**Personal Comments:** It's been a long day of studying. I've been working on psychology mostly. I've got a lot left to do, including read about 70 more pages of _The Autobiography of Malcolm X_, then I gotta study for a Biology exam on Tuesday. I'm just taking a break.

The last couple of days, thinking about these characters and figures somehow motivates me to work harder with my studies.

I've actually read that this is probably not the best way to take a break, keeping my mind on something that absorbs my attention. I would love to go for a swim right now. That always clears my head, and I could use a little exercise. Maybe even I should go for a walk outside. Maybe I should be doing that.

Still haven't seen the latest episode of MLP. My ears are probably going to be damaged soon. I've been listening to my ipod so much lately with my headphones. My phone's dead right now in fact. Got quite a few messages to reply to. Don't feel like doing it now though.

Have you seen that they've started charging you to watch certain things on YouTube? Mostly movies and TV shows? That's a bit annoying. I understand why YouTube and the company owners would do it (to make some profit), but it's still annoying. Who knows? I bet next we'll have to pay a monthly subscription fee to use YouTube!

Listened to "Finale" from _The Kingdom_ soundtrack while writing, and then "When You're Evil" by Voltaire, which I think is a good song for Discord for some reason. I just love the latter song all together. Voltaire's awesome.

* * *

In a room at a circular table, The Didact, Turbo, Charles Muntz, Flint Lockwood, Charles Darwin, and Malcolm X sat around in seats. They were just sitting quietly twiddling their thumbs, not saying anything. Flint was whistling.

Finally, Muntz broke the silence. "So, gentlemen, any of you have any idea why we're here?"

"I don't know," Turbo shrugged. "Andrew just dropped us all here and told us to talk. What a pot-head!"

Twilight Sparkle and Thunder Strike then entered the room together.

The Didact turned to them. "Both of you must leave. Twilight, you are the exact opposite of a poster boy to Andrew! Thinking about you, comparing himself to you, makes him want to study less!"

"What about me?" Thunder Strike asked.

"You're neutral," Turbo replied. "He wants to think of you in such a way, but it doesn't work."

"Begone, ponies," The Didact waved his hand, and the two ponies went flying out of the room.

"So it's been confirmed that Twilight's going to be made an Alicorn, huh?" Muntz asked.

"Quite a form of evolution if I do say so," Darwin stated.

"If you want to talk evolution, you should see what my wife can do," The Didact chuckled.

"I don't get why so many fans are angered by Twilight becoming an Alicorn," Turbo remarked. "I mean I've heard about eighty percent of the fandom is pissed. Why?"

"I don't know," Flint shrugged. "What I don't get is what Season 4 will be about with Twilight doing that."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a mystery," Muntz nodded.

"Hey isn't Twilight becoming a Princess what happens in _The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot_?" Flint asked.

"Yes, it is," Turbo replied. "That's what annoys Andrew about it. Now when he finally gets to that point in the story, it won't feel as satisfying to him since it already happened. He took pride in predicting the future. He would have liked for him to get there before it happened in the show. Now it won't seem as creative or original."

"But surely other fans have already foreseen such an event," Malcolm answered. "And surely some of them have written fanfictions about it."

"Yes, most likely," The Didact nodded. "It's just a sense of pride Andrew held."

"It's been a long time since Andrew's written anything really constructive, hasn't it?" Muntz asked. "I mean it's mostly just been drabbles here."

"He's trying to focus more on his studies and pick up his lost grades from last semester," Darwin replied. "Which is why he should be studying my notes instead of writing this crap!"

"Yeah, he's well on his way," Turbo chuckled sarcastically. 'He's going to get REALLY far by doing this!"

"What the boy SHOULD be doing is reading about me and how my book talks about names and fathers!" Malcolm announced, "And about how I stood up to the white devil!"

"He's got some ideas going for you for his essay," Turbo replied. "Cut the kid some slack.

"Hey Charles," Flint asked.

"Yes?" Muntz and Darwin replied in unison.

"Oh, sorry, just Darwin."

"Oh." Muntz sat back down.

"What is it, Flint?" Darwin asked politely.

Flint rose is finger and opened his mouth, but no words came out, finally, he closed his mouth. "Oh, I just forgot what I was going to say!"

"I hate it when that happens!" Turbo grumbled.

After another moment of silence. Flint spoke up again. "So, um... any of you guys see the Super Bowl?"

"No," Muntz replied. "But I hear the Ravens won!"

"Well I belive the people at Maryland are pretty happy then!" The Didact said.

"Wonder if there were any fun commercials or anything," Flint smiled.

"ROFLCOPTER TIME! SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden odd sound.

"Oh, sorry," Turbo said. "That's my phone." He pulled out his iphone and spoke into it.

"Tur-hello?" He said into it.

"That's one weird ring-tone," Flint whispered to The Didact.

"I gotta go. I'll call you later," Turbo said as he hung up.

Another awkward pause.

"Is there really any point to this?" Malcolm asked, suddenly angry. "What the Hell are we suppose to do here? What are we here to talk about?"

"Well Andrew got distracted from writing our script because he was thinking about GLaDos, Auto, and The Fabrication Machine. Those kinds of villains, ya know?"

"Well, long as we're not doing anything else," Muntz spoke up, "why don't I call in my chef, Epsilon. He can make us some Cherry's Jubilee?"

Flint gulped at the suggestion.

"Can Andrew think of anything else he wants us to say?" The Didact asked.

"I don't think so," Turbo shrugged. "He should probably get back to work anyway."

"I think I need a drink," Malcolm muttered.


	108. Spike and Scorpan

**Title:** Spike and Scorpan

**Premise: **_MLP: FIM__._ For Spike's birthday, he gets a visit from his an old friend with a special gift for him.

**Date Posted:** 02/12/13

**Personal Comments:** I'm taking a little break from my studies to do this quick. Got a couple of ideas for chapters here I'd like to do.

So those of you (most likely bronies) who have seen "Rescue at Midnight Castle", might recall Scorpan, a gargoyle, Spike's friend who Tirek forced to become his lackey. I wonder what it would be like if he would appear in _FIM_ and became Spike's friend.

I already thought of a backstory for him: He's a gargoyle living in a cave somewhere in the Everfree Forest. He spends his days hunting wildlife prey around the forest, and befriending and guiding intellectuals that pass through the forest. He may also be friends with Zecora. He's been separated from his family, clan and race somehow.

I imagine a deleted scene from the "Dragon Quest" episode in which while going through the woods, Spike gets into trouble, and Scorpan saves him, and brings him back to his cave and they sit down for a while and talk, getting to know each other, sharing their opinions on friends and families. Maybe Scorpan gave Spike advice on going to join the dragons. Scorpan actually wrestled one once, and got scratched across his chest, maybe with Garble. I may write this little meeting as a chapter here if I'm up for it.

I imagine he and Spike would one night maybe go out and do all sorts of things that wild-partying guys do; graffiti, smash mailboxes, smoke weed, look at the constellations on the grass, save someone being mugged, those kinds of things.

There's this one guy on YouTube, Deadpoolzilla, who made a commentary about ideas for revamping Tirek and Grogar. He's got some pretty good ideas.

* * *

It was almost Spike's birthday again, his second one in Ponyville. He was excited to see what all his friends would bring him this year. He was decorating the library for the party tomorrow with help from Twilight and Pinkie.

Suddenly, the library door swung open with a bang.

"Hey-O!" A hoarse voice exclaimed.

Spike and the ponies all screamed and turned to the tall hooded figure as he slid into the room.

"Woah!" Twilight exclaimed. "Who the hay are you? What's the big idea? You startled us?"

"Oh, sorry," The figure replied, lowering his voice. "I just wanted to come over and wish my little buddy Spike a happy birthday? Is that so wrong?" He finally removed his hood, revealing an ape-like face.

Spike's face was the first to light-up.

"Scorpan!" He squeaked. He ran towards him as Scorpan kneeled down. Spike leapt into his friend's arms for a tight hug. After a second, they pulled away, and gave each other a fist-bump.

"Scorpan!" Twilight smiled as she stepped closer. "It's great to see you again."

"Are you here for Spike's birthday party tomorrow?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

"Sure am!" Scorpan nodded.

"Well, you're a bit early," Twilight said, "But you're more then welcome to stick around."

"Thanks."

"What's with the hood though?" Spike asked.

"Well, you know how I don't usually go into towns that much because everyone freaks out? Well I got this to cover myself up. It works well just as long as I don't look too conspicuous."

Just then, Scorpan flinched and started scratching his chest, groaning.

"You okay there?" Spike asked in a concerned tone.

"I just got this itch on my chest," Scorpan replied. "I don't know, I think it might be a tick bite or something. It's been driving me CRAZY! Can ya help me out here buddy? You got sharp nails."

"Um, sure," Spike replied, moving closer to reach Scorpan's chest. He felt awkward about doing this.

Scorpan unbuttoned his cloak as Spike reached up to scratch.

"Oh, yeah that feels good. Oh, left a bit... up a bit more... ah, right there, that's the spot!"

Just then, Spike felt something odd. It didn't feel like fur or flesh. It felt like... paper?

He gripped the paper and pulled it out, revealing two strips of blue paper- tickets!

"What the hay were THESE doing in there?" Spike asked, really confused now.

"It's my present for ya! Happy Birthday!" Scorpan exclaimed.

Spike looked over the tickets, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Wait... these are all-night passes to _Tooty Fruity's_!" He shouted.

"_Tooty Fruity's_?" Pinkie repeated. "You mean the _Tooty Fruity's_ in Las Pegasus? THE biggest and funnest all-you-can-eat ice cream bar in Equestria?"

"Yeah! That's the place!" Spike squealed. "I've wanted to go there ever since I could read!"

"Yep! And now you're finally getting your wish!" Scorpan smiled.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Spike exclaimed. He paused suddenly as he thought of something. "Hey wait how did you afford these?"

"Let's just say Garble's not going to be happy next time we meet," Scorpan laughed. "We should probably leave now. It'll be nighttime by the time we get there at this hour."

"You mean you'll fly us there?"

"Of course! Fastest way at this point, dontcha think?"

Spike spun around to Twilight.

"Can we go Twilight," he pleaded. "PLEASE?"

"Sure," Twilight smiled. "We can handle the rest here. You guys have fun."

"Come on, little buddy." Scorpan lifted Spike up under his arms up onto his shoulder. "We are gonna eat ice cream until we explode!"

And with that, the boys headed out the door.


	109. Sesame Street Full Metal Jacket

**Title:** Sesame Street Characters on Full Metal Jacket

**Premise: **_Sesame Street, Full Metal Jacket_. The Sesame Street gang finds themselves in the Marine corp being under the watch of R. Lee Ermey. What does he think of Big Bird?

**Date Posted:** 02/12/13

**Personal Comments:** A couple of nights ago, I had this dream where I was watching the Sesame Street and Muppet characters being in _Full Metal Jacket_. I remember watching them running through a field or hallway and being shouted at by R. Lee Ermey.

I told a couple of my friends about the dream for laughs. One of them got the idea that Ermey could use the "stack crap that high" line on Big Bird. I also thought maybe I saw Elmo doing the Private Pyle suicide scene, maybe. Don't remember for sure.

I'm just going to say quick I have nothing against Sesame Street. I watched it all the time as a kid. Also I know his name in the movie is Hartmen, but I'm going to call him Ermey here for the heck of it.

* * *

Ermey was marching up and down the bunks, looking over all the weird, wimpy-looking creatures that were lined up before him. What were the others on when they enlisted these weirdos?

He had just finished talking down to Oscar, and stopped in front of the tall yellow guy who towered over him.

"Son how tall are you?" Ermey demanded.

"Um, Eight foot-two, sir," Big Bird replied.

"Eight foot-two? I didn't know they stacked crap that high!" Ermey snapped. "You think just because you're taller you're better than me? Huh private?"

"Uh, no sir..."

"I can't hear you!"

"No sir!"

"Good! Don't forget that!" And with that, Ermey trotted down again. Time to pick on the little red guy.


	110. Big Bird and Kevin

**Title:** Big Bird and Kevin

**Premise: **_Sesame Street, Up_. Big Bird meets Kevin the Bird.

**Date Posted:** 02/12/13

**Personal Comments:** Kevin was my favorite character in Up. All the characters were pretty likable in my opinion, but if I had to name one as my favorite, it would be Kevin. She was awesome!

* * *

Big Bird was walking along the street, a lunch bag in his hand, passing by many friendly faces. It was another beautiful sunny day.

He spotted a penny on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. It must be his lucky day. As he was bending back up, a large body suddenly crashed into him, knocking down onto the ground.

Big Bird rubbed his sore head and pushed himself off the ground to get to his feet.

"Oh excuse me," He said. "I didn't mean to get in your way. Are you okay?"

He stood up and looked up at a large ostrich-like bird with rainbow-colored feathers. His long neck brought his head about a foot over Big Bird's.

"Wow!" Big Bird exclaimed. "You're a tall bird. I don't think I've ever seen you before. My name's Big Bird. What's your name?"

The bird just stared at him, his large head shifted back and forth once.

"You know, most people say 'I'm sorry' when they bump into someone. I'm sure you didn't mean to knock me down, but would you mind just saying that?"

The bird continued to stare at him blankly. At last, it let out a squawk.

"Oh," Big Bird chuckled. "Maybe you can't talk."

The bigger bird started to pace around Big Bird, looking him over.

"Are you hungry?" Big Bird asked. "I got my lunch in my bag here. We can share it if you want. I got a sandwich and some Reeze's."

At this sound, the bird squawked again, and lowered its head down to Big Bird. It wrapped it's neck around Big Bird's shoulder and squeezed, giving him a tight hug. The bigger bird then looked over across the street, and made a gargling sound, pointing with one stubby wing across the street at the park.

"The park?" Big Bird asked. "You wanna go to the park?"

The bigger bird gargled again and nodded its beak.

"Okay, that's a great idea. Let's go to the park!"

Side by side, the two birds headed down the road towards the park.


	111. Reactions to True, True Friend

**Title:** Reactions to A True, True Friend

**Premise: **_MLP: FIM, _assorted franchises. The power of MLP's latest song drives me insane. The Didact and Turbo try to save me. We later cut to Thunder Strike and his crew and see their reactions.

**Date Posted:** 02/16/13

**Personal Comments:** Posted this early in the morning, a few hours before the episode premiered. This expresses my reaction a few days ago when I first heard this song, and also my reaction to the season ending. I'm so worried about how Twilight's becoming of an alicorn will impact MLP fanfiction. I've wanted to write this sometime on the 12th when I first heard it, but I've been too busy with classes.

Lately, my grades have been suffering. I feel like MLP has been a major distraction. Hopefully now with the season over, it will be less of a distraction.

I still have not seen the final 3 episodes of the season. Don't know when I will. If I do, they might distract me again. Can't really find time for them these days.

There's so many ideas for chapters here I've been getting as of late, and haven't had time to post them. And then once the moment is gone, it's usually gone.

* * *

I was sitting in my room, listening to the song for the um-teenth time.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_A friend will be there to help you see._  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend._

I just could not get over the song. It was so beautiful, so well-sung, so catchy, maybe cheesey and sappy, but it was so cute, and seemed like such a perfect song to end the season with. I had not been so touched by an MLP song since... well, "Love is In Bloom".

I could feel my manliness leaving me, particularly on the final chorus! In my mind I could see all my beloved OC villains being destroyed or falling apart, their plans being ruined during this song; Thunder Strike, Asphyxia, Tirek, King Sombra, Slice-N-Dice, The Didact. Even in other franchises I adored, all evil in the world seemed to be disappearing.

Suddenly, The Didact disintegrated the door and made his way into the room. A little man in a racing suit jumped up behind him.

"We'll save you, Andrew!" Turbo cried.

"We'll show you to love darkness and evil and manly things once again!" The Didact added.

"GAH! My ears are melting!" Turbo cried as he covered his ears. "Come on, Didact! Do your stuff!"

"I will do it!" The Didact lifted his hand and clamped it down on my head.

My mind was instantly flooded with images of all my favorite villains. The Didact was hovering inside his base on Requiem, the Master Chief locked in a strong force choke. I saw Turbo in his Cybug form tearing apart all sorts of worlds in several video games. I could see Captain Chantel DuBois shooting the ponies with her dart gun, and saying how she was going to mount their heads on her wall. Charles Muntz shooting them and having his dogs rip them to shreds. I could see battles from _Dead Space_ and_ Team Fortress 2_.

At last, The Didact pulled his hand away.

It worked somewhat, but not entirely. The music flooded my ears again.

"We need help!" Turbo shouted. He grabbed Andrew's phone. "I'll call Charles Muntz and Chantel DuBois!"

DuBois was the first to answer the phone.

"Why don't you boys turn off the song?" She suggested.

Turbo paused before replying. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

He flipped down my lap top. Still it did not help. I continued to hum the song, for it was stuck in my head.

"Gah!" Turbo shouted in frustration.

They called Muntz, who suggested getting a new catchy song stuck in Andrew's head.

"I will search Andrew's ipod for such a song that could meet these demands," The Didact said.

"Good idea!" Turbo replied. He turned back to me in my de-sensitized state. "In the meantime, Andrew, I want you to try to think about what Thunder Strike is up to!"

* * *

In a dark room with a round conference table, Thunder Strike sat at the head, projecting a screen onto the middle with his magic, showing Twilight and her friends singing and bringing Ponyville back together. He was surrounded by the five stallions of his crew; Ink Blot, Metal Jacket, Fire Bolt, Bullet Nose, and Artillery.

The anger in Thunder's eyes could burn into the table as he watched the purple alicorn.

"This song sickens me!" He hissed.

"Oh nos!" Fire Bolt whined sarcastically. "The friendship levels are over 9000!"

Thunder and the others just glared at him, all unamused. Thunder's horn then glowed again, canceling out the projection, as he shot a lighting bolt at Fire, sending the alicorn out of his seat and crashed into the wall. His grilled body slid from the wall and fell flat on the floor, smelling of bacon.

"I was just making a joke," Fire groaned.

Thunder sighed and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his forehead. "I can't believe it's come to this," he said. "It's finally happening; Twilight is becoming an alicorn princess."

"We always knew she'd be a princess, didn't we?" Blot asked.

"Yeah, but not an ALICORN!" Thunder replied. "Before this, it was Andrew's head canon that to be an alicorn, you had to be born as one. You couldn't start off as a unicorn then magically grow wings or anything."

"Yeah, like me and Fire," Jacket nodded.

"Exactly," Thunder said acknowledging him.

"So how does this affect our plans?" Bullet Nose asked.

"Well, we'll just have to add Twilight to the hit-list I guess," Thunder replied.

"You mean we'll make an attempt on her along with Celestia in our actual story?" Blot asked.

"No. We'll keep going in the story as we were before. Same plan. Same plot. Nothing has changed as far as our actual story. It's just so disappointing that this happened before we could finish. Andrew won't seem that creative now when we get there, now will he?"

"Well, at least he has time before the entire series ends, right?" Blot said.

"True," Jacket nodded.

(Then comes a dialogue where Fire Bolt questions the logic behind then starts to question the logic behind Thunder's plan.)

"Shut up!" Bullet Nose snapped. "We're having a bad guy moment! We need to look threatening."

"On this show? That's not possible," Fire retorted.


	112. Naruto X Yoko Drabble

**Title:** Naruto X Yoko Oneshot

**Premise:**_ Naruto, Gurren Lagann_. Naruto is out fighting Astaroth in the forests when suddenly a gundam lands in nearby. He goes to investigate and meets a cute red-haired girl and invites her back to his place. Romance. Featuring Astaroth the incubus. Suggestive-ness.

**Date Posted:** 02/23/13

**Personal Comments:** Lately I've been looking for a decent short story shipping Naruto with Yoko from Gurren Lagann. Haven't found many here or anywhere else. Even Kyuubi16, who writes a ton of Naruto crossovers shipping Naruto with girls from other franchises, hasn't written such a story. So I finally decided to take matters into my own hands.

Now I haven't really seen much of_ Gurren Lagann_, so a lot of the stuff I write in here probably won't be that accurate pertaining to it. It seems across the internet, Yoko is considered one of the hottest anime girls ever. There's a few guys here at my dorm who are pretty big anime guys and seem to think so. And yeah, she is pretty hot.

I've looked up and apparently in the english dub, Yoko is voiced by Michelle Ruff, who has a few minor roles on _Naruto_, including Amaru in the second Shippuden movie. She's also been Ellie in _Rave Master_, and had a few minor characters on _Zatch Bell_. Neat.

I'm way behind on _Naruto_. I haven't watched it in so long. I've been sort of avoiding _Naruto_ since I got into _My Little Pony_. I've heard that Kishimoto's planning on wrapping up the manga sometime this year apparently. Recently, I couldn't help myself and looked up a few spoilers just to get a little bit caught up.

There's this yearly dance tonight at my college called "Birthday Ball", which seems to be like Prom, and I am completely unprepared for it.

You might think that the way I wrote this is somewhat horny and perverted... and it is.

* * *

Another imp launched a fire ball at Naruto, who was shrouded in his Nine-tails Chakra Mode. Naruto dodged the blast with ease, then within a millisecond, zipped behind the imp, and landed a powerful kick, sending the little devil hurtling and crashing through several trees. Once the imp stopped and slipped down to the ground, it suddenly disintegrated into shadows and evaporated into thin air, just like his dozens of brothers.

"You're really going all out today, aren't you, Astaroth?" Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Sure am," A voice laughed behind him. Naruto didn't even have to turn to know the source of the cheeky voice.

Suddenly, before Naruto could make a move to strike the villain, they both heard a loud noise and looked up towards the sky. A massive, metal-looking object came hurtling down, flaming and smoking, and finally crashed down into the woods a few miles away. Dust from the impact clouded the whole area, but settled quickly.

"I vote we call time-out and go check that out," Astaroth suggested. Before Naruto could answer, the incubus was already flying off toward the crater. Naruto shrugged and decided to follow suite.

* * *

At the crash-site, in the bottom of a large crater was a large robot, about as tall as a two-story house. It was heavily damaged. Naruto and Astaroth both jumped down to the bottom of the crater to investigate further.

"Hello?" Astaroth called. "Anyone in there?"

A cockpit in the machine finally popped open, smoke came pouring out, and then out crawled a figure. Naruto and Astaroth readied themselves to fight until they made out who the figure was. It was a girl of about fourteen or fifteen with red hair and tan skin. Her clothes were somewhat skimpy. She pulled out with her what looked like a sniper rifle. She was somewhat bruised and was panting and coughing.

At first glance, she was pretty cute. Naruto shook his head, remembering that she looked like she needed help, and took a step close to her. "Hey are you okay?" He asked.

Her head snapped up to look at him and Astaroth. She snatched her gun up and aimed it at them both.

"Stop!" She barked. "Don't come any closer!"

Unsure of how strong the gun was, Naruto stopped and raised his hands, try to show he came in peace.

"Woah! Easy there!" He said nervously, "I mean no harm."

"Eh, screw this," Astaroth muttered. "I'll just toast her and screw with her in Hell." He lit up one gnarled claw to blast her with a ball of fire.

But she was faster. She raised her gun to him and shot. A laser blast went right through his eye, popping out the other side of his head.

"OW!" Astaroth shrieked. He staggered back clutching his injured eye. "Son of a bitch! Ow!"

After a moment, he released his hand and looked at the black blood dripping from his eye with his one good eye.

"Screw this crap!" He cursed. "I'm going home. Be seeing you later, Naruto." And with that, Astaroth disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

With Astaroth gone, the girl turned back to Naruto, who still stood there with his hands up.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "What are you? Why are you glowing?"

"Easy, easy!" Naruto beckoned. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He then slowly brought down his hands to perform a hand sign, slowly so as not to provoke the girl, and deactivated his chakra mode.

"See?" He asked. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just like you. What's your name?"

The girl paused for a moment before she answered, looking over Naruto with a confused look.

"My name's Yoko."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Now where am I?"

So Naruto answered any questions Yoko had, and also asked questions about her. Apparently she was from another planet, and was fighting a race of creatures known as beast men, who had blasted her off to this planet.

After getting to know each other more, Naruto invited Yoko to stay with him at his home until she could find a way to get off his planet and return to her planet or contact her friends.

So Yoko became adapt to living in Konoha. It was a nice town in her opinion. She became friends with a few of Naruto's friends, particularly Sakura. She also started working in watching the boarders for any threats.

At times Naruto did get on her nerves, and she would get violent with him like Sakura would, but there was no denying that the two were attracted to each other. After about a week, Naruto finally asked her out, and she said yes. Things went pretty smoothly between them.

* * *

One night, the two had just finished dinner at a restaurant, had some sake even, and were sitting on a bench overlooking a river. The sun was setting, lighting up the sky, trees and water in a beautiful orange glow.

Still somewhat buzzed, Naruto scooted closer to Yoko. She was staring blankly into the distance.

She was so beautiful. She still wore her skimpy outfit, exposing her tan body; her breasts, her thin belly, her legs.

Naruto finally placed his hand on her thigh. The sudden contact made her head jerk to face him. She let out a little squeak. His hand trailed across her slightly rough skin. He tightened his hold for a moment to feel the softness underneath before getting to the taught muscle.

Yoko shot him a glare, not an angry one, one that said "knock it off you perv" in a joking way.

She grasped his hand with her gloved one.

Playfully, he reached over with his other hand and took hold of her arm. He moved his hand down until he got to her wrist as he started to pull her glove off, exposing her tan hand, which he held in his own, moving his thumb over its back. They started playing with each others' fingers.

After another minute, he spoke up.

"You look cold," He purred. "Let me warm you up."

Before she had a chance to reply, he reached over with his free hand and cupped one of her breasts. She gasped at his sudden bestiality and how he held her.

While her mouth was open, he took his chance to kiss her on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. After a moment, she got over her shock and started kissing him back.

They continued to make out for a minute before finally they pulled away from each other, needing air.

They started back into each other's eyes before she finally spoke.

"Let's go home so we can have some privacy." They still held hands as they got up and walked home side-by-side.


	113. Scientologist Ponies Singing

**Title:** Scientologist Ponies: Secret of Survival

**Premise: **_MLP: FIM_. Fluttershy is walking through the Everfree Forest when she comes across a cult of scientologist ponies who sing her a threatening song: "Secret of Survival" from _The Wind in the Willows_.

**Date Posted:** 03/04/13

**Personal Comments:** I was taking an online quiz for psychology and listening to this song as I did so, and so this popped into my head.

This is midterms week here, and I am on my toes, so I need to make this quick. Just taking a quick break.

This cult is actually an idea I had for my Didact in Equestria story, which I'm thinking of making into a more developed story. Their leader here, Hieroglyph, will be the secondary antagonist of the story.

I haven't seen _Wind in the Willows_, but I have seen this song in a _Nostalgia Critic_ episode. It's a pretty neat song. And you know there's this one weasel who at one point, makes his finger nails look like Freddy Krueger.

I do not own MLP or this song. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

Fluttershy continued to walk through the dark forest, a mist starting to appear across the ground, forcing her to step even more cautiously.

Another one of her poor little chickens had run astray in here, and she had to find the poor tyke... and fast.

She soon started hearing a sort of hymn. She followed the foreboding singing until she came across a clearing. Standing in a circle were eight ponies standing around a sort of flaming blue pulsating crystal. Also at the front was an unidentifiable alicorn lying still on a cross.

She thought of asking for directions, then hesitated, not wanting to interrupt them. Finally, she spoke up.

"Um... excuse me?" She squeaked.

The stallions all jumped and spun to face her, their faces shadowed by their grey cloaks with yellow linings and odd circular designs.

"Who dares intrude on our holy ground?" One of them demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fluttershy squeaked. "I-I didn't mean to interrupted. I just-"

"None who do not believe in the Mantle of Responsibility may enter here!" Another one blurted out.

"Guys, easy!" Another replied. "Don't be mean! It's a mare, and cute one at that!" He flashed Fluttershy a smile that made her shutter.

The other shot him a glare.

"What else would you be doing in these woods?" Another demanded.

"I'm just looking for my chicken," She replied. "But what about you? I mean if you don't mind me asking. Who are you anyway?"

"WE are devote members of the Church of Scientology, loyal to the Forerunners!"

"You fool! We shouldn't have told her that! Now we can't let her leave!"

And with that, they all started dancing around Fluttershy, making odd movements, and occasionally performing tricks with their cloaks that made Fluttershy wonder if she were dreaming.

**Cloaked Stallions**: First you see us, then you don't.

Now you hear us, now you won't.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

Now you feel us, now you can't.

Are we real? Perhaps we aren't?

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

**Fluttershy**: Is it really such a nasty world?

**One Stallion**: Oh yes, a very nasty world.

**Stallion**: Nastier than you could ever dream of.

From up above, and from beneath.

Eyes and jaws, claws and teeth.

Ready to attack you you're a snack you'd better run!

**Stallion #2**: Don't come walking in The Everfree if you haven't got a gun.

**Stallions**: Ha haha haha ha.

Every pony for survival has to look out for himself.

Got no nannies here or grannies dear to look after your health.

You're in the Everfree, and any filly sees plainly you got no business to be here!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

First you see us, then you don't

Now you hear us, now you won't

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

Now you feel us, now you can't

Are we real? Perhaps we aren't?

It's our secret of survival-

It's our secret of survival-

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world!

"Boys, boys!" A calm voice shouted out. "What is going on down here?"

In came a new cloaked stallion who had his hood removed. He was a unicorn stallion, looking quite thin, and had a neatly-combed mane and freckles.

"Brother," one replied, "We have an intruder, a mare."

"A mare?" The leader's voice showed enthusiasm. He turned to Fluttershy. "What could she be doing here?"

"Please, I'm just looking for my chicken," Fluttershy replied.

"Oh, I believe I can help," He replied. "My name is Hieroglyph. I'm the head of this church. Please come in and have some tea." He gestured for Fluttershy to follow.

Fluttershy stood still, very unsure about this colt, and especially after what she had just witnessed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble they caused you," Hieroglyph continued. "Sometimes they can be a little... overzealous."

He then started coughing, so he his horn glowed as he lifted up an inhaler to his mouth to take in a puff.

"Um... okay..." Fluttershy nodded, still uneased as she followed Hieroglyph and his followers down the dim path.


	114. Isaac's Witness Suit

**Title:** Isaac's Witness Suit

**Premise: **_Dead Space_. Isaac is about to regroup with is landing party on Tau Volantis. What do they think of his new suit he wears?

**Date Posted:** 03/12/13

**Personal Comments:** I'm on spring break right now until next Sunday; got one week off. Let's see if I can squeeze out any decent writing.

So when I first got back, I went and go _Dead Space 3_. Right now, I'm about 3/4 of the way through on solo campaign. I freakin' love this game! Probably best of the series in my opinion! The combat and the wide variety of enemies with both the necros and the unitologist soldiers. It's fun and challenging without being frustrating, I think the story is the most engaging it's ever gotten. I really like the new crafting weapons system, more than the credit-based trade in the old games, and of course, it's scary as Hell!

I also got the limited edition, which includes 2 extra suits and some pre-made weapons (one of which, the negotiator, kicks ass)!

So earlier I was playing and having Isaac wear the Witness Suit, and at times I thought the odd designs on it would be somewhat distracting, so this idea popped into my head.

PS: Robert Norton is an a-hole, bigger than Jacob Danik.

I also make a joke about girl scout cookies here. I love those things. I was enjoying some tonight as I played. My favorites are the thin mints and the samoas.

Also, at the end, I was thinking of making a joke about Isaac's next costume after the Witness suit; the archeologist suit, which looks like a golden marshmallow (but then so did the first contact suit...), but I was tired and ready for bed so I decided to screw that. I also thought of bashing Norton somehow, but couldn't think of anything.

* * *

The winds continued to blow outside, sending a cold, sharp gust across the planet's surface. Luckily, Ellie, Norton, Carver, and Santos were all sitting inside a nice warm conference room. They were taking a break from looking over the unitologist documents and enjoying a snack of girl scout cookies. Carver had found a huge stash of them in a locker.

Suddenly, the elevator activated. None of the heros turned to see it. They knew it was Isaac coming.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Isaac's voice called up. "Those bastards out there are getting nastier!"

"Along with the weather," Carver scoffed.

"Well we're just glad you made it," Ellie turned to smile at him.

"Yeah, don't worry," Norton added. "Now get over here! Carver found some-" He stopped suddenly as he turned to look at Isaac, as everyone else was.

Isaac was wearing a blue snowsuit, which would normally look normal, except on the suit were white paintings and weird doodles and designs and markings. It was as though Isaac's suit were one of those neatly-designed walls in a garden.

No one could hold in their laughter, not even Carver, who never laughed.

"What?" Isaac asked. "What's so funny?"

"Clarke," Carver replied, "What is UP with your suit? You look ridiculous!"

"Huh? Oh that," Isaac said sullenly, looking over his suit as he sat down and reached for a thin mint cookie. "Uh- yeah, I don't know. I... I just saw it on the rack... I thought it looked kinda cool... I just thought why not, ya know?"

Norton started tapping Isaac's sleeve, still cackling. He loved being a jerk to Isaac whenever he got the chance.

"Just look at these things!" He sneered. "They're like- they're like those weird little things from Pokemon!"

"You mean the unknown?" Carver asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Those things!" Norton nodded his head, then turned toward the reader, and spoke to them. "Yes people, Pokemon is still around here. Two hundred years in the future, and Pokemon is still around!"

"Ah, don't listen to them, Isaac," Ellie smiled at him. "It's not that bad."

"Actually," Santos added, "I think the first person who stopped a major necromorph outbreak here- who's name Andrew still does not know- wore a suit with similar designs."

"Yeah, I thought so too! No wonder I picked it out!" Isaac cheered.

"Alright alright," Norton said, his laughter finally dying down. "Let's just finish up our cookies here, then we'll make our next move."

* * *

Later, outside, when the strong winds have died down, Danik and his men were all waiting outside, guns locked and loaded, ready to blow Isaac and his friends to smithereens when they came out. They even had some necromorphs in chains ready to release them.

Suddenly, Isaac and his team all dropped down from a ledge and started shooting on Denik's men. Many were shot dead, but many still stood, including Denik himself. The two factions stood at each other at a deadlock, weapons aimed.

"So how's this going to play out, Danik?" Isaac demanded.

Just then, Danik turned to Isaac, and after a moment, suddenly burst out laughing. Before long, the rest of his men were suddenly laughing, and then the necromorphs.

"Oh no! Oh no no!" Denik panted, leaning on a slasher necromorph for support. "I'm- I'm sorry Isaac! We can't do this! We just can't take you seriously in that suit. You win this round... but we'll be back!" He and his men and necros then turned around and left the perimeter.

"Wow, nice going Clarke," Carver said, patting his best friend on the back.

"Maybe that's how come that other guy was able to beat the necros all those years ago," Isaac wondered aloud.


	115. Carver Brought Ice Cream

**Title:** Carver Brought Ice Cream

**Premise: **_Dead Space_. The merciless, frozen wasteland of Tau Volantis. The perfect place for ice cream! At least in John Carver's mind! Crack. Very OOC Carver.

**Date Posted:** 03/12/13

* * *

Isaac and his team were all trudging across the barren iceland, just as they had been for the past hour, trying to find the marker's location.

"Man! I'm freakin' freezing out here!" Norton whined.

"Just suck it up Robbie," Isaac replied, teasing him. "Santos said we're almost there, right?"

"Yes," She replied. "It shouldn't be far now."

"Hope there's some heat over there too," Ellie added.

"Hey!" Carver shouted from the rear. "How about we take a snack break? Who wants ice cream?" He held up a huge tub of mint chocolate chip in his hands.

Everyone else shot him an angry glare.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Did someone say ice cream?" A new voice asked ecstatically.

And suddenly, a small group of stalker necromorphs popped up from the snow and rushed over to Carver, panting like dogs.

"You guys like ice cream?" Carver asked, confused.

"Oh yes! We love it!" One stalker replied.

"Alright, you want it?" Isaac rushed over and grabbed the tub from Carver, and held it in front of the Stalkers' faces to taunt them.

"Well go get it!"

Isaac hurled it off into the distance as far as he could, and the stalkers bolted after it.

"Clarke! What the Hell!" Carver snapped.

"Let's just go before they get back!" Isaac snapped back at him.

Without another word, they all made a break for it.

"Well, I guess there ARE some out there who like ice cream during the winter," Ellie muttered to Isaac, getting a chuckle from him.


	116. Unitology Business Meeting

**Title:** A Day at the Office for Unitologists

**Premise: **_Dead Space_. Kendra, Mercer, Tiedman, and Danik working the church of Unitology like a business.

**Date Posted:** 03/16/13

**Personal Comment:** So I'm onto the final level of _Dead Space 3_. I'll probably beat it tonight. Just like in 2, I'm having a bit of trouble with the final boss (which is a freakn' awesome boss! I mean Jesus! It's a *Spoiler: Moon-sized Necromorph!). It's been a really fun thrill ride, and the story's been a lot of fun, more intriguing than the previous two games like I said before.

Today's the last day of my spring break. Going back to college tomorrow. I've been kind of distracted from keeping up with my studies like I wanted to catch up on. I've spent a lot of my time on fimfiction. I haven't even come on this site that much. I feel a little bad about it I'll admit.

There's this one story on fimfiction titled "The Marker's Prophecy" that takes place after_ Dead Space 3_. I'm eager to read it.

* * *

Another beautiful sunny day in the Sovereign Colonies. Everyone outside was driving around in their cars, both ground and flying, walking along the sidewalks and walkways, going about their business.

One such man was Dr. Challus Mercer, who stepped off the tram with the plethora of other people, and made his way inside the building rented out by Circle, a high devision of the church.

Mercer walked down the hall, his shoes echoing on the marble floor, stepped into the elevator, and soon found himself up on the fifth floor. He exited the elevator and made it to his cubicle. Sitting down and turning on his desktop, he got ready to get to those business letters he had to write to the station on Planet Requiem. His goal was to try to get them done before the meeting Danik had called that day.

About an hour after he began, he was disrupted by a knock on the side of his cubicle wall. He turned to face of Tiedman.

"Hey Mercer, how's it going?" He asked.

"Same as always," Mercer shrugged. "Papers to write. Experiments later."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth?" Tiedman chuckled. He then held out a hot dog. "Got you a little snack."

"Oh, thank you." Mercer took the hot dog and bit down into the juicy meat. "It's not infected, is it?" Mercer asked through a full mouth. "I don't want to be a feeder, you know."

Tiedman laughed and banged the wall. "Naw! It's clean!"

Mercer smiled and swallowed. "Any idea what Danik wants to talk about?"

"Nope. Not really. I think it's got something to do with the Moons."

Mercer took another bite and then spoke again. "I was wondering Hans. You're married, right?"

"Yes..." Tiedman raised an eyebrow, wondering where Mercer was going with this.

"I was wondering if perhaps this weekend you and I could go to some club together. Perhaps you can be my wingman?"

"You're trying to pick up some ladies?"

"Yes, for sure. You know me, an old lonely doctor."

"Sure. It's a date!" Tiedman laughed.

Before much longer, it was time for the meeting. Mercer choked down the last of his hotdog, wiped his fingers on a napkin, and rushed into the conference room, sitting beside Tiedman and across from Kendra. Mercer surpressed a chuckle. He and Tiedman often joked about how hot Kendra was.

After another moment, the door opened one more time and in strode Jacob Danik.

"Thank you all for coming today, friends," He smiled, taking off his sunglasses, and placing his briefcase on the table. "Now, I know it's Thursday, weekend's coming soon, we're all eager to get out, huh? So let's get this over with and get down to business, shall we?"


	117. Isaac Clarke Gets Drunk

**Title:** Isaac Clarke Gets Drunk

**Premise: **_Dead Space_. Isaac Clarke and John Carver go out for a few drinks to celebrate something (a birthday, some big achievement), and Isaac gets drunk. But then suddenly, a swarm of necromorphs or unitologists attack, and Carver has to protect both himself and a drunken Isaac.

**Date Posted:** 03/16/13

**Personal Comment:** I went out to see _21 And Over_ with my best friend today, and we LOVED it! It was freakin' hilarious for one, and it also had some dramatic moments that made me think about life and college. And also this idea popped into my mind.

**Adoption Idea:** _Dead Space_ Story: Isaac Clarke and John Carver go out for a few drinks to celebrate something (a birthday, some big achievement), and Isaac gets drunk. But then suddenly, a swarm of necromorphs or unitologists attack, and Carver has to protect both himself and a drunken Isaac.

* * *

More frustrated now, Carver tightened his grip on Isaac's shirt and pulled him down the hall harder.

"We should do thish more often, ya know John? I mean Ellie's my girlfriend and she's hot and all, but it's nice to be able to hang out and chat with a guy friend ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah I know Isaac!" Carver snapped back as he dragged him along. He heard a snarl of a slasher behind then. He turned and fired his pulse rifle behind him, landing a few blows.

Finally they made it to the elevator, and Carver slammed a fist on the button, closing the doors.

"I mean you've been through a lot of the same crap I've been through," Isaac continued. "I feel like now that I got you around I got a friend who really gets me, ya know! I mean we can't even watch TV without seeing the Markers' symbols, right?"

"And we can't ever get a freakin' break from those things! I mean just look! They're after us even now!"

"Don't worry Isaac," John replied. "We're gonna get through this. We're a team. We can do this!"

"Yeah, right." Isaac nodded.

"Think you're starting to sober up a little?"

"Maybe a little..."

* * *

Later, a group of Necromorphs were all walking around a parking lot, looking for their prey. Isaac and John were trying to sneak by behind the cars. Unfortunately, Isaac had gotten his hands on more alcohol earlier.

"Alright Isaac," John whispered behind to his partner, "When I give the signal, we- Isaac?" He turned and saw that his partner wasn't behind him...

"COME AND SUCK ON MY MOTHERF&%* C%*K YOU DUMB BASTARDS!" Isaac screamed. He was atop a car, doing the pelvic thrust dance.

John face-palmed himself, blowing out a million curses under his breath.

The necromorphs all looked up at the engineer dancing on the car and screaming at them, all with really confused looks. One lurker scratched his head with his claw. A slasher turned to another who just shrugged at him. Finally, they decided to just kill him, and all charged at him.

And Isaac bolted down the street screaming like a lunatic.


	118. Crossover Train to Equestria

**Title:** Crossover Train to Equestria

**Premise: **_MLP: FIM, Halo, Star Wars, Dead Space_. The Didact boards the next train to Equestria, and runs into a few other characters along the way.

**Date Posted:** 03/16/13

**Personal Comments:** I read this one story on fimfiction titled "My Little Pony: Friendship is Grievous" by GodzillaLecter in which General Grievous is sent to Equestria. It was a really fun read, and I recommend it.

And so I've noticed how common it is that a lot of fanfic writers like to write MLP crossover stories where one character or a small group of characters into Equestria and have them play off and interact with the world and the ponies, including me, writing the Didact in Equestria story.

There's also a lot of stories in which a human is sent to Equestria, hence the ever popular "Human in Equestria" genre. In this drabble, I'll be poking fun at that genre, "Friendship is Grievous", and also a little at "The Marker's Prophecy" by Dakilladj. I still haven't finished _Dead Space 3_, and I'm assuming that both Carver and Isaac survive in it, and the two of them find themselves in Equestria.

Also, I finally got my Didact in Equestria story going. It's title is "My Little Forerunner: Friendship is Didactic." It's on fimfiction right now, and I'll probably post it on this site sometime soon.

* * *

The Ur-Didact glanced down at his ticket again. He was to board the Train to Equestria for crossover characters. He had heard of this train; it was for characters who were being the main characters of fanfics in which they were sent to Equestria. Since he was being featured in such a story, this is where he belonged.

He soon heard his train called over the speaker, and as he walked down platform, he looked over and saw another train. The destination on the board read "Human in Equestria". Glancing through the windows, he saw that the train was nearly overcrowded.

He turned back to face forward, and saw the figure of General Grievous, just as tall as he, walking toward him, probably to go past him.

The Didact paused for a moment. "General Grievous?" He asked, making the gaunt cyborg stop and face him.

"Yes Mr. Didact?" He asked in his hoarse voice, "What is it?" He then let out a hacking cough.

"Did you get off the train for crossover characters?"

"Yes I did. I was used in a story where I was brought into Equestria."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"It was quite silly at times. Of course as you might expect, the ponies grated on me for quite some time. Very comedically for the audience, I might add."

"So what happened?"

"We had to work together because we had a common enemy: a rogue divison of changelings who overthrew Queen Chrysalis. Their leader, King Craw, had actually hired a couple of rogue Jedi to fight for him. And by the end, we crushed our enemy, and I think I did form somewhat of a bond with the ponies."

"Was there much seriousness to the story?"

"Not much. It was basically just a fun adventure story. Some drama in how I would think about my past, and when it was time for me to leave, but not too much. But I got to kick ass, and my character was well portrayed, and everything else was fine, so I am happy with how it turned out."

"Very nice for you. Well I'm in a more serious story that will have some more seriousness and drama in it. And I do not think the ponies will grate on me as much as they did you."

"Well good sir," Grievous replied mockingly, "I've heard the writer plans on having you die by the end! What do you think of that?"

"If that happens, that is what happens," The Didact replied. In truth though that news was quite unsettling to him.

"Well then, good luck to you, sir!" And with that, Grievous turned and walked off. The Didact turned himself and made his way into the train. He sat down on one empty seat.

Across the isle, he saw Isaac Clarke and John Carver having a discussion over some holographic map Carver was showing. The Didact only half listened to their conversation. It was about a story they would be a part of no doubt. He looked out the window and watched the countryside go by.


	119. Unitologists and Covenant in Equestria

**Title:** Unitologists and Covenant in Equestria.

**Premise: **_MLP: FIM, Halo, Dead Space_. Jacob Danik and The Prophet of Truth both try to claim Equestria. Based off an old Daffy Duck cartoon.

**Date Posted:** 03/20/13

**Personal Comments:** This is REALLY not the day I should be doing this!

I came on today, and I don't really like the new format of this site. It's like when they change the format of _YouTube_. I'll probably get use to it after a while though.

I listened to "Powerless" by Linkin Park while writing this. Good song. I'd like to see someone on _YouTube_ make an AMV tribute to The Didact and Danik.

You know if someone were to make a movie for_ Dead Space_, I think Alfred Molina should play Danik. They look alike, don't you think? A little?

I've also thought of a couple more fic ideas in which A) The three major unitologist figures from the game find themselves in Equestria, or B) The three prophets from the Covenant find themselves in Equestria. And also, maybe the three prophets are old friends who went to college together. Perhaps they visit Equestria in their younger years.

* * *

Another bright sunny day in Equestria, which the Mane Six were spending out on another picnic together.

Their lovely afternoon was interrrupted however, when giant metal machine spewing fire from its rear swooped in from the sky and landed on a hill just about an acre away.

The six ponies went to investigate, and found a chubby-looking man in brown hair and sunglasses step out, followed by two men carrying guns and wearing suits that hid their faces, followed by one more colored man and an elderly man with a beard.

The ponies knew these were all humans. What they did not know was that they were unitologists. And not just any unitologists at that; The one with the glasses was their leader, Jacob Danik. The colored man was Hans Tiedman, and finally Dr. Challus Mercer.

"Um... hello?" Twilight said nervously. "Who are you?"

"Ah, it seems we have some locals here," Danik observed, seemingly ignoring the purple unicorn.

"You want us to shoot, sir?" One soldier asked, raising his gun.

"Not necessary," Danik replied. He motioned for the second trooper to pass him something, and he handed him a large blue flag on a pole.

"Nevermind us," Tiedman said to the ponies, walking past them, "Unitologist business."

The ponies just continued to stare dumbfounded as the men all walked a few ways away from their ship before Danik finally firmly stuck the flag pole into the ground.

"I hereby claim this planet in the name of the unitologists!" Danik exclaimed.

"WHAT?" The ponies all gasped, horrified.

Before anyone could say anything else, another ship suddenly burst from the skies, this one rounder and shinier.

It landed just another acre away, and out came an alien with a red cloak and golden crown, followed by a platoon of brutes and jackals. One brute came over to the spot the unitologists have taken, pulled their flag out, and planted a new red one in.

"I claim this planet in the name of the Covenant!" The cloaked alien, the Prophet of Truth exclaimed joyously.

"Ey!" Danik exclaimed, walking up to Truth. "I suggest you boys pop-off! We have already claimed for the church of unitology!"

"Ah, you troublesome humans," Truth sighed. "It seems we must yet again fight this out. All matters you present MUST be solved with violence, musn't they?"

The brutes snarled and stood in defensive positions, ready to fight, as Danik, Tiedman, and the soldiers raised their weapons.

"Um, hello?" Rainbow Dash pipped up. "Don't WE have a say in this? Us locals who- I dunno- ALREADY OWN THIS LAND?!"

"I'll write a letter to Princess Celestia," Twilight told everyone. "She'll come down here and send ALL of you to the moon!"

This caught the attention of all the aliens.

"It seems we are at an impasse," Truth stated.

Little did they know that above them, The Didact was on his way to claim Equestria in the name of the Forerunners.


	120. XANA goes Turbo

**Title:** XANA goes Turbo

**Premise: **_Code Lyoko, Wreck-it Ralph_. XANA tries to expand Lyoko by connecting to a the factory to an arcade down the street...

**Date Posted:** 03/23/13

**Personal Comments:** For some odd reason yesterday I just started randomly thinking about _Code Lyoko_. Don't know how it came up. The theme song got stuck in my head. And then I looked up and saw that they just started a reboot (or continuation, I don't know) called _Code Lyoko: Evolution_. Looks okay. The live action parts look kind of weird, but I guess it could be worse. The CGI Lyoko parts look like they've been uped quite a bit though!

I remember I was in middle school when Lyoko was on Miguzi on Cartoon Network. I remember back then, sometimes I had a hard time following or understanding it. One thing I always thought about it; it seemed pretty damn dark. I mean do you realize how close they always come to dying? All the dangers they face in the real world when a tower is activated? Usually close to the end of the episode? Just as the tower is about to shut down? And the whole soundtrack was pretty damn ominous and creepy too!

I always thought of somehow making Lyoko an actual video game, came up with a few fanfic ideas at some point. Forgot a lot of them by now. Until yesterday I imagined a crossover with Wreck-it Ralph!

At one point yesterday, when this was swimming in my head, I might have had an idea for a scene here, but now I forgot it. I think I'm just going to post my idea for the whole story.

**Adoption Idea:** Crossover between _Code Lyoko_ and _Wreck-it Ralph_. XANA connects to the Litwak arcade, and expands Lyoko so that it connects to the arcade games. He sets up a new array of towers in those games. When he launches another attack, using a tower in the games, Jeremy first sends Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita to the arcade, to one of the games, and so they must get to game central station, and then to the right game with the tower. Along the way, they meet Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun, who decide to help them out. If you want to use any other additional game characters, that is okay too.

I'd like to see them go through Fix-it Felix JR, maybe start off there, then they go through Sugar Rush, Hero's Duty, _The Ocean Hunter_, _Street Fighter_, and maybe _The House of the Dead_. Perhaps maybe there's a twist that in order to stop whatever problem XANA created in the real world, they have to shut off several towers instead of just one!

XANA also maybe takes control of some of the other characters in the games. I was thinking he gets the Cybugs maybe, and if you want to use some other game baddies, that's okay, such as the sharks from _Ocean Hunter_, and the zombies from _House of the Dead_. I'd also like for him to maybe regenerate Turbo, and make him his second-in command, just like William. It's up to you whether or not you want to include William in this story. Give Turbo the ability to transform between his regular self and his epic cybug form.

I was thinking for the XANA's attack, he make it so that the windows in the school create a big fire when sunlight shines through them. I don't think that has been done on the show yet, has it?

Possible titles: XANA goes Turbo; Code Turbo; Lyoko Expanded.


	121. Code Lyoko: Odd's Cheeseburger

**Title:** Jeremy's Cheeseburger

**Premise: **_Code Lyoko_. Jeremy tests an update to the scanner on a cheeseburger.

**Date Posted:** 03/23/13

**Personal Comments:** Just a silly idea I came up with a while back for Lyoko.

A lot of people say Lyoko is nostalgic to them, even though I don't think it's been around for that long. Just since 2007?

* * *

"Alright!" Jeremy exclaimed from his computer. "All the modifications are set. Time for the test subject! Odd, if you will?"

Odd was sad that Jeremy was making him give up his lunch. He unwrapped the cheeseburger and put it in the scanner.

"Transfer, cheeseburger."

The transfer system was go.

"Scanner, cheeseburger."

The scanner was a go.

"Virtualization!"

In the desert region, the cheeseburger materialized on a rock right in front of Aelita. She walked over to it and took a bite.

"Mm!" She exclaimed. "Delicious! Thanks Jeremy!"

"Is it all in one piece? All the condiments?"

"Yep! Pickles, meat, cheese, tomato, lettuce, everything!" She smiled and continued to eat her lunch.

"Maybe we can use this as a health system!" Odd suggested.


	122. XANA's Game

**Title:** XANA's Game

**Premise: **_Code Lyoko_. XANA explains to the Lyoko heros why he does what he does.

**Date Posted:** 03/23/13

* * *

XANA stood before the Lyoko warriors in the ice cap realm as a grey specter.

"You see," XANA explained, "Lyoko is not really a military program, nor am I a military virus. Dr. Hopper was a very gifted video game designer, way ahead of his time. He wanted to open a new world of gaming and entertainment. Lyoko was intended to be his masterpiece! And I am the villain of the game, needless to say!"

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita all stared at him in shock, mouths hanging open.

"Unfortunatly, before Lyoko was completed and shipped off, things got... complicated, and the factory was shut down. All the scientists left the company... leaving me alone to rot, with nothing but my own monsters to keep me company."

"That was until you kids discovered the factory again. I knew you were my chance to relive the glory days! To have people to play with again! That is why I activate these towers and launch these attacks; to draw your attention to play my game again! Oh, it's glorious!"

"You..." Aelita final spoke up. "YOU MONSTER!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!" Ulrich snapped. "We have lives! We have better things to do than play games with you!"

"I know," XANA explained. "I knew you wouldn't play for fun, so I have to put people's lives in danger to make you want to set aside time to play with me!"

"You almost killed our entire class with that bush crash!" Yumi yelled.

"And don't forget that swarm of rats!" Ulrich added.

"Or the military laser satellite!" Odd finished. "You suck dude!"

"Let's get this bastard!" Yumi shouted, drawing her fan.

"Pulverize him!" Aelita screamed. They charged at the specter, guns blazing.


	123. Ponies Versus A Brother Moon Necromorph

**Title:** Dead Space 3 Ending Ponified, Ponies Versus Brother Moon

**Premise: **_MLP: FIM, Dead Space_. Two parts. First, a Brother Moon encroaches on the planet Equestria is on, ready to strike, but it's about to see that a certain Alicorn stands in his way.

Later, Twilight and Trixie have been fighting a Brother Moon, a Necromorph God, and are about to finish the job by activating a machine that will destroy it once and for all.

**Date Posted:** 04/21/13

**Personal Comments:** Jeez! It's been so long since I've written a drabble here! It's been almost a month! I've barely been on this site at all in fact! It's just that I've been so busy with school lately. The heats really coming down with finals and end-of-the-year projects and stuff. I've been trying to focus on that stuff as much as I can. I'm just taking a short little break here.

I've come up with quite a few drabble ideas that I'd like to post here. I've also been sad about all the stories I've got that I still have to work on. There's so many! Been ignoring quite a few messages from friends that I've tried to answer to today. Been seeing a lot of fan-animations for MLP, like ToucanLDM's Joker Meets MLP, which was a lot of fun! And browsing MLP stories on fimfiction still.

There's also this one by _SillyFillyStudios_. First there's Snowdrop, which was awesome, and there's also Luna singing "Daylight's End" from_ League of Legends_. The latter is pretty damn chilling! The song is both chilling and beautiful. SFS is awesome! And then there's "Sombra", a song by Drowning in Footwear, which is a great song!

There's actually this one story I've found called "Solitary Locust" by the parasprite. It's fantastic, even though Twilight does suffer a lot in it, and it is very long. It's where she accidentally turns herself into a changeling, and suddenly she's on the run, as every pony is hunting her down! It's a great story so far and I recommend it. It also lists Trixie as a major character, but we haven't seen her yet as far as I've read. I'm hoping that when she does come in, Twilight will somehow get Trixie to help her, and they'll both be on the run together. I've imagined a scene like that where they're talking in Trixie's wagon, with Twilight trying to convince her she's not a changeling. I've also imagined a scene when they're trying to run from the wonderbolts on some sort of thrilling car chase.

I've also recently become interested in _The Boondocks_. Might read or write a couple things for that at some point.

I've said it before and I'll say it again; I LOVED _Dead Space 3_. The ending left me speechless (even if I did have a feeling Isaac and Carver survived that fall). That little bit of music when Isaac is falling off the cliff is so mesmerizing. This idea eventually popped into my mind.

So Twilight (Alicorn form) plays Isaac's role here, Trixie is Carver, and Rarity is Ellie. At first I thought of having Cornholio4's OC Morpho for this, but then I decided no. Decided to have a little Twarity shipping here.

* * *

A brother moon drifted toward its next target, which had been marked by its green marker. The green marker had sensed many delicious-looking four-legged creatures, such things that would make excellent necromorphs. New sheep to the slaughter! Quite a few were already falling to the green marker's curse, both its insanity and its power to raise the dead. Now it was time to finish the job.

Finally, it found itself hovering over the planet.

But then... what was this? The moon could sense one of the four-legged creatures below looking up at it. It was blue, and had wings. Suddenly, its horn glowed blue, and the moon felt itself held in a blueish aura.

"Oh, come on!" The moon whined, "That's just not fair!"

And suddenly, the force of the aura shot the moon a few dozen light years away.

* * *

(Scene: High up in space above the planet Equestria is on, inside the inner chambers of the Brother Moon, right before the pair of jaws. Twilight is on a floating platform, Trixie on the machine, which has just been swallowed by the Moon's mouth.)

Twilight kept her focus levitating the machine out of the enormous, fleshy pair of jaws that held the machine. The creature's grip on it was strong, despite Twilight's great magic. Then again, Twilight's strength was starting to fail her.

Suddenly, flames started to leak from the monster's mouth, and then on the sides. Trixie must have been using her fire spells.

Through her horn, Twilight could feel the monster's grip on the machine start to weaken. This was her chance! Her head, spine, and entire body ached, but she gave one strong yank so hard she herself staggered back as the Machine finally came loose and dragged part of... it must have been part of the creature's esophagus.

Every bone in her body ached, every muscle strained, every cut burned, but Twilight held on to the machine, and carried it over to her own platform, until she heard a satisfying_ crunch _and felt a strong shake. The platforms were connected!

She turned to the machine, seeing there was a slight rise to climb up. She willed her body to move closer, but by now, she had reached her limit. She could barely make it. She felt her eyes as heavy as the rest of the body. She was so tempted to collapse and take a nap...

No! She was almost done! They were so close now! She put one foot in front of the other, staggering slowly toward the ledge.

It took forever, but she finally made it, and reached up with her forehooves to grip the sides of the ledge, and started to pull herself up.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her suddenly collapsed and fell apart. Her hind legs dangled over the edge, having suddenly lost their footing, and she was now only being held up by her hooves.

She wanted to pull herself up. She tried and pulled as hard as she could with the last of her strength but it hurt too much, and she was just to heavy. She could push no more.

And she could not fly up because her right wing had been torn off by the necromorphs.

Her strength failing her, one hoof slipped off and dangled lifelessly at her side. She felt the other slipping, but before she could fall, she felt another strong hoof suddenly grab it.

She looked up to see Trixie leaning over the edge holding on to her.

"Come on!" Trixie barked. "We can do this!" She starting pulling on Twilight's foreleg with both hooves. With her free hoof, Twilight managed to grab on to the ledge again. With Trixie's help, she finally pulled herself up. She leaned on Trixie as the latter walked them both toward the switch part of the machine that they had stood at before.

_Finally, it was time to end this._

She and Trixie both stood in front of the panel, both eyeing the hole that Twilight would insert her horn into.

"So this is it?" Trixie asked. "We flip this switch? We stop this thing?"

"Uh-huh," Twilight panted.

"And... we both die? Here? Now?"

Twilight turned to her friend. Her body had just as many wounds and bruises and soot as she did. She had a black eye and blood dripped from her mouth and nose, equal to that of the wound of Twilight's head. It was clear she was just as exhausted as Twilight was.

Yet in her good eye, Twilight could see very little fear, more understanding. Trixie knew just as well as Twilight did that this was the end, and she accepted it.

Without anymore unneeded words, Twilight replied "But Equestria gets a tomorrow."

Trixie nodded, and managed to force a smile.

And with that, Twilight lowered her head, and shoved her spear-like horn into the hole, and willed the last of her magic out, and cast the spell.

The machine groaned, and suddenly shot up a bright green flash that engulfed the area for a second. The aura of the air seemed to shift from red to grey. Twilight and Trixie were shoved back by a mighty gust of wind, but managed to grab onto some pillars. A strong pull kept tugging at them, trying to pull them off into the abyss.

Finally, Trixie was torn from the pillar, and disappeared into the smoke, screaming as she flew away.

"Trixie!" Twilight screamed after her friend. Before anything else could be said, she herself lost her grip, and went tumbling off into the abyss, debris flying all around her.

This was it. Nothing else could be done. She was finished. She knew she had some time before she would hit the ground, but there was nothing else she could or needed to do.

She was going to die. It was hard to believe it was actually about to pass.

She thought about everything back down on Equestria. She thought about the beautiful lands and cities she had just saved, the millions of smiling ponies and other wondrous creatures. She thought of her parents, her proud mentor Celestia, of Luna, of Cadence, now with child, of her brothers, both of them, Shining Armor and Spike, of her six best friends in the whole world. They would all go on. They would live happy, prosperous lives now because of her and Trixie. And most of all, she thought of...

She managed to reach into her war jacket's pocket, and pulled out a photo of a smiling Rarity, the one she had kept for so long, half of the one that was once the two of them together, the other half she gave to Rarity herself. Rarity was safe.

She released the picture and watched as it was whisked away into the mist.

Twilight smiled, closed her eyes, and relaxed, letting the free fall take her away. She could rest easy now, knowing that everything was certainly going to be fine.

She did not see the moon, shot dead by the machine, falling down after her, it's limp tentacles waving in the G-Force of the fall.


	124. Twilight Sparkle Versus The Songbird

**Title:** Twilight Versus Songbird

**Premise: **_MLP: FIM, Bioshock: Infinite_. Offshot of "Heart of Raven Black" by King Antler. Columbia has been brought through a tear into Equestria, and now both sides lie on the brink of war. Princess Twilight Sparkle has made a deal with Prophet Comstock: She will duel any one of his subordinates. If she wins, Columbia must return to the reality from whence they came. If the subordinate wins, Columbia may stay in and conquer Equestria. The subordinate Comstock chooses, however, is someone Twilight never would have expected, not even from these people.

Slight OOC Pinkie Pie and Comstock.

**Date Posted:** 06/07/13

**Personal Comments:** I've been out of the fanfiction business for a while now. I've been reading a few fanfics, but haven't written anything in such a long time, even though I've been having a lot of thoughts going around on a few of my works. Classes ended on May 10th, but since I got home, I've been busy with organizing my room, then looking for a summer job (still working on that), and seeing movies, and seeing friends. I've also gone to Florida for my cousin's high school graduation. I've also become addicted to video games again, which is like alcoholism for me, so that's been keeping me from writing; kinda put me on writer's block. The games I've been working on most were _Bioshock: Infinite_ and _Dragon's Dogma_ and also replaying _Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning_.

I've been wanting to try and get back to my work, but like I said, writer's block and video game addiction have gotten in the way. I've sort of lost my passion for a little while. At first I wanted to try and get a job, so that I'd have my summer planned out from there, and then have a good routine for which I'd make time to write. Find a job though is a bit harder than I thought it would be.

And then I thought maybe I could start again by starting simple; something as simple as maybe having a character take a walk through a certain area. First character that came to mind for that was Booker DeWitt, where he would walk through maybe the streets of Columbia, or make take a hike. The latter idea came to me last night after I watched _The Blair Witch Project_, which I think was kind of a let down. I heard a lot of good things about it, so I went in having high expectations for it. And like I said, it was kind of disappointing.

So that idea of Booker walking, I was going to do that soon, maybe next chapter, when this other idea came to me after reading "Heart of Raven Black", which is a crossover between MLP and Infinite. This story follows an Order of the Raven Zealot who is sent into Equestria by Comstock for a mission to save Columbia from certain Doom. It's a great story, and I highly recommend it. It's also the sequel to another terrific story, "Where's the Fire", which is about a Fireman.

So after reading chapter 11 of Raven Black, this idea came to me where Twilight, Celestia, and the princesses go to Columbia and try to negotiate with Comstock. I really don't think Twilight would propose this duel idea to decide the fate of two worlds, and instead try to talk out a way to make it work for both parties. The idea just kind of stuck with me though. She challenges Comstock to pick any of his vigor-using fighters to fight her in a magic duel, and the winning party gets Equestria.

You know, I wonder what sports they have in Columbia. My guess is either Horse Racing or Baseball.

It's also kind of rainy up here right now, getting the tip of the spear from Hurricane Andrea. I like this weather.

You know, I've really been getting into _Robot Chicken_ as well. I just found out yesterday that Seth Green is a brony! Isn't that awesome? I hope next season RC will do a skit for FIM! That will be sweet!

Alright, enough. Let's begin.

* * *

The next day, Columbia's John Quincy Adams Stadium was overflowing with the citizens of Columbia. Hundreds of people have come to see not a baseball game, like the Stadium usually held, but the epic battle that would decide the fate of their beloved city. So many had come that there were not enough seats; many had to stand in the halls. The row even extended to outside and watch the battle from the large screens that had been put outside. A few still had their radios and black-and-white televisions at home. The ponies down below across Equestria all had their own radios and magic screens to watch from.

All sorts of people had come; from the senators in the founders' houses to the workers of Fink Industries to the penniless folk in Shantytown. Even a few members of the Vox Populi had come out in plain sight to observe the event. People were getting snacks and making bets as they found their seats.

Inside the stadium, down on the wide field of freshly cut grass, the baseball bases and fence had been removed. At one corner, the ponies sat around, still discussing how this would work. At the other corner, Comstock himself was sitting around with a few of his guards. The camera men were sure to get plenty of good angles and deliver fresh commentary on the situation.

The Fraternal Order of the Raven had gotten front-row seats, courtesy of Daniel. Jacob and Jenkins both sat beside him, all looking across the field at the ponies. Jenkins looked through a pair of opera binoculars, the handle held carefully between two massive fingers.

"Twilight is in for a big surprise," Daniel whispered to his two companions, a hint of humor in his tone. He had a good guess on who Comstock would pick to represent Columbia here.

Jacob simply turned his way for a moment, then looked out ahead again. Jenkins nodded his head.

Comstock had a grin on his face under his beard. In his mind, all of this buildup, this entire crowd, had come for nothing. He was certain this battle would take less than two minutes to be decided.

* * *

A perfect circle had come to support Twilight in her big battle. Around her sat Spike, her six friends, Celestia, Luna, the cutie mark crusaders, even Trixie.

"I'm not sure about this, Twilight," Celestia said. "What if you loose?"

"Don't sweat it, Princess!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "There's no way Twilight can loose!"

"If I loose," Twilight paused for a moment before continuing, "we'll just have to get use to living with humans."

"But you won't loose," Rainbow repeated. "Whoever it is, you're gonna go out there and kick his butt!"

"Yeah Twi!" Applejack added. "Get out there n' break a leg!"

"J-just be careful, okay?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"POUND HIS FACE INTO THE DIRT!" Pinkie hissed. "CRUSH HIS BONES! MAKE HIM BLEED! MAKE HIM CRY! MAKE HIM WISH HE WERE DEAD! AND THEN GRANT HIS WISH!"

This comment earned her many disturbed looks from her friends.

Wide-eyed, Rarity turned to Twilight. "Show these Barbarians what we're made of, dear!"

"Thanks girls," Twilight smiled. They all shared in a group hug.

"Go get 'em, Twilight!" Spike cheered. "You can do it!"

"GO TWI!" The crusaders started cheering.

Twilight smiled as she turned and started heading out towards Comstock.

"Twilight," Trixie called after her. Twilight turned to her. "Good luck."

Twilight smiled and turned back to Comstock, and marched out to greet him. She was quite nervous. Who would Comstock set her up against? Would it be another fire-user like Thomas? Someone who could summon crows like Daniel? Perhaps maybe Daniel himself? Maybe a large metal man like Jenkins? Or one of the Boys like Jacob and his friends? Perhaps even Comstock himself? And there was no telling what powers these humans possessed from other potions she had not seen.

After a few seconds, she stood before him at second base of the diamond.

"So, Mr. Comstock?" Twilight asked in the most polite way she could muster. "Where is your champion? Or have you come out to face me yourself?"

"Me?" Comstock scoffed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous child!"

He then clapped his hands together, and his two blue-clad guards together carted a miniature organ on wheels towards them, along with a circular stool.

Back in their corner, the ponies all looked at the instrument in confusion. The crowd turned silent. Comstock and Twilight came into view on the screens.

Once the guards had adjusted the organ and stool, they stood at firm attention. Comstock stretched his fingers, and started to play a certain bouncy song high-pitched whistle. The crowd began to cheer. They all recognized the song.

After a few seconds, however, the organ started playing a different tune. Some may have recognized it as _Axel F_. Everyone looked down in the organ in surprise. Even Comstock looked up in confusion. This was not his doing. He turned to his side and saw Pinkie Pie happily playing the new song. Comstock stood up from his seat with an angry glare on his face, and looked down on the little pink pony, his arms folded.

All the ponies had their mouths dropped open in shock.

Finally, after a minute, Pinkie looked up and slowly stopped playing, her notes becoming slower and slower as Comstock stared her down, until finally, the song came to an end.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Comstock shouted. He raised the back of his hand and struck Pinkie across the face, sending her sprawling onto the ground. The slap echoed through the air, and made the ponies cringe. Many in the crowd gasped.

"Sir that was propably not good for your image," One of the guards whispered.

"Silence!" Comstock snapped back. The guard was quiet after that.

Pinkie rubbed her sore cheek. "Ow, you're mean!" She hissed. A few tears building up in her eyes.

Comstock stepped toward her, threatening to kick her, but she scrabbled to her hooves and started to rush back toward her friends, but not before being stopped by Twilight.

"Are you okay, Pinkie?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Pinkie nodded. She headed back to rejoin her friends.

**(I just couldn't resist. A small idea that came to me that I just had to get out there. I don't hate Pinkie by any means. I mean HOW can anyone hate her? I also don't think Pinkie would actually do something like this at such a serious time.)**

Twilight shot Comstock an angry glare. She wanted to lash out at the man for hurting her friend, but such a thing would be uncalled for for a princess.

Comstock continued to play his song. After a moment, the song was finished and he stood up. The entire stadium was dead silent, until...

...A loud, piercing shriek echoed throughout the stadium.

The crowd started cheering. Everyone looked towards the sky, and saw a large dark shadow appear from behind a cloud. It burst up, and covered up the sun momentarily before swooping down, diving straight for the diamond. Just as it was about to hit, it spun around, and landed feet-first in the center of the diamond, lifting dust, and making the entire stadium quake. Many, including Twilight nearly lost their footing. Comstock, somehow, managed to stand perfectly still.

"Behold!" He exclaimed, "My sword of righteousness, in all it's glory! Gaze upon it's magnificence!"

The behemoth stood up. Twilight faced a massive, metallic creature with the body of a massive, muscular human, enormous bat-like wings, a beak-like head, and glowing green eyes.

It reared it's head and screeched again. The audience erupted into a thunderous applause.

**(OOC COMSTOCK MOMENT:)**

Comstock ran up to the creature and raised his hand.

"HIGH-FIVE!" He exclaimed.

The creature raised his own enormous hand, a hand which could have held Comstock like a doll, and let Comstock slap it.

Twilight was already shaking. She had to defeat _this_ thing?

Her pony friends behind her gasped in horror before they finally came to their senses, and started cheering her on.

Twilight did her best to swallow her fear, and braced herself, spreading her wings and getting ready to charge her horn, already brainstorming what spell to hit this leviathan with first.

Comstock turned and pointed a finger at Twilight. "CRUSH HER!" He shouted.

The creature's green eyes glowed a fiery red as it screeched one more time before shooting off into the sky.

_No doubt preparing a dive-bomb or something,_ Twilight thought.


End file.
